


IDead: practice works 2

by KisakiRose



Series: Idead: Rambling Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Additional tags as this progresses, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Blood Drinking, Children, Damien's a good uncle', Demons- i tell you Dx, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Forced Prostitution, Gene's still a dork, Hugs needed, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Matteo's a good boy, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OKAY., Off Screen Suicide, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alpha, Red Heat, Reunions, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, So we are doing this again?, Torture, Violence, baby drama, children are demon spawn, crappy mother, crappy stepfather, even if i'm the one trying to make them cute, good luck keeping track of everyone., helpless omegas, home life fluff, i don't know what to do with them now, i repeat this is now beta read, implied slavery, like... so many original characters, nonhuman abo, protective omega, so i'm told, sooo much fluff, the babies are okay now though, this is a thing that exists now., we have a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 77
Words: 120,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakiRose/pseuds/KisakiRose
Summary: Part two of the series. Although you can technically read each bit of line by itself, it helps to know what's going on the the previous book. New lines will be started in this book as well! I'll find a way to make sure it's easier to follow the stories you are interested in.ABO Ramblings more than anything. Not every line is traditional alpha/omega concepts, each one is heavy on plot, and as always heavy on warnings.Story one follows an omega's rescue and road towards recovery. (Donato)Story two has a very twisted form of non-traditional alpha/omega dynamics (Severian)Story three is a pseudo breather with some fluffy family things (Damien)Story four is the conclusion of Don's line (Donato)Story five is a mpreg fluff fest. also conclusion (Eugene)Story six is a post-wump fest? is that a description? (failed storyline)Story seven is the conclusion to Skylar's chaotic line (Skylar)Story eight is how two idiots learn how to talk to eachother -also conclusion- (Quintin)Story nine is a update on a very old line, Donato's Oliver. (Donato)Chapter 71 is a scene I forgot to put in.The final chapters 71-77 are actually my review of this cluster of chaos.





	1. Riccardo : 1 : Last Night (story 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my little ninjas. 
> 
> So... I really really want to progress this line to completion. But theres this story, then the fourth omega's story. I'm doing this one now and maybe doing the fourth one's very soon after. Only because I can't handle keeping so many secrets for so long... .-.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our baby boy is having a rough time. He doesn't foresee it ending any time soon, until everything seems to be on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My note got deleted!? What is this malarkey???
> 
> ... not that I remember what I was going to say.

A knee was on the side of his head, the full weight of the stinking alpha crushing against his lungs so that he couldn't speak. Pain radiated from his ear as alpha pressed another piercing into the lobe. Three years since he's been taken- the little studs served as a constant reminder. Alpha pulled him up by his hair, dark eyes studying the handiwork. Something must have passed his scrutiny since he was being dragged back to his containment. 

The two alphas have recently had a fight. Again. 

This time the food they were being brought was almost passable as edible. It was an absolute delicacy compared to what he had been accustomed to getting in this situation. The omega didn't have a lot of strength compared to the fight he has when he first arrived. He was walking home from a party- down the busiest city street he could possibly find just so this kind of shit wouldn't happen to him. Yet, here he was.

His throat was dry, which wasn't a surprise to him. Dinner however- was dry bread. That didn't help the situation at all, but if he didn't force himself to take what was offered. He wouldn't eat for the next few days. He wouldn't be allowed to eat for the next few days. He assumed it was some kind of recoil because of his "disappreciation" of the "mercy" alpha was offering him. Gracious nature, my ass.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his breaths still rattled from being crushed, blood dripped down his shoulder from his new jewelry. For the love of fuck, he hoped this one doesn't get infected like the last. Don't touch it- don't mess with it. His hands, his face, his everything was filthy. He was his own breathing contagion at this point. 

The omega leaned his head on the side wall, the former chicken coop barely let him have enough room to have his knees pressed up to his chest. Just enough space to exist and wait for the next rouse from alpha. 

____________________

Footsteps circled the barn, nervous pacing from the younger of the two alphas. Nothing good ever comes from him being riled up. Growling in the strange language started to pour from his cracked lips, the alpha threw something heavy and metallic across the barn, whatever it was shuddering solidly against the wall. Seconds of silence followed immediately after, the son had a snarl on his face but he was holding his breath to stop the growling. 

The effort was fruitless, the alpha turned abruptly into a loud roar. His shift instantaneous and accented with even sharper oriental features. The omega didn’t move, his turn to hold his breath and wrap his fingers over his scent giving glands. He was praying that the beast wouldn’t notice him. There were others. The chances were in his favor if he picked one of them by chance. 

The omega shivered as the muscular legs casted a shadow over his containment, the alpha had his sights on a silent omega. Panic spiked in the air, weak clawing at wood sounded like a rat trapped in a heating bucket. 

Was he a horrible person for being relieved that it wasn’t him? Or was that just the last of his survival instincts trying to preen his omega impulses? He’s okay. He’s safe. Or… at least as safe as he can be in this god forsaken place.

The tiny omega didn’t have a chance against the alpha, he was being beat for no fault of his own, and he didn’t seem to have a voice to stop it. The shaking skeleton balled itself on the floor as the youth beat down on the kid with a bar. 

Seeming satisfied with himself the son barked a couple parting words before stabbing the weapon into the abused flooring next to the limp hostage. The scent of pride and madness filled the barn, rolling off the nightmare in waves as he glided to the barn’s doors. 

____________________

Another fight was brewing. The omega could scent it. That little guy hadn’t moved from where he was left. This wasn’t turning out to be a survivable night. The scents swirling in the air was fortelling two nightmarish beasts lurking outside the barn. Father and Son were at each other’s throats. Their brewing rivalry over the years was starting to come to a boil. 

Had one of them already died to the backlash of this hell? That omega that doesn’t look much older than a teen still hasn’t moved from his spot on the broken floor. He couldn’t seem to focus his sight long enough to see if the kid’s chest was still trying to heave breath. 

His skin was far too hot. His sluggish thoughts only clouded further as he clawed at the invisible hold demons had on his throat. He couldn’t breathe. Everything in his world narrowed down further as he choked against his own body. He couldn’t breathe- everything was on fire. The wood around him dug into his flesh easily. He could feel the blood searing as it ran the length of his body. 

Had they actually set everything on fire? Had they decided that their games with the omegas was over with? He was going to die in here- wasn’t he?

Maybe that elder alpha would have some form of mercy- out of the two of them, the elder had a more… lenient mentality. He wanted to cry- he wanted to scream for help. Call the alphas he had been so terrified of over the course of the past few years. He had to have been dying. 

Why else would anyone cave to the levels of begging for protection from monsters?

____________________

Staying awake was hard. Not that he had any reason to stay conscious. Everything was so scalding around him. His skin felt like it was blistering from his own body’s temperature. Was he just sick? He didn’t remember feeling this way whenever he had a fever… he’s never had a fever this bad before. 

The scent of mouth watering cakes and fresh spring water wafted into his cramped containment. The omega let out a keening call for the alpha- safety, help. Was he found? Did alpha know what was going on and how to stop this hell?

Foreign words filled the air, laced with anger and growling darkly. Everything in the omega’s will and stubbornness fell away. Darkness enveloped him like an angel. The stalking demon just on the other side of the rusting metal lattice was no longer an issue. It could no longer hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~
> 
> Rage is for the comments!


	2. Riccardo : 2 : Jengibre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our omega is pulled from the ledge of death, and Riccardo's trusted with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas!  
> Yes I'm still going to try to hold up the same schedule. I'm sorry to everyone that's just starting?  
> On the bright side, they don't have to wait for updates~ It's not exactly something easily binged however...  
> I don't know- Super happy you made it here though!!

The softest scent he’s ever been graced with lured him out of the pitch. Pain of his muscles and bones being on fire still raced over his nerves like razor blades. Someone, something was near him- and they scented like heaven. Light like a cotton candy, creamy and clean: the omega didn’t want whoever, whatever it was to ever leave. He was dying, he was suffering. Just stay with him and distract him from that fact until death claims him for good.

“Dai amore. Svegliati per me.” the voice was gruff. The man’s words ghosted over his flaming skin, the coolness of his breath drawing out a keening whimper from the delirious omega.

“So che fa male, lo so. Dai piccola.” the alpha was cooing to him. Maybe? His eyes were too heavy to open, his limbs felt like noodles. How was he lying flat in that coop? Was this the kind side of the fatherly alpha?

“Abbiamo bisogno di mezzi di trasporto ora. Il ragazzo non sopravviverà a questo.” another voice was yelling, heavy feet surrounded them.  
“Lui è rosso.”  
“Cerca il resto della terra! Non è rimasto nulla!”

He wanted to cry, perhaps he was in the middle of mumbling and hyperventilating like his emotions so craved to do. A pool of cold coiled in his lower gut. He knew for sure his voice was hitching wordlessly as the serpent spun tighter in on itself. One spot of promising cool, something was giving him that relief he desperately needed from the pain that has overtaken his skin. 

Wordlessly begging and moaning like a slut, he didn’t care what it made him look like or what the repercussions of speaking would be. He needed to beg with every ounce of his fiber for the pain to be taken away from him. Maybe alpha will have mercy? Maybe alpha was going to tease and keep him on a ledge between bliss and torture. 

“Dai amore.” the alpha ground between teeth. “Non è buono come un nodo, ma aiuterà con il dolore.” Was he being threatened: was the alpha listing off all the punishments he would face if he didn’t straighten up?

The serpent snapped. The omega’s body was flooded with bubbles of cooling hormones. Tingles over wrote his senses as he most definitely moaned loudly and unchecked. What was alpha doing to him? Oh- for the love of gods don’t ever stop.

Just as quickly as the tide of relief swept over him, it pulled back all at once. He literally felt as if he was free falling into an abyss. His strangled cry echoing in his own ears as unseen earth rushed maliciously up at him. The omega’s sense of smell as completely overcome by someone completely radiating alpha. 

The alpha had removed his scent represser and was now holding the atrophied omega on his lap with the omega’s head tucked right against the source of his scent. He growled lowly, just to promise protection and safety as the confused omega seemed to flounder in his own mind. The medical team was arriving- soon they would be able to take the kid somewhere he can truly recover. Until then, the great soldier clung to him like a father holding a newborn. 

Clearly the kid had been through enough, the warrior wasn’t about to let him fall through the cracks now. 

____________________

The alpha’s phone buzzed annoyingly loudly in his pocket. Some jazz, techno, reject, love child screaming in the middle of his shopping trip. He knew it was Donato as soon as it started. The omega had insisted on using such an ungodly ringer when it came to work calls: just to motivate his workers to answer quicker. 

It worked. Not that anyone would admit such a thing, but there was no one in their right mind that would want to listen to this for longer than absolutely necessary. 

“Ho bisogno di te all'eliporto 4b. C'è un omega rosso senza aiuto che sta arrivando. Dovrebbe essere tra trenta minuti.” The omega quickly reported. An unaided omega in red, helipad 4b, thirty minutes: Riccardo was keeping mental notes, the basket of leafy greens he was collecting placed on a counter in the middle of the store’s selection. 

“Posso essere lì venti. Maschio o femmina?” Riccardo nodded apologetically to the sales clerk. His feet carried him half in a sprint as he left the store, the only thing slowing him down were the people that crowded the paths. 

“Maschio.” Don answered. So the little omega was a boy. He told Don he was twenty minutes away, He would have to run to make his self-imposed timeline. 

____________________

The helicopter was just barely in view when Rick stepped out on the rooftop. Don was at his side, supplying him with what little information they had. The shorter omega had his ear to his cell phone- talking with the paramedics whom were arriving. 

“È stabile come possono ottenerlo. Gravemente malnutrito, disidratato. Mi accerterò che le tue stanze siano pronte.” Don flickered his sight to the taller alpha before turning on his heel. Malnutritioned, dehydrated, red: anything else they wanted to tag onto the kid? Riccardo sucked a steadying breath, running his hands through his gel heavy hair, mumbling under his breath.

“Vamos, cariño. Estamos listos para usted.” 

Wind from the blades pressed down on the alpha as his charge came within reach. The thin omega was already in the arms of a paramedic, as soon as the chopper touched the landing, three men piled out of the small space. Riccardo lurched forward, his sight scraping over the limp omega. 

His arms wrapped naturally around the slender frame. His voice mumbling nonsense as he shifted the light weight against his chest.

“L'ho preso. L'ho preso.” Riccardo promised, biting against bile from the stink of red. “Te tengo ahora, cariño. Estás a salvo ahora.” (I’ve got you now, Sweetie. You’re safe now.) 

____________________

Doctors and nurses fleeted to the edges of the hallways as Riccardo bolted through the hospital. He held his charge close to his scent, protecting the little omega from prying eyes with a flimsy blanket the helicopter was stocked with. The deeper into the networking he went, the scarcer the staff became. Donato had given him a small cluster of rooms in this wing of the rehab center. Absolute privacy for whatever would become necessary to pull the omega out of red. 

“Sé que duele. Lo se cariño. Cálmate, te tengo.” the alpha panted from running, his hold only tightening on the omega as fatigue teased him. He had slipped into the first room, that well dressed bed being the only thing Riccardo was looking for. The omega’s fever had spiked dangerously as another deadly wave of panic gripped the fragile body. 

Riccardo had to turn a blind eye to the wounds on the omega. Red was going to kill him long before the infected mess that was his back. The omega’s body was already open and ready, Rick had slid a skilled finger up to the man’s canal. Unbelievable heat surged from the omega, his voice whimpering foreign pleads as his body was being racked by a heat induced tremor. As much as Alpha tried to coo to the shaking omega, nothing seemed to be reaching him. The alpha braced himself mentally as his free hand pulled open the side table drawer. A relatively small artificial knot rolled against the side of the wood: this would work to trigger the omega’s system to calm down. Normally it works, only a handful of times had Riccardo forced to pull an omega up by actually mounting them. 

____________________

The air in his lungs felt cleaner than it had in years. A constant spice of ginger and lavender lavished over him. He wasn’t on fire, but he wasn’t freezing either. His throat was so dry he couldn’t even swallow, his tongue just a withered lump on the floor of his mouth. His head hurt: a migraine had dug it’s unforgiving claws into his brain and refused to let go.

Someone sat him up. A pitiful whimper of apology wheezed from the omega’s throat, the scent of lavender and ginger only grew stronger as whoever it was seemed to lean in closer. Ice cold water was pressed to his lips, startling him at first. The will to survive kicked in as he drank greedily, well, tried to. Who ever was giving it to him seemed to be having a close eye on how quickly he was guzzling the liquid. He hasn’t been fed water like this before. Was he under a new master?

That’s why he was there- they wanted him to go into red so he’ll easily bond with the alpha with the most auction money. He’s read warning stories about this before… he never thought he would be a part of the nightmare. 

His thoughts cinched his throat, causing him to choke on what he craved the most. He wanted to cry when the water was pulled away, maybe he did? Coughing hurt his everything. His muscles were still very tender from the episodes of red. Not that it was over. Those demons still had a strangling grasp, his nerves were bare wires to everything around him: the calluses of the alpha’s hands, his very naked flesh on the bed’s dressings, the cool air that bit at his exposed chest and torso. 

Everything felt too amped up. He wanted to scream; he wanted to fight. The omega would need to get a handle on breathing first. 

Fucking lavender and ginger.

He was panting, his head pressed against a firm chest as the alpha seemed to let the rolling growl speak to him point blank in his ear. Alpha was trying to fool him into trust. Not again. Hell, there wasn’t even a first time! If you’re an alpha that can’t get into anyone’s pants unless you buy a dying omega in an underground auction: there is a solid chance you need to be put fucking down!

Light hurt his eyes horribly, so he kept them closed. Every so often his body would rebel against him and let out a shiver. He wanted to believe that this stranger wasn’t a monster like the father and son had been. It would be nice to pretend that for a little while. The fucker seemed to be trying to convince him of that exact thing. 

“Purring and water can only get you so far with me, Buddy-boy.” the omega surprised himself with the venom he was able to lace into his decaying voice. The alpha hummed his shock. Regret quickly washed the omega’s senses. He knows very well what happens to talkers- why the actual fuck did he just do that?

The alpha shifted, something foreign whispered under the omega’s ear. The omega flinched hard when water was replaced at his lips, he couldn’t help himself as he drank deeply all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and support!
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments! I don't bite. I swear. All feedback helps~
> 
> the title is actually Spanish for ginger (supposedly). I was going to call it "Spanish Ginger" then I thought I could get a little cheeky with it.


	3. Riccardo : 3 : SweatPea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our baby boy finally come out of Red: dazed, confused, and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 103 chapters and I still don't know what I'm doing.

The omega was starting to struggle with his breathing again. Riccardo tucked his fingers onto the smaller one’s pulse, counting the quivering beats silently. Too fast, too shallow: the omega was teetering on the edge of another episode. As the alpha moved the blankets off of his charge’s legs, the omega was already breaking into a soaking sweat. 

This episode didn’t seem nearly as severe as the last couple. Maybe he was getting better, maybe his body was giving out. For now, all Rick could do was carefully work the omega open. Slow movements, gentle touches: the kid has been through too much already. He didn’t need to be hurt by the one that was supposed to get him out of this mess. 

____________________

Five days. 

Five days of cat naps, thirty second water breaks, and the speckling of Donato being the pain in the ass boss he is. Riccardo was hungry and exhausted, but his charge needed his full attention. He thought the omega was getting better- then something turned for the worse. Slowly- painfully slowly- the omega was coming back from his fever induced delirium. 

The alpha was wrapped protectively around the fragile omega. He was currently fighting the sleep that wanted to pull him under. As badly as he wanted to let the sandman take him- the omega was at risk. Always at risk because every time Riccardo would drop his guard, the omega would drop into an episode of red. 

The thing about working with omegas in this kind of situation: one can not switch out like the majority of the staff does. If the alpha that has taken on the responsibility leaves, it throws the omega back to square one. Sometimes it only gets worse from there. 

Riccardo nosed in closer to the omega’s ear when he lost the scent for a moment. At first he was worried, only two things cut off scent: scruffing and death. He is the only one remotely near the omega, so he wasn’t scruffed. 

Something light greeted him. It was faint like a sweetpea, maybe even softer than that. The omega had lost the spice of red. His charge was finally out of danger from his own body. Riccardo knew he should have called someone- a nurse or something- to tell them that it was over. They could finally treat the omega’s wounds without causing him more distress.

Sleep won the battle, Riccardo all but passed out clinging to the omega. Neither of them were going to be roused for a long while anyway: a nap wouldn’t make too much of a difference. 

____________________

He woke with his forehead pressed against someone’s sternum. Arms and warmth encased him, holding him as if they were protecting him from being taken away.

Lavender and ginger.

The same one that was trying to convince him of the impossible earlier. That migraine had receded, thank god. The man was tanned a bronze, greasy black hair laid in tangled knots, his face was heavily scruffy by a dark beard. His masculine features were soften by sleep, so far into a dreamland that the omega could probably pry himself out from under the heavy limbs without waking the alpha.

The omega tried to move, pressing against the alpha’s solid chest. His muscles ached in protest, tears pricked at his eyes as he fought to not fall into a panic. This was his best chance of getting away- hell knows what’s outside once he gets up. He’d never forgive himself if he doesn’t try. 

They’re going to kill him anyway; how much worse could it be? A groan of stubbornness squeaked as he started to pound on everything that was holding him down. His boney fingers clawed into the soft flesh of the sleeping alpha’s eyes, his shaking legs kicked as hard as he could to try to dislodge the alpha from him.

If this fuck really thought sexing him to life was going to make him a perfectly submissive omegan servant, fuck him. Fuck this whole situation. He’s rolled over for too long!

The alpha fell from the bed. Not because the omega was able to wrestle the alpha off- the alpha just… fled. He landed hard on the carpet, his hazel eyes confused by which way was up when his scruffy face popped up from the side of the bed.

“Fuck off!” the omega screamed, throwing whatever was in reach, not that anything really flew far enough to even graze the alpha. 

“Get away from me you fucking sick piece of shit!”

The alpha actually looked scared. The omega wasn’t going to squander the victory, his teeth bared into a snarl as a hiss brokenly curled through his vocal cords. The alpha pushed himself back away from the bed, his hands up in surrender with his head tilted to the side. For someone that just bought someone off the black market- he sure is a wimpy bitch.

“Está bien, está bien. Cálmate cariño No voy a lastimarte.” that alpha’s voice was fucking sin. Spanish rolled off of his tongue so fluidly, so perfectly that the omega almost thought he was trying to coax him off of his ledge. 

The omega burned his sight into the alpha as he slowly got his legs under himself. He stood at a height that would tower over the omega. His disheveled clothes hung on his frame, letting the omega see glimpses of a gym toned sculpt.

“Solo voy a buscar ayuda, ¿sí? Estás herido, bebé. Queremos ayudar.” he continued to keep his voice under control. His movement slow and deliberate as he slid towards a door. 

____________________

“Ha paura di me.”(He’s afraid of me.) Riccardo’s voice shook. Don looked up from his desk, shocked to see the worn out alpha as he burst into the small office.

“Solo un malentendido, papi chulo.” (Just a misunderstanding, Big Daddy.) Donato teased lightly. The scowl Don earned from the pet name made it worth it- Riccardo forgot why he was freaking out. 

“Andiamo a parlare con lui?” (Are we going to talk to him?) Don continued, smiling to ease the worry in Rick. The alpha ran his fingers through is wrecked hair nervously, realizing what he must look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and support!
> 
> Rage is for the comments. come'on it isn't healthy it keep it all bottled up.


	4. Riccardo : 4 : Saint Cabrini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Stockholm syndrome was what they were going for, It didn't work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is now beta read!
> 
> All the thanks to the gorgeous Ino!
> 
> She's absolutely amazing for putting up with my wild ideas for so long, I'm honored to have her helping with this madness!

The omega looked guilty as hell when they returned. Donato knocked carefully on the doorway- giving the skittish one a warning of their arrival. He was all but collapsed on the floor, his eyes narrowing dangerously on Riccardo, and his fists in a white knuckled grasp on a pair of scissors. 

“I’m not going to be a part of a fucking harem.” the omega growled, his voice stronger than Don was expecting. Riccardo dropped to his knees and bared his neck. He couldn’t understand what the omega was saying, but his posture spoke volumes. 

“Fuck off! Get away from me!” the omega continued to snarl, his trembling body jerking everytime Don made a move. 

“You aren’t in a harem, Sweetie.” Don kept his tone even for the frantic omega. The atrophied frame seemed to quake all over again when the omega realized he could talk to Don. 

“How can you submit to that? It’s sick, it’s vile!” the omega lurched forward slightly- thrusting the scissors in the direction of the kneeling alpha.

“Riccardo is what is called an Attending Alpha. He works here, Babe.” Don lowered himself to mirror Riccardo’s position, his eyes never really leaving the other omega’s face.

“We are in Saint Cabrini’s Refuge. You were brought here… six days ago now? You were in a red heat, Honey-pop. Alpha dork over here was just trying to get you out of it.” 

It looked like the omega was trying to process what he had just been told. Flinching when Riccardo tried to move, causing the alpha to just drop his head again. 

“May I have your name?” Don tried, “You’re hurt, Cutie. We’re here to help you.” Ragged breaths filled the room, the panicking omega didn’t really trust what was being said. Did he have a choice in the matter? Donato couldn’t blame him for reacting like this. After the hell of being found half dead in a barn, then waking up from being sexually attended: Donato himself wouldn’t trust anything, nor anyone. 

“You expect me to believe an Alpha that’s repeatedly knotted me won’t be all infatuated?” the shaking omega had a point. Don hadn’t gotten Riccardo’s report of what actually happened in here. Red Heats were a very private, hushed thing because of the intimate nature of such a crisis. 

“Hai fatto sesso con lui?” (Did you have sex with him?) Don spoke plainly to the alpha. Riccardo snapped his gaze to his boss, some form of understanding coming across the alpha’s expression.

“No, solo il giocattolo nel cassetto.” the alpha’s voice was hushed, even then the frightened resident growled lowly at the sound.

“Rickie didn’t mate with you,” Don translated, “there’s a dildo in the drawer behind you, he used that for the episodes.” 

Deep red blush overtook the omega’s face. His eyes screwed shut at the thought of moaning and writhing like he knew he had done on a toy. If it was an alpha, he could blame someone, something else. No. All of that was just him.

“No one outside this room needs to know what happened here. I only get to know some of the things because I am Riccardo Alviar’s boss, Donato.” Don smiled sympathetically.

“May I have your name?”

The question hung in the air for a moment. The other omega was visibly starting to calm down, but as he did the true state of his exhaustion was starting to reveal itself. 

“Mason Walker.” He eventually admitted. Don hummed a praise, slowly moving to his feet.

“An honor to meet you, Mason.” Painfully slowly, Don closed the distance. “Some of your wounds are infected- will you allow for Riccardo to tend to them?” Don was trying to take the nearly forgotten weapon out of the omega’s grasp. Slowly, carefully: Don couldn’t afford to spook Mason again.

“Sweetheart. Can you give me the scissors?”

Mason nodded, dropping the little metal bit more than handing them over- he probably had a very hard time lifting his limbs. 

“Riccardo’s going to move now. Let him take care of you, okay? If you want him to stop whatever he’s doing. Just say ‘no’. He will stop. We will find another way.” Don tried to hold eye contact with Mason. The omega kept looking away.

“Il suo nome è Mason. Dirà ‘no’ se ha bisogno che tu ti fermi. Cerca di pulirlo meglio che puoi, dopo che entrambi siete riposati vedremo di avere il dottore entrare.” Donato was getting the alpha all caught up with what was going on. He had full faith in the alpha’s ability to tend the markings on Mason. “Rickie” worked as a paramedic for years before coming here. Donato remembers almost smooching the alpha when he said he would work with Red patients. Riccardo was a candidate straight from heaven. 

“La cena per dieci sarà alla tua porta tra venti minuti.”(Dinner for ten will be at your door in twenty minutes.) Don tagged on, lingering just a few moments longer to make sure that Mason didn’t freak out when Rick approached. 

____________________

Riccardo’s dark voice hushed. He lowered himself to his knees before the nude omega. Mason studied the alpha skeptically, unnerved that Donato had left the room. Riccardo’s eyes drooped sleepily, his expression edging something pained. 

So this is the one that was assigned to take care of him? Rick had offered a hand, leaving it linger in the space between them as an open invitation. He wasn’t going to move Mason until the omega was ready. 

Mason relented, giving his hand over to the patient alpha. Sleep was going to pull him under before he would win this little rebellion. He didn’t want to trust this alpha as much as he did. Every self-respecting ounce of his mind was screaming about how bad of an idea this was. He had just found out first hand how terrible alphas could be- now he was running to the arms of yet another stranger to make everything all better.

Pathetic. 

Riccardo’s scent spiked around him as he was lost in thought. That oversized calloused palm was cradling the omega’s cheek as the alpha’s greenish hazel eyes studied every line of stress on Mason’s expression. It became impossible to focus on anything other than the spicy, perfect aroma. Riccardo smiled when he saw Mason return to him from wherever his thoughts had take him. Slowly, he moved his hold until a thumb carefully caressed that boney cheek- wiping away the tears that had gathered there. 

“Sé que estás asustado. Déjame protegerte, cariño.” that bastard’s voice was sin. Maybe, just maybe, it sounded so sexy because Mason hadn’t heard too much of talking for the past three years? What little he has been subject to was fueled by hate and venom. Here, now, the alpha had a much softer tone, a kinder stance. It was hard to not fall for the spell the fucker was spinning. 

“Su oído se ve infectado. Esperemos que me dejes sacar las joyas.” Riccardo seemed to be mumbling to himself, licking his dry lips as he was looking over Mason’s face. Mason half thought the alpha was going to go in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities and support
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments! all feed back is helpful, and I promise we don't judge.


	5. Riccardo : 5 : Infección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason doesn't know if he trusts this yet, but how much worse could it get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still gushing over Ino: she's an amazing beta.
> 
> the kind writers want but rarely find.
> 
> Our little omega actually gets some medical attention and some much needed food.

The omega shivered as he sat on a hospital bed. Riccardo draped a thin blanket over Mason’s shoulders as an attempt to shield him from the chill in the sterile hospital air. Mason watched nervously as the alpha searched through the drawers and cabinets for supplies. Each one he found useful was laid just so on a metallic side table Gauze, wrappings, antiseptic: those sorts of things didn’t bother Mason as much as the tweezers and scalpels that lined up with everything else. 

Riccardo knelt on the floor, his palms cradling an ankle as the omega watched with doe eyes. Rick had every intention to carefully go over every square inch of the omega. Every cut, every bruise would be tended to. He was as gentle as he was careful, noting how long and jagged the omega’s nails had gotten, how crooked even his toes were from disuse. Riccardo whispered a warning as he started to treat the cracked skin. Mason’s flesh tender and raw from rough wood. 

Heats in general make skin so much more sensitive, what he went through was no different. Not having had a place to escape- to lay down on- only made it that much worse. 

Mason couldn’t hold back his scream when Riccardo’s touch smoothed over a part of his right calf. Alpha’s hazel eyes snapped up to the omega’s face before narrowing back down on the leg before him. It was clearly swollen and discolored from infection. Pus had pocketed just under the strained layer, it would have to be removed in order for him to know how bad it actually was. Hopefully this was just some superficial wound throwing a temper tantrum. Riccardo leaned toward the table to reach the little scalpel. He had it in his mind to tend to the omega as quickly as possible. Mason didn’t look strong enough to be out of bed for this long.

Mason panicked. The omega pushed himself away from the alpha with all the strength he had, only to be caught by those muscle bound arms.

“Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo ahora, voy a hacerte sentir mejor.” Rick purred into the top of the omega’s hair. Purring demon speak. Why did that other omega leave? He seemed to have some kind of control over the alpha- even if it was just for show to gain his fleeting trust. Mason thought about using his “safeword,” but he knew that Riccardo had to be some kind of doctor. He had helped the omega through something Mason doesn’t even want to mentally acknowledge happened yet. Rick can’t be that bad of a guy.

Or was this all part of their plan? How believable is is that an omega is the boss of an alpha? If this really is a hospital: a whole system of alphas.

Riccardo pulled back, keeping his hands on the omega’s shoulders as he tried to search the omega’s eyes. 

“Necesito limpiar la infección.” He was speaking slowly this time. 

“Infection.” Mason clung to the only word he recognized. Riccardo smiled weakly, nodding. Slowly the alpha smoothed his hand over the cold mat, patting it questioningly.

Do you want to lay down?

Mason didn’t know how much longer he could withstand sitting up. His head was still woozy from all that’s happened. His muscles felt like hot lead. Even if Riccardo didn’t offer it- he would have probably fallen over anyway.

____________________

Mason wasn’t too sure when he had dozed off. Passed out? Someone, definitely he, was uncomfortably close, soft rolling growls purred over him as strong hands fiddled with the turn of his head. 

Pain jolted him back to reality. The omega was trying to gain his bearings- only half remembering that he had been pulled from that shit excuse of a barn. All that he was sure of was that there was an alpha, very close by. Riccardo had a wince in his expression as he let something small and metal clatter into a bowl. The earring, what else could it have been? Was alpha displeased with them, or was he going to replace them with his own? The omega couldn’t handle gaining another piercing. The pain was so overwhelming as it was, at least let the newest one heal first. Mason tried to thrash, finding his jaw was in an iron hold to keep him still.

Spanish continued to pour warmly from the alpha. Cold, almost stingily so, encased his ear. 

“Infección. Lo sé, cariño. Casi termino.” 

Rick worked for a few more moments, the closeness of the alpha’s breath on his skin causing Mason to shiver unchecked. After a moment of stillness, Alpha carefully stood, taking time to look over the omega’s laid out frame once more. He was moving out of Mason’s view, chased by the sound of cabinets opening and cloth shuffling.

Mason felt like he had just come back from a waltz with death. Everything was either too weak or on fire. He’s put up such a front up until now, he couldn’t afford for the alpha to know just how miserable he was. The omega stubbornly forced himself to sit up. The number of bandages that wrapped him only became more apparent. He was expecting a couple- sure. Currently he looked just a hair shy of being a mummy. Riccardo hummed his approach carefully, holding out white silk clothes for Mason to see. 

Clean, light clothes for his decency and broken skin. When was the last he was allowed such a luxury? His nudity stopped being awkward months back, but it was either accepting that he was going to be gawked at, or earn a beating every time he tried to hide. Tears sprang to his eyes- prickling dangerously close to falling. 

Maybe this alpha really wasn’t that bad of a guy.

Riccardo asked something. Whatever it was- it felt like if Mason agreed he would be instantly excommunicated from everything that claimed to be holy. Instead, Mason sat there dumbly. The alpha tipped his head, asking the same sin using different words. When Rick was convinced he wasn’t going to get any hint of a reply, he lead the omega’s head to his own broad shoulder. Alpha carried Mason to another room, this one wasn’t tainted by the ever present stink of red and slick. The bed was done up in white silks and furs. The walls matched the shade of pure white, sterile cabinets lined a far wall with a kitchenette. 

Food. More food than the two of them combined could eat was set up on a center table. Teas and juices waiting patiently by the refrigerator. A puppy chibi drawn on the freezer’s door. Mason was set down on a waiting chair, the gilded plate before him ready to be loaded. Riccardo paced the length of the kitchenette for a moment, his unsure hands ghosting over a couple bottles. One of which he noticed and froze in his place. He lifted the slender neck of the red wine offering, smiling selfishly as he looked over where the label should have been. Someone had sufficiently de-named the bottle. He glanced up at Mason, a thought clearly running through his mind as he twisted off the cap.  
To Mason’s surprise, Riccardo poured him a small offering of the red liquor. Not nearly enough for anyone to be buzzed on, but a taste for dinner. He then set his own by his plate and promptly stashed the bottle in the back of one of the cabinets. As Riccardo returned with glasses of water, Mason gawked up at the alpha. Rick only smiled devilishly, raising a finger as to “Hush” the omega. Both of them were starved, so sitting and feasting in silence with a stranger wasn’t nearly as awkward as it should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Rage is for the comments~ Come'on how else are we supposed to know how terrible of a job we're doing ?


	6. Riccardo : 6 : Inconstant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason's morbidly embarrassed by what happened between him and Riccardo. Even though Rick doesn't hold any of it against him, and Don has nothing but good news for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter~  
> This bit was actually really fun to write. 
> 
> As I've gushed: Ino is beta-ing and I thank her for continuing to put up with me~  
> as she sees now- I write a lot.

That bed was heaven. Mason was completely convinced this Saint Whoever’s refuge was heaven in disguise. As long as that alpha stays on the other side of the room, he would be able to sleep peacefully. Every time he dozed for longer than a few seconds, Riccardo’s presents pulled him right back up. Not that the alpha was doing anything in particular… 

He was just… there.

It was becoming infuriating. Mason wanted nothing more than to take advantage of the quiet. This harmony he hasn’t had the luxury of having in years. Maybe even years before those bastards had kidnapped him. A part of him kept shivering despite the layers of warmth that wrapped like a tourniquet about him. Torture with a feather: he didn’t even know what nor why. 

Rick hummed to himself, Mason tried to not move as to not turn the alpha’s attention to himself. He proceeded to rub a knot out of his shoulder as he stood, stretching his tall form. He could practically allow his fingertips to grace the pristine ceiling. Riccardo yawned unflatteringly as he silently crossed the carpeting. 

Alpha must be convinced he was asleep by the way Riccardo dropped his filthy shirt to the floor. Mason had a clear view into the bathroom as Riccardo fished through the cabinet. He seemed to be shaving. 

Don had said he was here for six days: did the alpha even get the chance to take a shower in that time? He probably felt as unkempt as he looked. His face-eating beard was the outcome of neglect. Riccardo had poured every ounce of his attentions into Mason.

Guilt flooded the omega anew. He hated that he couldn’t just thank the man for what he had done. If this really was just his job- it takes a special kind of person to do that for a complete stranger. 

That’s a big if. 

The alpha visibly scented the air, his sight sweeping over to the faux sleeping resident. Mason tried to not let himself fall into panic. Alpha really hasn’t given him a real reason to be terrified. Sure, it’s a whole wad of awkward, but he hasn’t seemed to use any of it against him.

Riccardo was completely naked when Mason found the courage to reopen his eyes. He had his back to the omega, actively stumbling into the shower. His greasy dark hair deflated as soon as the spray hit his scalp. The glass shower door hid nothing. The omega was smoldering another fever from the blush blooming. He shouldn’t be watching. It’s an alpha showering- he waited until the omega was ‘sleeping’ out of courtesy. He didn’t look away. Mason didn’t think he could if he wanted. A beast straight from Spain was on the other side of the fogging glass containment. 

Rick hung is head, letting the water fall in cascades over his shoulders. A look that border lined bliss curled his lips and his eyes were closed passively. Riccardo was beautiful, and all Mason’s.

Was that fair to say?

Mason didn’t actually think he was able to keep the alpha all to himself. What kind of alpha would want him now anyway? Crying and begging for relief from a fake knot. Red having him so far gone that he didn’t know the difference between plastic and warm flesh. Could he even recall every time red had him writhing? Fuck, he was a mess. He didn’t deserve this kind of kindness- this kind of peace.

He’s just some high school dropout, flunkie that got caught one day. He believed he deserved every bit that happened to him. At first it was a hard fact to face. As time dragged on, as the scars began to form. It became second nature. 

If he had just applied himself more when it counted, he wouldn’t have been where he was at that time. He would have been in a job- or at home studying… something. 

Anything but trying to fight off two full grown, shifted alphas. 

A voice hushed him, he hadn’t realized when he had actually started crying. Rick was knelt at the side of the bed. His hair was still dripping, steam still lingered on his skin from the temperature of the shower. His eyes were still drooped lazily. Hazel orbs cooing softly back at him.

“Sólo una pesadilla, estás a salvo.”

Hot fingers carded the omega’s sweat plastered hair in effort to slowly straighten the uneven strands. 

“¿Puedo quedarme contigo, eso ayudaría?”

Even if Mason didn’t deserve this quiet- it was being offered to blatantly to him. He would be beyond stupid if he didn’t accept it. 

____________________

Riccardo’s so fucking warm. Mason was pressed against the familiar alpha’s chest. Those curly little hairs tickling his nose with every scent heavy breath. The ever present alpha was sound asleep again, his clean face slack and thankfully not snoring. He had cut himself a little Van Dyke style that accented his features perfectly.

Mason found himself wondering if he should try to grow a beard. Omega’s had a lot harder of a time with that. Their hormones so much more feminine that facial hair came in patchy and thin if at all. Women omega really didn’t need to shave anywhere at all- lucky bastards. 

Rick hadn’t wrapped the omega so possessively this time, just a slack shoulder offered as Mason’s pillow. The closeness was nice, even if it was just a symptom of Stockholm syndrome. Fuck him for being so good at what he does. If he was going to be hostage somewhere again- at least he gets to have the fantasy of being in love this time? The last two didn’t even pretend. 

Mason found himself clinging tighter to the alpha’s chest as his thoughts tried to teeter on the ledge all over again. Maybe he could forgive himself? There was a lot for him to process. Even if this is just more of the same, at least it has the decency to get all dressed up as a decent situation first. 

____________________

Someone knocked on the door. Mason found himself groaning right along with Riccardo. The alpha slowly shifted, leading the disorientated omega back down on the practically unused pillow. 

Rick was wearing similar white silk pants, his tanned torso a stark difference against the soft shade. He looked almost annoyed as he opened the offending doorway. That omega’s voice starting to fill the room all over again. Rick growled something as he backed away to allow the hyper omega into the room. 

“Good morning, Aurora.” Don smiled, holding out a platter of what smelled like coffee. When was the last time he was allowed to have that addiction inducing heaven called dirty beans?

Mason sat up easily, Then.

“So it’s true?” Don teased, setting the platter down on the side table. “Your father kept going on and on- and so on about how addicted to coffee you were. He only let me off the phone if I promised to bring you some.” 

“Dad?” Mason stared blankly at Don. He had talked to Mason’s father? The omega looked helplessly between the two, barely controlled excitement bubbling up painfully quickly.

“You talked to my family? Am I going home?” Mason rushed, afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

“Of course, I mean, Venice is a beautiful place- but the waters are getting higher every year, eventually we’re gonna be the new Atlantis.” Don held out the small cup of coffee, looks like Don’s breaking all the rules: that bullheaded doctor is going to beat him this time. 

Mason drank greedily. Trouble sparking across his expression as the rich coffee finally spilled over his tastes. It’s been too long- far too long. The alpha almost whined when Don poured himself a cup but left him sitting there caffeine-less. 

“Bueno, ayúdate a ti mismo.” (Well, help yourself.) Donato waved a careless hand, slouching back slightly on the bed. “Now, where were we?” 

“When will I be going home?” Mason hid his nerves in his cup. 

“Soon, we’re trying to organize for your family to come here- actually. Within a few weeks at most. Until then we need to get some weight back on your bones.” Don smiled, winking towards Riccardo as the alpha huddled coffee close to his chest. 

“Ma and Dad are going to come here?” Mason couldn’t help the grin. This couldn’t have been some elaborate plan. He couldn’t torture himself into believing that this was all a lie to get him to trust them. He was going home. 

After all the shit- he’s actually going home. 

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Feel free to rage in the comments!


	7. Riccardo : 7 : Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all doctors fit the atmosphere of a refuge. Mason has enough support around him to shake off the woman's ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ninjas!!!
> 
> (beta'ing done by the amazing Ino, let us know how we're doin!)

Mason Walker, twenty six years old, from Lexington, Tennessee. He disappeared on his way home from a party three years ago, almost to the day . Donato tried to warn that insufferable woman that he was still sketchy about other alphas. Don could see that Mason was trying to be brave- but it was impossible to keep his interactions just between Riccardo and himself. The kid was going to have to face the world soon enough. 

She knocked curtly before opening the door into the omega’s room. Riccardo was sat on the couch, giving the omega privacy as he was in the shower. The woman stood expectantly by the edge of the couch, her silence burning into the Attending Alpha. 

“Lui non mi vuole lì dentro con lui.” (He doesn't want me in there with him.) Riccardo growled his explanation lowly.

“E se dovesse cadere?” (And if he were to fall?) she pointed out, her sight flickering to Donato, expecting him to say something. 

“Mason è in grado di fare la sua scelta. Non pensi che sia stato costretto abbastanza?” (Mason is capable of making his own choices. Don’t you think he has been forced enough?) Don tsked, moving towards the attached bathroom. The doctor snorted her distaste to the retort. 

“Baby Boy?” Don knocked on the open door, wide blue eyes locking to his from the other side of the glass shower door. “Doctor Emily is here to see you. Mind coming out soon? I’ll close the door so you have some privacy- okay?”

Mason had his hands cupped over himself, red blush spreading over his shower warmed skin. Don had told her to wait until they were ready to see her. Instead, the kid gets his first taste of normal interrupted by strangers. 

“Perché lo stai facendo? E se si ferisse lì dentro?” (Why are you doing that? What if he hurts himself in there?) the woman snarled as she quickly closed the gap between herself and Donato.

“Privacy. So che sei abituato al fatto che i tuoi pazienti sono incoscienti, ma non lo è.” (Privacy. I know you're used to the fact that your patients are unconscious, but he’s not.) Don hissed lowly, keeping himself under control. This woman has scruffed him before- not that she would have the guts to do it infront of Riccardo. Still, he didn’t feel like putting up with her shit later on. He had more important things to be worried about. 

The wait for Mason to emerge dragged artificially long. He Eventually peaked his head out from behind the sterile doorway, his face still dripping from the streams that clung to his short hair. 

Don cut the woman off as he took the omega’s hand. “Don’t worry too much- both Rickie and I will be right here with you.” He smiled to hide his own distaste of the woman. Mason nodded mutely, his blue eyes flickering over the doctor once again. 

Emily took the omega’s chin in her slender fingers- sharp eyes searching for something. Just as abruptly she crooked a hold under the shirt Mason as adorned with and pulled the silk every which way to have a better view of his shoulders and back. 

“Posso chiederti cosa stai cercando?” (May I ask what you’re looking for?) Don clipped, running his touch over Mason’s wrist. The two omegas were staring at the alpha skeptically. 

“È stato prigioniero per una quantità indeterminabile di tempo. Vedo se c'è qualche indicazione che possa dirci cosa è successo.” (He was captive for an indeterminable amount of time, I’m seeing if there’s any indication that can tell us what happened.)She ground her teeth against the words. Her sight flickering to Riccardo accusingly. 

“Did they do something… permanent to you?” Donato softened his voice when he turned towards Mason. The skittish one fidgeting with his clothes to recover himself. 

“My ears.” Mason admitted, “Rick… took them out.” 

“¿Sacaste algo de sus orejas?” (You took something out of his ears?) the fact that Donato had used spanish instead of the Doctor’s italian visibly made her bristle. Don basked in the small victory.

“Sí. Tres aretes el que estaba realmente infectado, uno parecía haber cicatrizado.” (Yes, three earrings, one was infected, another looked like it had scarred) Riccardo followed suit in speaking in spanish, Emily began to growl a low warning halfway through his sentence. 

“Tre orecchini.” (Three earrings.) Don supplied curtly. It made sense, not that he was going to tell the alpha that- Mason all but vanished three years ago. Her scowl never left her expression as she continued with her check on Mason. Noting a couple things without actually announcing any of her findings. 

____________________

“L'inferno era quello?” (The hell was that?) Don’s voice curled in a hiss. “Te l'ho detto, è spaventato dagli estranei. e vai a fare ... qualunque cazzo fosse!”(I told you he’s afraid of strangers, and you go do… whatever the fuck that was!) His blue eyes were blown in rage. The woman scoffed, walking just a touch faster down the hallway.

“Sto parlando con te.” (I’m talking to you.) He bellowed as he chased after her, his much shorter stature not helping him.

“Non gestisci tutto questo posto, omega. Hai un problema a parlare con il tuo capo.” (You don’t manage this whole place, you know. If you have a problem, go talk to your boss.) She turned abruptly, her red eyes narrowed on the stubborn omega. She was new here, that was the only reason she wasn’t gone yet. Nature of the beast- honesty. The world has such shady views of omegas. The ones with enough motivation to get through all the medical training are the ones that grew up with omega servants. Shouldn’t be so surprising as it was every time this happened. 

“Nie masz pieprzonego pomysłu, prawda?”(You don’t have a fucking idea, do you?)

____________________

As soon as that door closed behind Don and that woman, Mason curled in on himself. Riccardo hummed helplessly as he lowered himself at the omega’s side. Mason’s okay, he had told himself he needed to be. He needs to be strong so he can see his family again. 

He’s survived so much worse- why does she get under his skin?

Riccardo had a gentle hold on Mason’s wrist, his fingers expertly seeking that little bundle of relief hidden there. Mason shivered as the tingles started to surface, his eyes drooping sleepily as he just wanted to melt into Riccardo’s touch.

This alpha wasn’t that bad of a guy: with any luck, he’ll be able to protect the omega from the other bastards. From the look on his face, and the way the two seemed to be annoying the hell out of Emily, he seemed to want to defend him.

Mason was surprised by the purr that started in his chest. He almost forgot that was a thing he could actually conjure: just a happy little sound that stuttered in and out of existence. Riccardo praised the little omega softly, cupping the omega’s cheek in an oversized palm and leading him to lean against his shoulder. The alpha’s scent of lavender and ginger spiking all over again, this time with tones of praise instead of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments~


	8. Riccardo : 8 : Native

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riccardo and Don have the honor of meeting Mason's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas!  
> Last chapter of this line, For now.
> 
> Beta-ing has been done by the beautiful Ino!

“When am I going home?” Mason questioned as soon as Donato pushed himself through the room’s door. The omega blinked for a moment, not expecting Mason to be up, let alone questioning. 

“I was just coming to leave Riccardo a note about that.” Don searched the room, Riccardo was sound asleep on the far side of the bed. 

“You’re up awfully early.” Donato softly offered a hand to the wide eyed omega. “Can’t sleep?” 

“You aren’t answering me.” Mason snarled, stress clear on his face. The little omega dug his nails into his own arms, a nervous tick starting to manifest. 

“Mason, Cucciolo.” Donato pleaded, not even masking the worry from his face. “You’ll be reunited with your parents tomorrow. They’re landing in the morning.” Mason only looked like he half believed the words, his self mutilation pausing for a moment. 

“Let’s go for a walk. The nights are beautiful here.” Donato urged, carefully taking Mason’s hand. 

___________________

“I wanted to apologize for Emily’s behavior. She’s… new here. She still has some old world thoughts lurking in her beliefs.” Donato held the other omega close to his hip, keeping his gait slow and steady. 

“Not like we have a say in it anyway.” Mason groused. A sudden rush of cooler, salty air washed over the two. The sight rendering Mason speechless. Rooftops as far as the omegas could see, little chimneys steaming to keep their charge warm. Waters ran the lengths between the stone-workings. Gentle little colorful birds were beginning to stretch their wings from their sleep. Many of them still grumbling at the hour. 

“We always have a say, Little Slonce. I let Emily know what she did wasn’t appropriate. When she didn’t listen, I went to her boss. You know- the one I trained.” Don smirked devilishly. Mason gasped slightly, worry quickly spiking in him.

“Won’t you get in trouble with alpha?” Mason stuttered over his own tongue. 

“Azúcar.” Don hushed, “I’m fine, I will be fine. Ivan is a sweetheart at the core. I’ve worked with him for years, I’ve even been here longer than he- Emily hasn’t been here a month. He will believe me.”

Don lingered with Mason at the edge of the balcony. The sleepy town beneath them with only a few lingering lights in a few of the early bird shops. 

“Are you excited to see everyone tomorrow?” Don braved, the look in Mason’s eyes were getting too distant for his liking.

“It’s been so long- will they recognize me? Did they think I was dead and stopped looking?” Mason’s voice squeaked, “If you weren’t able to find them- we would be having a very different conversation, wouldn’t we? What would have happened to me then?” 

Don pulled the rambling omega against himself, his voice hushing carefully as he let a soft purr be the only sound for a moment. 

“That’s not what happened here. In a few hours the Walkers will be arriving, and you’ll be safely with them once again. Maybe the three of you will be able to explore Venice while you’re here?” Donato tried to urge the omega away from that mental ledge he was dangerously close to. The hell as over- it would take time for him to fully grasp that. Everything was okay- even Emily won’t be an issue for Mason anymore.

Riccardo burst through the doors of the balcony. His eyes red with the half shift his panic had thrown himself into. Donato completely forgot to leave a note for the alpha. He must have woken to an empty room. His chest heaved as if he had sprinted from the second he opened his eyes to the moment he had a gentle hold on Mason’s elbow. Just convincing himself that the omega was actually there.

“Lo siento mi amor.” (I’m sorry, my love.) Don grinned. Rick heaved a heavy sigh, dropping his forehead against Mason’s shoulder.

“No me hagas eso. Nunca. otra vez.” (Do not do that to me. Ever. Again.) Riccardo growled, but there was no malice behind the words. He managed to retract the shift, even his eyes returned to the warm hazel Mason had grown fond of. 

“¿Seguiste la esencia de Mason?” (Did you follow Mason’s scent?) Don teased, earning a sharp smirk from Rick.

“No es tu culpa que apestas como demonios y asperjas.” (Not his fault you stink of demons and sprinkles.) Riccardo jabbed back, not realizing when he pressed a kiss into Mason’s hair. He was just beyond relieved to have found him.

____________________

Riccardo was fussing over Mason’s outfit more than the omega was willing to put up with. It was nice to wear street worthy clothes for the first time in a literal forever, but the best part of street clothes was not worrying too much about the details.

Riccardo was worrying about the freaking details. He was leaned in close, studying the collar of the omega’s shirt, folding the crease just right. The glare Mason was adorned with didn’t seem to dissuade the alpha at all. Riccardo flickered his sight up briefly, a trouble maker’s smirk quirking. He reached for the untouched clothing options on the bed- lifting an overly elaborate scarf to the omega’s sight.

“No.” Mason snapped. Riccardo’s expression fell instantly. He tipped his head questioningly, reaching for a different color scarf. Did he really think the color was the problem?

“No, I’m not some city priss.” Mason challenged, even though he knew he only sounded like a garbled mess to the alpha.

“Quieres verte bien, si?” the babbling conversation continued. 

“No.” Mason pressed Riccardo’s insistent arms away, with a scowl of his own, he started to unbutton the top few fastens of the shirt, popping the collar recklessly. Riccardo’s expression turned into a complete scowl.

As soon as the alpha took a breath, he was cut off by Mason’s mantra. 

“No.” 

____________________

Mason was so wrapped up in his worry that his parents weren’t going to recognize him that he forgot to look for them. He almost yelped when strong arms wrapped around him, quickly sweeping him off of the tile foyer. A very familiar scent engulfed him- extinguishing any fear that should have flared. His father had him against his work toned chest. That never tamable beard blocking most of the fatherly kisses he was being peppered with. 

His mother cursed, swatting at “Pa” until he let Mason down, only for him to be recaptured by Mother. The omega was in tears as her speech became barely anything more than hiccups and squeaks. 

She had her baby back. Riccardo stood on the sidelines- letting the family have their greeting. Don nudged his side, looking pointedly at how the parents were dressed- an almost exact mirror to how Mason demanded to present himself. Rick rolled his eyes.

“Es por eso que los americanos creen que somos los sexy.” (That is why Americans think we’re the sexy ones.) Rick chuckled, earning a half hearted slap from Don.

“¿Es por eso que quieres un rubio blanqueador?” (Is that why you want a bleach blond?) Don shrugged, his retreat chased by a bark of Riccardo’s laugh. Apparently that didn’t count.

Mason was buried under arms and snuggling, Riccardo didn’t know how or when to step in. Don rounded the group with arms out. 

“We’re so happy you could make it!” Don let his voice carry over the puppy pile. Mason’s mother took in the sight of the awkward omega, his smile as bright as ever.

“ ‘Yer be who we talked to on the phone?” She looked as if she was about to cling to Donato- take him into a hug as energetic as she had her son. Don was taken aback by the accent, finding himself taking a touch longer to decipher what was just said to him.

“You’re Donny-boy, aren’t you?” the father tipped his head, keeping his son close to his side. 

“I am.” Don chirped, accepting the urgent embrace from Mother. 

“How the hell are ye?” Father barked, his alpha size towering over Donato. Don would be scared- if he wasn’t convinced that the alpha was happy. 

“As soon as something was amiss, the real shot in the arm was when the fuckin’ lame ducks said they couldn’t do squat. So course this was a job for the boys, mind you we went ham. The whole fuckin’ hog. The whole thing went down the tubes as time dragged. Char went of and sired, Bentley went full bats in the belfry. Who knew we were barking up the wrong tree the whole time.” 

Donato took a long shaky breath, just letting the father’s words sink in. He spoke English. He prided himself for speaking it well. That… what was that? Slang? Please say that those words had another meaning that Don just didn’t fully understand. Riccardo raised a brow in question- waiting for the translation. 

“Yo no ... Simplemente no ... No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de suceder.” (I don’t… I just don’t… I have no clue what just happened.) Don admitted, chuckling shallowly. Riccardo snorted lightly.

“Bienvenido a mi mundo.” (Welcome to my world.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone as confused as Don:  
> As soon as they knew something was wrong, they tried to get help but the “useless idiots” said they couldn’t do anything. So they got all the friends and family together, went all out “the whole fuckin’ hog is all fucking out”. Everything broke down as time went on, Char had a kid, Bentley went completely crazy. Who knew we were looking in the wrong place anyway?
> 
> With that I'll be taking the usual two day's break~ I will be seeing all ninjas again Tuesday the 11th.  
> Believe me, we're already working on the next line up.
> 
> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosity as support! feel free to rage in the comments~ we don't bite, I swear.  
> (ask Ino things too- she might let you all in on stuffs)


	9. Geovanti : 1 : Couldn't Sleep (story 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severian's having nightmares. He doesn't know how to accept help, even when its so blatantly offered, instead he overthinks and panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is the start of the maybe final chapter of Severian's current line. 
> 
> as usual, this comes with a healthy salad of warnings.
> 
> :murder, violence, blood, blood drinking, torture, cannibalism, mental illnesses:  
> so read with caution, but if you've read Severian's other chapters, you have a general idea of what themes are going on.
> 
> This has been Beta-ed by the ever beautiful Ino~

Nightmares were a bitch. Severian laid out like a starfish across his mattress. His heart pounding in his ears as he tried to reclaim the control over his lungs. He could breathe- he had to focus on that. There was no freezing water, no cackling demons prancing around trying to get a view of the show; just a recently neglected room and a cold sweat plastering that thin outfit to his skin. A part of him wanted to scream, another part wanted to rip that residential hostage straight out of the floorboards to take his mind off of everything. 

He couldn’t batter that thing around, it belonged to Geo. If Geo lost it’s source of whatever it is to it: Severian would be in the line of fire all over again. 

He seriously considered screaming. Of course, that would mean waking up everything that may or may not be sleeping in his house at the moment. Did he really want to deal with visitors? 

Severian willed his heavy body to move. He needed to sit up- he needed to get a hold of himself. At least he was home this time, not in that room Zen had prepared for him. It was so much easier for his brain to get a grip of what was going on. He could totally get a beer. 

The cast on his leg reminded him abruptly that not everything was fantasy in his dream. Him being a dumbass and falling like a limp noodle was a thing- and he was continuing to pay for it. He swore if he heard the word “Gimpy” one more time he was going to go full on postal. As it was, there was a thin thread holding between him and his veil of sanity.

“Can’t sleep?” a vanilla voice pierced the darkness. Sev bit against himself, why did he just jump from that? 

“Sorry,” the voice noted, iridescent yellow eyes floating ghostly from the hallway. 

“Fuck off, Geo.” Sev put up a solid front of irritation. He was still on the fence about it showing up. 

“The stars are beautiful, whenever I can’t sleep, I go count them.” Geo’s glowing gaze blinked into darkness for a moment, reappearing so much closer than was comfortable. Close enough that its mangey outline could be picked up in the dimness. 

“Go do it then,” Sev snorted, fumbling blindly with the crutch that had clattered to the floor. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing every hair in his body to stand on end. Before he could snarl a retort, the rogue crutch was pressed into his hold. 

“Thanks.” Sev ground out, shoving his way past the young, lanky body. Geovanti giggled at the silly little word, it must have sounded so foreign on the assassin’s tongue. 

“You’re too hard with yourself.” Geo sang suddenly right in his ear. The assassin hadn’t even realized Geo had followed him. 

Severian scowled, his violet eyes burning over his shoulder- the light from the fridge letting him see the childish features of it’s trouble maker’s smirk. Geo hummed lightly, reaching over Sev to pull out a beer for itself as well. 

The assassin had long ago stopped arguing over the age Geo claimed it was. Maybe the bastard would be a lightweight and end up passed out- leaving Severian alone in his thoughts.

Maybe Sev could vet some of his frustration on the kid. It doesn’t die for good- at this point even Satan knew that. It would be a hell of a lot quieter. 

“Oh, it’s going to be okay my stabby little friend.” Geo smiled honestly. It was sat at the counter, a palm patting the surface in an effort to lure the assassin to come sit. 

Severian found himself more perplexed about the creature. 

“What? You’ve been nothing but good to Dakota and I. With the exception of a few… incidents. Granted I take the full blame for that last one.” Geo took a hearty swig of the piss weak beer, making a slight face.

“Remind me to get you some good shit tomorrow- no wonder you’re always in a fucking scowl.” Geo chuckled dryly, lifting the bottle for another cheers before subjecting himself to the taste once again.

“You look like you’re fourteen.” Sev grumbled. Like that was the most upsetting thing about this conversation. 

“That’s what friends are for! I accept you’re a stabby McMurder pants, and you look past my lunacy.” Why did it sound so confident in that? Severian’s never thought of his hostages, his ‘toys,’ as friends. Was he that scared of the freaks that he didn’t have nearly as much control over them as he had thought? 

Severian had to face the fact that there was somethings in this world that scared even him. 

____________________

Severian was laying with barely a touch more grace than a dead fish on his couch. The sun was preparing itself to set yet again, and Severian has yet to even change out of two night’s old pajamas. Considering both of said nights he was sweating like a pig, he really should consider pretending to care. The little six pack of bottles he had stashed was depleted some time too early in the morning. Most of which by him. That Geovanti had two- maybe? It didn’t honestly matter; it had a point, that was piss poor beer.

His Queen had gone silent, that was unusual to to say the least. By now she would have let him in on some other assignment- or at least check in with him to make sure he was still… around? Severian’s phone had been unnervingly stagnant. Shy of one message from Scotty. 

“How you doing, Bud?” 

Severian stared at the little led screen longer than actually healthy. Just a simple question, that hasn’t been asked without a little provoking beforehand. Was he about to ask if Sev could work? That had to be it- there’s no way the “boss” was just wondering how a very replaceable employee was doing. He didn’t feel like working. He didn’t really need to work- he got enough pay from his Queen that it would literally be a waste of his time if he did go into that bar. 

Serving was just a cover story. One Sev still doesn’t see the point of because he’s too good to get fucking caught!

Minus… The last episode. Even then he wasn’t exactly caught- he had just hurt himself and left a plethora of evidence that someone was there. There wasn’t any recoil from it. The target was dead and the hostage was recovered. 

He was hurt. Did his Queen think he was worthless now? Is that why she hasn’t contacted him? He can still be very effective! Hell, even better cover than a night at a bar with a bunch of idiots! Who would ever suspect a guy with fucking crutches to be the one to have murdered someone so skillfully? He could practically lick the fuck’s face as he was slitting its throat, the officials would look at him once, think ”Huh, weird” and move on. 

Severian had to willfully wrangle his thoughts back under his control. His Queen wouldn’t throw him to the side just like that! She seemed genuinely worried when he had gotten back- she must be just giving him some time to take a break. Even he had to admit it was hard enough to scale a wall with all limbs intact , let alone with a leg that’s dead weight. 

Severian dragged in a steadying breath, shifting on his spot on his couch before ensuing his staring at the floor between his feet. He could contact Zen first. The Queen doesn’t like to be bothered- but what if something has happened to her? How horrible of a servant would he be if he just continued on like the disappearance of Zen was no big deal? Yeah- he’ll face her anger later on, if it means he knows that she’s okay.

“Need a pick-me-up?” The message blipped happily that it was sent, completely unaware of how terrifying that little fact was. Sev hasn’t bothered his Queen for no good reason ever since… well, he did once- that aftermath… Fuck!? What has he done? Why did he do that? 

If Zen does talk, if she does sit and listen to him for once- maybe he could get some answers to what the hell these fucking nightmares are about. Not all of them were figments of his twisted mind. The uncertainty between flashbacks and nightmares was eating away at his sanity. Everything he thought he knew- everything he thought he was sure of was crashing around him: his Queen in the center of it. 

“What’cha’doin?” God of Fucking- Geovanti.

“Piss off.” Sev mumbled. He barely put up with its presence last night… this morning? 

“Somethin’ sum ‘bout a Queen?” Why was Geo talking like that? How much had the child had to drink? The filthy thing was leaning its head on Severian’s shoulder. Creepy yellow eyes batting too-short lashes at the assassin. 

“I will put another bullet in your head.” Severian growled, the threat was met with a giggle. 

“You know? The first time I ever died was cuz’ they put an icepick in my brain.” Geo slurred, “right through ‘they eye. ‘Undictable, they said. Delusional, ‘hey said.” the creature’s expression dropped. It’s eyes fidgeting off in the corner of the room as if something was standing there. Its voice never completely silenced, it was just mumbling to itself at this point. Severian took the chance to slip to the other side of the couch, restricted by how far he could flee only because Geo was sitting on the blanket Sev had wrapped around his shoulders. Sev’s phone buzzed in his grasp, earning every ounce of his attention. 

“Come in” 

Zen had replied. Shots of anticipation and anxiety couldn’t make up their minds as he threw himself to jittery feet. He had to go, he had to be leaving now. He wasn’t even dressed! How stupid could he be for sending that text without being ready for anything? 

He hobbled across his house- begging for gravity to not be such a prick as to pull him face flat to the floor again. He didn’t have time for that- he wouldn’t be alive for much longer if he didn’t get a fucking move on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Feel free to rage in the comments, we don't judge


	10. Geovanti : 2 : Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen crushes Severian, disregarding him as soon as he breaks. Who in their right mind would think that a madman that appeared in the middle of the night would make a good drinking buddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of main characters are threatened in this chapter- if that's what gets to you, I'm sorry.
> 
> Beta-ed by the Beautiful Ino~

Severian did his absolute best to straighten himself out as he walked into Zen’s office. She was sitting as elegantly as ever on that squat little love-seat on the side of the room. Lance tipped his head, something out of character- Fuck, it’s even starting to show Sev sympathy. Sev hardened his gaze as best he could, ignoring the towering figure. Zen’s expression revealed nothing, as she always does. 

“You are late.” She announced, her eyes not yet lifting from the pages she was reading.

“My utmost apologies.” Severian spoke reflexively, standing by the door he came in- he didn’t trust he had the privilege of approaching as of yet. He had broken two rules in a matter of an hour: that leniency he became so comfortable in were surely going to be stripped away. 

“I also have no further use for you.” Zen had yet to glance up. The air around Sev instantly turned to hungrily tarnishing lead.His posture faltered harshly, his legs suddenly little more than noodles. The crutch under his arm was the only thing keeping him upright. 

“Lance.” Zen continued with her disinterested tone,”Kill the dog.” Rage and electricity pulsed the assassin’s limbs back to life, he staggered forward as if he was going to be able to hold off Lance.

“Don’t, I’ll take it. Don’t hurt it!” Severian was shocked by the amount of desperation that seeped into his tone. That was going to be Skylar’s house warming gift. Sky had just gotten his own apartment last week. Sev just needed to find the right chance and excuse to bring the lump of slobber over to Skylar. 

“Lance, please. The dog did nothing in this.” Severian pushed against Lance’s giant frame, the lumbering soldier barely even noticed. 

The door closed solidly behind them, Felon’s barking alerted Severian that the dog was in a crate- just across the room. Lance unholstered a gun. Severian saw red, his pulse was far too loud in his ears, his fists far too weak to even phase the soldier. 

“You have no faith in me.” Lance’s voice tsked on a lower breath. Severian stopped fighting all at once. An unfitting, too wide of a smile crossed Lance’s expression. The soldier’s dark eyes almost shifted hues under the pressure of the room.

“Take Felon, and run.” Lance’s voice seemed higher than normal, nerves must be getting the better of it. Severian moved carefully, not fully trusting Lance to go against Zen’s direct order. He took Felon’s collar in a trembling fist, hearing Lance’s voice growling under his breath.

“I’ve got it, shut up. I’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this, Just go.” it jerked it’s head abruptly, there was a back way out. Just through the other hallway- Severian’s taken it a thousand times. The dog followed him willingly, just as the first door put distance between the fleeing two and the rebelling Lance, two gunshots rang in the air. Lance was probably going to die for this: all over some dog. 

____________________

Severian wasn’t thinking as he threw his car into drive and just tore away as quickly as the old hunk of metal would allow. He had to leave, he had to get away. He couldn’t let Zen’s words sink too far into his mind.

She no longer had a use for him. Had he failed? Had he completed everything she needed done? This was the punishment for bothering her- wasn’t it? Severian swerved at the last second, earning an angered yell from the other driver he almost rear ended. 

He could go home. No. He needed to get home- get his thoughts in order and figure out how he was going to fix this. Zen couldn’t have meant what she said. He had served her for as long as he could remember. He’s done the most unspeakable things for her approval, and now she’s just done with him? 

Had Severian just been a tool this whole time? Was he already replaced? Dismissed with something newer- shinier: something less breakable. Sitting at a red light, the white pitbull panting loudly in the back seat, Severian dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel and screamed. 

____________________

Severian released the dog into his house. He, himself, barely made it three steps into the hallway. Dakota was in the kitchen- cutting into another corps it must have hunted that day. Golden eyes flickered over to the assassin in question. Severian was balled up, against the wall, with his fists tearing dangerously tight against his scalp. Dakota was only still for a moment, taking in the sight of it’s supposed captor. Felon trotted over to Dakota’s side and sat at it’s foot with wide inquisitive eyes. 

Sev didn’t even bother to mind how long he stayed there. He had lost all motivation to even take care of himself. If his Queen even though of him as easily replaced- why bother? His grandeur, his skill, his everything was worth little to no shit. He has Skylar’s house warming gift: at the cost of a so called friend’s life. 

Some kind of friend Severian was. 

____________________

“Felon!?” a voice cracked, the dog went full on berserk. Happy yips and whines filled the air as a chorus, the dog’s unkempt nails clattered on the wooden flooring like rain. The fearsome pitbull had been rendered to some internet worthy pupper by a single word. 

It wasn’t recognizable at first, but the height was right. Its hair had grown out, a dirty blond tipped by uneven, washed out shades of green. Zyane was on its knees, basking in the love of its thought to be dead dog. From Felon’s reaction, chances were the dog thought the same of its human.

“Car’s out front.” Geo’s voice summoned from behind Zyane. Dakota seemed to take notice, since it was now wrapping what it could to be placed in the fridge. 

“Car?” Severian managed to question, he pawed angrily at the tears that had run the length of his face. “Why is that out?!” 

“He’s going home-” Geovanti supplied. Severian forced himself to pull it together, he pressed against the wall until he was sure his feet could take his weight.

“I made it clear, it never leaves. If it gets out- kill it.” Severian snarled, thoughts of Zyane going after Skylar running through his head at a mile a minute.

“Please, please. I’m sorry.” Zyane pleaded, it’s voice shaking under the weight of disuse. 

“Sevie, Dark-ling.” Geo smiled, “I’ve known bad people. Like… truly bad people. Zyane here isn’t one of them.” Severian fumbled to pull the knife out of its sheath, his hands suddenly too clumsy. No wonder Zen abandoned him. 

“I thought I was protecting Sky. I found him in a fucking trash heap! Then… then… Jay told me about some sleazy fuck hanging around, and Sky had just been attacked. I… I didn’t know what to do. I thought I was doing the right thing. I love Skylar. You have to believe me!”

Severian ground his teeth together. Its pleading became unbearable to listen to- if he cut out its tongue, that wouldn’t be a problem anymore. 

“Dark-ling. Zyane’s going back to Indiana. He won’t bother your little Sky ever again.” Geovanti had placed himself between the assassin and the prospective target.

“Besides. If you kill him now- he’ll be like me. He’ll never die then, Sevie. Do you really want that?” Geo’s voice hitched awkwardly. Severian felt his heart stutter, the knife in his already inept grasp clattered uselessly to the floor.

“Zyane won’t be an issue anymore. If you let him and his dog leave now.” Geovanti, that weasel, that… wait.

“Felon is going to go to Skylar! Sky loved that dog.” Severian’s voice was foreign to its own ears. It had fallen too far, to hard. It was worthless now.

“Dakota, let me clean the rest of this up.” Geo directed. Dakota seemed to take the order instantly, moving across the room quickly. Severian barely even flinched as its three projects walked to freedom, brushing right against his side. 

____________________

Yellow iridescent eyes stood a couple feet away. Severian couldn’t put a finger on when it had sat back down on the floor, its head leaned back against the wall. Geovanti moved fluidly, crouching his lanky, awkward limbs in front of the balled up man. 

“I got that beer, Sevie.” it’s voice offered, Severian’s sight flickered to its mangy face- noticing the brown bottle it had outstretched for it to take.

“It’s a white ale from Wisconsin.” Geo set the bottle on the floor next to Severian’s leg. “Figured you needed something.” 

“Are you going to kill me?” Severian didn’t even think twice about the question. This thing, this blood drinking cannibal was sitting here trying to make nice for no other reason it could think of. 

“Sevie,” Geo almost sounded heartbroken at the question, “I’ve never killed anyone in my life.” That was impossible to believe. The fact this thing even exists screams that it is a killer, how else does it eat? Hell, there’s a body in the fridge right now!

“Take a drink, Sev. It’s not the greatest cure- but it’ll at least get’cha off the floor.” it tipped his head, “And stop worryin’ ‘bout Lance. ‘Es fine, Zen knows what actually happened.” 

“Lance? How the fuck would you know that!?” Severian wanted to slam that feeble body against a wall, the damned thing was wily , though. It would probably be on the other side of the house by the time Sev had the chance to chuck its crutch at it. 

“I’m almost offended that you didn’t… ooh. Right.” Geo waved like a flightless bird. “Never mind, never mind. Dakota would hurt me if I told you now.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Sev growled, what was it missing? This rat must be having another one of it’s delusions. That had to have been it. 

“Hungry?” Geo changed the subject, clapping its hands as it stood. It straightened his back making a show of stretching out its limbs. It’s expression dropped, it quirked a scowl before schooling its face back to blank as his eyes hardened on the unassuming front door. 

“What?” Sev started the arduous task of standing, almost tipping over the forgotten bottle in the meantime.

“Next time… time.” Geo snorted, visibly fighting back a stutter. “Don’t come home next time. Stay out. Stay- hide?” It looked like it was frustrated with its voice, like it wanted to communicate more, but was rendered to simpleton words.

“Look, kid.” Severian hissed, fumbling against the wall as his casted leg dragged listlessly. “What the actual fuck are you talking about?” 

“I can’t, I can't. Just. Don’t come home. Next time.” Geo cracked its neck. It’s teeth and jaw clicking together where he bit against what it clearly wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaningless to say- even monsters like Severian can be broken like the rest of the humans.
> 
> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Feel free to rage in the comments~


	11. Geovanti : 3 : Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day, one that normal civilians would have. Until demons crawled out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas~
> 
> as usual, this has been beta-ed by the amazing Ino~

Somehow Severian ended up roped into working. Granted it didn’t have a strong hold of what exactly happened the last couple days, but Scotty had somehow convinced Severian that it would “do him some good to get out of the house.” So now it was sitting at the front stand between hyperactive hosts. Thankfully it was a slow night, but the workers were finding every excuse to keep themselves entertained. 

Yaro, one of the younger hosts, was actively regressing to toddler. It was squatted down, so it was hidden from the manager’s sight, and drawing in one of the kid’s menus with the cheapest crayons the bar could find. Everytime the doors opened, giant grey eyes stared up at Severian.

“You got that, right?” silently being questioned. Everytime, Sev just rolled his eyes and did the cowering idiot’s job. 

The night couldn’t drag longer if it tried. This was a bad idea. The worst idea. Fuck Scotty for convincing him this would be a mediocre idea. Sev could have gotten out of the house another way, any other way compared to sitting like a show animal. 

The door opened again, pulling Sev out if its spiraling thoughts. Brilliant blue eyes, long hair up in a tail,the first genuine smile of the day: Skylar bounced into the bar, his arms holding out for a hug. Sevie found himself smiling, for once not repulsed by the little notion. Jaydon materialized at the doors, his excited voice cutting through the air. Severian found himself under the hugs of four others, without the chance to breathe let alone escape. 

“How’s the bachelor life?” Aida teased, keeping an arm wrapped around the smaller man’s waist. 

“Did you miss us?” Aden drawled through a smirk, heavily leaning on Sky’s other shoulder. 

“Totally missed us,” Aida.

“Com’on, we’ll get you a good drink.” Aden.

Really? Could Sev not have three seconds with the kid? Skylar politely shrugged the twins off, his nervous laugh starting to bubble up.

“I can’t visit?” he shrugged, “All of you bug me at my work all the time.” 

“I’ll go tell Kurt you’re here.” Jay hummed, nuzzling into Sky’s shoulder before disappearing down the aisle. 

“Kurt?” Sev questioned, pulling Sky a little closer as to get his turn to greet the little ball of energy. Sky yipped at the sudden closeness of those intense violet eyes.

“He always makes me free food.” Sky explained, “Super sweet, kinda’ a jerk at the same time.”

“I know a guy like that.” Sev chuckled dryly. 

“Sky!” the twins yelled in tandem, waving like utter idiots to gain his attention. They had bounced back behind the bar to make Sky some kind of fruity- overly sweet drink. 

“Come sit with us when they let you off.” he offered with a small smile.

“Of course.” Sev breathed, reluctant to let go of Sky’s forearm.

____________________

Scotty had given him the okay to head home. More like Sev was released to go socialize. Hang out with friends- get back into its normally grouchy mood instead of this hair trigger hostile one. Severian wanted to go sit at the bar, where he could deflect all the blatant flirting those twins were throwing at the kid. 

The air in the bar was off; it had shifted to something dark not too long after Sky had arrived. Sev couldn’t put a finger on it- but he didn’t know what was the right thing to do. Sitting here, he felt like a sitting duck, while going over by Sky was like shifting the target onto the already traumatized man’s back. Sev could go home. Would that be the best of the three options? 

Scotty was standing over it, a raised eyebrow told Sev it was overstaying its welcome. 

“You sure you’re good?” Scotty prodded, a large palm landing solidly on Sev’s shoulder as if to shake it out of its thoughts. 

“Need someone to take you home? Where do you live, anyway? Hopefully not all that far.” Scott’s voice dropped so that there wouldn’t be any eavesdropping . 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Sev jerked the manager’s hand off of its shoulder. The touch causing its stomach to twist unbearably. It had to get out of here, this place was becoming far too crowded, claustrophobia quickly setting in. Sev had to get a breath of air- that might help clear the pounding headache.

“Need some air,” Sev admitted, clutching the crutch too tightly “I’m goin’ to step out front.” 

The spring air felt amazing. Sev took his first deep breath in hours as the migraine that jackhammered against its skull was beginning to wane. Sev shifted awkwardly, its sheathed knife was tucked into the inner side of the cast, it would feel a whole lot more secure if that ever present weapon was in it’s fist. 

Familiar luminescent yellow eyes floated within an alleyway across the street. Geo? How the hell did Geo get out this far? Sev glanced over its shoulder, just seeing if there was anyone keeping an eye on it. Scotty had an odd look on its face, but it was the only one. 

“Geovanti? The fuck are you doing here?” Sev questioned on a hiss. It leaned on the brick wall, giving its good leg a chance to rest. The orbs backed further into the alley. Every hair on Sev’s body stood on end. 

Geovanti isn’t that tall. 

Night had offered the best cover for the looming creature, only a relative handful of people were dotting the normally hectic street. Sev considered the chance of running and surviving the main problem? It could hardly walk, let alone run. Severian shoved itself away from the wall, bracing itself the best it could between foot and crutch. A tattling silver glint of the purple hilted blade gave away its minute trembling.

“Fuck off,” Severian growled lowly, as if to rev up its voice. It has managed to temporarily take Geo down before, multiple times, this can’t be all that different. Right?  
The creature bolted forward, like a demon in a nightmare. Severian dropped the crutch as the the shivery assassin raised both of its arms in a reflexive defence. Severian’s world toppled sideways as the earth flew from under its feet. Sev’s back slammed hard against wood, the decaying boards buckled under its weight. 

It had thrown Sev clear to the back of the alleyway. Ungodly golden eyes were high over Severian’s head, as the creature crawled along the wall of the too narrow space.Strong, spidery limbs folded unnaturally as it scurried higher along the wall. It’s head looked more canine than human, a snout nearly void of flesh with twisted decaying teeth. Other than demonic claws scraping into the mortar of crumbling bricks, it was silent. The beast seemed to be calculating every little movement. Sev struggled to breathe, the impact had knocked the wind out of it. The knife was long gone. 

The beast disappeared as quickly as it came. Severian shook uncontrollably as he scrambled to his hands and knees, fumbling for anything it could use as a weapon. A metal rod, probably forgotten by some mugger, felt right in Sev’s unsteady fist. Severian cowered against the crumbling brick of the wall as the beast’s hollow, demonic growl filled the entire alley.. The damned thing sounded like a thousand semi-trucks roaring through an underpass at the same time. 

Pain bloomed in Severian’s shoulders, its feet suddenly dangled helplessly above the alley floor. Sev thrashed, its own scream joining the chorus. It’s arms were useless, held in the creature’s grasp. Blood steamed in the air as Severian’s sight began to swim.

Sev hit the ground, making the immediate mistake of trying to roll over. The assassin’s head hit the cracked pavement under its nearly boneless body. The stink of blood was all encompassing. Once upon a time, it might have enjoyed that aroma. Now, however, it just wanted to live. Its arms pulsed painfully, breathing was too arduous a task to keep up for long. 

“What the fuck was that?” a man’s voice cracked. 

“Severian’s hurt, we gotta’ get to him,” another yelled, older, more authoritative.

“Not with those things running around!” that was a younger man. 

“What do I even tell 911? Two werewolf looking fuckers just duked it out in the alley!? They’ll come out to give us a ticket for wasting their time.” 

“Fuchs,” someone had gotten a firm hold on the source of Sev’s pain. Severian’s last name sounded foreign in the air. 

“Severian Fuchs, you better open your fucking eyes.” Scotty? How stupid was the guy? It was going to come down on Scotty’s head like a vulture; cleave both lives off this earth in one fell swoop. 

“Oh my god, there’s so much blood.” a higher voice squeaked.

“Skylar, just get back into the bar.” the authoritative voice growled. 

Sky was here? No, no, no…

“Sevie, you need to lie still.” Scotty barked. No, not while Skylar was in the line of fire! Sev couldn’t just lay there with Sky standing over him. 

“I’m right here.” the softer voice smiled shyly. Severian didn’t realize when he had started Sky’s name as a mantra. 

Flashing lights filled the alley entrance as a squad car blocked the alley. Lance approached the little group, ahead of the rest of the army. 

“I can’t keep him awake, Officer.” Scotty reported quickly, his strong hands never leaving Severian’s bleeding wounds. 

“The others are taking too long, let me get him to a hospital.” Lance crouched at Sev’s other side, the assassin’s smaller frame cradled easily against the soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay weird thing, I may not have an update tomorrow.  
> I'm starting to feel a bit under the weather and I can't string two thoughts together if my life depended on it. so, I'll be back- I just don't know exactly when.
> 
> Thank you for your continued curiosities none the less!  
> Feel free to rage in the comments~


	12. Geovanti : 4 : Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geo's trying to be a good guy, he just has a couple secrets to get off of his chest first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu my ninjas~
> 
> Beta-ing done by the beautiful Ino

Everything rushed at Severian all at once. He sat up, thrashing blindly against whatever held him down. Fear pulsed through him,and too-bright light burned his eyes. Where was he? Which of the seven circles of hell did that thing crawl out of?

“Hey. Hey, Darkling.” a familiar vanilla voice hushed. “I got’cha back, dun’ eve’ worry ‘bout it.” Sev clawed at his hair trying see past his migraine. Strained breaths rattled through his chest, and a cold sweat had plastered the blanket to his skin.

“You’re in your bed, I kinda’ sorta’ hadda’ take off your shirt to see to your wounds.” Geo slurred, crouched on the floor a few feet from the side of the bed. “Also I would advise you to call your friends. They may or may not have seen me rip you outta’ the side of a squad car.” 

“You did what!?” Sev jolted too quickly, the entire room slid sideways. Two hands took hold of either side of his head, keeping him from falling over.

“You lost a lotta’ blood, Darkling.” Geo was as calm as ever. “I was calling you ‘Aurora’ for the past couple days. From the distinct lack of knives in my forehead, I would say you’ve been out cold this whole time.” 

Severian slipped back onto the bed. Wishing he could just make sense of everything going on. 

“You didn’t scar though- I thought you would be happy about that, even your tattoo is intact.” Geo sang lightly, the mattress dipped as the madman settled down next to the assassin. 

As if the thought just hit him, Severian felt along his naked chest. Both of his arms were bare, true to the weirdo’s words, no scars, not even a cut along his pale flesh. His yin-yang tattoo still sitting untouched on his left bicep. Sev threw the blankets off of himself, his once heavy cast laden leg laid naked in plain view. 

Severian’s eyes burned accusingly into Geovanti. How long had he been out? What did this thing do to him? The madman broke out into a hysterical giggle.

“I said I took care of you.” Geo crowed between giggles. Severian’s scowl must have been the most amusing thing in the world by the way Geo flailed like a flightless bird.

“Okay, okay, would you stop looking at me in that tone of voice!?” Geovanti stood, as if to escape a cloud of laughing gas. 

“I was going to fix your arm, you know, before you brought me Zyane? But you went all McStabby on me.” Geo pouted, erupting right back into a hysterical laugh as soon as it laid eyes back on Severian.

“What the fuck are you?” Sev growled, wondering if he could summon enough strength to bash the creature against a wall. 

“Alpha.” Geo chirped, “I told you.” 

“What is an Alpha, then?” Sev was beginning to give up on getting anything useful out of the creature. 

“Me!” Geo really loved talking in circles, it seems. Severian couldn’t handle much more, so he just rolled over to cover his head with a pillow.

“Like the thingy that decided to be a big ol’ bully to you was an omega.” shrugged and prodded a finger against Sev’s tattoo. “They screw it up or something?”

“The hell are you talking about now?” Severian snapped, he lifted the pillow to look over the black and white design.

“Awfully lumpy,” Geovanti wrinkled his nose, still petting an unwelcome finger over the flesh. Sev snorted, rolling over so that he was on the said arm. It wasn’t about to admit it didn’t remember getting the tattoo- chances are it doesn’t want to fill in the blanks. 

“You like your secrets and lies, don’t you?” Geo sighed and poked the assassin accusingly on the nose, “I don’t like lying, they taste like burnt coffee and sardine oil.” All Severian wanted to do was sleep. Its head swam with exhaustion, and the room wouldn’t stop swaying.

“I’ve lied to you twice, and I feel really, really bad about it. But it was for the better. I guess.” the creature’s confession earned Severian’s complete attention. 

“Tell me.” Sev growled, sitting up abruptly despite the protestations of his aching head. . Wide, yellow eyes almost filled with fear, Geo fiddled with his fingers like a child as he stuttered in his insecurity.

“I swear to god, Geovanti, you better start talking.” Sev was testing if his legs could take his weight, even if they could, what were the chances he would catch the wild bastard before it takes off? 

“You’re gonna be mad.” Geo whined, “But Zyane wouldn’t have been like me if you had killed him.” its voice grew pinched as the sentence progressed. “If you did, I would have been able to help. But… not the way… I said?” Severian’s target walked out that front door because of a lie. Sev ground its teeth against the venom it wanted to spit. Its hands itched to wrap around the beautiful hilt of his knives. 

“What else?” Severian demanded tightly, he somehow managed to swallow the feral scream that wanted to burst out. 

“I don’t actually look like this.” Geo chewed his lower lip, nervously looking between the assassin and the floor. Severian’s mind was racing,sleep sounded like an escape. Maybe he would find out this was all an elaborate nightmare. Hopefully he be able to forget this whole month had happened. 

Geo cracked its neck, the glow of those yellow eyes was the first to dim down. Dying, muddy green eyes replaced demonic gold, greasy oil black hair faded to a mousey brown, and most notably, Geo got taller. It was still a thin, lanky, too young of a bastard, but it looked more like a twenty something year old. All told, Geovanti now looked stunningly plain. Just an unkempt young adult that could use some more meat on its bones. 

“Not what you expected?” its voice was so much deeper now, the little words caused Severian to flinch. 

“How the fuck would anyone expect any of this?” Sev hissed, betrayed by its now trembling limbs. 

“I can explain.” Geo leaned forward, that smile was the same as it was on the other face. “I swear, I didn’t look like that to scare you on purpose… I was in the middle of a story, and you walked in. Right after Dakota told me to not shift in front of you.” it fiddled with its fingers, chuckling at a thought. 

“So… I was stuck looking like that pain in the ass omega, Spike. I had to laugh. The first thought that came to my mind was ‘This is my life now!’” its smile fell as it studied Severian’s blank expression. 

“Call your buddies. I gotta get to work soon, and the voices won’t shut up until you’re not here alone.” Geo looked sincerely concerned,though, the last thing Sev wanted was more people.

“You have a job?” the bark of laughter snuck up on Severian, it didn’t know which way was up anymore.

“Eternal life doesn’t come with eternal money.” the creature half smirked. “Don’t make me call them for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities~
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments!


	13. Geovanti : 5 : Doze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's a little angel, who has the nerve to scar a little angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as fluffy as Severian's line can get.
> 
> Not sure if I'm sorry or proud?
> 
> Beta-ing done by the beautiful Ino!

As much as Severian dreaded this, having Skylar wrap his arms around Sev’s neck in an overly emotional hug made everything worth it. Sev had multiple people currently clinging to him, each one prodding where his wounds once were. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaydon pawed at Severian’s shirt, pulling the collar of it every which way trying to get a clear view of his back.

“Would it appease you if I just got naked?” Sev grumbled. He couldn’t quite bring himself to lift his forehead from Sky’s shoulder. 

“But the cast is even gone!” Aida chirped, pulling on Sev’s hair to lift his eyes into view. “What happened?” 

“I just… really want to rest.” Severian admitted while attempting to bat the albino’s hands away. To his surprise, Skylar made a defensive noise. His pale hands wrapped surely around Severian’s forearm to pull him deeper into the coffee shop. Skylar pushed the assassin into the breakroom, calling back to Reyne, who was behind the counter.

Sev didn’t need to be coaxed to sit on the small, abused couch. Skylar fussed over him, his blue eyes wide with concern as he tried to take inventory of every square inch of Sev’s flesh. 

“I can’t believe you’re okay… no, better than before.” Skylar’s hands were warm as they pressed against the muscular bits of Severian’s torso.

“I just can’t believe that you’re alive.” Sky wrapped his arms around Severian’s shoulders once again. Sev’s hands felt out of place as they laid limply on his lap. Skylar’s long hair tickled his nose with every cinnamon scented breath. As if sensing the assassin’s discomfort, Skylar backed off a few steps. The distance didn’t sit well either. Sky was warm, he was caring, and he was one of the first ones to look at Sev as a person rather than a tool. 

“Come ‘ere.” Severian mumbled, his eyes heavy in their sockets. Skylar glanced between Severian’s gaze. His thin throat worked nervously as he moved in closer. Sev wrapped his combat hardened arms around the smaller man. Skylar leaned his cheek on Sev’s shoulder, his warm breath filtering over Sev’s neck. 

The assassin didn’t know what to do from there- but it felt right were he was sitting. With bated breath he dared to tighten his hold on the little angel. Fears of that monster coming back to take Skylar roared from the recesses of his mind. If the monster wanted Severian- he could handle that. It has handled much more than some boogeyman, but Severian couldn’t handle the thought of something like that nightmare-ish thing laying a single claw on the boy.

It was a strange thought really. Still- it felt right. Like that was how he was suppose to think. 

“If you’re tired, you can lay down.” Sky offered quietly, his own arms lightly wrapped around Severian’s shoulders. 

“We won’t let anything in here- I… I don’t think it’ll come back with a whole group of people… Do you?” Sky’s voice squeaked and Severian definitely felt a tremble run through Sky’s lithe body. 

“Would you lie down with me?” Severian didn’t know why he asked that question. Him of all people- with his fear of touch, the way his skin crawled at the mere thought of being near someone- he just asked to snuggle with someone. Not just anyone, though: Skylar. The brilliant blue lakes of his eyes widened when he registered the question. 

“I…” He mumbled, doubt and regret to quickly coiled in Severian’s gut. 

“Don’t think too hard on it. It was a stupid thing to say.” Sev dismissed. Instead Sev leaned back on the couch, his head as far back as the lip of the back cushion would allow, both of his long legs tucked under himself. 

Skylar tucked himself under Severian’s arm. His nervous chattering almost calming to the assassin’s ears. Sky’s skin was so warm, his presence was so gentle compared to everything Severian was accustomed to. He almost felt as if he would break the little sweetheart in half.

____________________

Severian dropped his guard more than he had allowed himself to in a very long time: they stayed there in companionable silence long enough for little Skylar to have fallen asleep, wrapped in the warmth of Severian’s arms. Mindlessly, Severian’s fingertips wandered under Sky’s loose uniform. Skylar’s velvety smooth skin was perfectly warm under Sev’s calloused hand. The little sensations only throwing the difference between years of kindness and years of hatred into the face of the forlorn ex-assassin. 

A single patch of roughness jarred Severian out of his hypnotic state. Sev found himself swallowing dryly as he studied Skylar’s perfectly unaware, peaceful sleeping face.  
After a quick inventory of the room- someone had opened the door at some point earlier, just leaving it cracked slightly so as to keep an eye on the two occupants. Soft voices could be heard out in the cafe part of the store. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sev searched out the little patch of scars once more. His fingertips ghosted across a round design. Severian’s breath hitched with mental visions of the brand that had marred the flesh of that breeder he had rescued.He none too gently moved Sky off his shoulder and fisted clothes out of the way to see the little mark. Sky mumbled incoherently as he fumbled against Severian’s invading grasp. The assassin wrenched the smaller wrists out of his way, Sky only dissolving further into confusion. 

“KS” just on the tuck of Skylar’s hips. Burned into flesh, sickeningly similar to that legless, helpless boy. Skylar,sleepy confusion gone, screamed. 

Severian’s sight narrowed on the smaller man, a rough hand turning Sky’s jaw towards its face.

“Who did this to you?” Sev demanded, Skylar floundered under the gaze. 

“Speak, who did this?” Severian barked again, ignoring the flailing kicks to the stomach Sky was peppering it with. 

“Severian, what the fuck?” Aden was the first to burst through the door. Strong hands pulled at Severian to get him away from the panic stricken man. Skylar’s breath rasped within a too-tight airway; his mouth starting to water as his eyes glazed over.

“Back up, Sev.” Grey… was that the guy’s name? He sounded more commanding than the squeak toys called twins. It was more focused on figuring out the question at hand. It didn’t have a Queen anymore- it wouldn’t have to wait for a go ahead. 

All it needed was a name.

“K… kisa…” Sky stuttered, his beautiful eyes fidgeting as he fought back tears, “Kisaki.” Severian in turn lost its ability to breathe, it fell limp against the grasps of the defending men. Sev was just another monster, one that just ruined Skylar all over again. It had a target now though, a title it wanted to scrub from the earth. It definitely knew that name, that terrible, torturous, wench of a name. Even if it wasn’t directly responsible for the hell, that “training”, Severian had endured: Severian was going to murder that demon for marring such a perfect person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	14. Geovanti : 6 : Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severian's world is completely sideways. The one he worshiped has just betrayed him in the worst kind of way, and he's out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this line is going to be dragging for a little bit longer than expected. I wanted the updates to be a little bit bigger- but it's complicated to keep up the typing schedule it seems. 
> 
> I was also late-late posting yesterday because I 100 forgot to post it. It was ready and everything Dx
> 
> Beta-ing done by the beautiful Ino~

Severian bounced his knees as he sat out in front of his own house, the engine of his car still running. Smoke stung his eyes as he looked over what was left of his home. Geo sat cross legged by the neglected garden, a bag at his side and a thoughtful look across his face.

“I thought you were going to work.” Severian growled as he stepped out. Gripping his knife in a white knuckled fist as he stalked towards the demon.

“I did,” Geo shrugged. “She thinks she killed you.” Severian stopped, standing over the lanky man. 

“Dakota should be back in a few hours- I just got off the phone with him actually.” Geo dropped his hand to the duffel, lifting it for Severian to take.

“What the fuck happened?” Sev ripped the bag from the far too passive demon. A collection of his clothing looked up at him in a tangled knot, a couple handguns tucked between wrinkled cloth. 

“You trusted me.” Geo smiled its dirty green eyes softening as it gazed up at Sev. Severian huffed frustration. It really didn’t need this fuck’s circle talking right now!

“She didn’t even introduce herself, she just knocked on the door. I answered- got shot dead center of the forehead, and she barked for someone to set the place on fire.” Geo stood, growing shorter as his features softened into those of a woman . Artificial looking grey eyes, black, straight hair, that same head tilt: he definitely took on the form of Zen, even mimicking her voice perfectly as she gave the command to set the fire.

“You’re lying!” Severian snarled, it’s mind reeling. His Queen just killed him? Just like that? Like some rabid mutt that used to be a hunting dog. 

“You have to be lying.” Severian shoved Zen’s doppelganger to the dirt. Geo frowned as he shifted back to his plain self. 

“I don’t lie, told you… promised. Lies are bad.” The look in Geo’s eye was more childish than Severian was expecting. The assassin looked over the smoldering house, practically nothing of it was left. Not only did Zen want him dead- she wanted no trace of him to remain. 

“We can go back to my apartment,” Geo offered, “Pretty sure Princess Pyromaniac doesn’t know where it is.” 

“I can’t just hide.” Sev hissed, “She has people fucking everywhere. She’ll know soon enough.” Severian didn’t know if he could handle the rage in his system, the betrayal of someone he had worked so selflessly for, lost most of his humanity for. 

“You really think you should be going there?” Geo chirped, tipping his head to the side as Severian rifled through the bag once more. 

“I’m already dead, what difference would it make?” Severian sneered , stuffing an almost full handgun into his waistband. 

“You aren’t,” Geo tried to catch Severian’s arm, finding himself thrown back to the ground. 

“You aren’t dead, though. I don’t get it.” the madman griped. Sev didn’t entertain the thought, instead he charged back to his still running car.

____________________

It shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts towards its own Queen. Its own assassin… Traitor? Zen was such a constant in its mind. The fact she just turned on it without a second thought… could something else have taken her form? Geo could- easily. Sure, Geovanti’s version of Zen looked ridiculous in its matted up, bloody clothing, but without that? If Zen was the victim of an imposter, though, wouldn’t she have reached out to it? With a soft, frustrated sound, Severian turned abruptly into the narrow alley between two buildings. The chances she was still at her office were practically nonexistent, but she had so many safe houses stashed all over the city. If she wasn’t here, there was no way it could know where she went without something to go on. 

Sev’s teeth were grinding against each other as it willed for its sight to burn through the brick wall, let it have some kind of insight of what was going on. It’s eyes roved over the dimly lit rooms, from the outside- each one looked occupied. It knew that was all a front, to dissuade things like Severian from scaling the wall to sneak in. 

It only needed to check Zen’s office, which was currently blacked out. Just another front, most likely- telling Severian Zen wasn’t there. If she was convinced it was dead, why would they do such a thing? Realistically it was overthinking things, she was never here at this hour. She always retired somewhere for the night. It knew of a handful of her favorite places, but even she didn’t stay that routine in this line of work.

Severian paced the length of the alley, stalking along the smooth walls searching for anything that might give. Of course they would keep it up, maintain it to an almost pearly finish, they had things like Severian working for them. It growled more like a trapped tiger than human, frustration and anxiety at the increasing probability of getting caught weighing heavily on its ability to think.

It could just get caught. The thought rolled back and forth in its head.Kill whatever gets in the way, lose a few limbs and the only advantage it has. Severian rounded to the back, the alleyway barely wide enough for it to wedge its body sideways through. It could check out the roof. The building it needed and the stack of brick next door didn’t have any windows on this side, just as a flaw in city planning. Lines drawn too close, contractors not paid enough to care. 

The major downside, there wasn’t a way to quickly abort mission if there was a gun trained on its head as soon as it cleared the edge. The method might work, but it was a stretch- not to mention the fact it could fall just from a faulty brace. It could seriously hurt, if not kill, itself that way. It instead squeezed its way through to the other side, the second alley opening up around it. The back door was just a few feet from where it stood, the door most likely guarded from the inside. 

One guard by the back door, Sev tried to pull every snapshot of memory it had of the layout. Two fighters had offices, one on either end of the adjoining hallway. The stairwell would be easy enough to scale, but Zen always had at least one other in the room with her. 

The back door itself would be locked- it always was, but it was suffocating in that little room, Sev studied the window above the door. That screen had been torn off from a break in gone wrong forever ago- the only chink in the armor that wasn’t fixed. They didn’t think it was overly important to fuss over such a little window. No-one the size of most the fighters would ever fit through, Sev’s made itself fit before. Not that Zen would ever admit the time she locked herself out of her own office. 

Without much forewarning to go on, Severian vaulted through the tight window. It half expected to have the whole building in an uproar, but he found himself in an empty room. The second door was open, voices were laughing from the hallway. It could only see across the fairly narrow office corridor into the neighboring desk space. One person was there, headphones in with a bemused smirk playing across its face. Severian just had to cut a quick right to get to the stairs, it would be so much easier to hide in there. 

It braved to look left first, three fighters were standing in the hall, talking with each other- only one of them had their back towards the assassin. It leaned back into the shelter of the small room, its heart in its ears as it reconsidered once again what it was doing.

It wasn’t too late to turn back, no-one knew it was there. Nothing knew it was still alive. It needed answers, it needed to know what it had done wrong for its Queen to turn her back the way she did. It wasn’t completely broken… was it? It could prove it was still a usable resource by breaking into her castle: by standing, undetected, before its Queen. Severian held its breath as it focused on the sound of the conversation. The group sounded like they were laughing at some inside joke- if they got riled up enough, it would be able to bolt for the door…

In theory. 

As soon as they seemed distracted enough, Sev decided to just go for it. It could just bolt and hide, hoping for the best or for a chance to escape back out into the city. It shouldered the door, not waiting to see if it had been noticed. The stairs spiraled up as compact as one could design, Severian vaulted up. Its hands clinging to the rails as its feet had just enough traction to fling itself up another flight. 

No one seemed to be following from below, but there was a guard on the floor it needed. Garrett yelped as Sev tackled the smaller man. The two scuffling until Sev had it in a sleeper hold. To Severian’s surprise, Garrett was trying to tap out, not fight. Sev couldn’t risk it, it’s made it to here- it can’t be caught now. 

Severian laid the unconscious man back against the wall. Garrett’s face almost placid in its unawareness. Silence filled the room, Sev couldn’t even pick up the bantering from the small group below. Garrett couldn’t have been the only one on this level. 

The assassin leaned into the hall, the floor has been closed down for the night it seemed. Perhaps Zen was just gone? Which house would she be running off to though? It strained its senses, trying to pick up any hint of life on this floor. Her office was at the end of the hall. The room next door- where they had kept Felon caged- looked more lived in than the rest of the building. There were places even it hadn’t been in. Perhaps there were clues to her habits?

It leaned into the nearest door, figuring it had to start somewhere. Sev wasn’t expecting a bedroom in this kind of place. The only light was leaking from under a door on the far side of the room. Severian silently glided across the carpeting, a large bed was left untouched, clothes were thrown to a corner. The boudoir had a vanity set up elaborately against a windowless wall. The mirror currently covered by a dark sheet. 

A thin mask, half of Zen’s face, laid reverently on a silk in the center of the set up. Makeup and brushes each had their own place along the edges. Severian lost track of time as it studied the details of the prosthetic, perfectly emulating the finer lines and details of a woman. 

The door standing between darkness and light opened slightly, before slamming shut once again.

“God damnit Garrett, I told you to wait outside!” Zen yelled from within the bathroom. Severian tipped its head towards the sound, its knife unsheathing naturally. It grasped the door’s handle, sucking a steadying breath before breaching the bright room. It didn’t think as it grasped for wrists, slamming the woman’s frame against a wall, and pressed the edge of its blade against that fluttering vein.

The woman had Zen’s voice. She had no hair- only some irregular growing baby fuzz speckled along her scalp. Her entire left cheek was marred. A deep scar etched from the corner of her mouth, up- running under her eye, and hitching behind her ear. She looked nothing like the beautiful Zen that had been his Queen for years. 

“You’re alive?” her voice hitched. The thin robe she was wearing let Severian see more deep scars running over her shoulders. 

“Why would you do such a thing?” Sev snarled, pushing back the impulse to demand who had hurt its Queen. Ex-Queen. She wanted it dead, she has no more use for it- so she was disposing of it. It didn’t need to feel remorse for this.

“You should run.” Zen urged, her struggles subdued for a moment. “She thinks you’re dead. Tobi has a new target. You should run while you can.”

“Tobi?” Sev probed, “You mean that thing you sent after me?”

“He has a new target- I don’t know how you got away once, but it won’t happen again.” Zen cracked half a smile, an odd look flashing in her eyes before schooling herself back down. Severian pressed the knife firmer against her skin, a low warning growling from his chest.

“What target?” It demanded. 

“You really have to ask?” she tsked, “You’ve really lost your touch.” 

“You aren’t in a position to be pissing me off.” Sev hardened its glare, its hold definitely leaving bruises where it held her wrist. It shouldn’t be delaying like this. She didn’t hesitate to murder it, why should it for her? 

“The only thing I’d regret not asking.” She shifted under the painful hold, her fogged sight almost softening on Sev’s face. “Why would something like Skylar do this to you?” 

“That thing’s going after Sky?” Sev hissed, panic spiking through its spine. “You sent it after Skylar?!”

“I didn’t send him, he requested it. Strange really- Saratobi never does such a thing.” Zen tipped her head, her expression shifting between thoughtful and seething. “I hope she serves you for dinner.” She spat at her assassin, the horrid glob clinging to its chin. 

“Better yet, I hope she serves this ‘Skylar’ to the both of you mutts.” Her voice hitched dangerously, almost rivaling one of Geo’s manic moments. Severian had no reason to hold back. She only used him: as soon as it made the mistake of showing emotion- that fatal flaw of being a human- she toppled its entire world. It would be doing the world a favor by not letting her do it to anyone else. 

Her blood was stark against the white tiles. It went a little overboard, but as soon as the knife sliced skin- it couldn’t stop. It hadn’t realized it still had her head in a grip until it had been drawn out of its daze by Garrett. The lanky man screamed as soon as it saw the blood soaked assassin. Zen’s head fell to the carpeting. 

“She would have done it to you, too.” Sev growled as it moved past the dazed man, hell, it was barely trained enough to be a bodyguard. Severian didn’t stop walking when it heard a gun click behind it. Garrett had never taken a life, it wouldn’t have the guts to start now. It was an innocent man, barely older than a boy. One day it might realize that Severian had done it a favor.

Leaving was so much easier. Severian just opened a window in Zen’s office, and leapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities~
> 
> Rage is for the comments!


	15. Geovanti : 7 : Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severian only wants to protect Skylar. He does... kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not i'm super behind on typing, but i'm determined to make this the last line for Severian. Just two more major points to hit on my end. 
> 
> all beta-ing done by the beautiful Ino~

____________________

“What do you want?” Aida’s voice buzzed with irritation over the speaker. Severian was on its way back to the car, it needed to find Sky before that thing did.

“Are you with Skylar? He isn’t answering his phone.” Sev spoke flatly. 

“For good reason!” Aida snapped. “If you’re thinking of apologizing for being a prick earlier- give the kid a day at least.”

“Is he with you guys or not?!” Severian barked at the top of its lungs. Multiple people flinched around it, some of them possibly noticed the blood still streaked on Severian’s clothes.

“He went home, doesn’t feel well- as you can understand.” Aida huffed, “Don’t be goin’ over there and givin’ him a hard time, alright? I don’t know what’s been going on with you Sevie, but we’re going to have to figure out something.”

Severian hung up on it, grumbling under its breath as it approached its car. Sky needed to be hidden somewhere, worst case it could kidnap the man, take him under Severian’s protection until it figures out what to do about this demonic threat. 

Sky’s apartment was on the first floor- Severian was trying to convince itself it was going to get inside without forcing its way in. It went on alert when it saw Sky’s door open, vicious scolding, in what sounded like Skylar’s voice, came from inside. Sev was met by the sight of Skylar holding up a kitchen knife threateningly while a large, blond haired man stalked him around the kitchen. 

Sev wasn’t listening to what Sky was growling, it was too focused on the towering beast. While it had the element of surprise, Severian flung itself at the beast’s back, both knives trying to find home in the base of that muscled throat. Tobi roared, both hands shifting to claws as the body seemed to grow under Severian’s weight. The beast flung Sev across the apartment, it’s back slammed hard against the wall. Severian coughed, trying hard to breathe through lungs that burned from the impact, while its sight swam despite its determination to focus. Stinking, rotting breath washed over Severian’s face. It found itself nose to nose with the demon. Tobi’s elongated snout had little more than a thin veneer of decaying flesh over bone. Severian’s knives were both imbedded in the creature’s shoulders, just at the crook of its neck. The beast didn’t seem to even notice, the sinews worked around the metal of the blades. Yellowed bones clicked against themselves as Tobi dragged in a heavy breath, taking in Severian’s scent. 

Sev focused on the sound of Skylar’s panicked shouting in the background, and forced itself to sharpen to full alertness . It brazenly grasped at the creature’s snout- digging nails into the most tender tissue- and snapped the creatures head to the side. Sev retrieved one of its blades, only to plunge it back into the thing’s throat again, stabbing blindly into any flesh that would give under the steel. Tobi snorted, almost annoyedly. Its giant arm cracking Sev across the head while another crushing blow crumpled Sev’s attacking arm as if it was just swatting a fly. 

Tobi tipped its head predatorily as it watched Severian squirm under its monstrous weight. Muscles twitching as if ready to pounce all over again It seemed to have forgotten about Skylar, at least. In a way- Severian had done what he had set out to do. 

____________________

Its weight on its broken arm was blinding. Severian hung by shackles, its toes barely able to reach the ground. The chamber stank of sweat and blood. Its abused stone containment well lit, nightmare-ishly so. Severian tried to take inventory of itself. Its head pounded between its eyes, cold air seeped into the seams and tears of its tattered clothes. Its violent shivering eased as it’s muscles gave up on keeping the cold at bay. Hypothermia was starting to set in, slurring its thoughts and robbing it of energy. This was the place of its nightmares: these exact shadows kept it up at night. 

Sev tried to force itself to not panic. It got out of this once… technically. It could get out again. It leaned its head back, studying what they had secured it with. The metal shackles were worn, the lock looked rusted, either weak- or non-removable. Sev shifted its weight, the pain relighting along its shattered limb. 

The doorway slammed open, Tobi, in its human form, stalked towards the hanging assassin. Reflexively, Severian kicked at the encroaching form, biting against the pain. Tobi made quick work in stopping Severian’s struggles by landing a solid, crushing punch to the chest. All air left the chamber. Severian’s heart fluttered like a wounded finch in a springtrap. Tobi’s attention was on Severian’s deep purple arm. The meat of it hanging unnaturally where its body weight was pulling the crumbled bones further apart. 

Tobi was thinking about taking the arm. The realization settled heavy in the pit of Severian’s stomach. 

“Why bother going through the trouble of fixing a disposable toy?” Severian had once said, “Just cut off the useless bits and move on.” A disposable toy: thats how far it has fallen. All the fight seeped from its body. Its wounds screaming at it, mocking it for being so useless. It had one job, one purpose: keep the Queen happy, don’t ask questions. It failed its only task. It killed its Queen.

Tobi prodded the limb a bit longer, emotionless as ever as it did. When it came to whatever conclusion it did, the beast simply turned around and walked out. Severian hung there, unable to even will itself to take another breath. 

____________________

Tobi’s return was marked with paralyzing dread. Severian searched the beast for anything it might use to cut off its broken arm. Sev hung uselessly, neither shoulder was in socket any longer. Even the task of breathing was pulling too tight on the stretched flesh: it couldn’t will itself to flail any longer. If it had a full breath, there was a good chance it would waste it on a scream. 

Severian had tortured many in its life. It understood now why after a while the projects became boring. After enough time bleeds by, one learns helplessness, even if it were to beg or fight: it had no influence over this towering beast of a man. Saratobi would do whatever it wanted . Severian was its toy, Tobi was going to play- just as Severian had done to… hells. How many had Severian taken?

Saratobi and Severian were the same kind of evil, except one was perfect and the other cracked under pressure.

Tobi pressed a flat palm in the center of Severian chest, the assassin’s body swung at a lazy pace. Even the slight shift made Severian’s head swim dizzily. Its body and sanity couldn’t take the scorching pain of the unnatural stretch. 

The assaults that came next were fast. Punches peppered its ribcage unforgivingly until Sev swung back like a morbid fighting bag. A solid kick cracked against Severian’s back before the beast seemed to chase its chained target. Claws wrapped Severian’s face and torso from behind. It got a glimpse of yellow, twisted teeth coming down on the juncture of its throat. Severian’s entire right side came alight with agony which sizzled just under its skin. Its blood was far too hot- like it was cooking from the inside out. Quickly, but never soon enough, it finally found bliss in the pitch blackness of its own mind. Even if it meant death, it would willingly black out all over again to escape this living hell. 

____________________

It could have been hanging in that place anywhere from a few days to months. Time meant nothing anymore. There were no patterns, no view of the outside, no the rotation of guards, just pain and deadly monotony. Food came, sometimes. Enough to keep it alive, but not necessarily alert. A different demon every time, although some had more patience than others. Some would feed Sev bits it could actually handle while others would just force Sev’s head into the bowl like a feeding trough. 

Other than being fed or used as a bleeding workout bag for Tobi’s stress relief. It didn’t have much else going on to be awake for. Every so often, Sev would wonder if Skylar got away; if he was alive and safe somewhere else in the world. Other times it cursed itself for letting that self-destructive side of itself take over again. 

“Look what being selfless does. Either you do it to them, or they do it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Promise I will try to stay on schedule. but it's getting hard.
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments!


	16. Geovanti : 8 : 'eni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severian doesn't know which way is up, now he's certain he's seeing ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day, I'm Sorry.  
> I'm not dead though- Still typing though this "writers block" I refuse to acknowledge
> 
> all beta-ing done by the ever amazing Ino!

Hands encased its swollen face, almost like one would do to a lover. A throaty voice murmured hushed, chopped words. Just as suddenly, one of the hands dropped lower on Severian’s body- pressing a flat palm against a terribly tender spot between its ribs. That throaty voice cursed in a harsh foreign language.

“Silence down. Getting you out of ‘ere.” the man hissed, heat following wherever the stranger’s touch lingered. Severian was just so cold, its clothes had been torn off by some disgruntled creature. One was to feed it- another was to bathe it. The two came in at the same time and started fighting over Severian like some limp cardboard.

A growl filled the chamber, rattling stones in their places. The stranger released Severian, perhaps to turn towards Tobi. It sounded angry, Tobi sounded as if it was ready to murder something, anything. 

“Relax” the voice purred deeply, a gentle, calloused thumb running over Severian’s torn cheek. That screaming roar of Tobi’s shook the entire foundation. Severian willed its eyes to open, to see past the swelling that had settled there over the course of its stay. The fight was a goddamned blurr: granted so was everything else at the moment. The few vital seconds the beasts stopped to rechallenge each other were terrifying. Tobi was torn, bleeding thick dark blood from clawed gashes. The other looked more solid- more compact- than the other. Its head was small on its shoulders, it’s legs bent unnaturally in a predatory crouch: which ever one won- Severian wouldn’t survive it. The two were fighting again as little more than a blur of tearing flesh. The assassin couldn’t force itself to watch as its fate was being decided for it yet again. 

The sounds had to have been the worst part. Both of them sounded so hollow- so dead. They roared and snarled back and forth as their assaults chipped away at one another. Each one made Severian’s awareness falter, an all-encompassing migraine rattled its nerves only rivaled by the lingering venom of Tobi’s last visit. 

____________________

Severian’s body jerked, as it always did when it awakened. There’s always that slight sliver of torturous optimism that the previous day had just been a nightmare. Today, looked a touch more promising than usual . 

Severian was on the floor, next to a couch that it had just fallen off of. Its heart was thrumming wildly against its chest as it instinctually began to crawl somewhere, anywhere. It had some freedom, it had to take advantage of it! Sev fumbled along the floor torn muscles making coordination difficult and painful, it’s deeply bruised, useless limb held close to its rasping chest. 

A thick voice shouted in surprise from across the room. Sev didn’t even look up at it- it just turned the other way and forced its aching body to move faster. Strong arms trapped Severian’s shoulders, the voice was still scolding- but not nearly as harsh as Severian had expected.

“Look at me.” It drawled. The giant’s limbs turning Severian’s body against its chest. A calloused yet calm hand braced Severian’s jaw. The giant forced Severian to look up at it, sharp brown eyes held Severian’s gaze solidly. 

“Look at me.” It repeated slower. “All’s right, no? I ‘ave you. No need t’ panic.” 

Seth. 

“You’re dead.” Severian wheezed, “Fuck off, Geo. Don’t do this to me!” Sev thrashed. It slapped against the man’s solid frame with its good hand. It kicked its feet up to shove itself out of the creature’s hold. Severian didn’t want to die without a fight, and if this wasn’t Geo, it didn’t want to be this close to it when it found out.

“Don’t know a ‘Geo’?” the imposter frowned. “Sevie, please. You need rest.” 

“You’re dead!” Severian’s sanity snapped, arching against the pain that still had a vice hold on its muscles. “I’m sorry I let this happen to you. I didn’t know- I-” Sev stuttered against what it was wanting to say. Not-Seth was beginning to capture and restrain its flailing limbs; large, hot hands slid skillfully against its every movement, as if the creature knew what it was going to do before the frantic assassin even knew.

The two struggled, as Sev became increasingly hysterical and frantic.. The man never wavered on it’s insistence of being Seth. It spoke consistently in that broken english: with Seth’s thick accent and deep chest rumble. Then,everything changed in a rush; the man’s arms stopped just defending and attacked. Sev cried out as powerful, calloused hands pressed Sev’s only good arm behind its own head. It was forced to arch its back to lessen the agony. Severian was silenced by the man’s kiss. Sev’s violet eyes dilated to almost black as it found itself helpless under the creature. It wasn’t rough as Severian had braced itself for. It didn’t command a kiss, didn’t bite against Severian’s tightly closed mouth; just a gentle press of lips against its own. It pulled up once Severian stilled, loosening its hold to something not painful, its eyes back to gentle. 

“I’ve got you, Sevie. ‘Sis time, I’m doing ‘sis right.” God damned if that wasn’t Seth’s voice. His strange accent, and the intensity with which he held himself. 

“Kumori turned you into a monster.” Severian’s mind raced as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. It saw Seth being eaten. Seth was very dead, but Severian never saw what happened to the body.

“I’m alive, vas able to save you. Don’t see self as monster.” Seth’s voice was smooth, Severian didn’t even realize how much it had missed that throaty tone with which Seth had always spoken. 

Seth hummed happily when recognition finally lit in Sev’s eyes and the former assassin relaxed into his arms. 

“Your arm is healing ‘vrong.” Seth mumbled, his dark hand smoothing Severian’s sweat soaked hair out of its face. 

“Don’t hurt me.” Sev begged in a nearly airless plea. It’s muscles burned in protest against functioning. Exhaustion tried to drag it under, the struggle had taken so much out of it. 

“Need t’ reset ‘te bone, ‘eni.” Seth hummed as he winced with sympathy. Severian felt itself being shifted, Seth was cradling its head on his warm shoulder. Sev held its useless arm closer to its chest, holding its own wrist in its good hand. Seth’s strong arms wrapped around it slowly, as if he was afraid of breaking the assassin in half, or maybe crushing Sev into an even less recognizable ball. 

Severian was hyperventilating between broken ribs. It couldn’t hold itself up any longer, all of it was at Seth’s mercy. Everything it had had to handle by itself bubbled up in Seth’s dominating presence. He was the one it could talk to, the only one that knew everything about it, the only one Severian didn’t have to lie to; and Seth was about to hurt it. 

The two sat on the couch, Severian cradled across the guardian’s lap. Soft words whispered into Severian’s ear as Seth’s touch ghosted over the bruised flesh. The smaller man couldn’t bring itself to calm down. It couldn’t believe that Seth wouldn’t murder it once it learned that Sev had killed their Queen. Severian was a traitor. It was the worst kind of traitor. 

“You need t’slow down.” Seth hushed, completely supporting Severian’s lolling head with a palm. 

“Hurts.” Sev admitted, its ribs felt like razors encasing its lungs, its arms were wet noodles in their sockets, joints still sore and swollen from abuse. It just wanted the pain to stop. Every little shift lit its body with another bolt of electricity straight up its spine. None of its limbs were responding properly. Sev laid there in a trembling, white static buzz of agony. 

“I know, ‘eni.” Seth mumbled against Severian’s temple, his warm lips pressed another kiss against the sweat damp skin. “ J‘st slow down.” 

“You really should start listening to Big Guy over there.” a familiar vanilla voice cut the air. Seth tensed up instantly, a snarl ripped from his throat as his hands tightened on Severian. 

“Sorry, ‘din’t mean to spook ye’.” Geo raised both of its hands, showing that it had no intent of attacking. The fact that the alpha still looked as scrawny as it did offered slight solace to the high strung omega.

“Geo.” Sev wheezed. Seth glanced down into Severian’s blown eyes. His grasp loosened slightly when he realized he was hurting the one he most wanted to protect. 

“You're Geo?” Seth challenged, “the ‘vuck you ‘vant?” 

“I can help our little Damsel,” Geo smiled widely, pleased with the new nickname. “C’mon Sevie, tell your guard dog I ain’t gonna’ hurt you.” Seth growled when Geo stepped forward and the madman tipped its head dramatically. 

“Sevviieee.” Geo whined, trying to prompt the assassin to speak faster. Severian squeezed its eyes closed, and prayed for everything to just stop. It needed everything to stop hurting and stop demanding of it: just for a little while.

“Mr. McStabby?” Geo softened his already soothing tone. “Let me make the pain go away.” 

Seth swallowed his nerves, the boy was unsettling, but didn’t come across as a threat. If this alpha could help Severian in a way that was beyond his ability- Seth could swallow his pride. 

The alpha leaned down, its eyes shifting to an eerie gold. Seth couldn’t help the protective growl that rumbled in his chest. Geo snorted at the gesture, its cold hands prying Severian’s defensive grasp from its broken arm. 

“You’re going to break it again.” Severian gasped, “Don’t, please!” Geovanti ignored the assassin’s pleas. Yellow teeth flashed, before either one could react, Geo had its fangs deep in Severian’s tender forearm. 

Seth scolded darkly, pulling Severian closer to his chest as he landed a solid punch to Geo’s nose. The alpha fell back, sputtering, as Seth sprung backwards away from the creature. 

“Okay, I only half deserved that one.” He groaned, “Fuckin’ bully.” His nose cracked between his fingers as he tried to straighten the bone. Severian was silent, his pupils wide as what feels like wet sand poured through its veins. Everything was too heavy, his body boneless. Whatever Geo’s venom was doing to it- at least it wasn't the agony of Tobi’s. . 

“Give,” Geo snorted, “Let me do my part.” Seth’s body morphed unnaturally, his claws grasping the seizing assassin. 

“Omega, I get you’re protective of ‘im. But it’s gonna’ take all I gave to fix that bone- let me just...” Geovanti’s vanilla voice was starting to harden. Its patience wearing thin as it hid its own claws behind its back. 

“You aren’t going to infect him.” Seth warned through a gravel voice. “I ‘von’t let you turn him.” 

“I’m not,” Geo griped, “Gods fuck, you’re as dense as the rest of us.” Seth studied Geo’s every detail. His hold on Severian only tightening at the thought of risking even more, but Sev was suffering like this. True to Geo’s word, that broken arm was starting to lose its deep bruising. Severian brought up a “Geo” before, Seth continued to stare down the alpha, maybe this runt wasn’t the same as Kisaki. 

“Okay,” Seth ground out, steeling himself as he watched Geo slip closer. 

“I won’t hurt your boyfriend. Relax, Lover boy.” The alpha snickered. Geo made a show of revealing his teeth to the much larger omega. Severian was effectively drugged at this point, with his body listless, and eyes dilated beyond use. Geo wanted to pull Severian in closer, every instinct screaming at him to bite and claim the already floundering prey. Geovanti has never killed someone- and he refused to start now. 

He pulled the assassin’s thin wrist to his sight. Without warning, Geo grasped Severian’s forearm and cracked the bone more like a glowstick than necessary. Seth bit against bile as the creature worked, unbothered, on straightening the alignment. Severian’s face had completely lost color, and tears collected at the corners of his blown eyes. The much larger man murmured apologies as he turned Severian’s face away from the grotesque scene, letting Geo do whatever he felt he needed to. Seth was too sick with regret and worry to pay any more mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note courtesy of Ino: Seth speaks Arabic as his first language- hence his accent. " 'eni " is a term of endearment meaning "My eyes" 
> 
> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Rage is for the comments, come'on don't be shy~


	17. Geovanti : 9 : How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth can't help but worry about Severian. It's been so long and the assassin is no where near the fearless, prideful man Seth once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as fluff?... i'm pretty sure this counts as fluff
> 
> forever thanks to the beautiful Ino for beta-ing!

Seth watched Severian sleep, bouncing his knees nervously. He looked normal. In fact, Severian looked almost carefree as he slept under Seth’s watch. Geovanti was there, lurking in the corner of the room as if he was afraid to let Severian out of his sight. Missed calls and texts frequently buzzed from Seth’s ignored phone on other side of the apartment: undoubtedly from the same source. Seth had taken Tobi’s toy, Kisaki was going to be pissed. 

Seth already knew that Zen was dead. When he went down into the chambers he was wanting to question the traitor. He didn’t expect to see the dangling, dying remains of Severian. The ex-assassin had found a reason to turn on the one person he worshiped like a god, Seth didn’t even think twice about taking him and running. They didn’t get far, just an old safe house across the city, but Severian wasn’t stable enough to be taken out farther. 

Maybe when he wakes up he will be. 

“She’s mad,” Geo spoke to open air. “She doesn’t care, won’t care. Too young, t’ weak.” He was mumbling to himself before long, his gaze fixed on something on the far wall only he could see. Seth bristled at the sound, hoping it was just the ramblings of a madman. Whenever Geo brought up a “she” Seth couldn’t help but think of Kisaki. She would be sending out a search party, if not coming out herself, very soon. This place wasn’t exactly unknown to her- someone would be here. 

Seth had to get Severian somewhere safe from Saratobi's rage. Playing around was done. Severian wouldn't make it to that fucking playroom alive.

“My home.” Geo smiled to himself as he seemed to perk up. “My home, my territory. My pets.” Geovanti stood, his long legs carrying him to the assassin’s side. 

“Let’s go to my apartment.” Geovanti announced. “Food, rest, territory. It’s fine. ‘Tis all fine.” Seth blinked up at the youth, those green eyes sparkling with confidence. 

“I couldn’t do anything in her land. She’ll get in trouble on mine. She’ll risk Daddy comin’ to bully her. She won’t… she doesn’t like Rin.”

“You’re ‘ouse?” Seth clipped, moving himself between the alpha and Severian. 

“Yes.” Geo beamed, “I think... you’re accent makes everythin’ a little fuzzy.” Seth turned the idea over in his mind. He couldn’t think past how Severian wasn’t himself last night, the assassin’s going to be second guessing everything he did- everything he said. Seth wanted nothing more than to be able to tell the man that he was okay. Everything’s over now. The awaiting alpha grinned wider, nodding to himself as he rummaged through his pockets. 

“I have my car, I can pick you two love birds up out front.” Geo didn’t wait for an answer, he walked brazenly to the window- sliding it open before jumping the four stories to the ground. Seth bit back the yell he wanted to chase the idiot with. Choosing to turn back to the unconscious man once again. 

“Sorry, ‘eni.” That deep voice rumbled as large hands smoothed Severian’s hair back. Sev whined sleepily as he was being turned over, Seth once again lifting the smaller man. The assassin jolted, abruptly, kicking out of the other’s hold. Severian fell to the abused mattress, his fists up and ready to defend himself as he scrambled for safety. 

“‘Tis me.” Seth rushed while holding himself back from chasing after the panicking assassin.

“Jesus, Seth.” Severian ground out as he pushed himself up from the split wooden floor. “The hell are you doing?” 

“ ve’re getting out of ‘ere.” he explained carefully. He fisted his hands at his side to stop himself from reaching out to help Severian stand on his own feet. The former assassin seemed to be taking inventory of himself as his frantic fingers flitted over his healed flesh. Seth bit against his tongue as he waited for Sev to calm down enough to realize where he was. The assassin straightened himself out, fiddling with the oversized shirt he was dressed in.

“We’re leaving?” Sev finally sounded like himself. The muscle bound guard nodded, smothering his smile at Severian’s demeanor. 

____________________

Severian didn’t speak as he walked into Geovanti’s apartment, Dakota was already splayed on the couch watching some soap opera reject. He quickly examined the three with sharp golden eyes, then sucked a breath and let out a dramatic, disgruntled groan. 

“Shower’s that way.” Geo announced along with a point of a finger. Sev shouldered his way through- not even uttering a word as he fixated on getting the grime and sweat from god knows how long off of his skin. He itched, he felt like he stank, he just needed to pour a pot of boiling water over his head at this point.

“You,” Geo turned abruptly, thrusting the same finger against Seth’s broad chest. “Do you eat human?” Seth stuttered at first, his now yellow eyes flickering towards the retreating assassin. 

“He’s seen Dakota do it a thousand times- it won’t bother him nearly as much as you think.” Geo snorted at the unasked question. 

“Only when I have no choice.” Seth admitted darkly, a quake running through his tense build. The alpha hummed sympathetically, not missing the look on Seth’s face as he stared towards the golden omega.

“Dakota, play nice.” Geo chirped as he continued his endless point- this time aiming it towards the said Dakota, who was currently scowling behind his mask. Seth swallowed against his nerves, forcing his shoulders to lax slightly as he shyly questioned if he could go lay down. Geo nodded energetically. He reported that his room was on the right in the hallway- the one Sev had to walk through to get to the shower. 

Seth didn’t know what he was expecting, but this was not it. The room was blindingly bright with the lamp on. The walls were bathed in a pink, the bed was pristinely dressed in a white and pink laced douvett, and the desk was organized just so with a stack of hard covered books at the ready. It seriously looked like they had a serious infestation in the form of a princess obsessed seven year old. If someone was going to tell him he was in the household of a couple blood drinking, cannibalizing, vampire knock offs: he would just assume the person just really hated children.

Severian leaned on the tiled wall, streams of scalding water running over its atrophied shoulders. Everything in it wanted to scream, it couldn’t though. It might be safe here, maybe. What happens when Tobi gets its bearings straight? What if the head Kisaki, herself, comes? It couldn’t fight off Tobi- how the actual fuck is it supposed to fight off Kumori? It still doesn’t know if Sky is alright...

Seth’s alive. It never realized how much it had missed that fucking jock. Something about him made Sev breathe easier. It’s anxiety seemed to quell everytime it felt his gaze burrowing into its back. It fought down a smirk every time it caught Seth watching it just a touch too closely. Maybe for the next half hour, it could pretend everything was over. Except, pretending required it to drag itself out of the shower and face that Demon’s room that has taken the form of fairy princess puke. 

Severian was surprised to see Seth sitting on the side of the bed when it emerged. His large hands on either side of his head, elbows resting on his knees as he stared blankly at a poster of some forgotten boy-band, apparently lost in his thoughts. Severian was dressed, at least, it was nice to be back in its own clothes, even if they were wrinkled from Geo’s hurried packing job. Seth raised his chocolate gaze to the assassin, and snorted in amusement.

“Can you believe any of ‘tis?” he smiled honestly as he ran a palm over his perfectly bald head. 

Sev fidgeted, already battered nerves fraying further at the thought of what was about to happen as it opened its mouth to speak, “She tried to kill me first.” Severian blurted before its courage could completely drain away. Seth was going to turn on it, strangle it in his very capable hands, it had to get its side of the story out before Seth killed it. 

“Zen killed me, then tried to hurt a man named Skylar. It couldn’t let her continue with what she was doing.” Severian couldn’t halt the avalanche of words tumbling uncontrollably from its mouth, even as Seth looked more pained with every sentence. Seth’s immense presence pressed Severian against the closed bathroom door. He didn’t touch it, but Seth effectively boxed in the anxiety riddled, effeminate figure. 

“ ‘ow long ‘ave you been an ‘it’?” that question, in such a tender voice, was not what it was expecting. All the air fled the room to escape the beast that was Seth, leaving Severian floundering. A gentle touch to the chin lifted Severian’s wide eyed gaze to meet Seth’s golden one. “How many time I tell you? To flaw is human, to ‘ve human isn’t flaw.”

“Killed Zen… traitor.” Severian wheezed, whining as Seth moved impossibly closer.

“She ‘urt the ‘voth of us, I’s only mad ‘sat you didn’t let me assist-” Seth’s words were interrupted by the strangest hissing. The two looked at eachother with raised eyebrows as the reptilian rumbling continued. Seth moved first, pressing Severian behind him as he edged into the main room of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments, it's no fun to go insane alone~


	18. Geovanti : 10 : Shifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding in Geo's house doesn't last long before Kumori shows up. Remember there is always a bigger fish in the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. hopefully not terribly anticlimactic. 
> 
> All the respect for the beautiful Ino for putting up with me as I forced myself through this!

“I swear to gods, Stein! Give it back!” Dakota raged, the hissing continued to answer him. Dakota was on the back of a crocodile, in the middle of their living room floor, his fingers trying to pry the massive locked jaws open. 

“If you swallow it, I will gut you like a fucking tuna!” he shrieked furiously. His face was bare, almost baby-like, with thin, chapped lips drawn into a tight line, his glowing yellow eyes promised murder. Crocodile Geovanti thrashed his head, knocking the omega off of himself easily. The two men must have blinked, because the next moment, Geo was on the other side of the kitchen with the golden mask teasingly between fingers. 

“They know we shift, Lord Angst.” He mocked, “So what if you have an underbite that rivals a bulldog? It’s actually pretty endearing!” 

“I’m not playing this game.” Dakota growled, true to Geo’s comments, the more frantic Dakota became the more his lower jaw protruded. The madman’s giggle was the only sound in the apartment besides the pounding of feet clumsy on the floor as Dakota bolted across the apartment . Geo darted away, moving so quickly he seemed to vanish and reappear again. This time, he stopped on the couch sprawled like he was thinking himself as some sex symbol. 

“You do realize- by every definition- we’re monsters, right? They aren’t really gonna’ judge on your looks.” the youth grinned, revealing his too-sharp teeth. 

“Fuck you, Stein.” the blond spat. He was making an effort to calm down, but his muscles spasmed in small aborted lunges toward Geo, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off the madman’s face. 

“And, for that matter, when was the last time your eyes weren’t gold?” Geo tsked, dropping the metal mask onto the coffee table. “You really should learn to chill more, Angst Lord.” Dakota ran for the mask, snatching it greedily, he glared at Geo as he fastened it back into place. The pain in the ass only rolled his eyes once again. 

____________________

Severian wasn’t sure when he had started to lean on Seth’s arm, but the soldier didn’t seem to mind, or, at least, he didn’t seem to want to bring attention to it. Sev wasn’t feeling like himself- the idea of needing someone else was so foreign to him, he didn’t know how to handle it. Dakota- now securely masked- was just trying to catch up with his show, shooting dirty looks towards the alpha every time he interrupted with some inane comment or idea. 

“ ‘ve can leave.” Seth whispered into Sev’s ear, “ ‘ve can run, any-’vere in the ‘vorld.” Sev shivered at the offer, wishing he still had a home to run back to, but even that sense of normalcy was gone. He could literally go anywhere in the world, have a second chance for a more normal life. As normal as a psychotic murderer can get. He already had a taste of it with his… Could he call them friends? They knew nothing about him, but they acted like they genuinely care about him. Even when he was nothing more than an “it”. 

The door crashed into the wall and rattled loosely on its hinges. Geovanti shot to his feet and Seth threw himself over the startled Severian. The ex-assassin tensed as soon as he laid eyes on the woman. By every definition she was beautiful, her hair perfectly woven with gold, her pupiless white eyes framed by just-so makeup. Kumori didn’t bother with pleasantries as she narrowed her attention in on the only other alpha in the room. She seized Geovanti’s slender throat in her powerful grasp. His feeble attempt at freeing himself was abruptly frozen by a blade through the chest. 

She stopped for a moment, seemingly enjoying the view of Geo being stuck like a bug on a board. The smaller alpha growled out a wordless warning, the threats interrupted sporadically by yelping as his struggles worsened the wound. Kumori’s attention, however, was turned to the other three. Clearly, she was trying to judge who was the next biggest threat. 

Seth stood, the whole of his stature towering over the Kisaki. Despite Seth’s apparent hostility Severian could feel her examining himself, her dark lips twisting with disgust as she took in his healed state. Seth growled with every ounce of threat he could muster while compulsively shoving Severian further behind himself in some futile effort to protect. 

“Two traitors,” Kisaki tallied in her proper voice. “Pity, after everything I’ve done for the both of you.” She hummed with a thought, smiling warmly as she watched Severian flinch at the word “traitor”. He couldn’t seem to breathe properly as he clung to Seth’s arm as a lifeline. Dakota moved first, his body rippling into a shift, complete with spiraled horns on either side of his temples.She regarded the omega with a half-smirk, almost amused by his effort. 

“This is my land, Kumori.” Geo’s voice had deepened again, his claws scraped against the drywall behind himself as he floundered against the hold of the blade. His wild yellow eyes flashed between her and Dakota as he continued to bleed heavily from the wound in his chest. 

“These are my pets, Stein.” She replied primly, gliding towards Seth and Severian. Dakota bolted between her and her targets, nearly knocking Seth to the floor. The omega seemed to be backing Geovanti’s threats. The Kisaki frowned her annoyance, her blind-seeming sight ghosting over Dakota. 

“Fine, if you insist, persistent pests.” She cracked her neck loudly with a single, sharp jerk. Both she and Dakota were gone the next moment. Furniture clattered as she struggled to contain the omega. The blond fumbled over his own feet- barely able to keep up with her dashing. He managed to stay silent- not giving the demon the pleasure of hearing his pain. She held him off the ground, a single clawed hand impaled through his throat with a teasingly indecisive grip on his spine. 

“How much do you trust your child of an alpha to defend you?” she questioned mockingly. “Or is your life solely in my hands?” 

Geovanti roared and shifted to something akin to an overgrown, diseased bat. Launching himself at Kumori, the hilt of her knife embedded further as it was ripped from the wall. It was ignored as the infuriated alpha dug the long curved claws of his hands into the muscle and sinew of her cheeks, and the talons of his feet raked into her back. He clung to her there like a limpet as her body became more like that of a snake than a human beneath him. She writhed, in an effort to either throw the other alpha or get her claws into him in turn, their assaults so fast the others could not track their movements. 

Dakota collapsed bonelessly to the floor, his labored breaths gurgling through the blood filling his lungs. Seth swept his gaze over the apartment frantically- holding Severian in a crushing grip as he searched for any chance of escape. Severian didn’t even know how to begin processing what he had just seen. 

The heavy body of a dark, mangy wolf skidded across the tile leaving a trail of crimson streaks behind it. Bone gleamed from beneath the tattered flesh on his sides, a worrying number of ribs slid through bloody shreds of muscle with each breath, though the wolf seemed unconcerned. He snarled his rumbling threat from behind bared fangs in a dislocated jaw, while his formerly yellow eyes began to bleed to red.The Kisaki skidded to a stop, not nearly as gracefully as she would have herself believe. Her shoulder was completely bone bare, leaving the arm to hang uselessly at her side. Claw and tooth marks from Geo’s vicious mauling deformed her once beautiful face into a monster. The two stared each other down, Kumori towered over Geovanti, fuming silently at him, as he stalked forward.

“Hand over my pets, and I’ll let you save your omega.” She didn’t sound right, a demonic rumble that barely resembled speech from unmoving lips. Geo coiled his muscles, his body ready to charge. The Kisaki waved a disinterested hand.

“If it dies, it means nothing to me.” she smiled as she watched the normally passive child argue with himself. He’s never killed anyone before- why would he start now? He vanished from sight once again, everyone thought he had considered fleeing with Dakota, until he had her throat in his fangs. Kisaki huffed at his stubbornness, and tore her forgotten blade from his abused body. She growled in frustration when he didn’t release her. 

“What is going on here?” a man’s flat, almost disinterested voice froze Kisaki mid stab, blade halfway embedded in Geo’s shoulder. She renewed her efforts to get the wolf off her with increased urgency. The man strolled across the room, taking the time to take in every detail of the scene around him. Finally his red eyes fixated on Kumori, with a scowl of deep distaste. 

“Geo, Dear, would you mind?” He prompted, the wolf obediently dropped to the tile. Geo licked against his twisted fangs, face scrunched in a grimace from the horrible taste of Kumori’s blood continuing to assault his senses. 

“Rin.” She snapped, far more feral than Seth or Severian had ever seen her. The stranger tipped his head as if to say, “Well, of course.” 

“It appears you’re on Geo’s land.” He pointed out. “As far as I can recall, fangs to the face is not how I raised him to greet people. I’d go as far as to say he doesn’t want you here.”  
A forked tongue flickered over her fangs. Her neck cracked again with a jerk, as she shook where she stood. Her body vibrating in the effort to not attack the standing man. Rin regarded her with disinterest in his expression. He slightly resembles the younger madman, his hair was darker than Geo’s, but they had the same youthful bone structure. Another shift rippled across her body; everything but her ruined arm responded. She regarded the mangled limb for a second before she took it in a spiteful, gnarled fist and tore it from her body. The maimed mass of flesh and bone fell to the floor with a wet slap, the gorge in the side of her body shimmered as it tried to stem the bleeding. Rin didn’t let her proceed with whatever else she had in mind. He burst forward, the absolute force of his shift heating the air around him instantly. The two clashed, heat in the room growing nearly unbearable as Rin fluidly shifted between forms. He had Kumori’s heart in hand when he stilled. Kumori grasped helplessly at the forearm in her chest, it seemed to take a moment for everything to set in. 

“Fuck you.” she spat, her knees quaking as her body paled. Rin tipped his head, his ruby sight studying Kumori’s flickering expressions. 

“We’re keeping the pets, as tribute for our victory.” Rin twisted his fist when he felt Kumori wasn’t paying close enough attention, “Geovanti Stein now has two omegas and a human.” Only when he was certain she understood what he had said, he claimed his prize in the form of Kumori’s heart. The organ ripped straight from her heaving chest. Geovanti stood as a human, his clothes long gone from all the transformations he just shuffled through. The wounds he bore were mainly along his chest- she was clearly trying to get at his heart. 

“You’re going to have to get over that little hang up of yours.” Rin regarded the youth, “You’re going to have to kill someone eventually.” With that, Rin lifted the Queen’s organ and took a bite. Geovanti seemed to snap to life- rushing over to Dakota’s side. 

___________________

“Alphas don’t die.” Rin explained, Geo and Dakota had long since disappeared into the back bedroom. Seth still had his iron grasp on Severian’s side, the assassin still wasn’t quite himself. 

“It’s like in fencing, people don’t actually kill each other in their duels. Me having her heart is our alpha-y way of saying, ‘I could totally kill you.’ It’s how we settle a lot of disagreements, actually.” Rin still had the demon’s heart in his palm, passively gnawing on it like a run of the mill apple. 

“So ‘ve’re safe?” Seth questioned. “J’st like ‘sat?” 

“For now, Kumori’s a bit dense.” Rin shrugged. “If Geo grows a pair of balls, he’d be able to put her in her place. He’s one of the youngest alphas to ever start shifting, he’s just so hopelessly harmless.” 

“Now what?” Sev bit out, causing Seth to flinch. “Everything I knew is dead! It’s been what?... I spent three weeks in that place, right? How am I supposed to face anyone? I can’t even tell them that I’m okay. I can’t even see if they are okay… what would I even say?” 

“‘Ve know you ‘vill regret not trying.” Seth encouraged softly. He didn’t know what would help. But if they were going to just take off- at least they could try to say goodbye.

“Not like I can even tell the fuckin’ truth!” Severian stopped, his body slumping on the counter. Rin tilted his head, his sight darting to an empty corner of the room as he seemed to be listening to a voice only he could hear. Great- we’ve got another one with hallucinations.

“Try it, Little Fuchs. Won’t be as bad as you think.” Rin smiled… Okay, how did he know Sev’s last name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that the first complete storyline is finished! We won't be returning to Severian from here on. If we do it's going to be a completely different story. So yeah...
> 
> As usual we will be taking my two days of freedom. I think we need it. With that being said, I'm suppose to be back on Christmas- we'll see. worst case senario, We will return in full swing on Wednesday the 26th. 
> 
> as always thank you thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	19. Vagner : 1 : Late Lunch (story 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Nickie being dorks with each other. Takes a little more to calm the on edge nephew, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos has ensued, I've taken on too many projects!
> 
> help.
> 
> The beautiful Ino is doing her damnedest to keep me on track. I love her for it!
> 
> Also: this like is a prequel in a way? long before Donato's line and a little bit of history on Geo from Severian's line- although in as strictly Donato type universe, no raging maniacs this time.

Mornings like this were perfect, Damien curled possessively around his beautiful wife. Her ebony skin flawlessly wrapped her time toned muscles. Her little button nose crinkled against Damien’s arm as she held onto his arm. Nickie so far into a deep sleep that nightmares couldn’t even reach her. She was every bit as tall as he, but he could still nose into the top of her unruly, dark hair and purr like a spellbound pup. Nickie was home, that was all that mattered. 

They lay undisturbed, the large home they shared silent due to the weekend. Not even a gardener was out front fussing with the immaculate lawn. Damien just continued to hum and snuggle into his wife. His warm, sleep heavy arms wrapped around her muscular chest. 

“Are you always this warm?” Nickie mumbled, turning into his biceps to place a kiss. 

“Only with you.” Damien purred, nosing into his alpha’s smooth, smoldering scent. She chuckled lightly, snuggling tighter against her alpha’s chest. They dozed off once again, lulled by the mere presence of each other. 

____________________

Damien woke to an empty bed. Nickie had gotten up a few hours ago, probably for a run, her usual work out, or something. He stretched lazily, wondering if he would have enough time to make breakfast… lunch- he corrected himself- as he lifted his phone into sight. He couldn’t hear the television nor the radio playing from downstairs. So there was a solid chance Nickie was still out doing her thing. Foregoing the concept of clothes, he rolled himself out of bed to see if he could find something to offer his wife. 

Nickie found him a few hours later, her hair held at bay by a strained ponytail and sweat shining on her skin. Her greeting was little more than a grunt as she opened the freezer- basking in the cool air. 

“Have fun?” Damien smiled while trying desperately to hide the burnt food, which was once supposed to be lunch.. She had an icecube between her lips when he looked up, her brows raised pointedly at the carnage that was lunch. 

“I tried, okay?” He laughed quickly, deflecting the jab he could see was on the tip of her tongue. He earned an eye roll and a bark of laughter. 

“I’m going for lunch with the girls anyway.” Nickie shrugged, kissing her troublesome child of a husband on the cheek. 

“Well, I was just being nice. I’m gonna go see Spike anyway.” Damien feigned hurt, barely even noticing the light slap on his shoulder from Nickie. 

“You should have the monkeys spend the night.” She offered, “Ryan won’t be here for them to torture.” 

“You sure you’re up for three rugrats worth of movies?” Damien in turn raised his brow, his wife was a loving, caring alpha- but pups were not her strong suit. 

“I have a fresh bottle of wine in the fridge.” She countered. “After a few glasses I’ll gladly root for prince charming as he slays the dragons.” Before she could escape up the staircase to take a shower, Damien pulled her in for a final, snuck in, embrace.

“Wine and pups sound nice.” his voice was dark, his pearly white smile perfectly matching his glittering brown eyes. 

“I’m going to be late. Go get your nephews already- would you?” Nickie finally escaped after a string of rapid fire kisses. Her powerful legs bounding her up the stairs three at a time. 

____________________

Damien pulled up to the two story home in a blatantly copy and pasted neighborhood. The growl of his car’s engine let all of the neighboring families know that he was arriving. Even now, as he was pulling into the abused driveway, his oldest nephew was at the front doorway. Messy brown hair stuck up every which way, emerald green eyes smiled up at his decorated uncle. 

“I was starting to wonder if you were coming.” He jeered playfully, pulling his backpack up higher onto his shoulder. 

“Even with the extra time you still didn’t take a shower did you?” Damien shrugged, fully ignoring the young alpha’s snort of distaste. 

“What’s your excuse, Old Man.” the youth bantered after a beat. Geo leaned back into the house- yelling up to his brothers that he was going out. Damien stood between his nephew and the car, an expectant look quirking his brow. Geovanti rolled his eyes, holding his arms out for the begrudging hug. 

“You love me,” Damien teased. “I’m your uncle, it's my job to annoy the hell out of you.” 

____________________

At the end of the street, Damien sat at a stop sign with no cars approaching from any direction. The unkept tween clutching to his ratty backpack excitedly as his legs bounced with barely reserved energy. The older alpha tipped his head towards the crossing as his fingers drummed abscently on the steering wheel.

“Left, pancakes. Right, pizza.” Damien’s voice made it sound more like a life changing decision than absolutely necessary. 

“Pizza.” Geo chirped for the fourth weekend in a row. Damien had half a mind to protest, there were multiple places they could go, but his stubborn little nephew always insisted on somewhere he knew there would be left overs. So he could bring his baby brothers food. 

“You choose the food, I choose the music.” Damien blindly swatted Geo’s hand from the radio’s knob. 

“That hardly seems fair.” the alpha pup protested, flashing his tiny, frankly adorable, fangs up at the elder. Damien pretended to not even notice, because that is what would best get under Geo’s skin. 

____________________

“One and a half.” Damien announced as they walked into the pizzaria. The host barely even glanced up from her podium, mechanically picking up a kid’s menu along with a set of crayons. Damien smiled devilishly as he felt his nephew’s eyes burning into his head. Uncle had to use every ounce of control he had to restrain his amused laughter as Geo flopped angrily into the booth. Geovanti proceeded to drop his pack at his side, riffle through it briefly, and slammed a neglected sketchbook onto the table. 

“I thought you liked to color while we waited?” Damien’s trouble making laugh shown through the high pitched squeak that broke his voice. Geo huffed, opening the sketchbook to search for a page he had been previously working on. 

“There’s a Difference.” He growled when his uncle’s amused glint didn’t fade. Geo made the mistake of returning his attention to his pack, probably to fish out a pencil amongst the tattered, random bits of paper. Damien swiftly stole the book, propped his elbows on the table and began flipping through the stained pages.

The indignant noise from Geo’s throat made the surrounding patrons turn to look. Damien smirked, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth as he flipped the book for Geo’s view, “Looks like I’ve got some serious competition.” The sketch was probably something done in the middle of a class Geo should have been paying attention to. It would out live any notes he would have taken, the detailed skull sat on a complex weave of vines. If Damien still had the skin space to get another tattoo, he would have considered it. 

“Give it back!” Geo growled, panic in his eyes that Damien never wanted to see. The uncle promptly closed the sketchbook and slid it back within reach of the young alpha. Damien noted that Geo had managed to form fledgling claws on his hands. He was twelve years old and already starting to shift. That’s normally something that doesn’t surface until puberty is well under way. 

“ ‘vanti,” Damien leveled his voice to keep it far from teasing, “ Take a breath, Geo- it’s alright.” The youth clung to the ratty pages as if they were the last sacred piece of himself. The way that shit stepfather of his was, they probably are. Hell, stress from home was probably a huge factor in him starting to shift so young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities,
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	20. Vanger : 2 : Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and wrestling, a toddler's dream play day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geo has issues, but we've made sure he has a good extended family to help him out. 
> 
> Kept on track by the beautiful Ino~♡♡

Damien ordered an oversized pizza while Geo excused himself to collect his thoughts. Even then Geo held that abused pack tightly to his side. The waiter had returned with the drinks and a basket of fries by the time the youth reemerged from the restroom. The uncle hummed carefully, studying the stress lines on his little nephew. 

“How’s school goin?” he tested the waters, noting that Geo hadn’t made an effort to pull his sketchbook back out. 

“Fine, got a 102 on my last math test,” the disheveled child quirked a smile. Damien raised a skeptical brow, but his nephew seemed solid on his story.

“I was pretty sure you got a 105 on the last test,” Damien whistled, “if your grades keep slippin’-” 

“What can I say, Uncle Die? The teachers are learning.” Geo interrupted shrugged. Damien didn’t worry about the kid’s grades at all. If he didn’t know any better- he would swear the kid had an eidetic memory. He always aced everything: the same kid that was currently eyeing every pizza that passed them like it was a nude model.

“What do you think about spending the weekend with Auntie and me?” the older alpha offered. “The twins can watch a marathon and you can just try to beat me in War Rage.”

“I own you in War Rage.” the child raised a threatening finger, “Last I remember I am the reigning champ!” Damien snorted at the challenge, egging the youth on. Anything to get his mind away from where ever he had gone when he had to walk away.

“As long as the twins can come, I have no problem with it.” Geo finished offhandedly as he fished through the bowl of fries for the perfect one. Not “My brothers,” not some nickname built out of humorous conflict. The twins: like Geovanti was their father, not that piece of shit back at their home...probably not even at home, he was most likely sitting at the local bar right now.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving them out,” Damien promised, “I need an audience for when I royally kick your ass.” 

“Bitch, please.” Geo snorted, both of them earning scandalized glances from a group of rather eccentric elderly ladies. Both alphas chuckled, Damien waving for the youth to lower his voice while he struggled with his own. 

____________________

Geovanti didn’t waste any time as he bounded out of the car and raced into the house. Damien followed behind at a much slower pace. Strolling into the fairly messy home with a knock on the open doorway. Jeremy, one of the twins, squealed happily when he saw his uncle. Soon enough, Damien was wailing like a wounded T-rex while the two brown headed omega pups tried to over power the six foot, heavily tattooed, alpha. Jeremy and Jason were energetic little bugs, Damien could give them that much credit. 

Heavy bags thumped onto the tile by the front door, Geo’s too thin body accentuated now that he had his shirt off. He had the cotton fisted in a ball, and was moving towards the basement- probably to throw it in with the rest of the laundry. Damien couldn’t help but wonder if he could sneak food over more often. Raven, the stepfather was always drunk, and Kassy- the three’s mother- was always off at work trying to keep things together. Which left Geo to take care of practically everything else. He did a remarkable job- once you consider he’s only a child himself.

“You have clothes that need to be done?” Damien called after the disappearing tween, hobbled by the light weight of both twins on either ankle. 

I’ve got the Js’ clothes over by the door.” he shouted back, the alpha regarded the bags once more. 

“I asked about you, not the Js’.” Damien didn’t mean to shout in Geo’s face, but the kid came back up the stairs more quickly than he’d expected.

“I’ll be alright.” He smiled at his own lie, a different- not necessarily cleaner- shirt ready to be pulled over his head. 

“Spike.” Damien warned, the kid huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“If it’ll make you feel better- I’ll pack a bag.” with that, Geo fumbled under the kitchen sink until he found a plastic bag and disappeared back into the basement.

____________________

Damien waved for Geo to get away from the trunk when they pulled up to the manor. Here, Geo was allowed to be a god-damned kid, not a parent. Jason and Jeremy were already running around the yard, being chased by some creature from their imaginations. Apparently the only way to escape this time was to be in the rose bushes. Geo twitched, his voice riling up a few times to chastise the endless fountains of energy, but he held his tongue, pointedly looking up at Damien a few times before he walked up to the front door. Nickie was already home and coming outside to see what all the commotion was about. She hummed a short greeting before capturing the disgruntled nephew in her warm, long arms. She pressed a kiss into the top of his matted hair- pulling back with scrunched eyebrows as she looked over Geo’s face.

“When was the last time you showered?” her regal voice clipped lightly. “Gods, you have a whole potato farm on your head, you know that, right?” 

“I love you too, Auntie Nickie.” Geo mumbled respectfully. 

“We’ve got the boys- why don’t you go and clean up, hm?” Nickie poked Geo’s little nose, smiling wryly as she coaxed him further into the house. Geovanti barely got out of the way before the twins ran up the porch’s staircase and tackle hugged their Aunt.

____________________

Damien carried the bags to the laundry room instead of where the boys would be sleeping. Each one had their own rooms here- although the twins frequently crept into Geo’s room half way through the night. Even after Nickie’s words, Geo was finding ways to waste time in his room. Absently straightening out minor details of the already pristine room. The bed was clearly remade, the sheets folded just so under the mattress instead of hanging freely like the style normally was. 

“Thought you were getting clean?” Damien tested the silence, not intruding into the youth’s room. Regardless Geo flinched, green orbs flashing up to the other’s face skeptically. 

“Just… cleaning… up?” he wasn’t a good liar.

“What’s going on?” Damien leaned on the door jamb, frowning as he saw the nerves rolling off of the pup’s body. 

“I can go shower, now. Sorry to be a bother.” Geo’s escape was stopped by a firm hand on his bicep. 

“Spike, Buddy.” Damien’s voice dropped again. The younger alpha shook the hold off, refusing to look his uncle in the eye. 

“I was putting things away.” If that was a lie, he was getting better at it. Damien lifted his eyes back to the room, finding that ruined backpack slumped on the floor. 

“You were hiding something?” Damien guessed. The look of terror that crossed the little alpha’s face spoke volumes.

“You don’t have to hide anything here.” the uncle growled carefully, his broad shoulders moving out of Geo’s way. “I’m not going to have you unburry all of your treasure, Spike, but no one here is goin’ through your stuff.” The promise seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Geovanti retreated down the hallway.

___________________

Nickie had two arms full of hyper pups when Damien returned downstairs. One was under her arm akin to a football while the other clung to her chest with his noodly arms around her neck. She was exaggeratedly staggering across the living room until she was able to flop Jason onto one of the couches. With Jason’s playful squealing still in the air she turned her attention to prying Jeremy’s hold from her hair. Jason promptly clung to her leg- butt planted on her foot. 

“Are we abusing Auntie Nickie?” Damien’s voice rattled with alpha authority, it was quickly disregarded by the duo with guilty giggles. 

“Help us, Uncle Die!” Geo’s nickname for Damien rolled naturally off of Jason’s tongue. 

“Help you?” Damien questioned, eying his wife with a devilish smile. “You know Auntie’s weakness, right?” The woman’s beautiful dark eyes locked on her husband, playfully daring him to try it. Damien announced his charge with a half hearted battle cry, his powerful hands lifting Jeremy from Nickie’s hug and holding him under his muscular arm.

“Quick, tickle her!” Damien announced, holding one of Nickie’s hands up in the air. It was her turn to squeal as her ribs were attacked by tiny hands. Her husband’s gentle hold keeping her in range. 

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities♡
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	21. Vagner : 3 : Skittish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geo's showing the stress of living in an abusive household. As much as it pisses Damien off, he needs to keep a level head for the skittish teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~ only slightly panicking at this point
> 
> As always, I've been kept on track the the amazing Ino!

The pups had tired out by the time Geo walked down the staircase with a towel wrapped around his thin waist. Jason and Jeremy were in a miniature puppy pile on the couch watching some over-saturated cartoon. Nickie was across the room fixing something to eat in the kitchen. She felt the younger’s gaze before he turned to ask what was wrong.

“Where did you put my bag?” Geo mumbled, embarrassment reddening his skin more than the shower had, his sight lingering on the little twins. He was clearly convincing himself that they were okay.

“You have pj’s in your room, Sweetie.” Nickie called over the counter. Geo snapped his gaze towards her so quickly, its a wonder he didn’t give himself whiplash. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see.” He went back to mumbling, before he could retreat back up stairs Damien rounded the corner with arms full of laundry still hot from the dryer. He nearly bumped into the youth, and fear sparked across Geo’s expression. Apologies were on the tip of the boy’s tongue as he tried to take the wad of clothes from the elder.

“I’ve got it,” Damien cut him off. “ ‘vanti, calm down.” Red was bleeding into Geo’s emerald irises, the sight only worrying the uncle more. He would need to talk to the little alpha about shifting if this was going to end up being a regular occurance. He was alone with the twins often. A youth just starting to figure out the shift, and how to handle the unbelievable amount of energy that came with it, was a danger to anyone around them: let alone two omega pups. 

____________________

The distressed youth followed Damien all the way back up the staircase. As soon as he dropped the pile of clothes on Jason’s bed, Geo began fumbling through the fabric. Damien held his tongue on his question, instead, he could see some of the stress ease from the young alpha’s shoulders. 

“Have you noticed that you’re starting to shift?” Damien worded his question carefully. Geo glanced up, one eye still had portions of green speckled in the iris, the other was a solid red. 

“I… I’m-” Geo shook his head against whatever he was going to say. He visibly remembered that he was still only dressed in a towel and promptly used it as an excuse to escape the room. The uncle let his nephew go, figuring the conversation would be easier to have if Geo wasn’t on a mental ledge to begin with. Instead, Damien continued to fold little Jason’s laundry.

____________________

All three brothers were curled up on the couch, Geo in the middle, while watching a colorful cartoon. Nickie had her promised glass of wine, Damien was behind her with his hands warmly on her hips. 

“Mickey Mouse kick?” Damien whispered into Nickie’s tightly curled ponytail. She hummed the confirmation, tilting her head so that she could glance at her nuzzling husband. 

“I still need to throw Geo’s clothes in, Jeremy’s should be ready to be dried.” She set her glass down as she spoke, finding that Damien wasn’t letting her get away that easily.

“You made dinner,” he countered, “I can man-handle a couple shirts.” She didn’t put up much of a fight. Her head leaned back onto Damien’s shoulder, temporarily trapping the two in the moment. Damien nosed a chaste kiss in the crook of Nickie’s neck before peeling himself away from her. 

Geo’s plastic bag of clothes was clearly thrown together without much thought. Damien thumbed through the clothes- turning some of the shirts right side out before dropping them into the waiting washer. A book dropped from a rolled up pair of jeans. Frayed, cardboard binding tore a little further as it bounced onto the tile. Stained pages were wrinkled, and heavily laden with ink, the writing so tiny- Damien would probably need a magnifying glass to read it. Without a second thought, he lifted the piece, and folded the loose pages back into some kind of order. Damien had every intention to bring the book to Geo as soon as he had finished in here. 

He found a second book tucked into another sweatshirt. Damien’s breath stuttered as he curbed the pending rage that wanted to throw him into a shift. Raven must be invading the kid’s privacy. Did Geovanti even have privacy in that house? Why else would he be hiding his things among fucking dirty underwear? If he brought it up with Raven again, it would only end in a fight, again. None of the nephews needed to see that, not to mention that the boys would be the ones suffering for it once Damien left. 

With a stack of four battered diaries, Damien emerged in the living room. Geo was already missing, Nickie and the others were having another wrestling match on the floor. The twins were clearly winning. Silently, the uncle braced himself for facing his little nephew, and started up the stairs.

____________________

Geo had his door closed, only a dim light shining on the floor. Damien’s knock was met with utter silence. He could feel the nephew’s anxiety radiating from through the wall. 

“I found a few things, thought you would want them back.” He tested the quiet. Geo’s feet pounded on the carpeting, the door flew open violently. Red, pinpoint, eyes locked on his uncle. Damien didn’t make Geo wait or beg, the books were held out for his taking. The youth’s claws dug into the bindings, pulling each one close to his chest. 

He visibly tried to talk, gravel overtaking his normally smooth voice. The uncle nervously tested his weight between his feet, holding back his own growl of frustration.

“We do need to talk,” Damien spoke carefully, “You aren’t in any trouble. I’m just worried.” Geovanti refused to look up from the carpeting between his feet, his hold turning white knuckled on his books. 

“Do you want to sit down? Or we can do this later on- if you need a few minutes to yourself-” 

“Does this mean I’m going to hurt the Js?” Geo interrupted bluntly. 

“Being an alpha doesn’t mean you will automatically hurt everyone around you.” Damien soothed, “May I come in?” Slightly greener eyes flashed up before he managed a meek nod. Damien took a seat on the side of the larger bed, Geo, despite everything, took a seat on the floor. 

“I’m going to start rutting-” the little alpha squeaked, “I’m going to hurt someone, I know it!” 

“You’re just a child, Spike.” the elder frowned. “Ruts won’t be a thing for you to face for a long while. Hell, you’re oddly young to be shifting as it is.” Geo curled up tighter, hugging his knees to his chest. Thoughts were racing in his mind, most of them Damien was sure he would never hear. 

“I’ll be able to protect everyone better, won’t I?” he finally admitted after a moment. 

“Raven’s a real ass to you, isn’t he?” Damien couldn’t help the growl that surfaced. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the child off of the floor and hide him from the world. 

“If I can get a good job- Mama will be able to leave him. Right?” Geo raised his head from his crossed arms, a childish squeak intruding on his sentence. “The Js will be able to live without being afraid.” 

“That’s not your responsibility-” Damien tried, only to be interrupted by Geo’s objections. Every time Damien tried to speak, Geo would bark over him. The both of them working each other up.

“You’re only twelve, Geovanti!” Damien finally snarled, rising to his feet and towering over the crouched youth. “None of this should be your problem, none of this should be your responsibility.” Geo cowered under his uncle’s shadow. His startled yelp dousing Damien’s rage quickly. 

Damien realized that he had slipped into a shift in the chaos, just a minor one of dorky pointed ears and slightly bucked teeth. He focused on reigning himself in before crouching at his nephew’s side. 

“Look.” Damien frowned at the actual fear behind those emerald eyes. “I’ll do my absolute damndest to keep you three safe here. But don’t think that what goes on at home is your fault. It’s not. And it is not your responsibility to fix it. You’re starting to shift, Spike. You’re growing up very quickly. If you have any questions or concerns or anything- you can talk to me. Yeah?” Geo nodded stiffly, his breathing still on the edge of a panic. 

“You can stay up here for a while, till you calm down. Or do you want to come downstairs and help us vote on a movie?” Damien couldn’t bring himself to smile as he was watching his nephew disintegrate before his eyes. 

“I know touch is an omega thing.” Spike mumbled, before he could take another breath - he was held flush against Damien’s chest. The tight hug warm around his thin shoulders. 

“Touch is a human thing. Besides- I have all the hugs in the world to give.” Damien promised to the top of his nephew’s head. “You’re okay, Geo. Just remember you and the twins always have a place here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities
> 
> Feel free to rage in the comments~


	22. Vagner : 4 : Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Damien's bullying you, it's for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sneaking in a warning for domestic violence and abuse. It isn't explicit, but can be enough for those that can relate.
> 
> Still kept on track by the Beautiful Ino!

Damien had a reassuring palm on Geo’s shoulder. The two were making their way down the staircase, just in time to see Nickie lift both the twins, one hanging off each hand, with a victorious roar. The seemingly endless fountains of energy were starting to sputter out. The tension in Geo’s shoulders lessened some once he had his brothers in sight. 

Those wiry little omega bastards.

“We need a movie,” Damien announced to the room. The toddlers started to babble away about random titles while Nickie tried to worm her way out of their holds. The night ended up slipping by quietly. The five of them piled together, Geo nested between two, protective, alphas and a lap full of toddlers. 

____________________

“Instead of us dropping the monkeys, why don’t you come stay with us?” Damien tried to push the topic again. His sister, Kassy, had just gotten off work. She normally pushed for Damien to drop of the kids back at home, since she had to prepare dinner for Raven. 

“You know I have things to do.” she sighed, already tired of where this was going.

“No you don’t. Kassy- you don’t even need him. You’re the one supporting everyone, paying all the bill, taking care of the kids. What does he do other than drink and beat you?” 

“He doesn’t beat me-” She started to say, Damien cut her off mid-word.

“If you say you fell down the stairs again, or you just hit yourself on the counter- I’m getting a priest to bless that house, ‘cus it’s fuckin’ possessed.” 

“Xatan.” she hissed, “I don’t mind them goin’ over to your place- but you can’t be doing this every time I try to get my ki-.” 

“Geovanti’s starting to shift.” Damien lifted his gaze to search around him, making sure none of the siblings were in earshot. “He’s hiding things again, and god knows he doesn’t even know how to be a fuckin’ kid anymore. Did you know he’s got the idea in his head if he gets a good job, you’ll be able to leave Raven? Pisses me off because you can leave him now. Yet you’re putting everyone through this.” 

“I love him, Xatan. He’s a good man that’s trying to work through a whole bunch of hell. You don’t even know half of the story.” Kassy huffed, the sound of her chopping something starting to carry over the receiver.

“I know misery loves company, but Fuck, Kass. If he needs to work on some things, by all means- he can. But he doesn’t need to ruin four lives in the meantime.” Damien stuttered another breath, sweeping is gaze over the porch once more to be sure that none of the youths had snuck out. 

“Just. Bring the boys here would you? I’m sure they haven’t even started their homework yet, and I don’t want you and Raven having another fist fight later on.” She sounded defeated. Damien’s stomach was doing flips as he tried to figure out a way to convince his sister that what she was doing was beyond stupid.

“I love you, Kassandra.” He breathed. “I love you and I love those boys. Both Nickie and I do. Just come stay with us. Get away from him for a few days- say you’re going to a friends house or something.” 

“Xatan.”

“Kassy.” he cut her off. 

“I have the roast in the oven already, Xatan. Are my boys going to be home for dinner?” She clipped angrily. Damien deflated, a snarl ripping from his throat before he could contain himself.

“Okay, fine.” he relented, “But know that my door is always open- and I’ll gladly go to jail for you.”

____________________

Damien pulled up to their house. Leaving them behind was harder every time he had to do it. Geo always lingered in the front seat a touch longer than the last. Even now Damien could see the gears working in his nephew’s head. 

“Wait here for a little?” Damien patted Geo’s head lightly, ignoring the hopeful look that crossed the boy’s face. 

Kassandra opened the door, her tired eyes darting around before questioning where the boys were.

“Come on home with me.” Damien offered. The omega huffed a sigh, rolling her eyes at him.

“Kassy, the monkeys don’t even want to come home anymore.” Damien pinned her under his gaze. “Gods, I don’t want to leave you here either.” 

“This again, really?” She pushed her elder brother back out of the house. 

“Yes, again. We are really worried about you!” He ground out, swallowing nervously as he turned to glance over his shoulder. Okay, the boys were still inside the car. 

“My husband will be coming home soon.” She frowned, crossing her arms stubbornly.

“From what? Drinking all night and day? And where the hell did that bruise come from?” Damien caught his sister’s wrist, pulling her sleeve up to reveal a clearly hand shaped bruise. She yanked against him, her weak fist bouncing off of his solid chest. 

“Xatan, I appreciate it- but would you let me live my life already?” Kassy scolded, she was done with his pestering. Clearly, nothing was going to get through to her today. 

“They are afraid of him. Geovanti isn’t the happy, healthy, angst lord other twelve year olds are nowadays. I really don’t want to take your kids from you, Sis. But I cannot sit around and let this happen.” Damien fisted his clawed hands at his sides. His red irises locked onto his sister’s face. 

“I’m begging you, Kassy.” He took a stuttering breath. “Just for a few days to get some distance. Raven’s a big alpha boy, he can take care of himself.” She shook her head, frustration getting the best of her as she ran her hands through her dark hair. 

“Okay.” She huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Okay, fuck it. If you want to be the big bully brother, go ahead. But you’re the one explaining to Raven why diner ain’t done!” 

She was getting into the car. Kassy was going to be spending the night safe away from that prick. This was the victory Damien didn’t expect, but knew he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	23. Vagner : 5 : Dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassy's not the only one having a bad night. Nickie plays babysitter while Damien runs back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas! how long has it been since I've just greeted everyone?
> 
> Regardless, hellow~ hope we're having a good day, yes?
> 
> Still kept on track by the Beautiful Ino.

Nickie looked like she wanted to say something as soon as they walked through the door, but she held her tongue as soon as the twins barged right back into the too quiet home. She smiled honestly for them, holding out her arms for a hug.

“Kassy,” Nickie breathed, a frown twitching as she spotted bruising hidden under a just too short of a sweater. 

“Your husband is a bully.” Kassy snapped as she crossed her arms close to her chest. 

“We can give him a hard time about it the whole time, you know.” Nickie shot a quick apologetic look toward Damien. 

“You are in on it too, don’t even give me that shit.” Kassy mumbled, leaving Damien to carry her bag up to whatever room she would be locked away in. 

“I have Moscotto in the fridge.” Nickie offered to the sulking omega, but was ignored. The alpha turned back towards her husband, a confused look crossing her sharp features. 

“How the actual fuck did you get her here?” Nickie ground out, flickering her gaze from Damien to the lollygagging Geovanti.

“Told her the truth, not that she likes it any.” Damien sighed, “What’s on your mind?” Nickie looked pointedly towards Geo before summoning him into the house. He listened, standing before his aunt and uncle with hazed green eyes. 

“Why don’t you help your mom get settled in?” Nickie smiled wryly, Geo rolled his eyes at the prospect.

“Mom won’t stay, she never does.” He made a motion for the bags anyway. 

“She’s here now, let’s count that as a victory.” Damien chimed in. Geo only mumbled something else under his breath as he dragged the suitcase up the stairs. 

“Ren called,” Nickie caught Damien’s arm before he could go farther into the house. “He really needs us right now.” the intense worry in her eyes made Damien’s hair stand on end. 

“What happened?” the alpha nearly growled.

“He’s dropping pretty hard. Tried something with another dom, and it backfired. Badly.” She fidgeted with her hair. Her dark eyes fixed on her husband’s face. “I can handle your sister, do you think you can handle Ren?” Damien ran the scenarios over in his head, best and worst cases of each probability. 

“I can’t bring him here, not with the monkeys. Kassy, maybe. But the little guys won’t understand what’s going on.” His jaw clicked from the tension, his irises starting to shift to a deep red. 

“Send him all of my love.” Nickie shooed the alpha. “I can totally bad mouth you with Kassy, just go take care of our little sub.” 

____________________

According to Nickie, Ren was home. Home, alone, and falling to bits all while apologizing for any iota of inconvenience this might cause to the air around him. Damien pulled into the man’s driveway. The scent of panicking omega was overwhelming even from the outside. 

Ren was a good friend, a long time friend of both Nickie and Damien. Sure- their relationship was out of the ordinary for many, but it worked for them. Ren might as well be a part of their marriage- if law would ever allow such a thing. He was a strong, independant omega with interests just as twisted as Damien and Nicole’s. Damien even had a key to the omega’s house on a ring beside the key to his own home.

“Direson?” Damien tested the silent house. The scent was overwhelmingly pungent of earth and vinegar. Most of the home’s lights were off, and the normally pristine rooms were tossed about haphazardly. 

“Ren, Sweetheart.” Damien called again, checking in each room he came to pass. Most likely the omega had built a nest in his bedroom. Almost every time he was left alone during a panic, that is what had happened. 

Sure enough, there he was. His undercut was plastered to his scalp by sweat, his grey eyes were red and puffy from crying, his entire body was curled in on himself within a poorly pulled together pile of laundry and blankets. 

“It’s me.” Damien choked out, kneeling at the side of the omega’s nest. “I’m here now, Baby Boy.” Apologies were pouring from Ren’s lips like a mantra, his shoulders shook as he tried to hug himself tighter. 

“Will you come here? Will you let me hold you, Babe?” Damien’s voice was soft, but it held the edge of rage that he wanted to lash out with. Why would anyone leave their sub like this? Even if it was the first time with someone- one doesn’t just walk out after something goes wrong- that’s the time they need you to stay the most!

“Red,” the omega’s voice was strained. He didn’t dare look Damien in the eye, for fear of what he would find when he told an alpha, his dominate, no.

“Okay.” Damien tried to hush. “I won’t touch you… May I…” Damien trailed off, sweeping a look over the minimalist bedroom. “May I bring you another blanket?”

“Yellow.” Ren blurted while still rocking himself. Slow down: okay, we can work with that. 

“I’m just going to stay here then, okay?” Damien frowned at how Ren’s clothes were layered roughly, physically trying to bury himself in some kind of barrier. The alpha was sat on the floor, next to but not touching the nest. Ren had fallen silent, his gaze blindly staring off into the distance. 

Damien didn’t know as much about the man’s history as he would have liked- but the scars littering his body painted a violent picture. Something Ren didn’t want to face on a daily basis. How would someone ignore a scar that cut across the throat- almost ear to ear, though? 

“You look like you’re fighting a flashback, Direson.” Damien whispered softly, worry only worsening when Ren’s frightened eyes flashed up to him. Almost like he had forgotten that Damien was there. 

“Sir- I don’t...” the omega fidgeted, that was when Damien noticed that Ren had tied his own hands, roughly, with a now wrinkled dress shirt. Ren shivered, before trying to suck another breath.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” he admitted, “They- they wanted me to call them Mas… mast-..”

“I understand.” Damien cut Ren off before he could do more harm than good. The skittish omega flinched again at the darkness of Damien’s voice. 

“I… I worded out- Red, but they... said this was punishment. I would earn my safewords once I learned the basics.” It took every ounce of control for Damien to not barge through the invisible barrier of the nest, and cradle Ren as he spoke. 

“He hit you?” the alpha nearly growled, only earning a reflexive nod from the omega. 

“I hurt him, Xatan, that’s why he left.” the omega’s voice was shrill, “I didn’t want to- but he wouldn’t stop.”

“He hurt you, Ren. Regardless of the situation- you are allowed to protect yourself.” the alpha started to reach into the nest, but the look of panic on Ren’s face made him pull back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities~
> 
> Rage is for the comments!


	24. Vagner : 6 : Cherished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien continues to make decisions that Kassy doesn't like. She can't expect him to leave Ren alone, could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back~
> 
> Still kept on track by the beautiful Ino!

Time dragged on in tense silence . Ren needed to collect his thoughts, and didn’t want to risk anyone near him. Damien had to respect that. The moment the omega mumbled to ask for something to drink, the alpha couldn’t get to his feet fast enough. 

Damien returned to the bedroom with a glass of water to find that Ren had moved to the edge of his matress. The tangled mess of dirty laundry and blankets took up most of the floor, making Damien’s entrance difficult. 

“Just step on it.” Ren waved the alpha’s efforts away. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” he retorted, Damien’s never treated a nest, even a rushed one, with that kind of disrespect. The stressed omega sipped slowly at the glass as he allowed Damien to weave his fingers through the back of his sweat heavy hair. Ren looked exhausted, his heavy eyes barely half open as Damien took the glass from his weakening grasp. 

“Do you want to clean up? I can get a shower or something started.” Xatan was absently massaging his fingertips over the scruff of Ren’s neck. 

“I think he left marks.” the omega whined, leaning onto Damien’s shoulder without much of any warning. 

“We can take care of that.” the dom wrapped his arm around his dropping sub’s side possessively. No one was going to hurt him, not while Xatan was here. “You have the kit here, don’t you? If you want to lay down, I can go find it.”

“Am I a bad sub? I thought I was good for you and Misses. But- Miss didn’t even come this time.” Ren’s mind must have been racing. The omega clung to Damien’s shirt, afraid that the alpha would leave as well.

“Nickie is very worried about you. I can promise that she would be here if she wasn’t babysitting.” the dom nosed into the top of Ren’s hair, not that the omega was significantly shorter, he was just beaten down. Ren’s shoulders stiffened slightly, a slight whimper wheezing from his throat.

“I know we’re allowed to see others, it’s just. If I wasn’t doing enough you guys can tell me.” the omega shrank even more, grey eyes wide and afraid. 

“That’s not it at all, Ren, the monkeys are over- we can’t leave them alone.” Damien tried to lift the omega’s chin, only to be shrugged off. Apologies started to pour like a mantra, breaking the alpha’s heart all over again. 

____________________

“He can’t be alone tonight.” Damien sent the text somewhere closer to midnight than he would like to acknowledge. He was leaning on Ren’s kitchen counter, a half eaten package of oreos and dirty cups from tea next to his elbow. The omega was in the bathtub at the moment, the bathroom’s door wide open so that Damien could passively keep an eye on him. Ren was starting to come back around, but Damien could recognize that look the omega wore a mile away. He wasn’t about to leave the man to face nightmares alone.

“Monkeys are put to bed.” Nickie replied. 

“In Geo’s room?” Damien responded quickly. 

“I hear their feet pattering now.” just as he figured, they never slept unless they were with their big brother. 

“How’s Kassy?” Damien watched as the notification sent. Nickie’s silence didn’t sit well. The alpha figured he might as well clean up what he’s done in the kitchen- no need to piss off all the omegas in his life. The only sound in the house was the inconsistent subdued splashing of bathwater from down the hallway, until Damien’s phone pinged once. 

“You owe me a new bottle, but I think she’s coming around after I had a few choice words with Raven.”

“Think we can add Ren to our sleepover?” Damien glanced up from his glowing phone, the omega was up to his chin in water. What should have been relaxing him had him tense and dull eyed. This wasn’t like him at all, Nickie and he could understand not wanting to talk about the past. This was getting out of hand, however. Ren was suffering alone, he turned to this kind of play to find help. He needs to let it help him for it to work. 

“I would love another snuggle buddy.” with that, the alpha clicked his phone to lock. He would pack Ren a little bag, and tell him that they’re going out. Perhaps getting out of the house can help him pull himself back together?

____________________

Knocking echoed in the small, steamy room, causing the half alert omega to jump. Water splashed loudly in the porcelain tub as Ren reflexively moved to cover himself.

“If it’s okay with you, we can go see Miss after this. Sleep at her and my home.” Damien kept his gaze solely on Ren’s face, despite his nudity. A flash of what might have been hope washed over Ren’s expression- quickly hidden away by insecurity.

“If Sir would have me.” the words were mumbled, Damien- even as he was expecting an answer- almost missed them. 

“We love you, Baby Boy. You’re welcome to our home any time, you know that.” Despite how Damien tried, he knew his words fell on deaf ears. This really wasn’t like Ren, and it wasn’t often ‘Xatan’ was left hoping that his presence would be enough to encourage his little sub to come back up. 

____________________

“Damien Xatan Vagner.” an appalled voice barked as soon as he and Ren entered the house. “That’s where you went?!” Kassy stood, a glass of liquor in one hand with her other fist on her hip. 

“He’s just spending the night.” Her brother was quick to explain, holding firm to Ren’s forearm to keep him from bolting back out the door. 

“Your nephews are upstairs, and you bring your whore in the house!” Her voice squeaked in a barely controlled volume. 

“Don’t you dare speak of Ren that way-” Damien snarled, just quiet enough to hopefully not wake the nephews. Geovanti was probably awake, he was always super alert to aggression. “Besides, we don’t need to bring fighting here, too.” 

“Oh, but you fucking your whore three doors down is okay?” Kassy hissed, her face turning red from rage. 

“You’re drunk.” Nickie touched the woman’s shoulder, earning a swift, albeit poorly executed , swat. 

“I promise, nothing unsavory is going to be happening, he’s just spending the night.” Nickie’s tone left no room for further arguing. Kassy growled under her breath, glaring daggers at her older brother as she stomped up the stairs. 

Nickie turned an apologetic half smile towards Ren, holding out her arms.

“Come ‘ere so I can hide you in my boobs.” 

Ren stumbled forward, smiling shyly to himself as he felt the dom drape her arms surely around his shoulders, leading his head to lay right across her cleavage. She vibrated with what might be confused as a purr, nosing snuggly behind his ear. 

“I thought you said nothing unsavory?” Damien teased lightly, already able to pick out the lighter notes of Ren’s scent starting to spring up.

“Please,” Nickie snorted, her red eyes flickering over her husband. “You never complain when this is you.” 

“I would be stupid to complain.” He shrugged with mock guilt, pressing himself behind Ren, holding both him and his wife in an oversized bear hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	25. Vagner : 7 : Quavering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's safe in the bedroom, but his mind is caught in a flashback that has his dom's grasping for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where snuggles are needed the Vagners are there.
> 
> do panic attacks need trigger warnings? Ren's had a rough time, the Dom's are getting a taste of his PTSD

Nickie had pushed her husband, quite insistently, into their bathroom with the command to shower. She turned to find their omega anxiously standing by the end of the oversized bed. The alpha smiled as she cupped her hands around the omega’s round little jaw. 

“You seem frazzled,” Nickie smirked lightly as Ren leaned into her touch. “Did our duffus take care of you? Is there something I can do?”

“I didn’t have anything for bruises at my house.” the omega whimpered the shortcoming. Everything was supposed to be covered- there weren’t supposed to be anything unexpected in this kind of ‘play.’ A heartbroken sound came from the alpha as she pulled Ren impossibly closer. 

“They hit you-” her voice cracked, “Let me see, Babe, where did they hurt you?” Ren shivered under her intense gaze. Her sharp features drawn tight from concern. The dom’s touch stayed gentle, as it ghosted over Ren’s too warm skin. She was waiting for him to tell her where, waiting for him to make the next move. The omega has already been through enough- even the smallest things could send him back into a hysteric.

He pulled his shirt over his head, his back and shoulders had dark bruising cutting between his usual pale, old scars. Nickie’s faint touch teased out the tender flesh, taking notes of every shallow tear in his skin.

“You’re safe now,” the dom pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his neck, “why don’t you lie down and rest.” He obediently moved to the bed, nerves clearly tensing his muscles, but he did lay face down on the mattress. Nickie followed him, keeping her touch light and constant on his arm as she dug through the side table. 

“Sorry, Baby Boy, we have it in the bathroom. I’ll be right back, okay?” she waited for his response before even lifting her hand from his bicep. He nodded weakly, hugging the pillow tightly. 

Damien was already in the process of drying off when his wife barged in. He tipped his head in question as Nickie proceeded to dig through the drawers. 

“Did you see his back?” She questioned on a whisper, huffing at the number of useless things in her way. 

“Didn’t get that far.” he admitted as he struggled to find the answer to the eternal question of “How does one put on pants?” 

“I’m going to ignore the fact you just rinsed off instead of showering.” Nickie teased once she found the ointments she was looking for. “Would you mind keeping him calm while I take a look at what that fuck did?” Damien didn’t even need to respond other than tipping his head towards the doorway for his wife to lead the way. 

Ren had his eyes screwed shut, his nails digging into the plush of the pillow he had hugged under his chest. Both doms whispered softly to him a they approached, Nickie circling around to the other side of the bed. Damien hummed lightly as he sat on the edge, his large, warm hand rubbing over Ren’s bicep. 

“Hey, Baby Boy.” Nickie cooed, running her gentle fingers through Ren’s tangled hair. He darted a panicked look between the two of them, swallowing the whimper that tried to wheeze out. 

“It’s only us, Sweetie.” Damien tagged on. The omega forced himself to lie back down, his expression hidden from his doms. Both of the alphas whined, Damien’s palm moved to Ren’s scruff to massage the tension that had settled there. Neither of them expected Ren to jolt up from the touch. He scrambled back, fighting off the other’s hands until he fell off the end of the high bed. 

“I won’t lose again,” Ren screamed, both alphas froze in their advancements. 

“I promise, Master, please. I don’t want to die.” 

Damien and Nickie were both paralyzed as Ren’s words sank in. His mantra of “Please,Master.” was rushed and quickly devolving into tears. He had backed against the dresser, and curled into a ball on the floor. 

“Direson.” Damien hushed, moving painfully slowly as he approached the hysterical omega.

“Babe,” Nickie breathed, “Look at me, Sweetie.” Ren’s shaking didn’t ease. He had quieted some at least, but he refused to look up. Damien knelt next to the omega, carefully laying his hand on his thin shoulder. Ren lashed out violently with his dulled claws, causing his back to slam painfully against the dresser. The omega keened as the collision rattled his already frayed nerves. 

Damien burst forward, catching the omega against his chest. Nickie palmed both of Ren’s cheeks, looking between his eyes in vain hopes of finding some kind of recognition. Ren only struggled against the holds, his voice starting to scream shrilly. To stop Ren from harming himself more, Damien measured his strength as he scruffed the terrified man.  
Even though it was silent now, they both knew he wasn’t calm. The alphas shared a look as Damien shifted Ren’s weight against his shoulder, cradling the quiescent omega against his scent. A chuffing, pitiful sound rolled as he tried to promise the battered sub safety. 

Neither dominates spoke as they moved Ren back onto the bed. They could hear nervous pacing in the hallway- Geovanti was probably trying to figure out what was going on. Nickie ghosted a gentle touch over a new bruise that was darkening irregularly over the omega’s shoulders. She whispered soothingly as she was finally able to start tending to him. 

“Everything’s okay, Geo.” Damien spoke suddenly, his voice sure and deep. Nickie didn’t even flinch from her work, but Geovanti thumped ungracefully on the other side of the door. 

“I… I’z just worried.” he stuttered back. “G’night, sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it’s okay. Good night, Spike.” Nickie spoke up, not lifting her red ringed irises from her work. Damien sought out the little pressure point on the inside of Ren’s wrist, perhaps he had used a touch more strength than he had intended. The scruffing served to protect Ren from himself, but it didn’t need to last so long, especially since a touch to the scruff was what sparked this to begin with. 

“We aren’t leaving your side, okay?” Damien promised. “I know you’re scared.” 

“We can talk about this later on, how about we try getting some sleep, yeah?” his wife purred as she pressed a chaste kiss to Ren’s hair. They rolled the omega onto his side, carefully arranging his limbs so that he would be comfortable. His eyes were squeezed shut- fear keeping him trapped in his own mind. Damien curled protectively behind the sub, both of his arms wrapped snugly against Ren’s chest. 

“I’m the one behind you.” Damien promised right in Ren’s ear, “I’ve got you, you’re safe, Baby Boy.”

“Open your eyes for me,” Nickie coaxed, both of her hands still threading through Ren’s hair. He refused, his swollen face unnervingly placid and his scent completely missing. After some time snuggled between two he trusted more than anyone else in the world, Ren only nuzzled in closer to the doms’ embraces when shivers started to wrack his body. He didn’t want to be more of a pest than he already was for them. Ren was certain he didn’t even remember everything that he had done in the blind stupidity of panic. Guilt and utter embarrassment tried to overthrow his thoughts. The two had their family over- they really didn’t have time to put up with his shit. Ren knew better, he knew that the two cared about him, he was important, and over all he was protected. Drops were relentless in their lies, convincing someone that their entire world was collapsing around them. Coming back up while literally being held together by warm arms and gentle kisses had to be one of the best feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities
> 
> Rage if for the comments~


	26. Vagner : 8 : Concede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's feeling a little better. Kassy throws her temper tantrum, but the Vagners have more important things to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super late update. This is actually the last chapter of this line, but it's alittle extra long because I didn't think the talk should have been cut out. 
> 
> Still being chased around by the amazing Ino!

Ren was purring in the morning. He was still asleep, thankfully unbothered by nightmares. Nickie didn’t get up at the crack of dawn for her run, instead she was half propped up on the bed, just looking over her two boys. Damien was still wrapped protectively around the omega, Ren’s head tucked under the alpha’s chin. 

Damien was awake and not ready to stir yet, but he couldn’t refuse Nickie’s kiss when she leaned over. The two lingered over their sub, just nosing against each other with a mumbled “good morning.” They woke Ren, who surprised the them both with a playful nip at the base of Damien’s throat. 

“Feeling better?” Damien chuckled, shifting just enough to be able to look over the omega’s flushed face. 

“I’m sorry.” He started, silencing quickly when both doms scoffed. Ren didn’t have a chance to clarify before he had both alpha’s on either side of his neck. He was assaulted by a blur of gentle fangs and strong alpha scents. They were claiming his sanity, pulling him under into a headspace of security. 

“You scared us, Baby Boy.” Nickie muttered, smiling brightly at Ren’s bliss blown pupils. “Looks like you’re coming back to us.”

“Are you okay to talk about what happened, or would you rather get some breakfast first?” Damien offered, “I’m kinda starvin’, myself.” 

____________________

Geovanti was on his feet as soon as he saw Ren. The youth all but took the omega hostage, running his thin fingers down the amused Ren’s arms and smoothing over the blushed, scarred skin of Ren’s throat. Without a word, Geo held the taller omega’s gaze solidly, silently demanding if he was okay. Everyone in the room knew that Geo would go berzerk on his aunt and uncle if Ren just as much uttered the word. 

“Good to see you again, too.” Ren giggled, but he was blocked from leaving, Geo continuing his silent demand. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” Ren relented, “ j’st want some tea.” Geo shot a skeptical glance at the other two alphas, but finally let Ren go. 

“You know him?” Kassy spat from her spot by the kitchen island, her head was cradled in a hand, her other fist a white knuckled grasp into a towel. Clearly, she was trying to nurse one hell of a hangover. The bed headed tween alpha nodded without a second thought.

“Of course, Uncle’s here all the time.” 

What color Kassy had drained from her face. She stood abruptly, leaning heavily on the counter. Kassy snarled a slur while flickering her sight between Ren and Damien. She made her choice to focus on Damien with a crooked point.

“You bring your whore here all the time?!” Ren flinched, apologies at the tip of his tongue.

“Not only that, you have your nephews calling him ‘Uncle’?” with her accusation she threw the icy cloth at the alpha, which slapped against his shoulder wetly.

“We’re leaving, Geo get your brothers.” She shouted, ignoring Damien’s attempt to placate her. 

“Would you stop calling Ren that?” Damien kept calm, although that took much more effort than he would like to admit. “He’s a good guy, and the kids like him.” 

“You should be ashamed, Xatan.” Kassy shoved her brother’s shoulders, not that it even budged the alpha. “What kind of example are you setting for those boys?” Damien sighed, not exactly knowing what to do with his complicated sister. 

“I can get a taxi.” Ren offered on a soft voice. “It’s not often you two get to have a morning together, I’m sorry to intrude like this.” 

“You’re not going anywhere, Babe.” Damien slipped by letting his anger seep into his voice. Kassy scoffed, turning her attention on the other omega. 

“What have my sons seen because of you? What married fucking couple has a sex toy on call?” Kassy was yanked back by a firm hand on her shoulder, Damien shook from his restrained anger. 

“Geo, would you mind helping the twins brush their teeth?” he growled emotionlessly, Geovanti quickly fled the room, his feet could be heard running up the main staircase. Once the nephews were a relatively safe distance away Damien let a pent up breathe hiss between his fangs. 

“You really are a piece of work, Kassandra.” his eyes were a solid red, his fangs were pronounced, and his hands were morphed into crooked claws. “We know our relationship isn’t conventional, but it’s a healthy dynamic.”

“What’s so different about it?” She challenged, unfazed by her brother’s hostility.

“Everything.” Damien barked shortly. Nickie had moved to Ren’s side. Their hands were intertwined as Ren shyly stared towards the floor. 

“Slapping each other around, commanding the weakest one on what to do. It’s not lost on me that the omega is your submissive, Damien. Plus the fact he has to put up with two of you- maybe I should be calling the police on the lot of you.” her breath stuttered, the headache starting to overwhelm her ability to function.

“Kassy, Ren can leave whenever he wants. He can stop us with a single word.” Damien’s words were almost lost in a snarl, yet he still managed to not lay a spite filled hand on the woman. “Besides, if you must know, we are a switch dynamic. As in, I’m not always dominate.” 

“But he’s an omega.” Kassy accused, but her fire was loosing light, her history with enraged alphas starting to cause her to clam up. 

“So what?” her brother bit out. “He’s a good guy, and we are lucky to have him in our lives, even if it didn’t have any part in the subculture.” 

The omegan woman had a glassy look in her eyes, Damien’s scent had spiked with rage. He was no longer keeping himself in check because of the youths nearby. They were upstairs, they were out of the way while he gave their mother a reality check. By doing just that, he was reminding her of the monster waiting for her at home.

“We love you, Kassy.” Damien finally softened his tone. “As fucked up as we all are, we are here to help you, believe it or not. With a single word, we can made sure Raven doesn’t hurt you or our babies ever again.”

____________________

Kassandra insisted on leaving as soon as breakfast was over, if only to not jar the twins more than they already were. Damien offered to drive them back, but she had already arranged for a taxi. Too soon, an alpha was pulled up by the front door awaiting for the four to pile in. This time Kassy had the excuse of school in the morning to usher them into the car. It served as a solid enough reason they couldn’t stay with their aunt and uncles. 

The aunt and Uncles needed to talk anyway. This time, they wouldn’t need to keep quiet in their own home. Not that any of them wanted to see the monkeys go, but if their conversation turned into another bout of panic, they couldn’t have a repeat of last night. Ren didn’t like being touched while he got his own thoughts in order. Last night would have been a solid “red” for him if he had his voice, both the doms knew that. Hell, they wanted to bring it up, and properly apologize to their omega. 

“Think you’re ready to talk?” Nickie questioned, she was sat in the living room. Her long, muscular legs folded under her as she leaned back. Ren looked nervous, but he nodded as he took a seat on the floor. Both Damien and Nickie frowned at that. 

“Come up here, sit with us.” Damien coaxed, “What’s wrong?” Ren kept his gaze on the floor, his arms wrapped protectively across his stomach.

“I’m sorry I caused you and Kassy to fight.” Ren managed to pronounce each word around the lump in his throat.

“None of that was actually about you, Sweetie.” Damien was quick to reply, his hand continued to pat the couch cushion between him and his wife. 

“She would have found another reason to fight, believe me.” Nickie half snorted, “You should have heard half of what she said last night, before she even had grounds to complain.” Ren dared to meet their eyes, guilt plagued his as he tried to believe what they were saying. Reluctantly he stood, approaching the two as they reached out to close the gap quicker.

“Lean on us,” Nickie purred, “If you don’t feel safe, Sweetie, you don’t have to tell us anything.” Ren was lead to lean on her shoulder, his wrist taken by Damien. A metal laced kiss pressed into the little gland there, lulling the omega to sit a little more relaxed between them. Nickie nosed against the omega’s hair, her fingers searching along the man’s collar bone for the larger pressure point. 

“You guys are going to have me blissed out before I have a chance to string a thought together.” Ren mumbled, his chuckle cut off by a light gasp as Damien bit along the wrist lightly. 

“That’s okay.” Nickie smiled devilishly. 

“If I end up slipping, please. Scruff me again.” Ren’s words caused both dom’s to freeze in their administrations. 

“I’m so sorry.” Damien beated, “I should have found another way to ground you.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Ren half smiled, “I might have done something I regretted if you hadn’t.”

“Baby Boy, we acted against your trust.” Nickie frowned, threading her fingers through his undercut. 

“And I thank you for it. Please, I really hurt Sven. I don’t want to hurt you guys too.” the omega sounded panicked. The alphas both hugged him, nearly squishing him between their bodies. 

“What was going on last night? When you were with us, where did you go, Sweetie?” Damien’s chest rumbled deeply, Ren went silent as he thought over his words.

“They left me for dead. Just threw me out the back of a truck and drove off.” His voice cracked a few times as he forced the sentence out. “Master wasn’t happy that I had lost. I guess I wasn’t worth patching up that time.”

“Breathe, Baby Boy.” Damien purred, “We’ve got’cha.” 

“I know, I j’st.” he rushed, melting into his doms’ touches. “I’ve killed people. Scared little children… I was a lost cause from the moment I got out of there. They couldn’t teach me, I couldn’t be trusted in a school. Being an omega, my only hope was to service the right alphas to get by. That’s when I learned about this Bdsm scene stuff. I went through so many doms before I met you two. I couldn’t even begin to repay you two for what you’ve done.”

“Do you still think of us as another assignment?” Nickie spoke up first. Their omega was shaking between them, trying to anticipate the backlash his words were conjuring.

“No, no, I swear I didn’t mean to offend you.” Ren rushed, “I love you, the both of you. I was j’st… I was so desperate, at first.”

“How old were you when you got out of there?” Damien questioned, running a warm palm down the back of the terrified one’s neck.

“They… they guessed I was about ten.” he admitted, “I don’t- don’t really know how old I am.” 

“You’re twenty seven now, though, aren’t you?’ Nickie squeaked,

“Yeah, give or take.” He shrugged, “I had a family for a little, but. I don’t know what happened, I just ran. From then on I was basically on my own.” 

“You were a kid, Ren.” Damien growled, “I’m sorry, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Would you mind… scruffing me? I just don’t want to… function for a little.” Ren’s never asked so explicitly for something like that before. The doms shared a glance as neither of them could deny what their little omega wanted. 

“Lean on Damien, Babe.” Nickie directed, rubbing warmth back into Ren’s limbs. 

“We’ve got you, just relax for me, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in two days we'll be back in full swing! Should be back Satuday the 5th, hopefully we all have good days in the mean time.
> 
> Thank you Thank you for your continued curiosities,  
> Rage is for the comments~


	27. Dennis : 1 : Navy Pier (story 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila has a good night out, home life could be better, but its nothing a blunt can't fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late putting it up because I worked double, expected to get a break some time near noon ish- ended up working the 11 hour shift without a break, so ... technically it's still the fifth?
> 
> This is the last story of Donato's line. I'm hoping that I do this right, and that I don't tick off too many people.  
> -Dont' worry Ino's still being an amazing beta-

Forget everything else going on, this was the reason to keep breathing. Friends, good friends, gathered together and partying without judgment. Alphas and omegas alike, all bonding under the influence of music and a hand full of recreational nature. The blond shortie bounced between a couple clusters of bodies, his short shirt showing off his belly, and a neon green collar set just over his adam’s apple. 

No one could claim him as their omega, the omegas were trying to reclaim their own strength in this little underground group. Proudly wearing collars out in public, fearlessly as they refused any and all offers. It eventually became commonplace for omegas to wear the once damning strips of fabric as a way of saying “I’m not in the mood tonight.” It was a way of finally being able to go out to a party, without alphas sniffing down their necks. 

If it could happen here, maybe the rest of society would eventually catch on.

“Tequila!” an alpha barked over the music, tugging a the omega’s arm, his brown eyes snapped up to the familiar face.

“Hey, didn’t think you would be making it!” ‘Tequila’ purred, wrapping his thin arms around the stocky man, by alpha standards he was short, but to the omega, he was tall. 

“And miss the chance of seeing you? Pish-fuck.” he smiled, showing his pearly teeth. Tequila reached up onto his tiptoes to place a kiss on the alpha’s nose before turning to lead his friend out of the middle of the dancefloor. 

“So, what brings the almighty Hellhound out here?” the omega teased, ‘Hound’ was the alpha’s nickname, he just looked more like a pitbull than a lapdog. 

“You can’t cocktease me with a good time,” he growled through a smirk, “and expect to get away with it.”

“Down boy,” the omega giggled. The alpha rolled his eyes, but backed up a step.

“Sorry, you just smell like angel tears, it’s addictive.” Hound began to rifle through his own coat. “You got a light?” 

“Neh, I only smoke at home.” Tequila waved the offer away.

“I know, but do you have a lighter? ‘less I’m gonna be stuck chewing on this blunt like a cow.” Hound snorted, lifting the little roach up for the omega to see. The little one mocked the taller alpha with a short laugh while reaching for his back pocket. 

The night was perfect, if a blur. Tequila was nestled with three other omegas, who were currently being amused by alphas flaunting for their attention. All but Honey wore a collar, so they knew exactly who the boys were trying to impress. 

“I should be heading home.” Tequila announced in a whisper to the omega next to him, green irises never left a tall alpha as he proceeded to remove his shirt, the half shifted chest accented by hard muscle lines.

“You really wanna’ leave?” he purred, lifting his arm to offer the smaller man a hug. “Be safe, okay?” 

“Hound’s walking with me,” Tequila promised, standing to find said guard dog. 

____________________

“You going to be okay?” Hound’s protective scent was becoming borderline overwhelming. “You can crash at my place, you know.”

“I’d be literally murdered if I don’t go in.” the omega shrugged, “Somewhere in their cold abusive personas are hearts that are warm for me.” Tequila spoke dramatically, earning a half amused smile from the alpha. He pressed a kiss on the omega’s forehead, hugging him for a beat before releasing Tequila for the night. 

As quiet as he was slipping back into the apartment, his mother still caught him. She scowled, her shift almost instantaneous as a growl ripped from her throat. 

“So how much did you make tonight?” she snarled, her gaze pointedly on the green collar.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Her son hissed, shouldering his way past her. Her claws caught his shirt to shove him back into her sight.

“Jackson, I swear to god. You’re going to turn up fucking dead!” her rage was warranted in her eyes. Tequila was just a failure of a person, twenty three years old, jobless, diplomaless. The kid always disappeared on the weekends, stinking of weed and alcohol when he came back. 

“I have a name you know.” the omega challenged, his mother snarled loudly.

“You’re lucky I still claim you as a Jackson at all. You’re ruining our name.” her words cut deeper than she realized. His breath hitched, his eyes stung of tears he was too stubborn to let her see. He decidedly shoved past her, all but running down the hallway towards his room. 

____________________

The omega was flopped on his bed, face down in the pillow as he muffled his frustrated whine. Tonight was a good night, why should he let “mother dearest” ruin it for him? Tequila rolled haphazardly onto his back, the poster of an anime alpha smirking from across the wall out into an unseen point over the omega’s head.

“You’d have a smoke with me, wouldn’t you?” he asked the poster, “You seem like the type that would.” With a grunt, he motivated himself to sit up. His own stash of weed was in the side drawer of his desk. Tequila skillfully prepared himself a small smoke, dragging his feet across the room to the window. 

“This one’s for you, Mugen.” the omega mumbled with a self satisfied smile as he saluted the far poster, sitting himself on the windowsill so that the smoke would escape the house.

____________________

The week progressed, because time never takes a day off. Dyslexia made keeping up infuriatingly difficult. It wasn’t that he didn’t try to do well in school, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to work. Tequila could barely pen his own name. How was he supposed to convince anyone he was half way educated enough to just stock shelves at some store? It was hard enough for omegas to get work, it was possible, but it seemed like they had higher standards to meet. Omegas were expected to take care of their alphas at home, not in the workforce. 

At this point, he wouldn’t be violently against being a housekeeper. Become little more than a bed warmer for some gentle alpha that wouldn’t mock him for things he couldn’t control. Today he was wandering the busy city streets, taking a mental tally of what stores he’d already applied at. There had to be one place in this cement jungle that would entertain the thought of him working. Maybe if he found a place with an omega already working there, he would have a better chance. 

Anything to start getting his feet under him. He couldn’t be a leech forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	28. Dennis : 2 : Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with Mother, a hug from Hound, and something no one could prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of good intentions and bad methods head, mind yourselves?
> 
> Still heavily edited by the Beautiful Ino~

The week of balancing between his parent’s antagonism and his personal motivations for getting the hell out of the house had drained him. Tequila had every intention of slipping in, getting changed, then heading down to the pier to meet up with friends. Hound was going to walk him there, in fact the alpha was supposed to be arriving within the hour. Tequila’s omega father caught his arm when he was trying hide in his bedroom. Those brown eyes full of hurt.

“Look, Sweetie.” His dad mumbled, “You’re better than selling your body. You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not a prostitute.” his son whined, “You wouldn’t understand, but I’m safe where I’m going. I’m with friends. Hell, I have a friend coming to walk me there.” 

“I love you,” the father pulled his son into a hug, “Your mother means well, but I’m afraid she’s going about all this the wrong way.” 

“Are you babying our slut?” the woman’s voice growled, “Don’t waste your breath on his lies.” both omegas flinched. 

“Do you need a ride, ‘Tequila’.” the alpha spat, her frown deepening the wrinkles of her aging features. Her son tried to hiss a retort, earning a hard slap across his face.

“Speak again and I will kill you. Omega, you fuck up again and I’ll bring you right back to the brothel. Only damn thing you’re good at is presenting your slut hole.” Her voice barked ferally. She was at the end of her rope in trying to do something for her son: in her mind, her ex-son.

His father hissed harshly at his mother’s words. Any defence he could have offered his son was silenced by a clawed grasp on his scruff. His body was thrown to the side, his brown irises eaten by a panicked black pupil. 

Tequila ran. His heart felt like it was being torn out as he left his father behind, but he couldn’t win against the alpha. Hound was always early, hopefully he was this time as well. The omega didn’t even have shoes on when he burst onto the street, not bothering to check for cars as he fled. Horns blared angrily around him, tires squealed as they tried to stop, but the omega made it to the other sidewalk. 

Panic had practically blinded the omega as he ran to nowhere in particular. He rudely bumped into more than a couple people, omegas and alphas alike. His scent must have spiraled out of control, some of the alpha’s he passed had a grimace, while omegas started with wide terrified eyes. 

A powerful chest barged into him from behind, muscular arms wrapping around him to keep him from falling forward onto the cement. His yelp turned multiple heads as the omega struggled against whoever was holding him. 

“It’s me! It’s your fucking ‘Hellhound’!” the alpha shouted over his shrill rambling. The captive fell limp, brown eyes finally focusing on the stout man. 

“Hound,” he breathed, grabbing tightly around the man’s shoulders. Mussed, half ruined purple hair hung loosely in the failing spikes that adorned the top of his head. Red orbs studied the omega with a heat he wasn’t used to seeing from Hound. Anger and concern did a dangerous dance just under the alpha’s skin. 

“What happened?” he dipped into Command without fully realizing that he had. Tequila started talking, a touch more explicitly than necessary in such a public place. Each word only enraging the alpha more. 

“Please,” Tequila was almost in tears, “I just want a beer and a smoke.” Hound nodded, his jaw tightening to the point the omega was sure his teeth were about to start cracking. 

“I call Honey, can bring shoes.” the alpha ground out around gravel. “Or… text.” he half snorted at himself, his words clearly taking a lot of effort. 

____________________

The two sat on the edge of the pier, Tequila held his blunt between fingers while Hound sat with his arm protectively around the omega’s hip. The omega was calmer now, and the alpha was finally able to retract his fangs.

“The offer still stands, you can stay at my place.” Hound was nearly begging, “There’s no way you should have to put up with your mother’s shit.” 

“I can't leave dad there.” Tequila countered, guilt still eating away at his mind as the memory of his father helpless on the floor plagued him. “I literally just left him there with her.” 

“He’s a big boy, he can get away from her.” Hound tried again, earning another scoff. The alpha let out a frustrated hiss, pulling his legs up from the edge as he stood.

“I’m going to get us a few drinks, and to see if anyone else is here yet.” Hound excused himself as his heavy footsteps carried him away.

The water was quiet tonight, just a few rogue waves breached the first wall while most of them lazily washed halfway up the sandy beach. Maybe the peace was a side effect of weed starting to kick into his system, but he wasn’t going to argue with a moment of quiet. He didn’t even bother to turn around when those heavy footsteps were returning behind him. 

He was yanked abruptly backwards by his scruff, his body falling limply out of his control. A large, oriental alpha slung him over his shoulder where he landed hard enough to knock the wind out of him. His face bounced roughly against the alpha’s back as he broke into a run; the sour reek of old sweat and grease overpowered every other scent around. Angry growls erupted from under the pier, multiple alphas seeming to have taken notice of what was happening. Tequila desperately prayed to any bastard who might half care that they would be able to save him. The alpha holding him snarled something under his breath answered by another foreign growl. The omega hit the metal floor of a chest in the trunk, the walls too closed in on him. The hood slammed down loudly, feral voices of ones he called friends swarmed the car. 

Then gunfire went off. He couldn’t scent blood, he couldn’t make out any pained growls from the snarling chaos. “Guppy” always had a gun on him, had he tried to take out the kidnaper? Had the assailant just hurt one of the guys? Was Hound okay? 

Tequila could feel the car taking off, he could hear the screams of his friends growing distant. His limbs were still unbelievably heavy, his breath was too calm to supply his racing heart. This couldn’t be happening, the pier was a safe place. One of the only places he could drop his guard. 

Hound saw everything- he was going to find him. Hound had to find him- Tequila didn’t want to think what would happen if they didn’t find him.

____________________

He gave up trying to figure out where he was being taken after the fourth or fifth time the two scruffed him. He was small enough to fit in whatever container they saw fit to stuff him in. The air was stale and cold, how long had it been since he’d seen light? Not even the fluorescent lighting that always filled a room had found a way to weasel into the box he was trapped in. 

Whether or not he was scruffed at the moment felt irrelevant, tape was plastered across his lips, his hands were bound behind his back, hogtied to his feet. Scent repressors were placed on his neck, leaving him as more of a plastic doll than a living person. As bad as the cramps were from being stuck in this position, he feared what would happen once he was ripped from the box. Why would someone go through all of this trouble to just leave him to rot in isolation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	29. Dennis : 3 : Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila wakes in his new home. The hell that happens here doesn't pull it's punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just put a warning right here  
> it's not explicit, but there is implied rape in the chapter, which has been marked with (*****)'s before and after for those that don't want to read such things. 
> 
> Kept on track by the Beautiful Ino~

He wasn’t awake when they opened his container, the two alphas leaned in to look over the petite blond. He had been stored away for a touch over week, this was the first time they tried moving a toy with this method. The omega was weakened from dehydration and hunger, two things they could fix. 

The son was happy that the kid survived the boat ride. It was easy enough to smuggle him in with the guise and cover of a semi-aggressive guard dog. Only the two even dared going into the rottweiler’s kennel, thus keeping the omega in the corner the dog’s chamber worked like a charm.

The father had a slightly more concerned look on his face. He took time to study the omega’s breathing and heart as he unboxed the man. He already had the command for his son to fetch the goat’s feeding tube at the tip of his tongue as he thumbed over a few of the sores that had developed from being rattled around on the ocean.

____________________

For the first time in what felt like too long the omega woke up. He was laying on his side, his hands still bound behind him, with a metal collar digging too tightly into his neck. He forced himself to sit up, his head swimming dizzily from the movement, but he had to figure out where he was. He was chained to a bedpost, the bed itself was utterly filthy and unmade. The stench of working, unbathed alphas permeated the room like an unkept dog. If this was a whore house, it was a really low grade one. 

Tequila felt the eyes on him, the looming spectator completely silent by the doorway as he watched the newcomer. Another omega, he realized, he looked like utter shit. Far too thin, dark circles under his eyes while bruises and odd callouses littered the knobby joints of his nude frame. He was also collared, except he was tied to the leg of a dresser. The omega wasn’t even making an effort to pull against the minimal restraints despite his hands being untied. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Tequila’s voice was weak from disuse, but he knew the omega had heard him by the harsh flinch he gave. 

“No- no, no it’s okay, we have to get out of here.” the newbie nearly panicked, “Look at me, I still have some strength, I can get that chain off you, if you can get this tape off of my wrists.”

“Bù shuōhuà.” A dark voice barked from the next room, carrying like a demonic cackle. Both omegas dropped their heads, the more trained omega nearly pressing his forehead to the floorboards. 

“Let us go!” Tequila summoned his courage, hissing as loudly as his lungs would let him. 

“Bì zuǐ.” the alpha snorted, his heavy footsteps rhythmically pacing into the decrepit bedroom. He was relatively young, stood tall with broad, work toned shoulders. His dark eyes were devoid of light, almost like he wasn’t a person under that flesh. 

“Whatever's going on here, you don’t have to do this.” the omega softened his plea, vainly hoping to spark some kind of empathy in the husk of a man.

“Rúguǒ wǒ bìxū zàicì gàosù nǐ, wǒ huì bǎochí chénmò.” that was a threat. There was no doubt in Tequila’s mind that whatever the alpha had just said was a threat he would absolutely make good on. He didn’t know what the alpha wanted from him, thought, he didn’t even know if the alpha could understand a word that was coming out of his mouth. A keening whine whistled from between his teeth as he bared his neck to the dominant presence. 

____________________

The second alpha was much older, much more methodical in his demands. The newbie was shoved into the kitchen. The elder pointing towards the cooking set up before moving to sit at the dining table. The littlest omega looked nervously between the wilting vegetables and the overseeing alpha. He flinched when a gentle touch ghosted over his arm, his head snapping around to see the other omega standing there. A frown creased his brow for a fraction of a second as he braved to meet Tequila’s eyes. Slowly, he started to show how to make “Shén’s” dinner. 

____________________

Nights were always the worst. Every now and again Shén would protect him, let him sleep on the floor of his room alongside the other omega. Most of the time the younger alpha would come for him. The man’s filthy hands had a habit of wandering along the omega’s nude body as he was attempting to do housework. If he didn’t finish cleaning up to Shén’s standards, he would be beaten, but if he ignored the other master, he would be burned. 

The youth had the unsavory habit of smoking cigars, which did not help his persistent stench. He would call the omega over with a curt command and a crooked finger. If he didn’t respond quick enough, he would find himself with an unforgiving hold on his throat, and a new cigar burn in his shoulder. Once the alpha had Tequila’s complete attention, he would drag his fangs down the omega’s thin throat. The alpha loved to force complete submission from him. He was quickly learning that just presenting for the alpha would deflect a lot of pain. Sex wasn’t a thing he could get out of. They bartered his consent or the half promise of living through the day. 

**********____________________

Shén must have been hosting a party. The other omega looked like he knew what was about to happen, and listlessly went about the motions of whatever was demanded of him. Unkempt, nearly feral alphas were crowding the backyard, each one with a beer bottle in one hand and an opinion in the other. Master seemed to get along with them remarkably, their bantering and laughter cackling in the air over the bonfire. 

The guests eyed the omegas blatantly. The other omega already dropping to his knees as he waited for an alpha to turn their interest towards him. Tequila's stomach was churning bile as hands began to wander on his own tied body. Rough claws dragged across open sores and fists pulled at his blond hair. Foreign remarks were hissed between them, a heady hunger began to mingle with their alcohol riddled scents. He fought and screamed in spite of the bastards as they forced themselves into unwilling lips. 

**********____________________

The omega found himself balled on the floor with his back pressed against the kitchen cabinets. His ever silent companion was standing at his side, focused on cooking between nervous glances he was sending towards Tequila. He couldn’t bring himself to stand when Master grunted from across the room. He knew if he didn’t get himself up, if he didn’t pull himself together, he would be beaten again. His already sore back would be reopened, best case scenario would be just another cigar burn mark seared into his arm. 

The younger monster walked over, stopping so that he towered over the fear crippled omega. His words rolled like a bird’s song, but was carried by a hatred fueled rage. He was disappointing Master, nothing good ever comes of disappointing Master. Painfully, he forced his legs to take his weight. They burned in dissent of the prospect. His knees quaked as he wheezed a whimper from the echoing pain from the night before. 

Master pulled him up to look him in the eye. Powerful fingers bruising into his jaw as red irises scorched into him. His stinking breath assaulted the air, curses curling from rotting teeth. He was shoved back against the cabinet, pain blooming as welts reopened on impact. The omega choked out a wordless plea, or maybe an apology? Where was Shén? He was rough, but he wasn’t nearly as explosive as Master. Wasn’t someone looking for him? His friends saw him being taken, they tried to stop what was happening- didn’t they? 

Why weren’t they here yet? Why was he still stuck here like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Feel free to rage in the comments!


	30. Dennis : 4 : Devastated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, a spark of courage leads Tequila to do the unthinkable. Everything unravels quickly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and cookies for Tequila at the end of all this, I swear!
> 
> Still being kept on track by the Beautiful Ino~

He didn’t know what got into him one day. Maybe he finally hit his breaking point, maybe it a burst of strength from the food he had been sneaking into the room for his silent companion and himself. He stood at the counter, a small steak knife in a white knuckled fist. A carrot was half mutilated before him when he felt those rough, filthy hands start to wander his chest. 

Without thinking clearly, he turned abruptly thrusting the knife at any flesh he could reach. He didn’t even strike the alpha once, his wrist was caught in a painful fist. 

“Nǐ shìgè gǒu shǐ.” the alpha growled, rolling the words fluidly from his thick tongue. Something snapped in the omega, a small feral side of him lashed out at the alpha. His shrill scream assaulted the alpha’s sensitive ears. Just as abruptly, the omega found himself thrown against the wall, a solid punch chasing after him and landing across his cheek. 

The alpha picked up the dropped knife, his evil red irises raked over the omega’s frame. Pain seared into his sinewy muscles as the blade cut into his flailing arms, ripping against his ribs and shoulders. 

For the slightest of moments, the chaos slowed. The omega’s breaths were raspy, gurgling between sobs of fear and pain. He thought the alpha was done, that his rage had ebbed, but his hair was harshly pulled so that his chin was pointed at the ceiling. 

“Yǒu duōshǎo cì wǒ gàosùguò nǐ bì zuǐ?” his stinking breath fleeted over the omega’s face. He couldn’t stop his cries, tears running down his face in hot streams as he begged for forgiveness. He was stupid, so very stupid for trying this. He would never try such a thing again.

“Please, Master, I’m so sorry.” Tequila screamed. 

The knife dug into his throat. The sharp pain radiating as it split the tendons and cartilage just under his adam’s apple. His screams were cut nearly silent, blood running the length of his chest and down the inside of his trachea. Shock took over, dragging his consciousness under as his body as he seized under the assault. The dulled knife ripping jaggedly across his throat from his seizure.

The alpha half figured that the omega would be dead in a few minutes, an hour at best. So he dragged the limp, gurgling body out onto the back porch and left him to bleed. 

____________________

“Nǐ zuòle shénme?” that was the elder’s voice. His scent was almost welcomed as the alpha leaned over the bloodied omega. 

“Shénme shì bìyào de.” the younger snorted from farther away. Someone, the elder, was trying to keep the omega from dying. It was an odd turn that he wasn’t expecting, something he never thought he would be afraid of. At least if he was dead, he wouldn’t have to face this hell any longer. 

____________________

Time became a blur, he woke in something akin to a chicken coop after the episode in the kitchen. The silence was stifling. He tried to scream a few times, each effort resulted in a breathy, pitiful sound. Speaking was practically impossible now, not to mention every time he got caught trying, he was beaten. 

The younger alpha had given him two earrings since he’s arrived here. The reason behind them was lost on him, maybe it was a way of showing how obedient he was? Perhaps it was a token of “good behavior” because everytime he found himself pinned to the floor with a crushing knee pressed to his spine he had been absolutely silent. Passive, and obedient to whatever the Master wanted. 

The nights spent with Master were becoming scarce. He still pulled the omega up to sniff him- breathing in his once sweet, almost perfume like, scent. Stress and neglect was souring it, the omega was sure. So, his days as a sexdoll were numbered. Part of him looked forward to that day, the other part was terrified he would be killed once his “use” had run out. Then again, dying wouldn’t be as bad as just existing in a cramped coop, wallowing in his own excrement and filth of his sweating body.

Still, the silence had to be the worst part. He found himself looking forward to Master’s hands on him, because that was the only sensation he experienced anymore. Other than Master, he was utterly alone. Even Shén had abandoned him. 

____________________

It seemed as if the omega had gone from sextoy to punching bag. Everytime the younger alpha was frustrated, he would rip the omega out of his containment, and beat the utter breath out of him. A few of the times the little one could scent the fledgling aromas of rutt coming from the monster, perhaps the beast was still attracted to his scent? As if to snuff it out before it took complete control over his rationality, the alpha had made a habit of taking a bar to the omega’s back, cracking ribs,and turning the omega’s heady, sweet scent sour.

One night the youth had gone too far in a rutt. He paced restlessly back and forth in the barn, a shift on the brink of erupting from his flesh. The littlest one couldn’t bring himself to keep track of the demon’s stalking. He was going insane in his own little containment, rough wood breaking skin with every breath. He couldn’t even recognize his own limbs anymore between the atrophy that had eaten away at them, and the improperly healed breaks from repeated beatings. Sleep mocked him from just beyond his reach. If he could sleep, he could pretend he might wake up at home one day. That all of this was just an elaborate nightmare.

Anxiety commanded his limbs to move when the beast’s fragile self control snapped with a gutteral snarl. He rushed up on the omega’s coop, sharp features of a gargoyle’s face peered in at him as the lock was crumpled in a fist. The omega could only claw further back into his shallow cage in a futile attempt to hide. There was nowhere to run, nothing to hide behind, no one coming to look for him.

Those clawed hands threw him to the splintered wooden floor, his already tender body struck with a metal crowbar. He wanted nothing more than to scream, perhaps he was actually trying to. Only breathy gasps wheezed through his chapped lips as the assault rained down on him. If only he had a better control over his scent, if only he had realized sooner that the approaching alpha wasn’t Hound. He wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with. 

The taste of blood coated his tongue as he lay motionless beneath the beast. The bar was stabbed into the floor just inches from his face as a reminder of who decided when he was to die. He didn’t even try to lift his head, nor curl in tighter around himself. Bones felt broken, muscles felt bare to the frigid air where skin was torn. He would just continue to exist wherever Master had put him.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	31. Dennis : 5 : Transient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila waked up in a strange, new room. He's struggling to keep his thoughts in order, only to have alphas kick down the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ninjas~  
> little dude is almost out, I swear.

Open air felt wrong. The omega’s blurry sight easily cut, unobscured, across the length of a room. Shelving and cabinets lined the far wall, stocked with metal bits and tools. Weapons, an old side of him coaxed, he could finally have a weapon to use against the demons that live here.

Because, that went so well last time. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, ignoring the ever present pain that shot up his spine from taking his own, diminishing, weight. He didn’t expect to be stunned by sunlight. Warm, dancing rays scattered on the floor just a few feet ahead of him. If he was ever honest with himself, he would admit that he had forgotten that the sun actually existed. Instead he was frozen in awe at the little patches of light prancing like fairies across decaying wood. 

How long had he been out? How was he even still breathing at this point? His mind churned slowly, like he was trudging through molasses. He hadn’t been out of the coop in what felt like forever. Long enough his joints were still protesting the new position he had been dropped into, even though the majority of his body was still curled in on itself as if he were still in the little box. 

The open space was too much. A part of him longed to be back in the coop, where he could feel the wall behind his back, and know that all threats could only be coming from one direction. Everything ached, utter silence buzzed in his ears as he couldn’t even pick up the atmospheric noises that normally leaked in through the drafty barn walls. He tried to keep himself together, for what little good that would do him. He mechanically surveyed the room he had been released into. His new containment perhaps? Maybe they finally had a new job for him- maybe he wasn’t as good at cooking as he had thought. He couldn’t read the recipes, what else did they expect from him?. 

There was only one door, and it wasn’t too far behind him: just three or so feet from where he lay. He tried to calculate the chances of it being unlocked. Was it possible for Master to have thought he wouldn’t be awake yet and he was left unattended with an unlocked cage? 

Standing was so much more complicated than he remembered it being. Bones popped unnaturally loudly as he forced his legs to take his weight. He was all but clawing at the peeling paint of the lone door to keep his meager balance. If the thing did end up opening- he would probably find himself face-planting onto the floor all over again. 

Locked, of course it would be locked. His thin hand held shakily onto the cold, bronze door handle. The knob rattled on it’s tumbler with the omega’s feeble efforts. It was worth a try. If it was unlocked- and he hadn’t tried- he would have regretted it for what was left of his life. That didn’t make the energy wasted on a futile attempt any easier to face. He felt a sob in his throat, but he swallowed it down.

Keep it together- for what it’s worth. 

Once he had some control over his thoughts again, he realized that at eye level was a latch. Sure, Master could lock him in, but there was a chain latch on this side. He could just as easily lock Master out. The alpha might be mad, of course, the alpha would be mad. It would be like a kick to the shin in the middle of a gun fight. Tequila latched the door locked anyway. If he was going to be murdered, he wasn’t going to make it easy.

With this smallest of victories giving his limbs a little more strength, he sat with his back against the door. For a long moment he just took in the room around him, the rusting metal tools that filled the tilting, splintered wood shelves, and faded cabinets that sat low under the lone, barred window. 

He decided to hide, maybe it would ease some of the stress of being a sitting duck. He had every intention of getting his hands on a weapon first, until he started to journey across the room. Walking wasn’t an option, his legs shook under him, pain pulsed from his ankles as he fumbled akin to a newborn fawn. The omega dragged himself instead, in spite of splinters, across the storage space. He made it to a section of lower shelving, his sight darting over the metal chunks and rusted things that looked more like engines than hammers. 

Experimentally he tugged at a few of them, none of which so much as wobbled in mockery of his weakened state. He wheezed a stubborn grunt as he tried harder to take the smallest piece he could find off the shelf. 

The pain didn’t come instantly, he noticed his hands dripping red before he had registered that he was cutting himself. He jerked back, his stomach doing flips as he saw the deep gouges that sliced through the meat of his palms. 

Unfamiliar noises from outside drove him into a hysteric fight or flight. His blood smeared wherever he touched, the delayed pain spiked up his wrists and tears prickled in his eyes as he clawed across the floor. The low cabinet was the only place he could fit to hide. Even if it didn’t offer any sort of permanent security, there would only be one way the monsters could be coming from. He also didn’t have enough time to change his mind about locking the door, he would have to bear the consequences of it.

The small space, stinking of dust and grease, was oddly comforting. He had wedged himself in the back corner of the case, the loose hanging door as closed as it would stay as the omega hugged his knees and stared at the sliver of the room he could see 

He couldn’t put a name to the thrumming noise he heard outside, all he knew was that it had become louder. Before long what sounded like jangling chains threw the resistant, sliding barn doors open, the solid crunch of aged gears cracking wood. Alphas’ barking and commands erupted in the main hall of the barn. Their voices blending together in a pack like rumble as heavy feet flooded the area. Crates were turned over, loudly crashing onto their sides as the pack raided every nook and cranny within the structure. 

A heavy shoulder slammed into the door to his room. If being silenced could ever be called a blessing, this was it, he breathed raggedly through his nose as he gripped tighter to his knees. Another merciless blow rattled the door, a sharp crack accompanying the alpha’s challenging banter. 

Third time’s the charm, as they say. Members of the pack swarmed into the room, moving skillfully around the simple space. One reported something in a velvety language as he pointed his gun’s muzzle at the ground, they had found where he had smeared his blood in his panic. He must have left a morbid red painting on the cabinet’s door, since they immediately tipped their head towards him. The ones in the room stopped their ceaseless chattering as one braved to swing the broken door open. 

An alpha hissed as if he had been hurt when he knelt by the now open door, The omega could feel his eyes as they raked their sights over him. 

“Un altro omega?” one elsewhere broke the silence. The closest man grunted a reply, shifting slowly to remove his visor and revealing a mop of curled, sweaty, black hair. He didn’t move as jarringly as his comrades, who were making quick work of opening and searching every other Container in the room.

“Va bene uscire ora, Uccellino” the alpha leaned a little more weight onto his knees, his broad, gloved hands splayed as if to show he didn’t mean harm. The omega was frozen were he huddled, the small space had turned into a vacuum around him. There were so many alphas here, with guns, no less. The dark haired one crouched before him kept making little noises as if to draw the omega’s attention back to him, but he didn’t want to fall for it. There was only one reason alphas came to this ranch, Tequila didn’t want to live through it yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	32. Dennis : 6 : Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila doesn't know how to handle the newcomers, but they're quick to try to earn his trust. They get him off of that farm, and call in Dennis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas~
> 
> Did I mention Ino is still chasing me around?

A thought that scared him crossed his mind. What if he charged them, faux rage in his assaults on the men? Would they kill him? Would it finally be over?

“Guardami, uccellino. Concentrati qui solo per me.” poisoned honey dripped from the alpha’s words. Had he moved closer? The omega was convinced he had moved closer. He bared his dull, dark yellowed teeth at the soldier, despite his attempt at summoning a hiss, nothing but pinched air whistled from his throat.

“Non dirmi che hai paura di lui.” an alpha snorted in sarcastic amusement by the entrance, he too had his eyes fixed on the omega. Tequila didn’t like the teasing, mocking look on the alpha’s face. That dangerous smirk the stranger had died at whatever the crouched alpha snapped back. He sucked in a breath, giving the trembling omega a concerned look before turning to face the other.

“È spaventato Lasciami parlare con lui, ok?” the dark haired alpha sighed, returning his focus to Tequila. He kept his head low, his shoulder’s forcibly relaxed as he kept his gloved hands splayed in the air for the omega to see. Warm words poured from his chewed lips, the omega didn’t miss how the alpha’s rifle was still slung within reach over his shoulder. 

“Piccolo Uccello, sembra che faccia male.” the alpha reached forward, waiting in the claustrophobic space between them. Alpha looked like he wanted to see the omega’s hands, which were hugging his knees tightly. The omega couldn’t control his breathing as he stared at the lingering hand, the alpha continuing to coo under his breath. 

A thought seemed to light in his eyes; pulling back momentarily, his thick fingers pried open one of the many pockets on his thigh to tug out packages of white gauze.

“Questo è per te.” he hushed with silk words. The fragile paper wrapping of the gauze ripped effortlessly, it’s fluffy squares promptly offered to the trembling omega. When the skittish one didn’t moved towards the offering, the alpha braved a ghosting touch over the omega’s clenched, bleeding fist. 

Tequila tried to jam himself farther back into the cramped space, his bare feet slipping against neglected boards. Another rain of whispers purred from the soldier, as the cottony pad was pressed into one of his palms, the pure white quickly staining ruby on contact. Another portion of gauze was revealed and held out for the omega to take for his other palm. 

He’d never been given anything to take care of his wounds before, at least, not for as long as he had been trapped here. The soldier was sitting on the floor with his legs tucked under himself. He looked sincerely concerned as his warm brown eyes kept lingering on the worst of the scars and bruises revealed by the omega’s nudity.

“Ti senti come se stessi cadendo?” His voice dropped slightly, growing husky and sinful. The omega didn’t know what to do as the alpha thumbed at the edges of a scent represser patch. The alpha’s scent didn’t hit him as soon as the plastic peeled from flesh. He absently wiped the residue from his collarbone as he leaned closer. The omega had already, futilely, tried to claw away once. Now he tried desperately to convince himself this stranger wasn’t as bad as Master and his acquaintances. Gentle gloved fingers grazed along the omega’s too sharp cheekbone, the willowy, gamey scent of the alpha started to weave it’s way into the air. 

“Sei in grado di muoverti? Lascia che ti aiuti, Uccellino.” his words purred lowly. The meaningless syllables starting to spin themselves into a lulling lullaby instead of demonic chant. Perhaps it was the scent, maybe it was the first gentle touch in forever: the omega nervously leaned into the alpha’s strength. He was whimpering more like a lost pup than a full grown man, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind as he lifted the omega from the cabinet. After an unknown span of coaxing and patience, he was finally rewarded with the omega’s fleeting trust.

With trust came unforeseen drowsiness. The omega’s cheek was pressed against the soldier’s solid shoulder as he carefully paced from the storage room. A fleet of paramedics were to the left, surrounding a deathly thin omega. One of them vigorously rubbing circles over the top of his skeletal chest as they tried to find some kind of awareness in his dulling, blank eyes. In the center of the stalls, sitting on one of the coops, was another alpha with an omega curled on his lap. The omega was startlingly thin as well, the lingering scent of red trying to cut through two alpha’s worth of panic stink.

Outside, helicopters dotted the flattened fields. Another team was rushing a stretcher to a waiting helicopter, strapped securely to the board was the omega’s silent companion. They must have found him in the house, at least he wasn’t going to be left behind in this hell. 

“Rick!” a voice barked from the left, the soldier carrying him turned abruptly towards the shout. His ride was waiting, he was actually going to leave this godforsaken baren farm. 

____________________

He was strapped securely to the gurney as the helicopter took off. The omega found himself struggling against panic that wanted to erupt under his skin. Three alphas were in the cramped space with him, one of them lingered at his side thumbing warm circles over the back of his hand. 

They couldn’t be evil, he couldn’t have been taken in by handlers. Handlers don’t treat omegas this gently. Tequila had so many questions buzzing around in his head, but he couldn’t vocalize a single one. Where was he? Where were they taking him? Was he going to be able to go home? 

Would his mother even accept him back? She probably thought he was some whore somewhere- whisked off into sex trafficking, and deserved everything that had happened. A light touch smoothed up his forearm, thrusting him back into reality. Three sets of worried, dark eyes were fixed to him. Each one offering a shy smile as his sight flickered between each one. 

They must have arrived, because the alphas became restless, opening the sliding door, and proceeding to unbuckle him from the bed. The one working with him moved slowly, a low voice mumbling absently as they wrapped the thin blanket just a little tighter around his torso. 

A higher pitched voice chirped from outside, all of the alphas stopped what they were doing and turned towards the approaching dirty blond. His hair stuck up wildly in something that might have been by design, turquoise eyes landed on Tequila, promptly sparking a lopsided, childish smile. His voice had undertones of hyperness, even though he was clearly trying to keep himself subdued. 

He stepped into the helicopter, his pale hand held out in offering for Tequila to inspect. The alpha looked young, his flesh milky white and flawless, not even the shadow of stubble shading his round jaw. His scent was sweeter than any other alpha he had met before. It was something between dark chocolate and liquor, both of which sounded amazing at the moment. Tequila studied the man longer than necessary. As needless as the offer the alpha was holding out was, he appreciated the notion. Regardless if the omega accepted him or not, this alpha would most likely be taking him.

____________________

Tequila was hoping beyond hope that this was some kind of hospital and not some high end brothel. The blond alpha had him cradled against his boney chest- the alpha’s gym membership must be going unused- as he navigated the twisting halls of the building. The air smelt sterile here, nurse’s stations sat at low counters as alphas worked on paperwork behind the desks. 

His alpha turned abruptly into a room on the left, pale green painted the room while a white bed sat in the center of the wall. Tequila was set on the thin mattress, the alpha’s holds lingering as he fixed the blanket all over again. 

“Dennis.” the alpha smiled, placing a hand on his own chest. “Vad heter du?” Tequila floundered in place, his own brown eyes wide in confusion. The alpha frowned his worry.

“Puoi dirmi il tuo nome?” Had the alpha just given him his birth name? Squeaks filled the air as the omega stuttered, unable to even whimper the alpha’s name. 

An elderly doctor knocked at the door. He greeted the two smoothly as he lifted a palm for the omega’s inspection. Tequila knew he was a doctor, he knew the man wasn’t going to hurt him. This had to be a hospital. Why else would they have this kind of set up? Why else would they be so sweet?

The elder’s focus narrowed on the omega’s throat. His wrinkled hand gently lifting the omega’s chin as to get a better view. He mumbled something to the other alpha, swallowing thickly before methodically lowering the blanket to inspect the scarring and bruising that marred Tequila’s fragile body. 

He was a doctor. That became an inner mantra as the elder carefully inspected every wound. The fleeting, gentle touches were teasing a carnal fear. Panic boiled in his veins and he couldn’t vocalize to make them stop. Soon his breathing rasped too shallowly, his head spun as his vision narrowed dangerously.

Someone’s arms wrapped surely around him, his cheek pressed into the crook of an alpha’s neck as he was lifted from the bed. Quick, breathy words were mumbled into the omega’s scalp as he floundered in his own mind. 

Alpha’s rich chocolate scent was what lured him back down, or perhaps back up? Was he dropping? Tequila tried to take inventory of himself, but all he could focus on was the rhythmic, warm stokes the alpha was rubbing into his back and that low purring growl that vibrated in the alpha’s chest.

Tequila had drifted closer to sleep than the omega had anticipated. The alpha cradling him hadn’t silenced the rumble, but now his touch just supported the omegas weight compared to the little carrasses from earlier. 

“Vila, Lite Omega.” the blond alpha mumbled against Tequila’s hair. His gentle, soothing tone worked wonders in lulling the recently panicking omega closer to sleep. 

“Jag har dig.” he chopped his syllables awkwardly with a smile tugging on half of his face. His touch was gentle as he wiped tears the omega didn’t know were falling. Exhaustion eventually won, Tequila dropped into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the warmth of a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm sick, again. I'm gonna try to keep up the schedule, but my brain is currently mush.
> 
> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage is for the comments.


	33. Dennis : 7 : Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila wakes up in the hospital. Don's doing his best to figure everything out, but there are pieces missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, is there actually a cap of how many doses of cold medicine one can take?  
> I'm currently trying to beat the hell out of this thing, if I don't post tomorrow, I got beaten.
> 
> The beautiful Ino is the one putting up with my crap, respect her!

Tequila wasn’t sure if it was the same day or the next, but he woke up bundled in a faux fur blanket and laid on one of the gurneys. The alpha, Dennis, was slouched in a chair at his side, an open book in his lap. He was still in that hospital room. A part of him dreaded seeing that doctor again, but the more logical side of his mind knew it would be for the best. God knew what damage Shen and Master had done. He focused on the warmth and softness of the blanket. That was something that farm never offered. If he could ground himself with this, he might be able to not hyperventilate the next time someone approaches him. 

Turquoise eyes flashed over to him, having noticed the omega’s minute shuffling. A bright, pearly smile flashed unbridled as a rush of words filled the air. He chirped like a happy little cricket as he stood and crossed the room for the small fridge. Cat ears and a chibi face were drawn on the door, the squat little appliance humming happily in the corner just minding its own business. 

Dennis plopped on the side of the hospital bed, cracking a bottle of water open while Tequila could see. He took a fearless swig of the water, not even swallowing before thrusting it into Tequila’s reach. The omega stared bewildered at the innocent plastic bottle. Dennis hummed his encouragement, slowly, he wrapped the omega’s thin fingers around the offering. Tequila needed to drink. 

The drink was ice cold and soothing down his scarred throat. How long had it been since he’d drank clear, cold water? What if they’re just teasing him with this? The irrational flash of fear nearly caused him to crumple the thin plastic in his grip. Dennis yelped, his touch rushing to steady the suddenly woozy omega. Tequila flinched, bracing himself for another burn, or a slap, or whatever else he had in mind to do. Dennis hushed lowly, carefully prying the collapsing bottle from the omega’s vice hold. 

“Vad är fel?” the alpha all but purred in his ear, a slow, sure touch running the length of taut muscles in his arms. The omega stuttered an unsure whimper. His sight locked on the recovered water.

“Tyst, du är säker, Sötnos.” he rolled a reassuring growl, leading Tequila to lean on his chest as the omega tried to regain control over his breathing. Once he had calmed down he was rewarded with a fresh bottle to drink. 

____________________

The omega was stubbornly awake. He appreciated the alpha’s attempts at relaxing him; gentle words with slow, sure touches, although he teased the limits of what Tequila was comfortable with. His glands had been used against him in that barn, as leverage against his sanity. He was held on the precipice of a panic attack, dangling by a little bundle of nerves that Master would exploit to watch him struggle. Tequila could read the alpha’s intent from his eyes: they held nothing but concern and love, even for a stranger like him. 

Another knock echoed off of the doorway, an omega peeked in with piercing blue eyes. He had a wide smile, a flat little nose, and ears that seemed a touch too big for his head. The shorter man nearly skipped into the room, words rolling happily in a strange, thick tongue.

“Come stai adattando?” he tipped his head, studying Tequila carefully until he seemed to decide that he wasn’t seeing whatever he was looking for.

“Avez-vous mal?” he purred almost romantically, frowning slightly at the lack of a response.

“¿Te está cuidando el idiota?” the words chopped a little more than the last question, was this guy really flipping through languages like a “Is this your card” magic trick? 

“There’s no need to look so scared.” the stranger curled a brighter smile when Tequila perked up at the words. 

“English?” He purred, moving to the side of the bed, shooing Dennis as he did. “Haven’t heard much of you speaking, can you?” the stranger made an awkward notion towards his throat, ”Or does that kind’a…” he trailed off when Tequila wrapped his arms around his shoulders, the equally small omega burrowing a sob into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Babe. You’re safe here.” the older promised, snuggling back and letting him take whatever he needed. Dennis looked between his boss and his charge, actively trying to smother a bratty smile. 

“Are you hurting? We can get you something more for the pain if you are.” the omega mumbled into blond hair. The scarred arms hugged tighter on his torso. “I’m getting ahead of myself.” he chuckled lightly, running a hand down the patient's bandaged back, “My name is Donato, Dennis over there, I’m his boss. So if you wanna give him a hard time, you have all of my permission.” Tequila choked a small laugh, lifting his swollen eyes to glance at the said alpha. 

“Can you write?” Don questioned, not fully releasing his hug. Tequila took a moment to think it over. He’s been out of practice for… how long had it been? Even when he did force himself to practice, it was barely legible, even for people without dyslexia. 

“Don’t worry too much about it now, we have all the time in the world.” Don waved the thoughts away, “How ‘bout we get you and Denni something good to eat?” 

____________________

The doctors were obsessed with his throat. He was sedated and subjected to multiple tests as they tried to figure out the extent Master had ruined his vocal cords. Foreign chatter filled the air as Donato tried to explain what was happening. Everything was quickly becoming demon speak.  
Despite best efforts, Tequila began to fall into panic attacks every time someone approached him. Dennis tried to ground the omega, but was quickly becoming a part of the problem. Don was the only one that spoke English, so he was the only one Tequila had any insight with. He was one person out of many, the omega’s nerves were fraying under the pressure.

Dennis hadn’t done anything bad, per-say. He was just doing his job, but he was helping the doctors do whatever they wanted. Don had tried to convince Tequila that this was meant to help him, but the omega just wanted to be left alone. 

____________________

“I have some good news.” Don sat on the bed with Tequila leaning against his shoulder. “You should be able to talk again, Little Angel.” Tequila raised his head, wide brown eyes searching sapphire for the lie. He didn’t find one.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’ll take work. Once you get all settled at home, I’ll see about getting a yodeling therapist for you.” Don speaking so seriously didn’t match his words. He must have read the utter confusion off of the omegas face, as he muttered the sentence back to himself a few times. 

“Yodel, yak, sing, talk, speak... speech!” He lit up, laughing at himself. “Speech therapist. Grá na déithe, what did I say before? I’m sorry, Angel Tears.”

____________________

Don had a plethora of papers sprawled on his desk. His face was squashed into his palm as he held the phone’s receiver against his ear. 

“You’re absolutely certain?” He groaned more than demanded.

“Ran it three times,” the official on the other end huffed, “Fingerprints match, but there is no official missing ‘persin’s report.” 

“What are the fingerprints from?” Don moved to reach for a pen, forgetting that he was holding up his face and narrowly avoiding a head butt into wood. 

“Nothing horrible, just a few times in holding to sober up, a handful of times caught with cannabis. Barely enough to get one guy high, let alone for any intent to distribute, unless he’s getting legit gnats buzzed.” the Chicago officer reported mechanically. 

“Look, there isn’t a’ official missin’ ‘persins, since only da’ alpha guardian can file ‘fer one. I do have a whole line of concerned friends throwing everythin’ but a rebellion ‘thirdy four months ago. We couldn’t legally allocate as many resources for a bunch a’ known stoners.” 

Don sighed, noting down the last known bits of the omega’s whereabouts. 

“Thank you for trying.” Don chuckled dryly. “I’ll see about contacting Mrs Jackson. If you don’t hear from me, take it as good news.” 

“Good luck with ‘dat one.” the police snorted, sending Don all of his regards before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~
> 
> Rage is for the comments


	34. Dennis : 8 : Help us Help you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tequila gets his first nest in a long time, and regains his name. Dennis tries to help our little guy out of a drop, giving him a reason to believe it isn't so bad here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I realize asking if there is a cap on nyquil, then actively disappearing for a few days is probably one of the meanest things I could have done. Didn't do it on purpose I swear~ I'm fine. Just a lot of work, and the sickness was kicking my hide so I was basically useless when it came to writing. 
> 
> As an apology, this one's a little longer than normal. And it holds one of the secrets I've been trying to keep since near the start of this whole series. 
> 
> Might disappear tomorrow too- but Ino and I are still kicking, don't even worry.

Don had told him that there would be no doctors coming for him today. Tequila actually had some time to himself, besides Dennis, of course. The endless fountain of energy was currently bouncing both knees while he sat on the couch across the room. 

It was a nice room, more like a hotel than a hospital. The little kitchenette stocked for Tequila to do what he wished, a patio sat outside the sliding glass doors, the bed was a proper bed- not some dressed up gurney. He only had one complaint: It was far too open. 

Tequila appreciated that Dennis was not hovering over him, but he was still too close. Alphas were too plentiful for him to relax like he was promised he would be able to. Not even any of their faults, really, it was all in Tequila’s head. Dennis chirped something, earning the omega’s attention. He took on a shy smile, tipping his head towards a door the omega had yet to explore. Tequila fidgeted with his fingers, as he considered taking the alpha’s apparent offer. Dennis slouched lower, pretending to be infatuated with his phone yet again. With the way his knees bounced, there was no way he was actually able to watch whatever was going on that little screen. Tequila could feel the stolen glances Dennis was taking when he was sure the omega wasn’t paying attention. 

Moving around had gotten a bit easier after a couple meals. He still leaned heavily on furniture every chance he got, and his steps were more of a dragging shuffle, but it was so much better than dragging himself across the floor by his fingernails. The humble closet wooden door was light, even for him. It swung open easily, as if inviting him to see all the things available for use in nesting. No alpha’s scent was in this small room, just a narrow path lined with shelves of sterile blankets and pillows. 

Tequila jumped when he heard Dennis approaching, the alpha making noise on purpose to alert Tequila to his presence. The omega turned just in time to see the alpha pushing a low coffee table from the center of the room until it was flush with a wall. The man straightened, placing a palm on one of the loveseats, and tipped his head in question. He was actually offering to rearrange the room so that he could build a nest. 

When was the last time he’d indulged in nesting? 

He considered Dennis’ offer. Trying to will the nerves of being in such a vulnerable place to go away. Dennis hadn’t done anything mean by doing his job, which required the man to help the doctors help him. Even now, he seemed to be reading the omega’s thoughts as he tried to find an answer for his unsaid question. A soft, gentle growl rumbled from his chest. Dennis slowly folded his legs under himself, sitting with his back against the back of the loveseat. In plain view of the omega, he tipped his head to bare his neck to the smaller man. He would wait, he would listen to Tequila if he could talk. Instead, he was just trying to make peace.

Tequila wandered into the much smaller closet. His still healing hands wandering the plush fabric of some of the nesting things within reach. He glanced back over his shoulder, his little guard dog hadn’t moved an inch, he hadn’t even lifted his head from baring his neck as of yet. 

The omega steeled himself, pulling one of the plush blankets from a folded pile of them. Instead of dragging his finds into the center of the room like the alpha seemed to expect, however, Tequila let it fall to the floor at his feet. He heard a questioning noise from Dennis, but a quick glance reassured the omega that he hadn’t gotten up, he wasn’t about to invade his space. Right… 

Nests were the omega’s territory, their safety bubble. If that alpha was as good as Don was trying to advertise, he would respect that. Maybe even help Tequila by defending it. That would be nice. 

____________________

Donato sat in shocked silence at his desk, the dial tone still ringing in his ear where he held his phone. Jackson had just hung up on him. The mother’s misplaced rage still baffled him to no end. 

“Give him back.” She had snorted, Don could have sworn he could smell the liquor through the phone receiver. “He did nothing but sell his body while he was here, a sex ring was probably the best thing to happen to him.” she couldn’t really be that calloused…could she? Had Don gotten the wrong name, the wrong number? How could someone say that about their own child? Then again, there is that whole “no missing person’s report” thing. That sounded like something the “Mrs. Jackson” he’d spoken to would be capable of. 

Don’s shoulders shook as he hung up the phone, his throat dry as he rolled the alpha’s words over in his mind a few more times. He’s made thousands of calls to families. None of them ever told him to give their loved ones back to their abusers. Especially someone kidnapped:plucked right off the street and ripped from their friends and families. Don had to convince himself that there was a better place for this little one. As much as he didn’t like the idea of calling that officer again, there really wasn’t another option. The omega wasn’t a minor, there were no binding guardian laws or, apparently, common sense on how this should be handled. 

____________________

Don knocked on the doorway, it was promptly opened for him by a curious blue eyed alpha. Dennis stepped back, allowing his only slightly shorter boss to come in, raising a finger to tell him to be quiet. Don frowned his question, quickly scanning the seemingly empty room. 

“ _ Is he in the shower? _ ” Don whispered, the question answered with a childlike grin and a pointed finger. Donato followed the alpha’s attention to the storage closet. Everything was pulled from every shelf. The mound itself was escaping well past the closet door. The tiny blond omega was curled up in a ball closer to the back of the mound. His body almost completely obscured by pillows, silks, and furs. Donato didn’t touch the pile, only crouching near the edge, keeping his own body language as small as possible. 

“ _ Mind stepping back a little? _ ” Don waved at Dennis, who retreated back to his place on the couch. Donato purred slightly, trying to coax the hidden omega to raise his head. He wasn’t sleeping, at least he didn’t scent like he was asleep. 

“Cutie?” He tried, feeling the little one’s sight drift over him, but he didn’t look like he had moved at all. “Care Bear, we need to talk.” Don let a little more authority drip into his voice. Still nothing from the stoic omega, only light wisps of fear told him that he was heard.

“Quintin,” Don tested the tense silence. Wide, fear filled almond eyes snapped up to the stranger’s face. His still healing fingers scrambling to gather his nest closer to himself. 

“You’re safe here, Little bun.” Don tried to smile, swallowing thickly as the stench of terrified omega assaulted his nose. “Come out of there, please? Don’t want to ruin the scent of your nest.” 

Quin curled a lip in a silent hiss. Thoughts were clearly running through his head, questions and fears he couldn’t voice. Don didn’t have good news for him, he couldn’t tell him that his family was excited to see him again, Don didn’t even know where home would be for the little omega after here. Every conversation with the officials had ended up in the same place, Quin would have to go to a shelter, be placed under a handler, presumably until he got his feet under him. Donato had been unable to get a hold of a single omega that they claimed as a success story. He wasn’t about to send the frightened little guy over to such a place, willingly. 

“Soda-pop, I know communicating is hard right now. But I was hoping for you to help me find some friends of yours.” Don reached his hand out, over the nest and towards Quin, “We want to find someone you can trust to stay with.” The blond only curled tighter in on himself, the snarl on his lip trembling as Don’s reach got closer. Dennis startled both of the omegas by snatching his boss’ shoulder. Quin studied the alpha’s quirked brows, unable to decipher the rolling words he mumbled to Don. The older man stood, carefully studying Dennis as he straightened his clothes. 

“ _ I plan on buying us as much time as I can regardless, but you really think you can earn his trust? _ ” Donato quickly noted the gaze with which Quin was regarding the alpha, maybe there was something to the young idiot’s words. He almost reached out to fix a part of the nesting material that he had knocked out of place, but decided against it. Quin already looked ready to tackle Don.

“ _ Let’s just let him be for a little. We don’t know how long its been since he’s had a chance to just… you know. _ ” Dennis nearly blushed at the thought, he didn't know what omega’s did in nests, and a part of him didn’t want to find out. Everyone he’s had the fortune of talking to says that this kind of thing is like having a safe, warm place far away from whatever hell is going on. Dennis being an alpha- couldn’t help his thoughts.

Quin watched the intruding omega leave the room, escorted by the blond alpha. Quin realized that his chest was heaving and his blood had run cold with nerves. They had his name, the one that his own mother had stripped from him. He had been “Tequila” for so long that he had almost forgotten that he was an actual person under the layers of abuse. 

He had become unbearably sleepy. Quin’s head was pressed against something warm, but beyond that he didn’t know what was going on around him. He passed most of it off as it being that mess of tangled fabric he had caused earlier. Something he should apologize for before he eroded the patience of those around him.

Quintin struggled to regain control of himself, his heart beating far too quickly under his skin. Dropping wasn’t safe alone, the intrusive thoughts alone could drive someone insane. Not that there was much left of him to save. Why would an alpha be interested in scarred, used goods? Mother was going to ignore his existence. Father would probably have a hard time recognizing him at all. Even if Donato did find Hound, his old friend hadn’t come for him over the years. Why should Quin think Hound would want to waste his time with someone he used to know as “Tequila.”

Someone ran a warm thumb over his cheek. He jolted, gawking up at the alpha above him. His face was close, his arms wrapped around the omega, clutching the small man in a tight bundle of fur. Dennis guided Quinn back down to rest his cheek on the alpha’s shoulder, the sweet scent of chocolate grew stronger again. Quin tried to relax. He tried to let the alpha’s lies of safety overwrite the lies conjured by his own mind. 

“Are you back with us, Angel Tears?” Don’s voice startled Quin all over again, the omega was sat under Quin’s legs, the older man’s touch smoothing the fur of the blanket Quin was wrapped in. 

“ _ His pulse is starting to calm. _ ” Dennis sighed, mindlessly nosing into Quin’s tousled hair. 

“ _ Just try to keep him still for a little longer. _ ” Don answered in their shared language once again, before leaning over the short legs on his lap to see Quin tucked against Dennis’ scent. 

“Dennis is the one holding you, Quintin. We need you to try to relax, okay? I know it’s hard to believe right now, but you are safe here.”

____________________

Quin wouldn’t admit it even if he could talk, but Dennis was warm, and comfy, and he didn’t want to get up. The little omega loosely grasped onto the alpha’s tank top, too afraid to check if Dennis was awake or not. Once Quin moved, he’d be admitting, in a way, that he didn’t mind being held like this: that he hasn’t just been sucked down into a drop induced slumber. His living pillow was currently rubbing small circles into his tight shoulders. The stress of always being on high alert for so long had tied them into unbearable knots. 

When the two had moved to the bed, Quin wasn’t exactly sure. The blanket, however, was definitely one he had woven into his nest. Had they taken it apart already? It was a mess, it had been so long since Quin had made anything that resembled a nest- of course it was going to be a horrible mess! Dennis let out a low, almost purring growl. He must have thought Quin was falling into a nightmare, the alpha turned his head, pressing a light kiss to the crown of Quin’s forehead before snuggling him in tighter. He let his alpha believe it was just a nightmare, if it meant he could pretend he was safe, curled up in a different alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	35. Dennis : 9 : Unaccounted For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last fleeting nights in the refuge, Quintin is brought to the handlers. Things go south as they try to save their little omega all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! this has suicide/homicide themes along with elements of human trafficking. yeah. this is happening. 
> 
> I didn't realize how big this update had gotten. It also kind'a finishes off the line. Sorry about the erratic update schedule lately, I by no means am blaming Ino. but she's really pointing out things that I would have otherwise over looked and it takes longer to get a thing to a post-able quality.  
> As it is she hasn't seen all of this as I'm posting. *hush* don't tell her.
> 
> She's an amazing person that is pushing me to fill all my plot holes... there are a lot of them.

Donato continued to argue with the entire system that Chicago had in place. If they weren’t trying to move Quin from out of state to back in state, this wouldn’t have been as complicated. He didn’t want to move the little omega out of his own territory, so placing him back in the city he grew up in would logically be the best thing for him. Or so he’d thought, until he started talking to some of the prospective “Handlers” that would be taking over. None of them allowed Don to as much as speak to another one of their clients. 

He sat far too long, staring a hole through the wall, as he tried to piece another plan together. A new hire, Damien, even offered to step in as a foster for the man. Quintin was twenty seven years old, he wasn’t exactly a youth despite his appearance. It shouldn’t be this hard to keep him safe. Donato’s job was to help pull people out of shit holes, not move them from one to another!

He wouldn’t mind Vagner taking Quin in, except the shelter was dead set on not letting Quin into the states unless he was going through their doors. There was nothing stopping someone from going in and “adopting” -as Don so lovingly called it- Quin from them practically as soon as he arrived.

Don’s phone began to buzz impatiently, snapping him out of his daze and promptly summoning his usual spiel. 

“Kurtis Russell, you called me like six times in the past few days.” the voice was groggy, as if the alpha had just woken up for the day.

“Did you know an omega named Quintin Jackson?” Don didn’t bother beating around the bush Judging by the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the call, he had gotten ahold of the right man.

“Please tell me he’s alive.” Kurt blurted. 

“Yes, we have him, we’re a refuge. Don’t get me wrong, he has a long road to recovery ahead of him, but we’re having a hard time finding somewhere for him to stay.” Don’s nerves eased from how the alpha was reacting to Quin’s name. Sometimes friends were the family.

“Where are you? Dude, I’ll drive out there now to get him. Gods, do you realize how much shit we went through trying to get someone to believe us!?” the alpha was yelling, although he probably didn’t realize he was. “I can’t believe little Tequila’s alive…tell him ‘Hound’ ‘s comin’. He’ll know who I am.”

“We’re in Italy, Mister Hound.” Don half smiled. “Are you familiar with the laws surrounding ‘handlers’?”

“If you’re asking me to get our little dude out of there, yeah. I’m not letting the sick fucks train our Tequila into some ‘socially acceptable’ omega. Quin’s not like that, he’s never been like that.” 

____________________

Quin sat like a grumpy cat in the bath. The water was warm and up to his ribs, but he couldn’t get over being naked in the porcelain basin. Dennis had a soft smile on his face as he dug through the cabinet to find the last few things. Quin studied the alpha’s gaze but it stayed steadily on Quin’s face, not wandering any lower as he knelt on the side of the tub. 

Slowly, making sure Quin could see every movement he made, Dennis soaked a soft cloth and rinsed the warm water over Quin’s shoulders, the warm rivulets fleeted over his rough skin to rejoin the water in the basin. This was just a bath, the omega tried to convince himself. If Dennis wanted to do something to him, he wouldn’t have needed this kind of excuse. He’d seen Quin naked multiple times when he’d helped redress wounds, or change into new clothes. Each time, even now, Denni had kept his sight pointedly up on Quin’s face, never wandering lower than his chin when it could be helped. 

Dennis purred a couple soft words, letting another clothful of water run down Quin’s chest. The omega’s nerves were not lost on the alpha. He hushed gently under his breath as he lathered the sweet, candy scented soap in the soft cloth. Before starting to wash Quin, he held it up for the little omega to inspect. He knew having the scent of an alpha on their skin normally helps omegas calm down, but that would only work if he trusted Dennis. Quintin was still on the fence about him. 

When Quin reached to take the cloth, the alpha softly tsked, pulling it out of Quin’s reach. Wide, nervous almond eyes flickered between the alpha’s face and the offending article. Denni quickly switched to a low hum, running the foam over Quin’s far too thin forearm. A whine wheezed from the little one’s throat, but he didn’t pull back. Denni moved slowly over Quin’s marred flesh, letting the moisture soften the harsh scars. 

Dennis guided the sleepy omega back to lean on the lip of the basin, the once hot water now more tepid from the time they’ve lingered. Alpha kept his voice low and soft as he ghosted his fingers along Quin’s arms. Dennis wondered if he should be trying to push Quin’s limits. He lifted Quin’s wrist for him to see as he ran a thumb over the little pressure point there. Quin’s head lolled. A hesitant, questioning look crossed his heavy eyes as he watched Dennis start to work the little spot. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, pleasant tingles began to flood his system. Dennis didn’t mock him with a smug smile when a little moan escaped Quin’s lips. He turned away from the alpha as the heat from a blush warmed his cheeks and painted his ears. Dennis seemed to coo to Quin in his choppy language, a frown creased his brow when he turned Quin’s face towards his own. The alpha offered a worried smile as he pressed his fingers to Quin’s collarbone. The larger gland causing his body to sing under the touch. Panic sparked in the omega, his weak grasp clawing into Dennis’ wrist as Quin splashed in an attempt to escape. 

Dennis yelped when Quin lost his footing and slipped under water. Alpha plunged his arms after the floundering omega, ripping him up from the basin and clutching him to his chest. Quin choked as he tried to catch his breath, his expression dazed and confused as Dennis held up his weight. 

Dennis didn’t let Quin as much as touch the floor as he carried the shivering omega to his bed. The blond alpha sat on the edge of the mattress, tucking the blankets around his charge’s thin body. Once Quin was safely tucked within the faux fur barrier, Dennis took the omega’s wrist in his gentle hands once again. Quin whimpered his confusion, but his nerves were chased away once again by the little touch. Dennis smiled when Quin finally succumbed to the ministrations, the alpha massaged Quin’s arms and shoulders long after he was sure the little omega had fallen fast asleep: just enjoying that elusive, broken purr Quin was humming in his chest. 

____________________

An alpha called Damien held Quin a touch closer to his side than he was comfortable with. The beast of a man didn’t mean any harm, if anything, he looked as if he was going to beat anyone that came too close into a pulp. The two had just landed in the airport just outside of Chicago. O’hare’s signs were conflicting and terrible at best, but this Damien moved through the mess of crowds as if he’d done it a dozen times before .

Two men had Damien’s attention, the alpha had spotted the greasy looking handlers from across the hallway. Damien turned Quin into a side hall, and knelt before the tiny omega.

“Remember, we aren’t abandoning you with them, okay? Both Hound and I will be fighting to get you back, you understand?” his dark voice was solid with conviction. Quin nodded, an unspeakable question choking him. Damien seemed to be able to tell, running his warm fingers through Quin’s hair and tucking a few of the loose strands behind his ear. 

“Don’t let them get to you, they’re going to lie, we won’t give up, okay?” Damien earned another nod. The giant alpha wrapped his sure arms around Quin once more before standing, his wide hand not leaving Quin’s shoulder as they walked. 

____________________

Quin was given a new collar, this one clung too tightly to his throat. It didn’t mean what his others had meant, instead, this one bearing his name “Quintin” was exactly what society thought it was. He wasn’t able to talk, so his assigned “handler” didn’t bother telling him his name. Quin was brought promptly to a minimally furnished room, and told to wait. 

He sat on the thin, twin sized bed counting the bare floor boards as a way to keep himself sane. So far, not horrible. Could be worse: Quin was convincing himself. Then he caught the scent of an alpha in rutt. His eyes snapped to the lone doorway as footsteps drunkenly paced up the hallway, and thankfully past his door. The omega was trying to control his breaths, like Don had taught him, but it wasn’t working. He could feel the panic welling up in his throat, cutting off his air and his reasoning. 

Hound was coming, if not Hound then Damien. He told himself as a mantra to keep it together. It was only the first day and he was already unraveling. 

____________________

Alpha looked over every detail of Quin with a scowl on his face. The omega was shirtless under the man’s red-eyed gaze as he made notes of the scars littering the smaller man’s frame.

“There’s nothing they could do to soften these?” he snapped, growling when Quin didn’t answer fast enough, only belatedly remembering Quin couldn’t answer. He snorted to himself, tilting Quin’s chin up yet again. 

“Just sayin’, you look like your pain tolerance is going to be the best part of your resume.” the alpha tightened his grip on Quin’s jaw when Quin started to growl. He held the omega under a burning gaze until he submitted. Even then he only shoved him back to the mattress. 

“We’re moving you to another shelter, if you straighten out your behavior, they might consider you as an asset. Let’s face it, you don’t have the looks to be an escort or a performer.” The alpha lifted his coat from the floor as he stood, turning away to leave. Quin snuck in a silent albeit exaggerated hiss to the handler’s back before the alpha disappeared out the door.

____________________

“Get dressed.” the alpha barged into the room, making his first appearance in a few days. “Your fucking guard dogs are annoying the hell out of us.” Quin stared at the frustrated alpha from his spot on the lone windowsill. The city was bustling underneath, but there was an office building right across the street cutting off any view of the sky. 

“Dress.” the handler barked again, throwing a fist full of clothes at the omega’s feet. He turned when he heard heavy steps coming up the hallway, a growl starting to resound in his chest. 

“He doesn’t need to get all fancy for me.” it was Damien’s dark voice, the handler almost spat at the other before visibly stopping himself. Whatever curse he wanted to say stayed behind his fangs. 

“They treating you okay?” Damien shouldered his way into Quin’s room, his sight sweeping the room before narrowing on Quin’s collar. The larger alpha motioned for Quin to come closer, his touch sliding over the leather strip and the metal lock holding it against Quin’s throat.

“This really necessary?” Damien accused, more than questioned. The handler simply called it standard practice. Damien shifted his weight, pulling Quin in for a hug and pressed a string of kisses into his unbrushed hair.

“Remember what I said?” the beast mumbled so that only Quin could hear. “We’re trying to get you out of here. I’ll be a thorn in their side the whole time, promise.” the omega nuzzled into the alpha’s chest, and clung tight as though that could keep him from leaving.

“You take any longer, we’re gonna have to charge you.” the handler snarled, his annoyance at the incessant houseguest wearing his nerves. 

“I already offered to buy him,” an apologetic look washed over Damien’s face as he spoke, he pressed another ghost of a kiss into Quin’s bangs.

“He isn’t trained yet. Hell, we haven’t had a week with it yet.” the handler tried to shove Damien away from Quin, his ego bruising at the realization he couldn’t move the mountain of a man. Damien’s own red irises regarded the pest before walking back to the hallway, the scent of rage following him out. 

____________________

Were they not feeding him as a way to wear him down? Quintin hadn’t left the room for more than a few escorted bathroom breaks and a shower before another visit from Damien. He had made himself a half hearted nest in the corner of the room by stripping the thin mattress of all of it’s dressings and hugging the worn pillow they had probably forgotten he had. 

The handler’s footsteps were the only thing that warned Quin when he was coming. Knocking was either a foreign concept or something he hadn’t earned yet. The man once again burst into the small space. A growl of frustration already ripping from his vocal cords. He didn’t say much of anything as he dragged Quin out of his nest by his scruff. The little omega lost control of his limbs quickly. 

“Now there’s two of them prying around here.” he growled to himself. Quin hoped that meant that Hound and Damien were winning. The handlers had to give up eventually, once someone pries too far into what they do here, the laws that protect these places would have to tumble, right? He’s had it easy. He wasn’t beautiful enough to be used as some escort, but that also meant he was just dead weight in this kind of business. 

Quin’s heart froze when he felt the rope tighten around his throat. The alpha’s rough hands dragged him towards the window.

“Shame really, you were doing so well, but you couldn’t handle everything that’s happened.” the man mocked as he tied the other end of the rope to the bed frame. “Or better yet, if those fucks just stayed out of our business.” Quin felt the vice hold lift him by the scruff, just double checking that the noose was secure before tossing him from the windowsill. 

Quin struggled to will his limbs to move, his air was cut off completely as soon as the line snapped tight from his weight. He couldn’t feel anything under his feet, the cold city breeze whipped around him mercilessly. He couldn’t do anything as he mentally floundered like a fish on a line. His sight grew speckled as he tried to grapple with the fact he really couldn’t do anything. 

Smooth hands ran up the length of his limp legs, the scared fingers pressed against the pulsepoint of his throat before a startled gasp stuttered. An icy blade pressed against his neck for a moment, the edge splitting the rope mercifully. Quin’s breaths were unnervingly slow and steady from the scruffing, but he was able to breathe the spiced scent of the stranger. 

“You’re okay.” it sounded like a command, the man was wrapping a coat around the omega’s limbs as the stranger mumbled incoherently. 

“Call me fuckin’ crazy, but I’ve never known an omega to scruff themselves before doin’ something like this.” The stranger tipped Quin’s head to the side, reading the collar to himself before wedging the pocket knife between the leather and flesh. 

“Well, Quin, if that is your fuckin’ name. I’m Gene. I’m getting you a safe distance from here before I go in there and tear a few asses apart.” The man snorted to himself. Quin never thought he would have to ask someone if they were an alpha or an omega: but he couldn’t figure out what “Gene” was. The man froze when the collar fell off. Quin knew he was looking at the scars that littered his throat, probably only adding fuel to the fire that this stranger seemed to be. 

“If they did this to you, I wouldn’t have a blushing snowball’s chance in hell.” Gene hissed, holding the omega closer to his chest. “My and my buddy’s apartment isn’t far. If you start getting feeling back before we get there try to not move, okay? I can only look like a whore carrying a partner if you don’t freak the fuck out on me.” Omega, Quin decided. Gene must have been an omega- why would an alpha be dressed up as an “escort”? 

___________________

Damien and Kurt were in the front foyer, the area decorated in faux luxury. Omegas lingered in thin clothes, dressed up as high class escorts. Damien didn’t spare them any glances, his ruby irises burned into the handler Quin was assigned to. 

“I’m sorry, but we found him this morning.” the man smiled in obvious fake sympathy. Damien wanted to punch his teeth in. 

“Bring me to him.” Damien rumbled, his urge to shift bubbling under his skin. For now, he restrained himself. 

“We can’t, already made arrangements.” the handler clipped, not even glancing back down at the computer screen. 

“I strongly suggest you bring me to Quin, right now, or I’ll be personally uprooting this entire building. Let’s see how many of your ‘wares’ are actually missing people you’ve plucked from the streets, shall we?” Damien’s dark voice was impressively clear despite the rage in his eyes. Kurt, much smaller and younger than Damien, nervously looked over the omegas they were displaying. Most of them looked terrified, none of them wore anything that preserved their modesty. 

“The body has already been moved.” the lie was clear on the handler’s smug face. Damien’s low growl pierced the air, causing all of the lingering escorts to drop to their knees and bare their necks. The handler shifted smoothly, his fangs were far too big for his mouth, and his lanky limbs lengthened into something sinewy and zombie-like. 

“How many omegas are in this room? Five... six?” Damien tipped his head, narrowing his sight on the handler. “How much are you charging? Two, three thousand a piece? They look like the ones things like you would be proud of.” the man squirmed under Damien’s gaze, despite him not shifting past the red glow of his eyes. 

“You had the excuse of Quin not being trained, but now I’m offering to take each and every omega here on display. Wonder what kind of stories they would have, what kind of secrets they know about this place.” Damien taunted, “or you can pull your head out of your ass and bring me to Quintin Jackson.”

“He isn’t here.” the handler growled, “Found him on the noose this morning.” 

“Then explain it to me in a way I can actually believe you.” the inked man leaned on his elbows, his teeth taking on points that fit a shark more than a man. The greasy handler frowned, his mind clearly racing in the effort to conjure a believable lie. 

The omegas in the foyer watched the two with terror in their faces. Kurt was distracted by the scent of one, the sour sting of fear starting to weave itself with a panic attack. A young man with fogged eyes and a sheer lace gown whimpered as the alpha approached him. Kurt only wrapped a sure arm around the omega’s shoulders, pressing him against his side with a low hush. Damien glanced over his shoulder, nodding to himself as he fished out his wallet. 

“Since you seem to need time to get your story straight.” He lifted a card to the handler’s sight, “I’ll be taking everyone in here.” The alpha scoffed, disbelief reaching his eyes as he wordlessly stuttered.

“Once I get everyone’s story, we’ll be back with the officials.” the inked alpha gave a bright, friendly smile. “If you have nothing to hide, then you won’t have a problem with any of this.” 

“You’re insane.” the handler snapped, finally. 

“I’m actually being really well behaved right now. Do you want to see insane?” Damien chuckled to himself. 

“Just take them if it means you’ll leave.” he snarled, throwing his hands in the air in frustrated dismissal of the other’s threats.

“As a gift of good faith, or a bribe?” Damien raise a brow, “I’m not going to just go away, Quintin is not going to be swept under a rug. Pieces of shit like you are what give alphas a bad reputation.” Damien reigned himself in as he turned to face his new charges. He almost laughed at himself, thanking fate that he had a big enough house to protect this many omegas should the need arise. Surely, they must have families that are worried. 

“Do they have anything less… revealing?” Kurt inquired, still holding the omega warmly under his arm. 

“If you would give us some time to prepare them-” the handler choked off as he found himself under Damien’s glare once again.

“I’m not trusting you near anyone.” his growl caused the omegas to flinch. “Come on, Sweeties, we’re leaving.” 

____________________

Don was leaning on the banister overlooking the sea when his phone started ringing. The garden was well kept, soft, hushed voices from attending alphas drifted on the wind, most of them with their charges tucked close to their sides. 

“Donato of the Demon Sprinkles.” he chirped, expecting Damien’s voice to update him on the situation with Quintin. Kurtis’ much less sure voice carried over the speaker. 

“Quintin’s missing.” Kurt choked. He had his phone pressed between his cheek and shoulder as he helped a trembling man into one of Damien’s cars. An alpha named Ryan had arrived to help drive everyone. 

“What happened?” Don shouted. “What do you mean? He’s just gone? Did they lose him?”

“They’re trying to say he committed suicide, and we can’t find any hint of him anywhere.” Kurt’s voice trembled, he hadn’t been able to lay his eyes on his friend once in all of this. Quin was so close,but he’d been ripped from him yet again. Don couldn’t find the words to speak, his mind reeled in disbelief. He’d known that place wasn’t safe for Quin. He should have fought harder! 

“Donato?” Kurt called out over the phone. He was left unanswered as Don’s knees buckled under him, the cellphone clattering away from him as he clung weakly to the railing. Familiar voices shouted for him, gentle hands leading him to lay on his side as the drop tried to pull him under. He failed the little omega, now he was right back in the hell they had pulled him from. 

____________________

Quintin’s shivering was countered by the warmth of two omegas. One scented of Dragon’s Blood incense while the other smelled of something lighter, almost like a spring day. The both of them were whispering nonsense as they cradled the scarred stranger between them.

“You’ve been through a lot haven’t you?” the redhead purred, his warm breath filtering through Quin’s hair as he nosed against the smaller man. 

“We don’t need to bring that up now, just let him relax, Babe.” Gene dismissed the question with a wry smile, the man might act tough, but he’d been the one to start the puppy pile. Quin found himself hidden away in the sketchy side of town, tucked between two genuinely kind omegas. Things could have been so much worse for him. Possibly for the second time in history, he let a purr stutter in his chest as the odd couple adopted Quin in as their own. 

Don said he should be able to talk again. He’s been clinging to that little glimmer of hope like the lifeline it was. He didn’t want to think about what the handlers would be telling Damien and Hound. Would they admit they lost him after they tried to kill him? Would they say that he had just run away, or perhaps they would continue to pawn off that he was dead so that they could look for him without the weight of Donato’s persistence on their backs. Guilt strangled a weak cry from his throat, what right did he have to be so comfortable, so safe, while ones that cared about him were undoubtedly having one of their worst nights. He hadn’t seen Hound since the night he was taken. Hound’s been there, in the building, but he didn’t have the command Damien did, the handlers brushed him off like a stray pup.  
What Quin wouldn’t give to just apologize to him for all this hell he’s caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~
> 
> I don't know when I'll be back, this is new territory for me. As an apology for last line's erratic posting, I'll try to be back before the two day normal timeline, but work is also a thing that exists. 
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	36. Jaydon : 1 : Two in the Morning (story 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaydon may be enjoying this newfound power a little too much. Eugene is more dotting than a Jackal Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I early? Am I late? I don't know. What even is time anymore Dx I'm sorry my Ninjas!
> 
> Okay, so next line. This time with Eugene and Jay's little bundle of joy. Poor Jay's been pregnant long enough, it's about time we saved him.

“Babe,” Jaydon’s irish lilt was thicker in his sleepy state, Gene sluggishly rolled over to face his heavily pregnant omega. 

“Babe.” Jay whined again. 

“What is it?” Gene questioned the darkness, his limbs too heavy to move from the exhaustion of trying to take care of his papa-to-be. 

“I’m craving a thing.” Jay’s voice hitched in a smile, only widening when Eugene groaned whole heartedly. 

“Do you realize what time it is, Babe?” Gene pointedly shone his phone in his mate’s face. “Do you see the time?!” 

“But watermelon and chocolate.” Jaydon prompted, “Pup wants what the pup wants, when the pup wants it.” With a defeated growl, Gene rolled so that he was over his mate. Hungrily seeking out the others lips while his palm smoothed over Jay’s baby bump. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” he mumbled against Jay’s jaw before he slipped off the edge of the bed and stretched his limbs.

Eugene stood naked in his own kitchen, leaning into the fridge in the search for the chopped watermelon that was hiding somewhere between pumpkin cupcakes and persimmon slices. Dark chocolate bars already sat in waiting on the counter as the omega searched around the many containers in the cramped fridge. Jaydon was due any day now. He’s been home for the past few weeks, most of which against his will. Jay never did sit still well. 

Armed with the demanded goods, Gene slipped back into their bedroom, holding out the plate for his propped up mate to take. 

“I love you.” Jay purred, promptly popping one of the little juicy cubes into his mouth. Gene chuckled to himself, flopping onto his side of the bed as Jay enjoyed his two in the morning snack. 

“Remember that when it’s your turn to get up at ungodly hours.” Gene teased lightly, reaching out to lay his palm back on his mate’s belly. 

“You’re just as excited as me, don’t even give me that sass.” Jay snorted around a bite of chocolate. 

“Death-metal Periwinkle.” Gene quipped, earning a mock slap on the shoulder. 

____________________

Jaydon woke wrapped in Eugene’s arms. He’d teased the omega a thousand times for turning into an alpha over the course of the pregnancy, and his hold was every bit as secure but Jay really needed to pee. The two grumbled at each other in a wordless argument as Jay tried to escape. Gene pulled him back, sucking a hickey right on the crook of Jay’s shoulder before a firm elbow to Gene’s ribs dislodged him from his mate. Jaydon waddled drunkenly, rubbing on the tender spot of his shoulder as he griped about Gene being a testosterone fueled alpha bastard on his way to their bathroom. 

Eugene, still naked, took the chance to redress their bed. He was basically rebuilding their nest with new, clean sheets and blankets for when his mate came back. Jay, however, returned before he could finish, so the red head ended up with a nice eyeful of nude Gene butt up in the air as he was struggling to tame a fresh sheet. His knees planted on the mattress, chest almost flat on the sheet as his arms spread in the effort to straighten the silky fabric. Jay just stood there a moment, restraining the urge to spank the seemingly eagar cheek.

“In what world is that how you put a sheet on a bed?” Jay tsked, almost losing it to laughter when Gene’s dark irises flashed over his inked shoulder. 

“Take another lap, I’ve got this.” Gene shooed, wiggling his way upright and scowling as the rebellious sheet wrinkled and followed him back to the center of the bed. 

“And miss this?” Jay shrugged, “Besides, my ankles hurt too much to ‘take another lap’.” 

“I’ll hurry then,” Gene decided, shimmying off of the side and taking the sides of the blanket in firm holds. 

“Why do you need to do this again anyway? You do remember you changed the bedding last night, right?” the redhead leaned on their dresser, trying to take some of the weight off of his feet. 

“That’s like eight hours of ja-Gene stink. I was totally gonna’ say Gene stink.” the flustered omega quickly corrected himself, braving a timid glance towards his mate. “I’m just going to put my ass back in the air and hope that’s enough to earn forgiveness.” Gene chuckled dryly, finally able to move on to the next layer of the nest. 

“You’re such an alpha.” Jaydon smiled, his omega was actually taking better care of him than most devoted alphas. He couldn’t bring himself to complain, but that didn’t spare Gene from the teasing. 

____________________

Jaydon was sound asleep in their nest, while Gene mindlessly massaged the heavily pregnant omega’s aching legs from his seat at the foot of the bed. His phone buzzed with a text message on the other side of the room. He considered not going for it, until he realized he couldn’t remember if he was supposed to work today or not. The still nude guardian nearly flopped flat backed off of the bed. He scrambled for the phone and quickly read over the missed messages. 

It was Jovan, the one Quin had grown fond of, but he was just asking how Jay was doing, probably for Quin. “Sleeping,” Gene answered, then quickly added; “I promise, we have actually been eating.” Last time Quin thought they weren’t getting enough to eat, he cooked enough food for an army.

“Mind if Quin and I come by?” Jovan’s message blipped up. Gene checked the time, almost noon, then glanced over toward his beautiful mate. 

“Jay’s been tired lately.” the response came naturally, he just didn’t want to disturb his mate more than absolutely necessary. In Gene's eyes, Jay was due to go into labor at any time, he would need all the strength he could get.

“We’ll be quiet.” Jovan probably shrugged on the other side. Quickly tacking on a second message. “You probably need a break, let Quin look after Jay for a little.” 

“No food.” Gene begged.

“No promises.” Jovan answered honestly. “See you in an hour.” 

____________________

Eugene motivated himself enough to put on pants before the two arrived. Jaydon woke shortly before, cramping up again. Gene whimpered along with his mate as he massaged the seizing muscles in an effort to relax them. Jay laid on his side, his mate knelt behind him and slowly worked the tension out of his back. Jay’s whimpers cut through Gene like a knife, he wanted to kiss each one away. Even as his hands moved, he bent down and pressed chaste lips along Jay’s shoulder and bicep. 

“You’re a beautiful papa.” Gene praised carefully, slipping behind his mate and wrapping around him protectively. 

“Next time, you’re carrying the kid.” Jay snorted, devolving into a groan as he clutched his belly. 

“Do I need to get you to the hospital?” Gene questioned, adrenaline spiking in his system.

“No.. no.” Jay sucked a breath, falling limp for a moment. “Little one’s just kicking all of the organs again.” Gene hummed a sympathetic noise, pressing himself closer to his omega’s scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post faithfully, but forgive me for my chaotic posting recently. If it's any consolation I'm working on another story that I plan on posting soon ish. Just gotta change up the voice a little.
> 
> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	37. Jaydon : 2 : Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene's trying to be a good husband, but sometimes the guy needs to rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this look like a schedule again? Maybe I'm back on track, maybe I'm just going to be slamming face first into another wall. I don't know, we'll see. 
> 
> Hello my ninjas! thank you for putting up with my shite~
> 
> Ino's still trying her damnedest to chase me around. I love her for it~

____________________

Quin bounced into the bedroom. Purring to announce his entrance as he fearlessly joined the two on the bed. 

“Hey, Bud.” Jay mumbled sleepily, pulling the sweet scented omega into the nest. Quin chirped happily, snuggling into Jay’s arms. Gene pressed a string of kisses into his mate’s neck as a promise to be back soon. 

____________________

“You look like shit.” Jovan teased, nudging a paper cup of coffee closer to the worn out omega. 

“Gee, thanks.” Gene snorted, accepting the peace offering. “How the fuck do people have multiple pups?” 

“Love, commitment, and babysitters.” Jovan snarked. The two started to chuckle, hoping their omegas didn’t just hear that comment. 

“Did you ever decide to find out if the pup was a boy or a girl?” Jovan prompted, reading the hesitancy in Gene’s expression. 

“I don’t get how being a boy or a girl dictates your life.” Gene grumbled. “Lets face it, male omegas are the true freaks of nature. Chicks with dicks that can’t give birth without a c-section!” Jovan frowned, letting Gene go off on his rant, clearly this has been something that’s been weighing on him.

“Did you know there’s not one difference between female alphas and omegas? Other than your fuckin’ keratin growths on your faces.” Gene threw a hand in the air, spilling some of his scalding coffee in the process. “Fuckin’ society has decided havin’ a forehead erection means your more worth while for some fucked up reason.”

“That and, you know, shifting.” Jovan offered, completely ignoring the omega’s description of antlers. Gene groaned loudly, fed up with the whole “shifting” argument.

“Congratulations, you guys have a built in mood ring! Oooh red eyes, so scary.” Gene hissed, his lips caught in a seemingly permanent snarl. 

“Sounds personal.” Jovan chewed his lip, absently running his touch over his own antler. He was considering having them cut again, if for nothing else, to spare his shirts from being skewered every time he tried to change. Quin seemed to like them though, so he put up with it. 

“When it has to do with my Athena, yeah, it’s fucking perso-.” Gene choked off as soon as he realized what he’d just said. His already pale skin lost all hues of life as he lifted a threatening finger.

“Athena?” Jovan smiled. 

“You shut up. If Jay finds out I slipped, I won’t live to meet her.” Gene growled in a low voice, reflexively checking towards the hallway for his mate. Jovan raised a hand in surrender, winking at his distraught friend.

“Promise I’ll act surprised.” his teasing wasn’t appreciated. He pretended not to notice Gene’s glare, continuing to speak in his hushed tone. “Thinkin’ of leaving the city when she’s born? This place isn’t nice to little omega pups.” 

“We don’t know if she’s alpha or omega yet.” Gene swallowed, “Either way, I’d be stupid to give up the work you guys offered me. It’s the best something like me could ever hope for.”

“Don’t say that.” Jovan snorted. “You keep those alpha bucks in line better than Dad most the time- don’t tell him I said that.” 

“Yeah, because I put up with the Cum Bucket for the fun and sociability of it.” the dark eyed omega snapped, taking a swig of his coffee as a failed attempt to control his temper. “You need me to remind you of the uniform you found me in? You know, the one from that night you saved me from being cut to bite-sized meat-bits.”

“Eugene, look... Dude. That’s not what I meant.” the alpha stumbled over his words because he did remember that night. A little too clearly.

“Blood, bruises, and duct tape.” Gene spat, “that’s all they wanted on me. I won’t… I can’t have our daughter face the same reality. I’d kill every last Cuckwad.”

“She won’t.” Jovan promised, daring, probably stupidly, to place a hand on Gene’s shoulder. “For every backwards asshole you’ve dealt with, you’ve met three good guys. That’s gotta’ count for something.”

“Blood, bruises, duct tape.” Gene counted off, swallowing thickly as he fit his teeth together. “You, Sir Alpha Piss-Ass, wouldn’t understand.”

____________________

“Jovan treating you right?” Jay questioned in a sleepy voice. Quin had curled up on Gene’s side of the bed. He nodded, smiling up at Jay while he pet his friend’s swollen belly. 

“You know we’ll beat the fuck out of him if you give the signal, right?” Jay teased. Quin purred, his smile nearly splitting his cheeks. Jay hummed happily as he just enjoyed the presence of the delicate omega at his side. 

____________________

A few days after Quin and Jo’s visit, Gene found himself back at work, tucked away in his office; trying to read the same line for the sixth time but unable to grasp the words on the page in front of him. Jovan Senior had offered to give him the rest of the day off twice so far, but he’d been slacking as it was. He didn’t want someone else chasing him around and trying to fix what was supposed to be his job. With a frustrated huff, he slammed the clipboard down on his desk and tried to wrangle his last two brain cells. 

“You sure you’re good?” that kid’s voice called into the office, what was his name? Geo? 

“Yeah, I don’t need to be babysat.” Gene retorted, only half sarcastically. The lanky alpha only shrugged before continuing down the hallway. The paperwork was by no means difficult, he was just exhausted from chasing Jaydon around. “Bed rest” was a thing Jay only selectively participated in. 

Four orders completed, Gene wanted to take a victory lap. Under normal circumstances, that would be a pathetically low number of orders to be so excited about, but this was Expecting Father Brain he was working against. Senior chuckled when he saw the broad smirk across the omega’s face when Gene knocked on his boss’ door. 

“Have you been getting any sleep?” the elder accepted the papers, not bothering with looking them over before setting them on their own little pile. 

“Enough. I think the doc’s have the due date wrong, though, he’s starting to scare me with signs of labor.” Gene plopped on one of the chairs across from the elder, “Jovan’s mom is a woman, misplacing the due date wouldn’t be as scary if Jay wouldn't die if it goes too far.”

“Due dates are always scary.” the greying alpha shrugged, “Emergency c-sections happen all the time. Jay’s going to be alright, even if they are a week or so off.” Jovan creased his brows, a thought striking him. “I know Jay’s been attacked, hell he’s with child from an attack.” the frown deepened as he searched the omega’s face. “I’m sorry if I’m pushing too far, but how frequent were the… episodes. Do you think it might be a different alpha’s pup?” 

“You have a point.” Gene sighed, “I j’st… I worry ‘bout the both of them.”

“They’re your family, course you’re gonna worry. I can tell you it ain’t going to get any easier in that department. Jr out there is a grown ass man, and I still worry ‘bout him like he’s a pup.” The elder offered half of a smile, folding his hands in his lap as he regarded Gene. “You’re stronger than most alpha’s I’ve met, some bucks don’t even accept hourly jobs because it’s ‘beneath them’. And here you are, willing to do absolutely anything for the ones you love. I’m honored to know you Griffith, and I hope you know I’d be more than willing to sign for your pup if the hospital gives you any grief over it.”   


“They’re going to try to find the one that did this.” Gene snarled, his jaw clicking under the strain of his expression. “They’d rather find the one that raped Jay and offer him a chance to father the pup than realize she’s already got a family.” 

“I can almost guarantee you a monster like that won’t want to man up for a pup.” Jovan took on a dangerous look, “I’m sorry about the circumstances, but you know I am not going to get between you and Jay.” 

“I know, and I thank you.” Gene chewed his lip, cracking his knuckles as a nervous tick. “I just wish for fucking once, I didn’t need to turn to an alpha to just live my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot to mention Ino last chapter, so I'm mentioning her twice this time. Does that count? 
> 
> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> All the rage is for the comments!


	38. Jaydon : 3 : It's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's gone into labor, Gene doesn't know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo my Ninjas~
> 
> fluffy days are ahead of us! Which is weird. I seem to have two modes. Either the dude is screwed and having a horrible day, or the world is one great rainbow riding on the back of a majestic monarch-unicorn butterfly.  
> yeah... Coffee hasn't kicked in as of yet.
> 
> I think I've misplaced Ino. If anyone sees her, please give her all the cookies, she deserves it.

____________________

Two more days of sluggish work, Gene couldn’t wait for the week to be over so he could stay at home and curl up around his mate. Jay’d been in a lot of pain lately, but had been reassuring Gene that it was just a part of the whole pregnancy thing. Gene didn’t like it, didn’t trust it. If his mate went too far into labor, it could kill both Athena and Jaydon. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Jay. Losing Athena would be heartbreaking, but losing Jaydon because of something he had helped convince him to do? The guilt alone would kill him. They would have to bury both the omegas at the same funeral. 

Eugene’s phone buzzed loudly on his desk. Gene, already on edge, answered it in record time.

“Hello?” Gene’s voice cracked, bracing himself.

“Don’t drop.” Aida barked from the other end of the call, “I got Jay to the hospital, he’s going in for the delivery now.” 

“Where? Which one? Is he in labor? Are they okay?” Gene forgot how to work his legs in his rush and sprawled flat on the tile flooring, his phone clattering away. 

“God blessed, Jesus, Dad. Did you just drop?” the voice demanded as he retrieved his phone.

“Fucking Gravity. Where are you?” the soon-to-be father bolted into the hallway. 

Jovan Jr stood with confusion on his face as he was tackled by Gene. The smaller omega didn’t have enough weight to knock over the alpha, even with the running start, but he took a firm hold of one of Jovan’s horns and pulled, hard.

“You’re driving me!” Gene demanded, forgetting to offer any sort of context of what was going on. Senior quirked an eyebrow at the scene, realization quickly setting in. 

____________________

Hurry up and wait: that was the summary of Eugene’s position. Jaydon was in the room, the c-section under way. Gene was in the windowless hallway, sitting with bouncing knees, and waiting for news. Aida promised Gene that everything was okay, that he got Jay here before Jay even consented to go. The stubborn omega had it in his head that the scheduled date was it, except it was still just over two weeks away. Preemie’s survived often now a days, even then, they were skirting a close and unforgiving timeline. 

Aida huffed, abruptly turned Gene towards himself and wiped his wrist right across Gene’s jaw. The omega stared at the alpha as if the albino just turned purple. 

“Did you just scent me?” Gene squeaked. 

“You’re stinking up the hallway.” Aida countered pointedly.

“Well, fuckin’, excuse me.” Gene drawled, waving his arms in the air as to spread his ‘stink’ further. “Is that better? Or would you rather me lick your face?” 

“I was told scenting helps omegas chill, okay?” Aida was quickly regretting his impulse. The hot headed omega fixed his shirt as he crossed his legs.

“Wait.” Aida frowned, “did you just threaten to lick my face?”

“I’m freaking out over here, sorry, my comebacks are a little fuckin’ wonky.” Gene muttered. The younger alpha began to giggle to himself, dissolving into helpless laughter at his little joke. Gene twisted the nearest magazine into a weaponizable roll. 

“I’m sorry, sorry!” Aida gasped between snorts, “J’st never met someone that nervously licks faces before.” The omega didn’t bother with trying to string together another self destructing comeback. He swatted the alpha across the back of the head, hard and swift, with the magazine. 

“Abuse.” Jr spoke blandly from across the hallway, his father- who was next to him- had a devilish grin that was being poorly stifled. Gene raised both the roll and an eyebrow, silently asking if Jr felt left out. 

“You’re poking the bear.” Senior warned. 

“Listen to him.” Gene pointed at Jo’s father before dropping his hand and shifting his weight back onto his elbows. 

“I’m going to get Quin, if that’s okay with you.” Jr announced quickly before standing, “I don’t know how many guests Jay’s gonna want, but Quin would kill me if I didn’t tell him.” 

“Yeah, I’ll call you if anything happens before you get back.” Gene mumbled as he rocked in place, staring blindly at a blank spot on the wall. 

____________________

Jaydon was still a bit dazed from the sedative they had given him when Gene shoved a nurse out of the way to get to his mate’s side. The doctors paced over to Aida, thinking he was the father since he was the alpha who brought Jay in. The albino youth stuttered dumbly, before being rescued by Jovan Senior. Gene pressed a thousand kisses all over his mate’s drowsy face, murmuring praises and love under his breath.

The woman alpha sat on the little stool, her smile honest as she looked over the two omegas. She glanced around the filling room, Quin and Jovan were back, Jo Senior was corralling both Aida and Aden while trying to keep a line of Jaydon’s coworkers out in the hallway.

“Little lady is very healthy, and she seems to be fully developed despite the unexpected timing.” the doctor spoke calmly, letting the two bask in the good news. She fixed a stray lock of hair behind her horn, trying to not be caught staring curiously at Gene.

“How are you feeling, Papa?” She coaxed Jaydon to speak, but in his sedated stumptor, he was too wrapped up in scenting his mate. “Once you feel up to it, I can bring her in here for you.” Jay smiled drunkenly while Gene looked like he was ready to pass out. This was actually happening, their little one was actually here. 

“Mr. Boothe has already explained to me what’s going on. I want to bring up another option first, but, if the law decides to be a stickler, it’s great you have someone willing to sign.” She folded her hands on her lap, her brilliant green eyes thoughtful as she observed the couple. The elder had taken a seat across the room, his son standing in the corner his arms protectively around Quin’s shoulders.

“It’s not uncommon for couples to need a donor in place of the father, but the couple usually are allowed to sign the birth certificate. It just requires a DNA test, like every other. If I take a swab from you, Mr. Griffith, I should be able to just treat this as a donor situation.” She explained quickly, but was unable to stifle her giggle when Gene perked up remarkably. His panda like eyes wide and bright, his hands wrapped firmly around his mate’s. 

“Even though I’m a…” Gene glanced victoriously towards his friends. Quin purred at the news, his arms wrapped surely around Jovan’s waist. 

“So that’s a thing we’d be willing to go for?” The doctor confirmed more than questioned, “How about I go get our little lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a good day, yes?
> 
> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	39. Jaydon : 4 : Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's here, and Gene is trying to wrap his head around some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a thing. Imma' put descriptions on the top of chapters, because I underestimated how much that actually helps people who are just trying to fish out a certain kind of scene... This is going to take a while.
> 
> Ino has been found and returned safely. On a completely unrelated note, anyone wanna see the feeding of a Kraken?

____________________

Jaydon’s arms were shaking as Athena was laid on his chest. He peppered her tiny head in gentle kisses, her curly tufts of red hair sticking every which way from being washed. Her eyes were still closed, they would be for the first few weeks, the anticipation of seeing whether or not she inherited Jay’s emerald irises would be eating them alive all the while. 

“She’s beautiful.” Gene was trembling, laying his head on the pillow alongside Jay. She was quiet now that she was settled on her papa’s warm chest. Jaydon purred his bliss as his eyes began to get heavy yet again.

“May I...” Gene trailed off, conjuring a purr of his own when he raised his gaze to see his redhead sound asleep with his hand wrapped protectively over Athena’s tiny shoulders and back. 

____________________

The lanky, over tired, hot headed omega was rendered silent by the tiniest bundle of perfection he held as he sat in the hospital room. Athena gurgled her baby babble quietly as she put in her complaint of being removed from her warm Papa. Dad had her, she was in the safest place in the world. God help anyone who crosses Athena while Gene still  had breath within him.

Everything else fell away as he gazed down at her little button nose, her pink blushed cheeks, and that beyond adorable rocker curl to her fiery hair that stuck up wildly where her antlers would eventually display.

“Hey, Athena.” the proud father purred, “How’s my beautiful little pup?” He sheepishly placed another kiss to her scrunched little forehead. Giggling to himself as he didn’t know what else to do with the flood of pure happiness. 

Quin purred experimentally, his almond eyes searching for permission to approach. Gene relaxed his shoulders, still cradling his tiny angel between his forearms. It wasn’t until the smaller omega had Athena cradled securely in the crook of his arm that Gene realized how many people had arrived to meet Athena. Alphas piled by the doorway- still held at bay by the senior, greying alpha. Their presence was unnervingly silent as each one stared into the room as if it contained an unpredictable beast. Jaydon was exhausted, shivering every so often as feeling returned to his legs. 

Eugene returned to his love’s side, unfolding the spare blankets to tuck around his Jay warmly. His stubborn irish omega surprised him by demanding a kiss when Gene leaned a touch too close. He obliged, raising his head only to look over his daughter, who was currently being ogled over by a skittish seeming Jovan. The tiny alpha still safely in Quin’s hold. Eventually he would have to let the others see her, but it raised every red flag within him. Even towards others he knew well, he didn’t want anyone near his Athena nor his Jaydon.

“My blue jay, and my cardinal. I need to get my other shoulder done for her.” Gene nosed against Jay’s gentle scent, preening at the sound of his purr. 

____________________

“Go home, Mr Griffith.” the doctor urged. Her soft smile never wavering as she tried to figure out how to convince the overtired new dad that sleep wouldn’t kill him. “I promise, they are in good hands. You need to sleep before you become a patient alongside them.” 

“I slept last night.” Gene grumbled, clutching a little too tightly to the watery excuse of hospital coffee. 

“Griffith.” she sighed, “Go on, Athena’s healthy, Jay’s sound asleep. The both of them will be going home with you within a few days. Don’t waste what might be your last chance at a nap.” 

“Did you hear back from the testing?” Gene tried to distract her. The look on her face told him that she was onto his tactics. 

“They actually have to run the test, despite the two of us knowing the outcome. Once the results officially come in is when we’ll figure out if the law will throw a fit or not.” she tipped her pen towards the omega’s nose, “Go get some sleep, it will help.” Gene was pretty sure that was her way of saying “you look like shit.” 

“I’ll call a ride,” he gave in, fishing his phone from his back pocket. A photo of Jay and Athena already the lock screen. 

____________________

The flat was too quiet without Jaydon. Gene was nursing a headache that was probably from overworking himself. He wanted to clean the apartment. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for when they come home. The new father had told the doctor he had slept, the both of them knew that he hadn’t had his eyes closed for a combined half hour. His husband was recovering from surgery, and his daughter was suspected to be a preemie: sleep was a luxury his mind did not allow him. Their bed was a mess, the stench of panic from both Aida and Jaydon permeated the room. Gene’s breath shuddered as he set to cleaning at least their bedroom: he couldn’t expect Jay to come home to this kind of reminder, and he wouldn’t be able to rest with it either.

____________________

Eugene woke instantly to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He had the speaker at his ear before he even sat up in bed.

“Hello?” Gene blurted, his heart in his throat as everything that could have gone wrong over the course of the night rattled through his sleep fogged mind.

“Eugene Griffith?” a happy man’s voice chirped, the omega barely had the chance to acknowledge before the other continued. “The paternity test came in, would it be convenient for you to come in sometime this afternoon for the results?” Gene let out a breath, he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Can't we do it over the phone? I was planning on going to see my mate and daughter as soon as I get dressed.” the omega protested, he already knew what it was going to say, why bother with the formality of a meeting?

“It’s the law, we have to discuss it in person. It’s for the safety of the mama or papa, I’m sure you understand.” he responded professionally. Right, if Gene was an alpha, expecting Athena to be his- Jaydon would be in trouble. 

“Okay, I’m walking, so how’s noon sound?” Gene stood, already rummaging through his closet to find street worthy clothes.

“We’ll be here.” the voice smiled. “Look forward to seeing you, ask for Allen, the secretary will call me up.” 

____________________

Allen looked like someone who subsisted almost entirely on energy drinks. His dirty blond hair was styled like he had just gotten out of bed, and his dull blue eyes were underlined by dark circles, but his smile was broad and genuine. He stepped into the waiting room, freezing mid-step when he saw Gene stand to follow him.

“Griffith?” Allen’s voice hitched. The omega nodded, a look of utter confusion crossed Allen’s expression before he schooled himself back into that professional smile. They walked down the far too sterile hallway to Allen’s office where the alpha urged Gene to sit down as he set himself up behind his desk. His mask slipped for a moment, something was clearly rolling back and forth in his head as he shuffled the folder between his fingers. 

He decided against speaking, instead just handing the closed folder to the slightly concerned omega. 

“I know I’m not the father, if that’s what’s wrong.” Gene took the papers, but left it closed on his lap. 

“J’st…” Allen prompted, waving for Gene to continue. He did, lazily scanning over the formal pages. The breath was knocked from him, the folder in his grip suddenly shaking too much for him to focus on the words on the page. Gene sat reeling in silence for a few moments before he remembered where he was and looked back up at Allen.

“How is this possible?” Gene hissed through gritted teeth, the firebreather finally out of spark. The test was run three times, each time results came back positive for ‘Eugene Griffith’ as the father.

“Society acknowledges two secondary genders, alpha and omega.” Allen swallowed, his fingers drumming nervously on the wooden desk in front of him. “They normally judge which a person is by whether or not they have the… you know. Antler, horns, deposits, whatever you call them. But, there are a rising number of betas that society hasn’t figured out what to do with yet.” 

“Me? Society never fuckin’ knew what to do with me. Guess it’s fittin’ this is a part of it too.” Gene found himself laughing between tears, not knowing what to do with himself. 

“So.” Allen cleared his throat, revealing a box of tissues Gene had not previously noticed, “I’m legally bound to say that ‘we encourage you to take on the secondary gender you have always identified as.’ but. You are allowed to register as an Alpha. Which means gaining all of the laws and… well, rights of an alpha.” 

“Are you actually telling me I didn’t need to put up with this shit,”Gene hissed, although not at Allen in particular. “Of course, I’m registering as a fucking Alpha.” When did he stand? The folder telling him his Athena was actually his laid in his palms, as if he was afraid this was a dream. He prayed that this wouldn’t just vanish as some mist. He needed this. This is too good to be true, but he wouldn’t know how to handle it if it was taken away from him now. 

“I can actually officially marry Jaydon…” Gene realized, his mind still buzzing from the news. 

“So I’ll be getting the paperwork in order then?” Allen was back to all smiles, his fingers already tapping away on his keyboard. 

“How do I do this?” Gene prompted. “Am I dreaming? Please tell me I’m not. Hit me. Give me a good sucker punch right on the eye. I have three day old mascara on- no one will know the difference.” Allen laughed outright then. 

____________________

Allen had to get some paperwork filed first, but by next week, Gene would be able to walk into the town hall and change his dynamic on his identification. This still didn’t feel real. Not only was his daughter actually his and Jays, he would be able to provide like a bonafide alpha for his two worlds. How the fuck was he going to tell Jay?

The said omega was reading his book, finally able to sit up on his own and make short trips around the hospital room. Gene in a chair at the side of the bed, laying his head on Jay’s thigh as he just enjoyed his mate’s warmth. 

“What’s wrong?” Jay broke the silence without letting Gene catch him stealing glances over his book’s binding. 

“I love you.” Gene purred, lifting his head. The two held each other’s gaze for a moment, letting Gene gather the courage to sit on the edge of the mattress. Jaydon winced as he reached to place the closed book on the side table, turning back to find himself wrapped in Gene’s arms. His low voice questioning him if he was okay.

“I love you too,” Jay finally chuckled, “Babe, I had a baby surgically removed, I’m going to be sore.” 

“I know it’s just… God, I love you.” Gene kissed his mate’s jaw repeatedly. Jay weakly shoved the other back, pinning him with a “what the fuck did you do?” look. 

“Athena’s mine.” Gene preened, smiling through Jay’s disbelief, then confusion.

“She’s…” Jay started, his breath starting escape him. “How is… do you actually mean?”

“She’s ours, just ours, no donor, no sign on. Just you, Athena, and me.” Gene spoke fast, almost as if he didn’t believe it yet. Still afraid of waking up. Jay let out a choked sob, pulling Gene in for a death grip of a hug, he seemed to be afraid of waking up as well. 

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone wanna' guess how long that cat has been in a bag?
> 
> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage, comment. Comments, rage.


	40. Jaydon : 5 : Martha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena comes home, and Gene gets a new ID card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas, don't mind me, the top note is where I rant.
> 
> Remember how I said I was going to add summaries to the chapters... I've done all the ones on this bit, but I'm looking at the first 100 chapters like it's a hydra. Come'on motivation.
> 
> So. Updates are wonky still. better, but wonky. Grandfather is currently sick, like... listening if he's still breathing in the middle of the night kind of sick. I'm a bit distracted and apologize if the writing suffers from it. We do have the beautiful Ino that's trying to catch the worst of the madness, but if I'm not mistaken she's going through madness as well. So this is one big madness baby at this point.

Male omegas might be able to carry a baby, but their bodies weren’t capable of sustaining the little one on their own. A nurse with curly brown hair was trying to teach the two how to prepare a bottle and how to best feed Athena. The little lady didn’t seem to care who was holding her, as long as they had her food. Only fussing a little as she changed arms for her papa to have his turn. Jay was all but curled around her in his instinct to protect. The swaddled baby held close to his chest by noodling arms. His purr vibrated every so often as she would stir in her sleep. Gene had yet again taken his post by the foot of the bed, skeptically eyeing every person that crossed the door.

____________________

“Don’t strain yourself.” Gene barked, rushing to get out of Jovan Jr’s car. Jaydon was on shaky legs as he had it in his head he would make it to the apartment door, unaided. The omega had his daughter in his arms, cooing lightly to her despite his mate’s rough words of “slow down.” 

“Let me carry you.” Gene prompted, trapping his sore love in a careful hug. “I don’t want you hurt, you can walk around inside- but out here there’s… I don’t know. Stairs and prying eyes.” 

“And you plan on carrying me without straining yourself?” Jay teased, Gene was only an inch or so taller than him. Jay was also easily forty pounds heavier than his newly discovered beta, only from baby weight, of course. 

“I didn’t just have something the size of a watermelon removed from something the size of a lemon.” Gene countered. 

“Take Athena.” Jovan cut in, pressing a kiss to the top of Quin’s head before quickly approaching the bickering couple. 

“What are you-” Jay shrieked, “No, give her back, you Panda fuck…” the redhead made a move to resist what was happening, but before he could do anything about it, Jovan had him bridal style.

“Thank you.” Gene victoriously acknowledged.

“Either this, or none of us would be going anywhere for the next hour.” Jovan shrugged, not even waiting for Gene to lead the way. Jay was basically cooperating at the present, that would not be lasting very long. 

____________________

Jaydon laid on the couch, refusing to be stashed away in the back room any longer. However, Gene still insisted on bringing two nests worth of blankets and pillows so Jay would be comfortable. Jaydon didn’t normally nest. He never thought his beta mate would be able to make up for the both of them. He never thought he would have a beta mate. 

Quintin disappeared into the kitchen as soon as he walked into the apartment, Jovan stood where he could watch both Quin and the couple. Gene had Athena in his arms, holding her warmly as he sat next to his purring mate. All of this felt so surreal. Gene was holding his baby, the very daughter he had sired with the love of his life. It pained him to think that Athena almost didn’t become a part of this world because they thought she was the daughter of the one that had attacked Jaydon. She would have been a living reminder of what had happened that day. 

That wasn’t the case. They could rewrite history with her. How the two loved each other, how the two lived and struggled through life. Finally rewarded with the one gift they were told they were never going to have. The hypnosis Athena had on Gene was promptly broken when a stink raised from the bundle on his lap. He looked helplessly towards Jay, who had been previously pouting that he wasn’t being allowed to hold her.

He no longer wanted his turn. Gene frowned nervously as he glanced towards Jovan, finding that the alpha too had disappeared. 

“You wanted a kid.” Jaydon teased. 

“I forgot they’re stink bombs.” The beta, nicknamed skunk, cracked half a smile at the adorable face that was his little stinkling.

“That’s what I’m going to call you.” Gene announced. “Athena the Stinkling.”

“You are not!” Jay snapped, disbelief and humor contorted his expression as Gene finally stood to take her to the nursery to change her diaper.

“Stinkling!” the skunk shouted over his shoulder. 

____________________

Gene woke to an empty bed somewhere between four and five in the morning. His sleepy mumbles went unanswered as he fumbled his touch over Jaydon’s cold side of the bed. Dragging strength from his sleep heavy limbs, he lurched to his feet and ambled to the hallway, only to be confused by the lack of light in the apartment. The silence hung just as thickly as darkness as Gene sucked a deeper breath to wake himself up further. 

He passively checked the bathroom on his left first, just to be sure Jay didn’t fall on the smooth tile flooring. Across the hall sat Athena’s room. It was hard to pick out the two toned walls in the darkness, the light carpet stretching over the immaculate room. Kittied in the corner was her crib, Jay had dragged a chest of toys over to the side of the sleeping newborn. His head was leaned on the crib’s wall, his shoulders slouched in his sleep as one of his arms hooded over the top of the crib, holding loosely onto Athena’s hand. 

“Babe,” Gene whispered softly as he wrapped a supporting arm around Jaydon’s torso. “Come back to bed, Love.” His omega muttered incoherently, his head falling to Gene’s shoulder before he was semi-alert enough to lift the weight. He mumbled a couple more incoherent words before he half heartedly tried to pull away from the beta. Gene purred, trying to call his love back to him, but Jay’s attention snapped right back to Athena, who was still soundly sleeping.

Jaydon drowsily mumbled, Gene wasn’t sure if he was just talking to himself, to Athena, or if he was expecting an answer. The beta leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jay’s temple before pulling him flush against his chest.

“She’s okay. Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.” Gene’s words were quiet, his movements slow for his sore mate. Whether or not Jay ever actually fully woke up is still debatable. Gene just carefully directed the heavy limbed omega back to their bedroom, smiling when Jay curled on on Gene’s side of the bed. 

____________________

After waiting for what felt like way longer than fifteen minutes, Gene was finally called up to the counter. The envelope of paperwork in his tight grasp holding a whole new life for him. He just needed to get it through the city’s thick skull. 

The alpha was young, his dark hair formally combed to the side. He smiled his automatic greeting as Gene slid the paperwork and his ID across the worn wooden booth. The alpha labeled “Martha” didn’t even seem confused by what he was reading. Gene bit his tongue about the odd nametag. 

“Okay,” He- definitely a he- clapped his hands once as he scooched back in his chair to search in a file cabinet under his desk. “I’m about to rattle off a bunch’a bull. I j’st work here, don’t make the rules.” He popped up, rolling back up close to the desk, a touch too quickly by the way he squished himself between the lip and the back of the chair. 

“Don’t kill the messenger?” Gene finished for him, earning a nod. The alpha didn’t speak immediately, his gaze running over the pages before him until he fished out a sentence, marking it as a “yes” before returning to the front and checking every other box as a “no”. 

“Are you aware of the laws and regulations of the opposite dynamic? Have you taken your week mandatory waiting period? Are you certain the repercussions and bindings of the opposite dynamic have been fully described to you?” He raised his gaze at that one, pointing his pen at Gene. “Not part of the spiel, Biggest difference I should warn you about. Omega punches someone, slap on the wrist. Alpha punches someone, felony.” he held Gene’s gaze until he got some kind of affirmative response, then he continued with the blurring list of things. 

“Martha’s” pen stopped over a box, raising his head once again. “Are you married, like. Legally, right now.” 

“No.” Gene was standing on one leg at this point, his ankles crossed and most of his weight on the counter. Ten minutes of bullshitery thus far. “I plan on marrying after this, though. Would that be a problem?” 

“Martha” flipped the papers from the envelop a few times, running a finger along a column until he ran across what he wanted. 

“Jaydon?” He questioned with a knowing smile. “No, won’t be an issue. Unless he’s a beta too- then it gets a little funky.” he scowled at his own thought. “If you two are going to be having any more children, highly suggest he’s the designated papa and omega. Male alphas don’t get pregnancy plans from any insurance.” 

“That makes sense.” Gene almost snorted, trying to push the mental image of Jovan being pregnant with Quin’s pup out of his mind. 

“And.” the alpha finally flipped the papers for Gene to be able to read. “They worded this all funky on purpose. More like an IQ test than necessary. The only one they actually care about is this right here. Practically saying ‘Are you sure about this?’ it’s always hidden somewhere around the point people stop actually paying attention.” He dropped his pen across the page, prompting Gene to sign at the bottom. 

“New picture, old picture?” “Martha” rattled, already typing out something on the computer. When he didn’t get a response right away, he tagged “For the ID. I’m assuming same weight, eye color, things like that. Would you like a new picture?” Gene’s new card was printing as soon as he declined. 

“May I ask.” Eugene whispered, earning the alpha’s attention with a curious smile. “Is your name actually ‘Martha’?” 

“Oh, this? You actually noticed?” the alpha laughed, “No, I’m Robert, good to meet you.” he leaned back pointing down the line of alphas. “Martha over there and I switched nametags just to screw with our manager. What can we say? Not much happens down here, we gotta’ start our own trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good days for everyone, yes?
> 
> Thank you, thank you for you continued curiosities!   
> Rage is for the comments~


	41. Jaydon : 6 : PostPartum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaydon hits a rough patch, but his fears aren't ones that will be able to manifest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apparently don't know what a schedule is anymore. I'm sorry, but I swear we are still working on things. 
> 
> The beautiful Ino is still working tirelessly, we love her for it!

____________________

Three weeks into getting the hang of things, Jay was sat at the small kitchen table. Athena babbled absently on his lap as Jay picked at a plateful of leftovers, courtesy of Quin. He had the apartment relatively to himself for the first time in what felt like forever. Ever since the last time he was… the last… episode in the library, someone was assigned to be with him like he was being babysat, or a flight risk prisoner. 

He nibbled at Quin’s cooking, consisting of at least three kinds of cubed squash and something he wasn’t overly familiar with, but tasted good anyway. Athena’s voice serving as a white noise in the peacefully still flat. 

Jay should clean up today. Dust was starting to gather in corners, Gene’s discarded clothes were starting to ripen the air. He’d never met someone that sweated so much, granted Gene was always overheating, hence his insistence on nudity. Jay was the opposite, always cold. Even now he wore his nightclothes, a sweater, all topped off with his thick, green robe. He had mostly healed, the incision wasn’t even scarring all that badly. He could thank Gene’s loving pester for that, but waking up to cold cream being rubbed right above one’s crotch is not the start of romance novel bonding time.

Athena was always vocal, he half wondered if she would have the impulsivity of her father. If fate had any mercy, she would pick up some of Jay’s self control. He hummed sleepily to the little princess, rocking her in one arm while he pushed food around his plate with the other. Motivation was bleeding from him as he contemplated the effort it would take to do something as simple as straighten up the house. 

Jay wasn’t working currently, for obvious reasons. He spent most of his time tending to Athena and gathering the energy to just make himself eat. Quin really was a huge help by the way he dropped in randomly with Jovan in tow. Jay had never struggled like this before. He’d also never had his whole world revolve around another’s life before. Athena meant everything, all of his energy and motivation were commanded by her baby babbling and fussy hiccups. He’s never been unable to go to work before, at least not for such a long period of time. He wasn’t holding up his half of the bargain. He was just leeching off of the ones around him using Athena as an excuse. Jay had never thought about Eugene leaving him before. Now the thought was paralyzingly terrifying. Without Gene, there was no way he would be able to support Athena. 

Hell, he wouldn’t be able to get an apartment without his recently revealed alpha. He and his daughter would be better off hiding under the bridge than going to one of those shelters. Handlers would love to tear him to shreds. 

He needed to get the house clean. Jay was home all the time, doing nothing. He hadn’t even made dinner for Gene once since Athena arrived. He had to step it up. Jay really did, or Gene would have a reason to find a better, more suitable omega. One that could function normally.

Having lost his appetite he pushed the half full plate away from himself. Athena seemed to be falling asleep as he was humming, it was about time for her to take another nap. After convincing himself he could do this for the thousandth time, Jaydon carefully carried the sleepy baby to her nursery. 

The room was cozy, Jay let his pride revive a little as he reminded himself that Gene and he had done this, with the help of Quin and Jo, of course. The main wall on his right was a warm grey with a cutesy Daddy and fawn silhouettes painted slightly off center. They were supposed to be centered, but Gene had already started, and there’s no going back. The beta got lucky this time, his mess-up gave just enough room for the changing table, and it now looks like he did it on purpose. The opposite walls were “pastel wheat” according to the paint’s name tag. All Jay knew was it was pretty to him, not overbearing, and just light enough to be warm.

He hadn’t noticed how long he was sitting in the chair next to Athena’s crib. He was still humming absently as the little lady slept. Maybe it hadn’t sunk in that Athena was an alpha? Jay found himself worrying himself sick over her facing the same relentless reality he had. Athena didn’t have Jay’s parents. The little alpha had two parents that knew the world sucked, and even if she had been an omega- she wouldn’t be tossed to the side like a rotten sack of turnips. 

Who even eats turnips anyway?

That’s if Jay got his act together and didn’t drive away his alpha. One small step at a time, Jay encouraged himself. He could start off just by picking up their clothes. The washer was in the linen closet in the hallway. He wouldn’t even have to carry everything that far. With that goal in mind, he worked against his aching muscles and forced himself to get to work.

Something. Jay had to do something. 

  
____________________

Gene came home, as quietly and gracefully as a great dane in heels. He didn’t yell into the back of the house. At least one thought in his head being “Athena’s probably asleep.” as he wrangled a bunch of plastic bags and toed his shoes off. Jaydon nervously wrung the dust cloth in his hands as he turned to face his mate. Gene seemed oblivious to Jay’s worries as he stumbled over his own feet with a bratty smile across his face.

“Did you have something planned for dinner?” Gene eventually piped up. Jay whined at the words, logic fleeing him as he wondered if he had done enough to buy himself more time, just one more day and he’ll pull his head out of his ass.

Jay didn’t realize Gene had peaked into the living room when he didn’t hear an answer. He didn’t hear Gene approaching, didn’t notice Gene pulling him into an embrace until the scent of dragons’ blood assaulted him. 

“You okay?” Eugene breathed warmly into Jay’s curled hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaydon mumbled into the crook of the neck he’s been trapped in. Gene tensed under his touch, his arms coming up and hugging him tighter.

“Why?” Gene eventually released him enough to look Jay in the face, not that his mate was willing to make eye contact.

“I’ve been slacking. A leech. I’ll do better.” Jay’s voice wavered, he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could beg. “Don’t leave me.”

Eugene flinched as if he had physically been struck. His arms snaked impossibly tight around Jay as he pulled his omega flush against himself. His voice wasn’t working in that moment, too gunked up with emotion as he tried to figure out where his mate, his Jaydon, would get such an idea from. Had he been neglecting Jay? Athena might be a little attention hog, but he thought he’d been attentive to Jay as well. Or did Jay think he was second guessing having a child? Was Jay second guessing having Athena? 

“I love you.” Gene choked through the phantom grip on his throat. “I love you, Jaydon Walsh, swear I always have, always will.”

“I do… I love you. It’s just. Now you’re not stuck here, tied to me.” Jay didn’t know if he was protesting or trying to share the weight that’s been on him. Gene nosed into his love’s scent hoping his own was helping Jay. 

“My ID might have changed, but I’ve been whatever I am for as long as I’ve been alive. Nothing’s going to change. If you haven’t kicked me to the curb yet, I don’t think you will now.” the beta chuckled dryly, “If this is about dinner, I bought stuff I wanted to try, if you had something planned already, I was just going to put mine away for tomorrow.”

Jay somehow seemed relieved and utterly embarrassed at the same time. Blush ran across the omega’s cheeks that nearly blended perfectly with his fiery hair. Gene couldn’t help but kiss his flustered omega’s nose, snuggling him tight once again until his mate could get his mind in order. There was no reason to panic. Even if a panic attack won, Gene was there to help him back up.

“If I didn’t let that… that alpha attack me. If I wasn’t so stupid.” Jay stuttered, clinging to Gene’s chest as tried to not acknowledge he was on the brink of hysteria. “We would have known all along that you were… something was.” A purr rumbled through Gene, he peppered his mate’s temple with kisses as he tried to calm his love. Jay quaked in his arms, his throat closing on him as he tried to force the words. 

“I thought he was going to kill me.” 

“I thought I had lost you.” Gene admitted. “I’m sorry I was useless, just... dropped so quickly, I didn’t know what to do.” The two just clung to each other for a few moments. Gene leaned back, kissing Jay firmly to just convince himself the man was actually there.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Gene’s voice hardened slightly, holding his love’s chin just to be sure he was listening.

“Isn’t that my line?” Jay snorted, smiling wryly as he nuzzled into the palm on his jaw. 

____________________

“Athena’s awake,” Jay announced needlessly. He was curled under Eugene’s arm, the couple pretending to be interested in some overly dramatic crime show as the little lady screamed her protest of being kept in her crib. 

“She just figured out Daddy’s home.” Gene teased, setting his bowl of leftovers on the coffee table as he unwound himself from Jay. The skunk haired beta assured the skeptic in the room that he could, in fact, handle this. He called dramatically to the back bedroom as he walked.

“Are you all alone?” Gene howled, “Are we slacking? Is it horrible?” 

“Would you stop teasing her?” Jay halfheartedly called after him.

“I can’t wait till she’s toddling. I’m totally going to scream ‘Release the Kracken!’ and watch her charge down the hallway in her baby diaper glory.” Gene had her in his arms as he was visibly trying not to burst into laughter at his own joke. She had quieted down since Gene had picked her up, but he was also the one that over fed her all the time. They were going to have a chubby cheeked pup if Gene had any say in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	42. Jaydon : 7 : The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene has something special planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this line. And possibly the last update for this couple and their new born. Soon We'll be posting a new line, which one, we arent' sure yet, but this is an unofficial farewell to Eugene, Jaydon, and Athena. We may see them in the new batch of stories- once we wrap up the other lines, but it won't be in this context any more.
> 
> Beta'ed by the Beautiful Ino.

____________________

The weekend came faster than they were expecting. Gene had cornered Jovan Jr at work until he agreed to babysit Athena for a day. He had a whole thing planned out for Jay and him. Jay could probably use a break from the little one anyway. He’s been home, at the beck and call of one who quickly realized she was Queen of the household. Now that he was finally off of those painkillers, he could have a proper meal and drink. This would be the first date they’ve had since Jay’s been with pup, actually. The few times they’ve gone out with the rest of Jay’s work pack didn’t count. 

For now they were dressed semi formally, because Gene wouldn’t tell Jay where they were going. Jay clung to Gene’s arm, his bright eyes smiling honestly as the two strung ridiculous stories about the people around them. 

“ _ Excuse _ me.” Gene mumbled in a darker, lower voice than what fit him. Jay glanced the direction his mate was staring. An alpha was standing more like a model than what suited a city street corner. His face was caught in a scowl, as if someone had just stuffed his nose full of lemon and told him to “stay.” 

“There must be a mistake.” Gene continued, vallently keeping the facade up. “Not a single person is acknowledging my fabulously flowing hair. Don’t they know who I  _ think _ I am?” Jay snorted, playfully shoving his shoulder against Gene’s arm as they walked drunkenly together. 

“Pretty boy over there is demonstrating the perfect Macarena.” Jay pointed with a slight nod. Another alpha was patting himself down furiously as he seemed to have misplaced something. Gene butchered the lyrics as he sang out of tune to the pace of the slightly panicking alpha. An omega walked up to the man in question, earning absolute puppy dog eyes from the alpha. The omega plucked a cigarette from behind the other’s ear, holding it up to his sight. The alpha melted into a dopy smile as he reclaimed it. 

“No, my nicotine, anything but my nicotine!” Jay drawled under a breath, pretending to nose in closer to his mate as he did. 

“That is the weirdest sweet nothings’ I’ve ever been subjected to.” Gene muttered back, “I know we haven’t done much in months, but… that one’s new.” 

“You know what I meant.” Jay chuckled, nipping at Gene’s ear quickly before they had to refocus on walking straight, preferring to not fall sidelong into the street. 

____________________

Jaydon was cleaning up in the bathroom of a restaurant called “Swordfish.” He knew it was just an aesthetic, but he felt misplaced in such a fancy atmosphere. He thumbed the edge of his lower lip, trying to straighten his lipstick that had smeared. Makeup wasn’t a thing he wore often, most of what he had on was actually Gene’s he had raided. The whole idea of being painted felt weird. He didn’t know if he had done it right, did he make himself look like a clown? The reflection in the mirror didn’t look familiar anymore. Not… bad, just very different. Gene didn’t exactly have any “nude” colors, so Jay had darker colors on his features than he would go for if he had the choice. 

Gene smiled as Jay approached the booth. The beta had already ordered drinks, and god knows what else. Jaydon just slipped next to him on the seat, basking in the radiating warmth that was his mate’s side.

“Should I be worried?” Jay teased before picking up the menu.

“In my defense, you left me unattended.” Gene snickered, “You should know better.” Jaydon’s gaze challenged Gene’s words, his distrusting frown fighting to not twitch into a bemused simper. 

“Also.” Gene deviated, “they have this thing with candied kumquats, we are totally getting that.”

“Cum- _ what _ ?” Jay blurted, barely remembering to keep his voice hushed. Gene crumpled, covering his face with a hand as he tried to not let the roar of laughter escape his throat. 

“Should I really be worried what kind of drink you got me?” Jay accused playfully, shaking his head as looked away from his mate to keep himself from dissolving into giggles as well. 

“You’re makin’ me cry.” Gene indicted. “I got rid o’ my ‘coon eyes for this, if everything runs again, ‘tis your fault.”

The server returned with a tray of far too many drinks. The younger alpha looked like everything was on fire, and he was in the middle of it, he mumbled his hurried words as he set out a couple short liquor glasses along with waters.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.” the man smiled nervously, not waiting for a response as he darted to another table to drop off the remaining things on his tray. Gene slid Jay’s drink closer to him, whispering an encouragement before lifting his own.

“Mule?” Jay sniffed, “I think.” 

“Some kind’a mule with blackberries.” Gene nodded, “This is supposedly their version of an old fashioned. We’ll see.” 

“ _ We’ll see _ isn’t exactly comforting.” Jay verbally nudged, smiling into the sweet, spicy vodka. 

____________________

“Wanna’ bet they’re on their first date?” Jay tipped his head in the direction of a couple across the aisle. A skittish looking omega was sat across from a broad backed alpha. The smaller of the two had his hair up in a bun, highlights streaking prominently from his temples. His hands were folded meekly in his lap while the alpha rested his chin on the back of his wrist, propped on the table. 

  
“Wonder if it’s an arranged thing.” Gene growled lowly.

“Please, you were the one nervous as all hell on our first date.” Jay teased.

“I had a reason to worry, you probably thought I was some perverted creep.” he deflected, stuffing the green mystery leaves of his salad into his mouth. 

“Considering I met you while you were skinny dipping in the gym’s pool.” the redhead mumbled into his liquor, the look on Gene’s face told him he had heard.

“ _ It isn’t exactly normal  _ to be sleeping in a hot tub at three in the morning, either. I thought you were fucking  _ dead _ .” Gene scoffed. Jay snorted, covering his face with a palm.

“Don’t get me wrong, I was just as relieved then as I am now that you were okay. But, you scared me so shitless that I wiped out trying to run over, my ass slap on the tile echoed.” 

“I wish I had seen that,” Jay had to put down his fork, not daring to look his mate in the eye lest they cause a scene. “All I knew was a lanky bastard, pale enough to blind a ghost, was dragging me bodily from the water.”

“No one was ever there at that time, I wasn’t expecting anyone there at all let alone someone half an inch from drowning in the very thing they say ‘don’t spend more than ten minutes in’.”

____________________

Dinner was nice. The two of them reminiscing over the stupid stunts they had pulled over the six years they’d been together; most of which Gene had managed to be naked for. Jay leaned heavily on his love’s arm as they fumbled back into their apartment. It was later than they had expected to get back, but Gene had conned Jovan into babysitting for the whole night, so it didn’t really matter. 

Jay had just gotten his shoes off when he felt his mate wrap his arms around him. The omega found himself gazing up in question as the dark eyed man seemed to be drawing up his courage. 

“If you’re going to say something ‘bout ‘irish twins’ I’m still healing.” Jay countered before Gene could even speak. The beta smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Jay’s forehead.

“Nothin’ like that.” Gene purred his promise. “I know, Babe. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He straightened himself, grasping onto Jay’s forearms as if to balance himself as thoughts clearly pulsed back and forth in his mind. 

“Jaydon… I.” Gene stuttered slightly, snapping his mouth shut before a flood of babble could escape. Jay’s heart fluttered as soon as his mate lowered himself to a knee, Gene’s formally collared shirt stressed against his position, the fabric taut across the beta’s tense shoulders. “May I… you..” Gene fumbled over his words like he had just dropped all of his cue cards. He trembled, “These… these fucking pants are too tight for the whole box… but.” Gene raised a little silver band for Jay to see. A drop of beautifully speckled bloodstone shone in the modest setting. 

“Will you marry me?” Gene’s voice lost his normal confidence. “Like… for real this time. Not our…  _ Will you move in with me because society’s a dick. _ ”

“If I haven’t kicked you to the curb yet, what makes you think I will now?” Jay squeaked, unsure if he should be crying or squawking like a fangirl.

“Yes?” Gene croaked.

“Yes.”

____________________

“Never again.” Jovan barked, only half serious, as he followed Quintin into the couple’s apartment. He looked exhausted, Athena probably kept him up most of the night, waking him every few hours for feeding. Gene smiled guiltily as he retrieved his daughter from Quin’s arms. 

Jaydon waited until Athena was safely out of flailing range before he lifted his left hand to Quin’s view. The littlest omega chirped like a windchime caught in a wind tunnel, partial words almost tumbling with the babble as his excited smile overtook his features. 

“I’m pretty sure that means congrats.” Jovan huffed in faux annoyance. “If that was your plan, you could’a warned me.” 

“So you could ruin it?” Gene mocked back, shrugging exaggeratedly. “I’m perfectly capable of ruining things myself, thank you.” 

Quin captured Jay’s hand, narrowing his sight on the modest ring. He was purring all the while, shifting his weight between his feet as questions and comments he couldn’t  voice flashed just behind his eyes. 

“We don’t know when or how yet,” Jay guessed at a question. “And it’s a bloodstone. Skunk head must have gotten into one of my books again.” 

“I didn’t go through your things.” Gene protested. “It just so happens to be the stone you were binge ranting about while I was shopping.” 

“Oh, he does know how to listen.” Jovan roared, ‘I’ll be sure to remember that next time you conveniently don’t hear me in work.”

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Gene rolled his eyes. “There’s a pretty remarkable difference between you and Jay, alright?” 

____________________

Their suspicion of Jovan being exhausted was further proven by the fact he and Quin left remarkably early. The three of them were curled up on the couch, Athena on Jay’s chest as Jay laid snuggly under Gene’s arm. Gene had his omega trapped in an awkward yet somehow comfortable sideways spoon hold, peppering little kisses and nibbles along Jay’s shoulder and neck as they pretended to be invested in whatever was on the television. 

“I love you.” Jay spoke suddenly, his tongue drunken from being half asleep and safe under his beta’s watch.

“I love you.” Gene breathed gently, only snuggling under the blanket his mate insisted on a little tighter. He had the love of his life and his daughter, here. Safe in his arms, where the worst thing they needed to worry about was his own playful sass and whether or not they could hear the television. To both of them, this was a perfect life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writer's depression is kicking in...


	43. Kyle : 1 : Chary (story 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien brings home his six new charges. A group of omegas just rescued from the handlers, but they don't believe that they're safe. Not a single one willingly steps out of the car, baffling the alphas in what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late... i think? 
> 
> Either way here's the start of a new line. This one is really slowly progressing. Like, I don't think I meant for it to be this slow but it's a buffet for those who just like seeing omegas scared... totally not tailored for the sadistic hero in all of us. 
> 
> I'm also behind on posting because I've gotten a new kick for drawing, which also demands a lot of time. Five minute doodles don't exist for me. It's an hour or nothing. 
> 
> Ino's still being the best beta ever~ Thank her for putting up with this selfish line!

Damien leaned on the back of his mustang. He was the first to make it home, which wasn’t surprising considering his driving. Two omegas were huddled in the back seat, clinging to each other, their stink of panic effectively pushing the tattooed alpha out of the car. They weren’t only reacting to his driving, per say, they had just been bought in bulk by an alpha that looked like a gargoyle. Damien couldn’t blame them for being scared. 

According to Kurt, Don had dropped at the news about Quin, so he would have to wait until tomorrow or so before he could call again to even check on Don. He would have to let Donato know that he wasn’t going to be able to return right to work next week. He couldn’t leave the omegas here, not when he’s taken on the responsibility of six assault victims. Donato would understand. 

He lifted his head to Bella’s call, the omega woman rushed down the staircase as she demanded to know what was going on. Ryan, the other driver currently on his way, must not have given her a lot of context. 

“Just wait inside, please?” Damien tried, the woman stopped in her tracks.

“Why?” she challenged.

“Can you start getting the four spare rooms ready? I’ll forfeit my room as well, and I don’t know if you or Ryan would like to give up one of your rooms. I know you two sleep together most nights anyway.” Damien wasn’t looking at her as he was talking. He pursed his lips until he remembered something.

“I have to get the gun out of my room.” He said abruptly, turning on his heel and half running towards the house. Bella stood in disbelief. Six? Six guests? She wasn’t unaware of the uneasy scents radiating from the car, whose two doors were wide open. She turned on a heel chasing her boss into the house.

“What did you do?!” Bella demanded in a strident voice from the foot of the stairs. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Damien’s back as he disappeared down the upper hallway, she could hear his heavy footsteps thundering into his room. 

Bella was still standing in defiance at the foot of the stairs when Damien reemerged. The .45 handgun clicking ominously as he removed the magazine and rechecked the chamber. 

“You’re avoiding the question.” She accused. Damien glanced up at her, still aiming the empty gun towards the floor. 

“Remember me talking about Quintin?” he growled despite his better judgment. “The bastards have done something with him, so I took as many as I could.” 

“And what are you planning to do?” She tipped her head, her hazel eyes fixed on the alpha.

“I know what they’re trained to do. I know what this looks like.” he admitted. “But, I just want to get them back to their families.”

“You know.” Bella sighed, “normal people bring home stray puppies and kittens, not people.” Damien smiled, seeing her warm up to the idea. She was a firecracker, but her heart was bigger than her attitude. 

____________________

With the gun safely hidden in the basement, broken down, of course. Damien stepped out to the front yard, finding that the two in his car had yet to move. He dragged the last bit of fresh air he could and paced over to them. He leaned into the grey car, both of the omegas staring at him with wide, petrified eyes. 

“Come on out, it’s got to be cramped back there.” Damien smiled sympathetically as he breathed shallowly through is mouth. Both of the men were practically naked, both wore thick leather collars tightly around their necks. Damien wondered if they had ever had them off during their stay in that barely legal brothel. The alpha cautiously stretched a hand into the backseat, watching the omegas as they inspected him. 

“We have some better clothes for you in the house.” the alpha coaxed, the omegas looked at him like he was lying. “I can’t leave you two in here.” Damien frowned, “Please, I don’t want to use commands on you guys, you’ve been through enough.” Their outfits by no means were low quality, it was just that the thin, lacy fabric of their skin tight dresses left them bare for prying eyes. They curled tighter into one another, whimpers starting to wheeze from their throats. Okay, saying that he didn’t  _ want _ to use a command may have been the wrong thing to say, it had put in their heads that he’ll force them to do something if they don’t obey. 

Damien retreated from the car when he heard the van pulling up. Ryan fell from the driver seat as soon as it was shifted to park.

“They’re freaking out, Die.” the red head reported, choking on their scent that had lodged itself into his nose. 

“I know.” the larger alpha called across the distance. Damien watched as Ryan threw the sliding door open, stepping into the van before Vagner could yell for him to stop. Damien ran to the agape doorway, his mind set on pulling the idiot away from the omegas. 

“Let me see him, is he dropping?” Ryan’s question was met with a weak, fear filled hiss. One of them were dropping? Damien ripped the scotsman out of the car for a whole different reason, then. All four of the ones Ryan was escorting had squished themselves into the farthest back of the van. Mirroring the two in the mustang, they were huddled together, but only three of them had their sights locked to Damien. The fourth wasn’t looking so good.

“We need to get him inside.” Damien tried to explain, his hands were splayed out so that the omegas could see he didn’t have a weapon. “Hand him to me, please. I promise, we only want to help.” Damien rolled the middle seat out of the way, giving the omegas a clear path to get out of the car. As soon as he turned back to face them, his hands were in the air yet again. To their credit: Damien wasn’t exactly a friendly looking alpha. His was peppered with piercings all along his lips, his septum, the bridge of his nose right between his eyes, each of his ears held both gauges and dottings of studs. Both of the backs of his hands were coated in tattoos, the long sleeves of his formal collared shirt covered the majority of his other works. 

His eyes were warm towards them, staying up by their faces instead of intimate glances of what their outfits offered. He wanted nothing more than to just get everyone inside, and convince them that everything was going to be okay. 

“Please,” he begged. “If he’s dropping as badly as it looks, we might not be able to get him back up if we don’t do something soon.”

“We aren’t stupid.” one of the omegas hissed, the other two were taken aback. They whined and whimpered for the brazen one to shut up before it gets worse. Damien calmly asked for him to explain.

“Master loves when we drop. Coming up is the punishment.” try as the omega might to harden his voice, fear was winning out by causing a faint quiver in his throat. 

“I’m not Master.” Damien countered. “He will die if we don’t get him back up. How long has he been down?” 

“Just do it.” another omega whispered, the third nodded, fearful glances flickering between the defiant one and Damien. Two of the three seemed to come to terms with each other, because they were trying to lift the heavy limbs of the fainted omega. Damien softly warned the others of his approach before crowding the back seat to take the silver haired man. 

He was young, remarkably beautiful, and too light to be healthy. The omega drooped lifelessly from Damien’s hold, his teal eyes slitted blindly, and his pale lips parted as his body gasped for air. The beastly alpha prompted Ryan to work with the remaining omegas as he continued to cup the distressed man in his arms. 

“I’m bringing him to my room.” he hurriedly supplied as an afterthought, just before running into the manor. 

He burst up the staircase, nearly running Bella over. He called an apology as he bashed his back into the half closed bedroom door. He stumbled over the carpet, his voice grown husky as he muttered to the fainted omega. The large bed cradled the thin omega’s weight. His silver hair splayed around his face as the alpha curled blankets around his lean figure. His chest heaved with strangling breaths, enough so that Damien inspected the taut lines of the leather collar. Damien knew it was tight against the skin, but red, worn friction callouses discolored just underneath the seam. He couldn’t even wedge a fingertip between the hard material and the omega’s delicate flesh. 

“Thomas” was scripted in white against the matte black. That could be his birth name, or it could be something the handlers had thrust upon him. The metal laced alpha was afraid to use the name until he was sure. 

“Hey, Sweetheart.” he pressed chaste kisses into the younger man's forehead. “I know it's scary right now, but can you focus on my voice?” 

___________________

Damien mumbled nonsense as he watched over the omega. His warm touch was massaging “Tom’s” seizing muscles, whining along with him as spasms contorted him to odd poses. It had only been five agonizing minutes, but who knows how long he was dropping in the car. The worry was eased by his teal eyes definitely focusing on the hovering alpha. Fear had drawn his skin tight, contorting his full lips into a rictus as he babbled wordlessly.

“There you are.” Damien sighed with relief, quickly gathering himself as he studied the beautiful one’s reactions. “It’s okay,” he god near pleaded. “No, no- look at me, focus here.” the omega flinched at the touch on his cheek, his whimper growing keening as he was bracing himself for whatever would normally transpire.

“I know, I look all big, bad, and scary, but I’m not going to hurt you.” he was rambling as he tucked the omega into the warm bedding. “Tom” looked confused at first, but a part of him was starting to believe Damien’s words. 

“Do you need someone in here with you? Bella can come in and sit, she’s an omega. I just need to go see if the others have gathered enough courage to get out of the cars yet.” Damien quietly waited for a response. Tom’s teeth chattered, his blown eyes half lidded as he curled his arms around himself. 

“Sweetheart?” the alpha urged, slipping his fingers under the omega’s chin, only to lift his face into view. He obediently followed, not even a whine sounded from his voice. 

“I’m going to send in Bella, okay?” Damien promised as he stood. He had taken on so much more than he was ready to handle. The alpha never thought it would be be this hard to just get them into the home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	44. Kyle : 2 : Insensate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tried to make a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive~ ... wow this is a big update.  
> Ino's still being a beautiful, amazing editor. 
> 
> A little more progress with this update, but they're still pretty stubborn.

____________________

Ryan hadn’t made any progress, except he had pulled the mustang closer to the front door. The thin alpha was sitting on the porch steps with his hands folded between his knees. Worry and sleepiness darkened the bags under his eyes as he watched over the unmoving omegas. 

“Still nothing?” Damien sighed, “This has to be the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’ve never stepped foot in one of those fucking places, I don’t know the first iota of where to start.” Ryan chewed his lip, his red hair messed as a sign he had been tugging at the roots again.

“Call Derek,” Damien thought aloud, “Also, I might invite Lance and Emmett over, six skittish pups is too much for the few of us.” Derek was a doctor that still made house calls because of the nature of Damien’s pastimes. Lance and Emmett were good friends, both of which Damien would trust with his life. 

The metal laced alpha knelt just outside the mustang’s passenger door. Both omegas were still huddled in the cramped back seat, one had fallen asleep while the other stared warily towards Damien like he was an encroaching beast. 

“May I ask why you guys want to stay there?” the alpha questioned in an even, hushed tone. They stayed quiet, the alert omega only snuggling in tighter with the sleeping. 

“You all must be exhausted,” Damien continued to talk passively when he wasn’t being answered, “Propper rooms are set up for you guys, or if it would help, I have a king sized bed in the master, all of you could puppy pile onto that.” 

“We can’t stay here forever, can we?” the sleepy omega mumbled, only to be quickly hushed by the other. 

“If you’re that tired, I can carry you, Sweetheart.” that sentence earned a pitiful whine. A rumble in the alpha’s chest answered without him realising it had started. The two seemed to be holding their breaths as they eyed Damien, one with warm brown eyes, the other with green hazel. 

Naked feet slapped across the driveway, Damien stood at attention instantly. One of the other car’s occupants was making a run for it. Fear pulsed through Damien as he charged after the scantily clad man. The omega didn’t even make it to the property line before the tattooed alpha had caught him. The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega’s torso, tucked his nose at the back of the omega’s neck, and held tight. He screamed, flailing haphazardly as he tried to worm free of Damien’s grasp. Vagner refused to scruff him, anchoring himself to the idea of holding on until the omega either calms down, or wears himself out. 

Dull claws tore ruby lines into Damien’s arms and his knees were repeatedly assaulted by the omega’s kicking. When neither seemed to be working, he reached behind his head, grasped onto whatever he could- hair, ears, eyes- and yanked. 

Damien physically bit his tongue to keep himself passive as the assault continued. The omega had a fire in him, the alpha could respect that much. His voice cracked in a frustrated scream. His fighting, albeit still frantic, was starting to soften as exhaustion was winning over his muscles. The alpha felt shivers wracking the omega’s body when he fell limp. His head hung in defeat, but a determined, hateful grimace still wrinkled his face. 

Slowly, Damien let the omega’s feet touch the grass, his hold loosening but still everpresent. A second wind filled the omega’s lungs as a new spark of energy bolted through his body. An elbow rounded back, hooking Damien right on the jaw, followed by a barrage of punches and swats. 

He definitely had a fire the alpha could respect. 

Vagner snaked his hold around the omega’s chest, trapping his arms at his sides and pulling him flush with his much larger body. Claws still dug at the alpha’s thighs through thick pants, feet pounded at his shins. Frustration and panic at their peaks, the omega dug his teeth into Damien’s jaw. He tore deep into the skin, blood quickly filling his mouth as he refused to release. Crimson streams dripped over the both of their chests, the omega’s feral growl was the only sound as Damien just clung to the desperate victim. 

He didn’t want to be here, he wanted out of this life. Come hell or high water: he was going to either get away or die trying. 

His bite released when he began to choke on blood. His body shook in the iron hold of the alpha, heaving a few broken sobs. 

“Will you come in so we can clean up?” the alpha offered evenly. 

“If that’s what Master wants.” he sounded defeated, looked even more so.

“My name is Damien.” the alpha corrected.

“Master Damien.” the omega winced, his mind must have been reeling.

“No, Sweetheart, just Damien.” 

He lead the omega back to the house, mumbling soft encouragements as anxiety seemed to try to render the fighter incapacitated. He froze at the foot of the porch, a pitiful whine slipping before he could stop it. Damien ignored the incredulous gawk Ryan was giving him, instead threading his fingers through the silky, brown curls just at the nape of the omega’s neck.

“I’m not mad at you,” the alpha promised, not that he was believed. “We’re just going inside to get cleaned up.” 

____________________

Damien was washing his face in the sink as the omega stood awkwardly in the center of the kitchen. His head was low as he tugged at the edges of his red, sheer outfit. Inside, he was behaving. Not only behaving, he looked like he was horrified of what might come next. 

“I’m sorry I scared you so badly.” the alpha frowned when he finished patting his jaw dry. The bleeding had slowed, a bruise was already spidering up his cheek. He dropped the now ruby towel to the counter, moving to fish out a fresh one. 

“Would you like to rinse out your mouth?” the alpha offered. 

“If it’s what Master wishes.” he spoke automatically, trained words that brough bile to the back of Damien’s throat. 

“Go on, clean up.” Damien held out a couple clean towels, which the omega took without glancing up. “I’m going to find you some clothes, okay?” 

____________________

Damien returned with sweatpants and an oversized shirt slung over his shoulder. He froze in the doorway, his sight locked in the kneeling omega. His outfit was folded neatly before him, his body completely nude for the alpha’s view. Tension stiffened his shoulders as he was acutely aware of the alpha’s return.

“Here.” Vagner’s voice dropped to a hush. The omega flinched when Damien moved a touch too quickly, even though he had just held out a handful of clothes for him to take. “I know they smell like me, but Ryan’s clothes are all filthy, and I don’t think your too keen on crossdressing again.” 

He slowly raised his sight, reaching with a shaky hand to take the offering. Shock was evident in his face when he realised he wasn’t being put in some gown yet again. As if to confirm this was actually happening, his beautiful eyes finally met the alpha’s. One of a brilliant green, the other a orangey brown: the omega was searching for the lie in Damien’s face. He had fought this alpha, his new master, to the point of making him bleed, and he’s acting like nothing had even happened. 

Once he was dressed, he found that the alpha had knelt in front of him, brown, dangerous eyes narrowing on the collar as a gentle touch lifted his chin. 

“Is Sean actually your name?” the alpha prompted, his touch running along the edges of the too tight leather.

“Yes, Master.” Sean muttered. 

“I’m not ‘Master’.” Damien corrected once again, “I’m going to get these things off of you guys, okay? I’m sure that’ll feel a lot better. We need to get everyone else inside, though.” the alpha stuttered a breath, he bunched the red outfit between his fists, almost tearing it by merely handling it. “Can you tell me how to help them come in?” 

The omega grimaced, dropping his head again, his own hands wringing in the soft fabric of his shirt. Silence was all the alpha was going to get. 

“Let’s at least get you off the floor, yeah?” Damien prompted for Sean to stand, curling a arm around the omega’s waist to help him walk. Just to the couch for now, setting the omega up to be comfortable as Damien mentally prepared to face the others… four to go.

____________________

Ryan hadn’t left his post by the steps all the while Damien had went in to settle Sean. The scotsman huffed his confusion as he shrugged towards his boss. The tattooed alpha didn’t verbally answer, only moving towards the cars yet again. This time both of the omegas in the mustang were asleep, and both of the remaining omegas in the van were wide awake and stinking the air with their silent panic. 

“If you’re worried about Sean and Thomas, why don’t you come on inside?” Damien offered as he sat on the floor of the van, his long legs hanging out the sliding door. “Sean’s in the living room, and Tom’s upstairs hopefully sleeping off the drop.” 

Amber eyes studied Damien closer than before. The both of them seemed in shock that Damien had come back out so soon, or perhaps they were trying to figure out if he was lying about the other two. Damien turned his back to the omegas, leaning on his knees as he studied the finer lines in his palms. His mind was blank, only circling back to calling his buddies. Maybe they would have an idea of how to handle this. 

Sure, Damien could scruff them, or command them. The idea of forcing them to do something, even if it ultimately helps, did not sit well with the alpha. His the only other option was to stand watch over the omegas until they came out of the car on their own, how ever long that took. 

“I want to take those collars off of you guys.” Damien started talking without turning around. “I’ll need a better look at the lock, or maybe we can cut the chain. If the ones you guys have on are anything like Tom’s, we won’t be able to slice the leather without hurting you.”

“Joslyn managed to pick a lock once.” one of the voices admitted. Damien tried his best to not react as excitedly as he was feeling. 

“So it can be done?” he smiled, still with his back turned. Damien ran the names he had seen through is head. None of which seemed like Joslyn. 

“They broke his hands for it.” the second voice bit. “Then his neck a week later when he couldn’t do what they wanted.” Both of Damien’s hands fisted, the scent of rage startling the two back into silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Damien quickly growled, “I’m not mad at you guys, I swear.” the alpha stood, walking out into open air for a few paces before braving another glance into the back of the van. 

“Stories like that will get that place shut down, it’s what we frankly need. If they’re doing shit like that to you guys, no amount of kickback will be able to save them.” the alpha’s eyes were pleading, his large hand outstretched for them to take once again letting the offer linger silently.

“We can't stay here forever.” the sunkissed, sandy brown haired omega muttered to the other. He sucked an unsure breath as he willed his cramped legs to move. Damien’s rolling growl purred warmly as he took a gentle hold on the omega’s forearm to help him out. His legs were jelly beneath him, relying more on the alpha to stay standing than he was expecting. 

“Thank you,” Damien praised, pressing a metal laced kiss to the back of the omega’s hand. The alpha couldn’t help the beaming smile on his bruised face. The other omega seemed to cave to the peer pressure, because he crawled out soon after his friend. 

____________________

Ryan had reported that he was going to go pull the van into the garage as Damien had his arms draped over the shoulders of the two omegas. He purred a stream of praises as he lead them into the foyer, releasing them only so he could jog ahead to sift through the pile of clothes he had left on the staircase railing. Just a collection of his too large t-shirts and tie off sweatpants, things that would be comfortable. 

“Do you need help out of those?” he questioned softly as he watched the two struggle with the fishnetting they were decorated with. “If you’re worried about breaking it- just tear it in half for all I care.” Damien realized a touch too late that they had been wearing heels, the kind that weren’t meant for walking. Once they had changed into clothes that made them look more like stoners than utterly necessary, Damien lead them to the living room. 

Sean was knelt on the floor. His arms behind his back and his head low for when his alpha approached. Damien frowned, leaving the other two to kneel before Sean. 

“Sweetie.” his voice coaxed. Sean trembled minutely, but stayed obediently still. 

“Did someone tell you that you couldn’t rest on the couch?” Damien knew there was no one else in the home that would be telling the omegas to or not to do things. This had to be the training that was nailed into his head for devil knows how long. 

“No. Master.” Sean squeaked, bracing for some kind of punishment.

“I’m not ‘master,’ but I think you would be more comfortable on the couch. Two more of your friends are here, would you like to rest with them?” Damien spoke while raising a palm to the others, motioning for them to come closer. “Or, if you want, feel free to use every pillow and blanket you can find to make a nest.”

“We can sit on the couch?” the blond haired man blurted, turning every shade of blush as soon as he did. The tattooed beast nodded again, smiling when Sean’s dichromatic gaze lifted from the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	45. Kyle : 3 : Reserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcement arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here, promise~  
> My wrist is starting to act up a little from the shear amount of typing so I'm slowing down unless I can figure out the voice-to-text thing that google has. Down side, I have to speak the stories out loud, in a home I'm never alone in.

____________________

Two sleepy bunnies left. 

True to word, both of them were sound asleep in the back. Damien considered how stupid he was for trying this, but he reached into the mustang, cradling the closest omega in a secure hold before pulling him from the car. To his shock, the dark haired omega didn’t wake. 

Before moving towards the house Damien knelt at the side of the car, the limp man across his lap, and checked for a pulse. He was breathing deeply, his heart beating strong and steady. The little one labeled James was just exhausted. A curling hiss sounded from within the car. The other man had awakened, and looked as if he was ready to attack Damien for having the nerve to touch any of them. 

“Just bringing him to a bed, if you want to come with, you’re more than welcomed.” the alpha promised, watching as the last one barged form the car, wrapping his arms around the chest of the one in protective arms. 

“There’s no need to wake him.” Damien’s words were met with a fearful gaze. Without another word, alpha just paced smoothly to the home. The hurried footsteps of the lingering omega chasing behind him. 

____________________

With everyone safe inside. Damien laid the comatose man in a pulled down bed. Without a thought Damien tucked the blankets around the omega’s passive limbs. He hummed to himself as the trailing omega toed into the room. His muscles tensed as Damien thumbed along James’ collar. Like the rest, it was far too tight. As a dom, Damien had things for friction burns, but nothing he had earned or caused in a scene was anywhere near this severe. He would wait for Derek to arrive before trying to treat such things. 

“A doctor is coming,” Damien spoke to the tense man supposedly named Kyle. “I’ll ask him about how to treat the wounds from the collars, and I’ll ask you guys to be honest and tell him if there is anything else wrong that we don’t know about.” 

“Put down.” Kyle bitterly muttered. The alpha stuttered, staring wide eyed at the omega before regaining his voice.

“No. No, gods, I… I wouldn’t allow Derek in my house if he entertained the thought of something like that.” Bitter would be a mild word to use to describe Damien’s tone. Kyle had a skeptical pout on his lips, but he seemed to see the alpha for the first time. 

____________________

Before going downstairs, Damien stopped by in the next room over to check on Bella and Thomas. Bella was sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers combing through the omega’s silver hair. Tom was awake, his eyes half open but haunted. He was clutching to the pillow beneath him like he was afraid it would vanish at any moment. Soft whimpering filled the air, almost in time with Bella’s caresses. 

“How are we doing?” Damien swallowed his nerves. Bella sighed, pawing at her own face before turning to talk to the alpha. Her eyes widened to dinner plates as soon as she saw the wound marring Damien’s entire left cheek. 

“What the hell happened to you?” she squeaked her disbelief, uprooting Tom. Her boss only chuckled his response, trying to wave it away as nothing. Bella scoffed at his stubbornness. 

“How are you doing, Baby Boy?” he tried again, looking into Tom’s teal eyes with a soft smile. 

“Touch-starved.” Bella answered for him, his pale skin blushing as he willed himself to disappear back into the bedding he was wrapped up in. 

“Everyone’s inside now, you can join us in the living room.” Damien wasn’t about to mock the omega for such a human craving. He should be honored that Tom feels safe enough to be seeking such a comfort from a new environment already, or was he really that desperate for interaction? 

“His clothes?” Bella scolded, relenting somewhat when Damien opened his closet door. Tom could wear whatever he wanted, but like the rest of the omegas, he would probably be most comfortable in a terrible mismatch of too big, soft pants and shirt. 

____________________

Derek was already let in by the time Damien had carried Thomas downstairs. The omega was weakened to the point he could barely stand on his own. Desperation was overriding him as he tried walking to be downstairs with the others. Damien had to stop him, before he either hurt himself or dropped once again. 

Derek was a ghostly man, his hair was naturally void of pigment, leaving it to be pale, sickly yellow strands combed neatly back from his forehead. Pearlescent blue eyes smiled honestly as the alpha set his bag on the floor, baring his neck and palms for the omegas to see. The three of them were curled up as a knot on the couch, only shifting to accept Tom into their bundle, before resuming their skeptical glare towards the doctor. 

“He’s here to help.” Damien spoke, even though he didn’t exactly have a working trust with many of them as of yet. 

“Tom should go first.” Sean nosed into the omega right under him. The silver haired omega, however, looked scandalized. 

“You’re the one who dropped!” Sean retorted at the silent look of offence. 

“I… I…” Tom glanced between the safety of the puppy pile and the cold open floor of facing the doctor. 

“I’ll be talking to all of you, whoever wishes to go first, it doesn’t matter to me.” Derek kept his voice even, although the slight look in his eye said he didn’t approve of Sean’s comment. “If you did drop, though. I would like to make sure everything’s okay. How long was he down?” 

“Five minutes with me, I don’t know about in the car though.” Damien supplied. 

“About fifteen with us.” the blond blurted, looking between the ones he was currently being squished by. Derek purred his praise, but a crease of worry brought his pale brows together over his nose.

The ghostly alpha paced to the puppy pile, his soft eyes watching for Tom’s reactions. Derek stretched his hand out for the omega to take, letting the skittish man decide when he was ready. 

____________________

“Do you want Damien here, or would you feel better if it was just us?” Derek’s voice went unanswered. The look on Thomas’ face screamed that he just wanted to be left alone with the other omegas. The three were in the sitting room, just on the other side of the wall from the living room. Everyone was still in earshot, they even told them that they were allowed to come in and check on Tom if they thought something off was going on. 

“How about we start with how much you remember from the drop?” Derek tried to ease the nervousness in the smaller one’s face. He flinched when the doctor’s fingers wrapped lightly around his wrist, the doctor silently counting the fluttering pulse as his second hand tipped the omega’s chin up slightly to view his throat. 

“I don’t remember how I got here.” he admitted. His teal eyes squeezed shut as he reflexively braced for an impact. 

“In the room? Or, in the house?” Derek pushed a little farther, smiling as he saw the omega curl into his palm. 

“I remember two alphas coming into the lobby… then nothing.” Tom probably wasn’t aware that he was speaking, his head lolled to the side into Derek’s careful palm. The doctor shot Damien a glance, the dominate was sitting on his ankles by the doorway. His red rimmed gaze was studying Tom, the omega’s words clearly running back and forth in his head. No wonder little one seemed so confused, he probably thought he was waking up in that shelter. 

“Those handlers no longer have any power over you.” Damien interrupted whatever Derek was muttering. “I know I can say it till I’m blue in the face, but all of you are safe here. In my home.” Thomas fiddled nervously with his hands, his lower lip caught almost painfully between his teeth. 

“They put makeup on me.” he spoke without meeting anyone’s eye. Derek’s eyes narrowed as he flitted his touch over the omega’s skin. Damien stood, announcing his departure, before quietly pacing out the front door. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper in front of any of them. 

____________________

Damien was outside for most of Derek’s interactions with the omegas. He was sure that the alpha would update him on whatever he discovered, until then, he didn’t need to be stinking up the place with rage. 

The alpha had called his buddies while he was sitting out in the garden. Lance had Garrett, who was rescued from one of those shelters a few months ago. As soon as Damien brought up what he had done, his friend laughed in his ear.

“So are they still in the car? Or did you manage?” his rich voice curled harmlessly over the tease. Damien stuttered for a moment.

“How did you..?” his mind went blank, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Think about it Die, the handlers have to pretend to be helping ‘em. In the car, they’re in public, which means they won’t be hurt. Down side of that strategy, normally the longer they hold out, the worse it is inside, and the less they want to go back.” the alpha’s voice buzzed from the other side of the call, it sounded like he was walking around what may have been a crowd. “Want me to head over? Sure sounds like you’ve got your hands full.” 

“I’d be forever in your debt.” Damien felt the burden lighten on his shoulders slightly. “I’mma call Em too. Not that I doubt you, I just want back up, you know?”

“Don’t bother, Em’s here with me, I’ll drag him over.” the phone reported happily.

“Where are you guys, anyway?” Damien fell to his curiosity, bracing to regret the question.

“Twisted Liung. Freakin’ amazing sushi- you  _ need _ to come with us one day.” Damien’s stomach curdled at the thought of sushi, his face scrunching to something unrecognizable.

“Fuck you.” was his only response as Lance laughed heartily from the other side. 

____________________

Derek stomped out onto the porch, catching Damien’s chin before he could say anything. He eyed the bite mark, roughly pressing explorative fingers against the bruising flesh.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were bitten?!” He finally snorted, releasing the alpha but pinning him with is gaze.

“If you didn’t notice it, it can’t be all that bad.” the guilty alpha smiled in fake innocence. 

“I saw it, you look like shit, but I figured it was you being stupid, not that Sean went Dracula on you.” Derek spat, his jaw clicking as he sighed, remembering who he was talking to. “The human mouth is absolutely filthy, you do realize the kind of infection you could get, right?”

“And I washed up as soon as it happened. I haven’t had the craving for human flesh yet, but if anything develops, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Damien’s dark voice chirped nonchalantly. Derek rolled his eyes, pressing his fingers into his temples as a way to stave off the headache Damien was causing. 

____________________

Derek had talked with everyone except for James, who was still soundly asleep upstairs. He had prodded minimally at the omega, just to check his heart and lungs as the omega groaned incoherently. Everyone else basically needed a couple good meals and a few days of rest. The ghostly alpha offered a couple recommendations for how to help them, his pale eyes narrowing dangerously on the tattooed brat.

“When I say  _ good meal _ I do not mean pizza.” Derek growled, raising a pale, accusatory finger.

“You’re gonna deny them the glories of Daddy John’s?” Damien grinned evilly. 

“It’s  _ Papa _ John’s you creepy kink lord.” the other growled in disgust from the word choice. 

____________________

Five of the six were piled on the couch in a puppy pile. Damien toed around them, edging into his kitchen to be able to both watch over them and search through places that deliver, that wouldn’t earn Damien a second black eye from Derek. 

He had a full working kitchen, but the cook of the house has had the week off. Boxes from takeout filled the fridge to capacity as evidence that no one else in the home had a clue what they were doing in the now very dormant kitchen. 

He was flipping through a menu that held supposedly “all natural” soups, salads, and sandwiches when the front door opened with Lance’s loud mouth calling into the house. Damien barked for him to quiet down, running to place himself between the uprooted omegas and the invading alphas. Lance smiled, broad and honest, as he teased Damien in a much more tolerable volume. 

“I’m ordering enough food for fifteen people.” Damien announced, “If anyone goes hungry, its their own fault.” Lance shrugged, shifting his weight to peer towards the puppy pile. 

“This everyone?” He prompted. 

“James is upstairs sleeping,” the tattooed man turned towards the group. “These two knuckle heads are Lance and Emmett. Don’t worry I won’t let him hurt you, they’re here to help.”

“You each get your own armpit to snuggle now.” Lance teased holding out both of his arms, who wants to go first?” The much quieter Emmett swatted the back of Lance’s head, displacing a number of his carefully manicured dreadlocks. 

Emmett was every bit as dark and built as Lance, his head shaved cleanly bald. His left eye was a fogged blue color where the scars of some kind of acid burn wrinkled his cheek, temple, and down his neck. Tribal styled tattoos danced over his marred flesh, covering most of the scarring. His voice was much softer than Lance and Damien. His stance was more subdued that one would expect from an alpha, but he still shoved Lance malicelessly when he was clearly scaring the omegas more than he was helping. 

“Don’t mind him. This is what happens when he has caffeine.” Em shot Lance a glance before gliding over to the love-seat that sat perpendicular to the couch the omegas had claimed. The bulky alpha crossed his ankles, rolling his shoulders back as he leaned back on the sofa. 

“I was hoping to have those collars off before the food arrives. Now that the knuckle heads are here, why don’t we take a look?” Damien pointedly ignored Lance’s exaggerated hurt look as he limped theatrically from where Em had touched him. He earned at least one entertained grin from the omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience~  
> Rage is for the comments<3


	46. Kyle : 4 : Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four of the five collars come off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Ino is down, I repeat the Amazing Ino is down.  
> She's okay, per-say, she's just under the weather and life's a pain in every orifice. So, send her all of the cookies and hot chocolate~
> 
> Also. I'm shooting for a post about every other day. I've started recording drawings and gaming. Not to mention I picked up the task of learning how to 3D model because boytoy decided to make a videogame, forgetting that there is an art side to it, but I know how to draw, so of course I'd be able to do it. Bleh, How the hell do people have all of Blender's commands memorized? I'm lucky not ruin the default cube!
> 
> Done ranting. We aren't dead. Let there be updates~

____________________

The blond omega, Christopher, swallowed the lump in his throat and stood to be the first one for the alpha’s to fiddle with. Damien lead him to sit at the dining room table, coaxing him to lay his head on his folded arms as a way to help him keep still. His green-hazel eyes were locked to the smallest bolt cutters Ryan could find in the garage. Lance was knelt at the omega’s side, speaking reassurances with a voice he didn’t seem to understand how to control the volume of. Damien was rechecking the supplies: warm water, ice, soft towels, and of course that jar of Topricin he always tried to have on hand. 

Damien laid a large hand on Chris’ shoulder as he pinned the small, golden lock within the jaws of the tool. Chris’ eyes were screwed shut as he waited for the silence shattering snap. A breath the omega must have been holding stuttered free once the now decapitated lock clinked solidly on the table. The tattooed man hushed as he asked Chris to stay still a little longer, his thick fingers carefully peeling the edges of the leather strap. 

The piece left a deep indentation on his throat, leaving a ghost of the collar as it was removed. Chris’ shoulders quaked as he tried to keep his lungs working. Fresh air brought a wave of fresh pain searing over the raw flesh. Lance helped support the smaller man’s chin as Damien dabbed at the wound with a warm towel. 

“I’m just cleaning it.” he muttered while carefully studying every detail of the inflamed, bruised skin that was once under the rough fabric. “Once it’s clean, I have something that will help take the pain away.” Lance hummed absently, holding Chris’ chin in one palm while scratching his fingers over the blond’s scalp in small, soothing circles.

“Touch-starved?” Damien whispered, barely audible as he set the cloth aside.

“They don’t see anyone except for their handlers while they’re in there. It’s to make them almost thankful for the abuse they endure.” Lance whispered, not nearly as quietly, yet still a respectable effort. Damien’s stomach turned as he fit his teeth together. Call him “soft”, but he didn’t understand how someone could do this. Not just doing something like this, also turning around and telling the individual that this is for their own good. 

Christopher groaned in bliss when the cool cream smoothed over the scar. The dominate’s touch sure and gentle as he purred his praises all the while. The omega’s eyes blinked closed, his scent finally losing the pang of ever present fear. Until the collar earned his attention all over again. It was set on the table, limp as a wet noodle now that it wasn’t taut against flesh. 

He whimpered a thank you, his legs jelly as he tried to stand. He wanted more physical distance between himself and that demonic strip, only finding himself grasping for purchase as he stumbled over his own feet. 

“Lean on me, let me carry you back to the couch, hm?” Damien’s sinful voice purred as he held the omega securely. 

____________________

David was next, his eager tanned hands lifted the sunny brown locks from the nape of his neck. His fiery amber irises swiveled excitedly as he waited for the alphas to release him. 

“I know it’s redundant. But is  _ David _ you’re actual name?” Lance questioned as a way of distracting the fleeting nerves that came with the bolt cutters coming so close to skin.

“You can call me  _ Susan  _ for all I care.” his slurring accent was stronger than the others, his olive skin was patched with bruises both old and new that were not visible before. Derek must have cleaned off the makeup the handlers were using to make them more “presentable.” 

“But what is your birth name?” Lance raised an eyebrow, smiling at the kid’s attempt at humor.

“ _ Vihaan _ , if you want to try your hand at it.” he rolled his eyes. “I’m  _ D’ahv’eed  _ on all of the paperwork, so good luck with that battle.”

“ _ Dahveed? _ ” both alphas echoed, Damien almost forgot the task he was working on. 

“I’m pronouncing David that way from now on, it sounds so romantic.” Lance crooned. Damien shook his head. 

“You should have your birth name… Vihane?... Vihaan!” the dom quickly corrected himself, “Sorry, I’m a little distracted back here.” 

The sharp snap of the lock breaking almost brought a sob to surface in Vihaan. He sat remarkably obedient in the chair as Damien got to work cleaning and treating the imprint captivity left behind. 

____________________

Kyle was purring as a way to distract himself as he tried to not panic as the two alphas came on either side of him. Lance picked up the tool as Damien pressed a metal laced kiss to the back of Kyle’s hand. 

“Do you have family or friends that might be looking for you?” Damien’s question made Kyle completely forget about what Lance was doing. His dark-flecked grey eyes washed over Damien’s face, his mouth twisting into a frown.

“It’s been over a year.” he miserably breathed. “They probably think I’m a cold case.” 

“You know. I was recently working with a kid, he had been missing for six years, his family was over the moon to have heard from him.” Damien shrugged. “The cruelest thing you could do now is not tell them you’re okay.”

“What if they moved? I don’t have the slightest idea of how to find them.” Kye whined, yelping when the lock finally snapped. Damien wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug until his trembling calmed down.

“Just know we’re going to find them, and they’ll be ecstatic to see you again.” Lance rumbled, his own smile twisting wryly as he waited for Kyle to settle enough for him to work the leather free from his flesh. 

____________________

Thomas stood next, his graceful movements unhindered by the dark bruising that patched his arms. Damien purred his praise, silently rebuking himself for not realizing that so many of them were hurting. Derek must have washed them of the concealing makeup the handlers had painted them with to be sure it was just bruising and nothing more. Tom sat with his ankles crossed and his hands folded properly in his lap as he tensely waited for the alphas. Lance placed a hand on the omega’s stiff shoulder, his tall frame kneeling to be eye level with the man. 

“If you’re dizzy, we can do this with you laying down.” he offered, seeing the remnants of the drop in the omega’s eyes. Tom wanted to be okay, he refused to show weakness to the alphas. He still wasn’t fully convinced that they weren’t trying to lure him into a trap. Damien’s fingers weaved into the omega’s silver locks, scratching softly along his scalp. Against Tom’s better judgment, he leaned against the dom’s solid torso, purring at the warmth that radiated from the man. 

“You’re all set up here, its fine.” he was muffled in Damien’s chest, his touch starved senses basking in the glory that was head scritches. 

“Stay like this then?” the dom rumbled, lifting Tom’s long, bleached hair out of the way. He didn’t even notice the snap of the metal when the lock fell away. Lance reached for the towel as Damien thumbed the edges of the strip. 

____________________

“Are you the one we need to muzzle?” Lance teased as he watched Damien hold out his hand. Sean was all but crushed under the returned omegas, and he wasn’t so keen on moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments <3


	47. Kyle : 5 : Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff everywhere x. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas~~~
> 
> Ino is still MIA, so what you're seeing is pretty much unchecked madness. All the hugs and cookies for her though, hopefully she feels better soon!
> 
> I'm late... yes.. starting to sound like the majority of other writers on here.

“Are you the one we need to muzzle?” Lance teased as he watched Damien hold out his hand. Sean was all but crushed under the returned omegas, and he wasn’t so keen on moving. 

“I don’t want to imagine what had happened to make you fight so ferally to be free, but I can promise you won’t need to again.” The dominate held the other’s gaze solidly, letting him search the alpha’s face for whatever he needed. His beautiful eyes were hidden under his long, naturally curling hair as he forced his limbs to move. His legs shaking from either nerves or checked excitement as he fumbled to the kitchen table. 

“You’re too nice for your own good, you don’t realize how lucky you are to be an alpha.” Sean growled, “If you were an omega with the same heart, this world would have eaten you alive.” 

“This city has a bad reputation, the world isn’t all bad you know.” Damien shrugged. “We’re too close to the problem to fix it. All we can do is try to keep ourselves in order.” the omega’s frown never eased as he pulled his hair up, eyes screwing shut as he actively reconsidered the prospect of letting the alphas near him. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Em had followed Sean into the kitchen he was now setting himself on the chair across from the doe eyed omega. Sean sat dumbly, his knuckles turning white in his own hair.

“Look, I won’t let either of them push you too far, okay? I went undercover as a handler- I get it. Hell, they took part of my vision as recoil.” Emmett motioned to the scarring on his eye before pulling at the collar of his shirt to reveal that both the scars and the tattoos continued down his shoulder and the upper part of his arm. 

“They did that to an alpha, what chance do I have?” the omega hissed, flinching from Lance’s gentle touch on his shoulder.

“There’s no longer a shelter by the bridge on fifth.” Em couldn’t help the pride that seeped into the words. “Yeah, I paid for it, but it’s nothing compared to the number of people that no longer had to go through that shit. The other shelters were quick to clean up for inspection, and the bastards used me as an example to keep the omegas quiet. If we can convince the others that it’s okay to talk, the whole thing will topple.”

“Except they’re literally selling us in the front lobby!” Sean snarled, Damien’s palm braced the omegas other shoulder. The omega shivered between the alphas, not wanting to admit it was helping by thanking them.

“They’re saying you guys are prostitutes. That they’re offering you guys a saver, more controlled environment for you to conduct business. If an officer marched in there right now, they would deny that anyone sitting in the front ever stayed in the shelter.” Emmett sucked a breath, watching the strong willed omega start to crumble now that it was quiet, now that he was allowed to wrap his head around what had happened to him.

____________________

Damien lifted Sean’s chin to better tend his tender flesh, his ministrations frozen by the look in the omega’s eyes. 

“You’re fighting a drop.” the dom observed, letting his touch smooth over the sharp jawline, cupping the smaller man’s face in his oversized palm. The omega whined low in his throat, his chest stuttering a breath as he tried to divert his eyes. 

“Come here.” the alpha let his dominance slip into his voice, pulling the omega’s head to rest on his shoulder as he was crouched on the floor. Damien smoothed a gentle massage over the omega’s back as he cradled the little man’s cold nose right against his scent.

“I hurt you, you don’t owe me anything.” His voice was muffled against the alpha’s warm throat, Damien only held tighter.

“An eye for an eye makes the world blind.” he nosed against Sean’s scent, making sure it was just a drop, just his nerves getting the better of him. “I’m going to carry you over to a couch so you can lay down, okay?” Sean nodded minutely.

He was light, now that he wasn’t a struggling redworm. Sean’s boney fingers twisted Damien’s shirt into a fist as he let his cheek rest on the broad chest under him. His smooth pacing was interrupted by tug on his hip, Vihaan stared with doe eyes as Damien realized the omegas had unwound themselves and left a space for both Damien and Sean on their chosen couch. 

Damien was honored to sit on his own couch. He had his lap and arms full of a nuzzling, purring knot of omegas: silently losing feeling in his legs. Sean was safely cradled in the center of his lap, other than that, he couldn’t really tell what limb belonged to who, and none of the omegas were going to be changing that anytime soon.

____________________

Food arrived, Lance was busy raiding the kitchen for dishes since Damien was serving as a pillow. Emmett excused himself and paced up the ornate staircase. A knot formed in his throat as he raised a fist to knock on James’ door, only to be answered by silence. He was hoping the man had roused from his slumber since they needed to get some food in these guys, only the devil knows when the last time they had a decent meal was. The alpha resolved that he would have to play the villain as he pressed the doorway open. 

No one was in the bed, the blankets were fixed perfectly so. Right, James had been unconscious for most of the interaction, he still doesn’t know what’s going on. 

“Sweetheart?” Em tested the silence, his hindered sight straining to make out if the omega was curled up on the floor, perhaps in one of the corners. Nothing was disturbed, even the clothes that were brought in for him were still slung over the back of the desk chair. No sign of him in the room at all. Em tried to remember back, but he hadn’t heard anyone come downstairs. His confused spin on a heel made him realize there was a bathroom attached, currently with the door closed. 

Emmett’s knock prompted the crash of someone panicking. The alpha tensed, resisting the urge to burst into the room. 

“You okay in there?” He spoke instead, his hand wrapping around the handle and his forehead pressing against the cool wood.

“I’m sorry,” poured from within as a stuttering mess between the sound of someone trying to wrangle too many bottles.

“I asked if you were okay.” Em furrowed his brows, listening as a couple more things hit the floor, all thankfully sounding like plastic. 

“I’m clean… Like Master likes… I just can’t- I can’t find…” James sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Em paced only to retrieve the spare clothes before returning to the doorway. He lowered himself to his knees, refolding the coth between his palms into something halfway decent. 

“Is there anything I can get you, Master?” Emmett let his voice carry a little louder than normal. All movement within the bathroom stopped. The alpha waited patiently as James was frantically trying to figure out if what he just heard was actually said.

The door clicked open, nervous brown eyes gazed through the crack, barely giving the alpha a view of his adorably freckled nose. He was frozen as he gazed over the kneeling alpha, studying the cloth in the man’s hands, the way he dropped his shoulders and kept his gaze lowered. 

“I brought you a change of clothes, thought you would be more comfortable.” Emmett spoke softly, raising the offering for James to take. The omega didn’t know what to do with himself. As Emmett glanced up, he was forced to swallow the bile that stung the back of his throat. Jame’s legs were still moist from him washing, but he could clearly see the bruises that mottled his flesh. Clear fingerprints that were clawed into the meat of his thighs and burns of cuffs on the both of his wrists. James was sleeping because he wasn’t allowed to the night before. Emmett’s vision dropped back to the floor.

“Food is downstairs, once you change, would you like to join us?” the alpha kept his voice light, a soft smile on his lips as he tried to not let his mind linger on the scars littering the omega.

“Why… are you?” James choked, too afraid to open the door any wider. 

“You’re safe here, Muddles.” Em met the skittish omega’s gaze, smiling encouragingly as he slowly raised the clothes a little higher for him to take. “The others are downstairs if you would like to join us.” 

____________________

James moved slowly, walking as if he were in pain, but refused Emmett’s offers of help. The other omegas were set up at the table, steaming containers of the delivery set up between them. Lance, Ryan, and Damien each had their own sandwiches, but they were leaning against the counters. Lance over the sink while Damien actively made a mess with his crumbs. Ryan nosed into Bella’s hair between bites, earning a skeptical glare as she accused him of using her as a napkin. 

Kyle raised his head to the approaching duo, flailing as a flightless bird as to urge James to come sit by him. The pack was softly chittering between themselves as the alphas stayed near the edge of the kitchen, watching as the omegas had their first few moments of peace in forever. 

“I get what you do, Em, but you really think any of these boys need a sub?” Lance raised a brow, Emmett barely even reacted as if he had heard. Taking his time with mulling over his sandwich before flicking his sight over Lance for a second. 

“And you think they need someone telling them what to do?” Em shrugged. “They don’t need dom or sub, Brickbrain. Just someone to help them through the next few months.” He stuffed his mouth with another bite his focus back on the dinner in his hands. 

“Yet you went full sub with James?” Lance pointed out, taking a swig of his iced tea, his one brow inching forever towards his hairline.

“He was panicking and thought that I was  _ master _ so I derailed that as quickly as possible.” Em shrugged passively once again, only a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he fixed his focus on the dreadlocked dom. “You’re caterpillar is running away again.” Lance let out an offended scoff, this time his brows in question furrowed at the bridge of his nose. He went to dramatically slam his drink on the marble but his glass of tea just missed the counter and shattered on the floor. The sharp sound causing the fledgling pack’s omegas to yelp. 

Damien stared, silently questioning if he needed to separate the two alphas as Lance hung his head in shame and Emmett barely even flinched. 

“ _ Smooth _ .” Em grunted.

“Shut. Up.” Lance hissed under a breath as he moved to gather the paper towel roll that sat on the ledge of the sink. Damien shook his head in bemusement as he considered fetching Lance a plastic sippy cup one of his nephews used to use. One had to still be in the house somewhere. 

A small body pressed past him, a thick mop of black hair bouncing frantically towards the spill. Lance’s voice boomed for the omega to stay back, shocking him into stillness. James fiddled with his fingers for a moment, his shoulders coming up to protect his neck as tears began to burn his eyes. 

“Let the idiot clean it, Muddles.” Em soothed, only then leaving his place at the counter to circle the crouched alpha. “Come on, we don’t want you to hurt yourself over him being rash.” James stared up at Em, confusion clear in his eyes at the alpha’s soft smile. 

“Emmett’s right, you know.” Damien offered, “Go on, sit down. You’re food’s goin’ to get cold.” James spun when Damien spoke, his wide brown eyes fidgeting as his thoughts were clearly racing. The inky collar still sat like a vice over his vocal cords, his just as dark hair looked as if it was partly matted, now that Damien had a chance to see him in the light. A low, thoughtful growl rumbled in the decorated alpha’s chest. Damien lowered himself to a knee, offering a palm out for James to inspect.

“If you would allow us, we can cut the lock on that thing later. Perhaps get you a proper bath, get those knots out of your hair. I’m sure that would feel better, yeah?” Damien’s had some time with the others, not much, but enough to prove to them they’re okay. James woke up in a strange home, alone, with an alpha coming to look for him. Of course, he was going to be skittish. He doesn’t have the slightest idea of what’s going on. For all he knows, he’s just another member of a harem now. 

“Once you get some sleep, we can give your family a call. How does that sound?”

____________________

Kyle and James’ legs were tangled as they settled into the armchair of the living room. The sleepiest omega was still shivering from the alpha’s removing this collar. The cold air stinging his raw flesh, but he couldn’t bear to have anyone’s touch near the wound. He couldn’t handle it until he calms down, at least. Emmett silently challenged Lances’ persistent tendency as he glared at the dom as he made a move for the cream. Damien growled low in his chest. Nothing ominous, but he trusted Emmett’s judgment as he was the only one to see the extent of James’ injuries. Bella hummed absently as she set to cleaning up from the meal, Damien paced carefully into the omega’s space. 

“I know you’re all tired, but it’s not really too late to start calling families.” Damien’s voice rumbled, his fingers digging around his pocket for his cellphone. “Who ever wants to go first, go for it. Either stay around here or I can help you upstairs so it can be a bit more private for you.” 

Silence reigned in the room for an eternal beat. 

“Em and Lance have phones too, so does Ryan and Bella. Don’t worry about letting someone else go first, we can manage.” the dom supplied, concerned over the sudden lack of responses he was getting from the omegas. 

“I’ve gone first every other time too haven’t I?” Tom grumbled, his words earning a couple apologetic purrs from the men around him. 

“I’m sorry if your feeling bullied.” Damien frowned, “We don’t have to do this tonight. Maybe in the morning, after breakfast. I’m sure there’s a lot to process.” 

“No. I would have killed for the chance to hear my sister’s voice once more.” Tom began the arduous task of unraveling himself from the puppy pile. 

Damien surprised the omega by taking him in his arms. His delicate cheek rested against the dom’s collarbone as he carried him unhurriedly up the staircase. Thomas was a beautiful omega, one who was every ounce of sweet and innocent as he scented. Damien was almost afraid if he moved just a hair too fast he would bruise what was left of his white lily skin. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Thomas muttered once he was set on Damien’s bed once again. His scent all but overpowered by the alpha’s in here. 

“We all went through hell. Just ‘cuz my sanity snapped a hair sooner than others, doesn’t mean they aren’t fuckin’ suffering.” Tom huffed, pulling the messed blankets over his shoulders. Damien studied the resolve in Tom’s set jaw as he mulled over the words, almost forgetting to hand over his cellphone.

“I…” the alpha started, scraping a hand over his face and taking note of his need to shave soon. “I’m sorry. Just… it’s god damned instinct to take more care with someone who’s dropped recently.” The alpha made sure Tom knew how to work the phone, showing him the password a few times if he should need it. He promised Tom that it didn’t matter what happened in the phone call, he would be safe. Hell or high water, Damien wasn’t going to let Thomas fall back into the grasp of the handlers. 

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	48. Kyle : 6 : Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufftown, fluff city. I don't even anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost motivation for this line. Maybe I've just buried myself under too many ambitions, but I'm cutting this on off here and making an executive decision to finish another story before coming back to these lines. It's gonna take a couple days, but with the hellish posting schedule as of late, that shouldn't be any surprise. I'll put a link to it in the description of the next chapter, and probably lump it together with the "Rambling Series." 
> 
> Just count this as my sanity vacation. 
> 
> All the hugs for the beautiful Ino!!

Damien made it to the top landing of the staircase when he heard the commotion from downstairs. Lance’s voice was naturally louder than everyone else, but the scent of panicking omegas was quickly saturating the air, urging the dom to just jump the banister of his second floor. 

His ankles lived to see another day as he bolted down the set to find Sean was already in Lance’s hold. The omega was knelt on the carpet, Lance’s large hand on the base of his skull while his other arm wrapped around his shuddering chest. Damien couldn’t pick out words that were jumbled around him. His focus solely on Sean’s hooded, rolled back eyes. 

“Quiet!” Lance commanded, he didn’t even realize his slip. Emmett instantly reached for James, who was still on a mental ledge to begin with. Everyone in the room was dead quiet. 

“What happened?” Damien questioned as he knelt at Sean’s side. 

“The call went bad. We’re going to need to find a better place for him to stay other than those pricks.” Lance was growling, his hold on the omega unwavering. 

“Fix what you did,” Damien directed, “Dipshit, do you even realized what you did?” Lance blinked at the accusation, stunned for a moment. 

“Shit.” He finally hissed. “Sorry, Dude. I didn’t even…” His dark eyes swiveled over the room, doe eyed omegas stared at him in complete silence, concern and confusion on their faces. 

Damien slid his hands over the nape of Sean’s neck, his voice rumbling nonsense as he pulled the omega flush with his chest. Sean wasn’t whimpering anymore due to the command, but his throat still worked as if he wanted to do nothing more than scream. 

“You’re safe here, you know that, right?” Damien mouthed against Sean’s ear. The omega was limp in the alpha’s lap as they sat on the floor, Damien’s back against the side of the nearby couch. Emmett had dropped a blanket over the edge for Damien to take, but he had his own lap full with James to offer any more help. 

“Can you talk to me?” the dom breathed the question as he continued to bundle Sean warmly. He hadn’t completely succumbed yet, if he could get him to calm down the whole episode could be avoided. 

“They don’t want me. They’re ashamed of me.” Sean’s voice was breathy, shaky at best. 

“That’s their loss,” Damien quickly remarked, his arms wrapping tighter around the man’s chest. “I’ve got you, okay? If they’re going to disown you because someone else was a jackass to you, they don’t deserve your loyalty.” Sean shuddered, his fingers vicing into Damien’s shirt as he turned further into the alpha’s chest. He was up, Sean was strong enough to stay up, despite his sanity being on shaky ground. Damien purred soft words of praise into the curly, black locks that were under his chin. 

____________________

“It never ceases to amaze me how much of a snuggle bug you actually are, Xatan.” Lance snorted. Everyone was calmer now. James, Chris, Vi, and Kyle were clustered together as they watched whatever happened to the be the channel the television ended up on. Damien still hadn’t moved, Sean sound asleep on his lap. Damien moved in what might have been a shrug, holding the other dom’s gaze with mock challenge.

“You said it yourself, touch starved.” Damien whispered. 

“You know there are other forms of endearment other than smashing your body against someone else’s, right?” Lance teased, “I was grounding him, too. Just… needed the others to stop panicking.” 

“The big bad soldier wouldn’t hurt a fly, I know.” Damien grinned, but Lance didn’t exactly deny it. 

Emmett entered the space with Thomas in tow. The omega’s eyes were puffy from tears, but he was managing a watery smile. 

“My….my sister… wants to personally kiss all of you for… for..” a large tear steamed his cheek. Em’s giant hand encased Tom’s forearm lightly, smiling when the smaller man glanced up at him.

“Look forward to it.” Lance cheshire grinned. 

“I’d be honored to meet her.” Damien purred, his eyes rolling at Lance’s remark. 

____________________

“Don?” Damien chirped, hiding in his studio with his phone clutched to his ear. 

“Hey, Vagner.” His rolling accent sounded duller than normal. The alpha’s heart ached at the thought of how hard he must have taken the news of Quin. 

“How’re you doing?” the alpha nearly whimpered. 

“I’ll be okay, I’ve been put under three doting alpha hunks. Things could be worse.” Don verbally smiled, clearly enjoying that none of the ones around him could understand english. 

“Is this what you say behind my back?” Damien teased back. 

“Is it true?” Don’s voice hitched, “I’ve been kind’a hoping you’ve been able to find our little bean.” 

“I’ve got six rescues. I mean, I’ve got the police involved, they’ll be looking into everything. J’st haven’t heard anything yet. I… don’t think I’ll be able to fly back out next week. I want to make sure that everyone is somewhere safe.” Damien felt the worry bubbling under his skin. Only worsening when he heard the helpless whimper from Donato’s ground teeth. Italian started to question in the background. 

“ _ I’m fine guys. _ ” Don answered them, “Take all the time you need, keep me posted.”

“ _ Of course, take care of yourself. _ ” the alpha promised, leaning on his desk as he tried to run everything he needed to do through his thoughts one more time.

____________________

Emmett and Lance had left the night before. Ryan and Bella had retreated to their currently shared room, but the omegas had built a mass of a nest in the center of the living room.

Everyone was awake due to Mary, the lovely overworked cook, had arrived and nearly fainted at the sight of the sheer number of eyes gazing back at her. The guilty Damien paced into the room, chuckling his greetings as he expertly dodges Mary’s scandalizing glare. 

“So.” Damien clapped. “Who’s ready to grab life by the balls?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience  
> Rage is for the comments!
> 
> Here's to the next line being more interesting~


	49. Aden : 1 : Unknown (story 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were planning a usual day out having a few drinks with eachother, but Severian must have made the wrong kind of enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... 
> 
> I'm starting this line. Because I -severely- under estimated how long the other thing was going to take. Good news, maybe, is that it's currently 50 ish pages-roughly 23,300 words-, and I personally feel half way done. So when it gets pushed, it's gonna be a binger.  
> (say a prayer for Ino, I'm throwing a lot at her)
> 
> This lovely collection of rambles however is the final line of Skylar's story.

Skylar was sat in the RowlKin, three drinks he hadn’t ordered already in front of him as friends circled with laughing banter. Aida and Aden were behind the bar “accidentally” mis-making drinks, hence the growing number on the counter. The restaurant was bouncing with energy as servers weaved between the standing bodies and clustered tables. Only a handful of plates and drinks hit the floor which, considering the staff, was an accomplishment. 

“Do you think Sevie’s going to join us today?” Eddie tipped his head towards the purple haired, lanky alpha who was sitting by the host stand, a crutch close within reach. 

“Something’s been goin’ on with him.” Aden supplied, “A drink wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world for him.” 

“Are you coming with us Sky?” Aida purred, resting his elbows on the counter, his pale eye fluttering their blond lashes. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Sky drawled, “you’re pregaming a little hard if you can’t figure out that much.” Scotty, Ten-point, sauntered up to the forming group, his brows raised at the collection of glassware. 

“Did I hear something about ‘pregame’?” he smirked, shooting the bartending twins a glance. 

“Don’t look at us.” Aden.

“Those are all server fuck-ups.” Aida.

Scotty rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers playfully as to signal the twins to get back to work. The large man nodded with a smile towards Skylar before disappearing down the stout staircase towards the host stand. 

Sky sipped at a dying margarita as the RowlKin workers buzzed in and out of the conversation. Some of them lingering longer than others, depending on how difficult their tables were being in the moment. 

“How’s the bachelor life going?” Aida smiled, as he shook a tin full of some ridiculously colorful drink. Skylar shrugged, his lipstick pink lips quirking in a slight scowl. 

“It’s nice, but it’s so quiet.” Sky tapped his fingers absently on the bartop. “You can only hold so many one sided conversations with the tele’, you know?”

“If you invited us over more often, it wouldn’t be so quiet.” Aden offered, his back to the group as he was putting an order into the computer, the pad in his palm wasn’t even referenced until he stopped to double check his work. 

“If I invited you guys over, the apartment would stink of alpha.” Sky pointed out. Ignoring the indignant scoffs from the alphas surrounding him. Eddie muttered something, stealing a drink from Skylar’s margarita before scurrying off. Ryan half puffed out his chest, exaggeratedly leaning on the omega’s side with a smirk. 

“I’m sure my scent would be much more welcomed,” he growled in the omega’s ear, ducking swiftly under the uprooted man’s elbow. He barked his laugh as he sprung backwards, out of Skylar’s range. 

“No alphas.” the omega put his foot down. “Bad enough I deal with you bastards sniffing down my neck out in public.”

“But, you’re such a yummy little cinnamon roll.” Aida grinned devilishly, only half bothered by the napkin Sky threw as it bounced off of his cheek. 

Teasing laughter erupted in the cluster of friends. Aida’s faux hurt look only exaggerating more as he was encouraged. Skylar leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes at the idiots around him. Eddie did a quick “drive by” dropping off a plate of mozzarella sticks, courtesy of a cook in the back, Kurtis. 

“Coitis sends his regards.” Eddie waved, as he continued his path with a tray full of salads and drinks. 

“He actually lets you guys call him that?” Sky raised a brow, but wasn’t about to question free food.

“No, he answers to it though.” Ryan smiled with a shrug. “So, yes?” 

“Mean.” the omega snorted. 

Screams from outside silenced the chatter of the restaurant. Hairs stood on end as the only noise on the block was a hollow, horrendous screech of a feral alpha. No one moved, even the pedestrians outside were frozen in their steps. The shifted creature was dangling on a fire escape, a second just as feral alpha was taunting the other from down on the street. 

Scotty was first to snap out of his daze, screaming out Severian’s name a he bolted from the store. Other workers came to life, following their manager out. The men shoved their way through the crowds towards the alleyway the two feral alphas were fighting. 

Skylar froze at the mouth between the buildings. Blood soaked into to gravel road, a mangled body sprawled on the rough surface, his clothes were little more than tattered remnants of his work uniform. 

“Fuchs!” Scotty shouted, bolting forward, his own shift clawing to the surface. He scrambled to the thin alpha’s side, pressing sure holds against deep claw marks that raked across Severian’s chest. 

The two feral fighters were successfully distracted with one another, their growls trailing further away. Sky was pulled against a chest, a pale hand trying to make him turn away from the scene. Scotty was barking orders, directing a couple to help stop the bleeding while someone else was on the phone with emergency services. Granted they were stuttering the entire time. 

“Skylar-” Sev’s voice found the omega’s ears, he sounded dazed, delusional, and oblivious to what was going on around him. He grew frantic, flailing against the hands that were holding him still.

“You need to relax, Fuchs.” Scotty’s dominate voice barked, using more of his body weight to restrain the struggling alpha. Sky stumbled forward, grasping for one of Severian’s cold hands in his.

“I...I’m here.” the omega croaked, his stomach twisting at the grotesque sight of Severian’s heaving ribs. Sirens filled the air as everyone but the army itself flooded the scene. An officer burst from his car, barely remembering to put the car in park as he ran towards the bloody scene. 

“He isn’t lucid.” Scotty reported, shuffling to the side slightly to let the dreadlocked man see Severian’s wounds. The police’s dark eyes scanned over the thinner, muscular alpha. 

“They’re taking too long to get here.” he grunted, reporting into his radio before turning his attention towards his squad car. 

“I’m inbound.” he continued to speak into the radio. “Transfusion is going to be a definite, possibly combative.” the officer nodded to the friends that were lingering around him, cupping the much smaller alpha in his arms as to carry him to the car.

“I’m bringing him to the hospital. Tell the others your information, they’ll get it to me so I can get a hold of you.” the officer stood, running as if he didn’t even notice the extra weight in his hold. 

Severian laid across the back seat, the police had just closed the door when another screech filled the air. The dark skinned officer turned his gun on the charging creature, blood seeping from the beast’s wounds with every firing of his weapon.

The rabid, giant alpha carved claws into the cement as he charged. Wild, glowing eyes fixed to the offending police. Everyone that happened to be near the squad car was thrown back with a sweeping limb. Startled screams, and terrified chatter overtook the once spectating crowd. Pedestrians fled every which way to escape the madman. The feral alpha fixed himself at the side of the car, his legs alone longer than the car was tall. Glass shattered as his claws pried experimentally along the seams of the roof of the car. Gunshots went unnoticed by the decaying creature as he proceeded to rip and bend the roof of the squad car up and towards the front hood. Severian was unresponsive in the backseat, his pale, blood streamed body littered with shards of glass and remnants of splintered metal. 

Skylar couldn’t breathe as he watched the mangy, rabid alpha lift Sev from the back seat. Sev fit so well in the creature’s palm, he looked more like a child’s doll than an attitude slinging alpha. 

As quickly as it arrived, it was gone. Severian was gone. At the mercy of whatever that thing had in mind for him.

Sirens and lights flooded the stunned crowd. Scotty was trembling, his arms and shirt dripping with the other’s blood. The officer stared out in the direction that creature ran off in. Skylar was shaking to the point of collapse, his albino bodyguards didn’t even notice as he slipped to the gravel, the both of the twins caught up in their own minds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience
> 
> rage is for the comments~


	50. Aden : 2 : Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar takes a night, not that it helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is super short because I'm kind's on hiatus, currently hiking through trails and aching in every muscle of my legs. There's a more productive chapter coming- I promise.

____________________

Skylar didn’t remember much of how he got home, all that he knew was that he was home. Pierce, his neighbor, was on the other side of the couch and looking Sky over with a strange, concerned look on his face. The creep was an omega, at least. Sky only vaguely recalled throwing a fit about having the alpha’s stink in his home, something about him not wanting an alpha’s scent anywhere near his things. They must have gained his neighbor’s attention. The strange man stank of his alpha, and his unnaturally colored eyes blinking too infrequently to be healthy, but for some reason this was better than letting an alpha into this apartment.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can get you?” he questioned in a tone that conjured up memories of “The Addams’ Family.”

“I’m okay, just… shaken.” Sky shook his head, wryly smiling his faux strength. “Severian’s bone headed… he… he’ll be…”

“They’ll find him.” Pierce offered, unnervingly leaving it open ended of whether or not he would be found alive. 

“Thank you for coming.” Skylar stood on unsteady legs. “If you don’t mind. I just want to take a shower and lie down.” 

“Of course. I’m just a few doors down if you need anything.” the omega answered in his flat tone, a ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his lip, as if it would crack his cheek if he should smile too broadly. 

____________________

Sky’s apartment was a simple little studio. The basically all in one layout was enough for the lone omega. A bathroom and closet sat at the far end while the area for his kitchen and dining was closer to the front doorway. He had a sleeper sofa, but most nights he was too tired to pull it out so he just slept on the couch.

Hot water felt amazing on his back, his head hung forward as the his long, dark strands of stingy hair covered his face. His thoughts kept circling back to what he had seen earlier that day. Sky had to convince himself that they would find Severian, and that the alpha was far too bone headed to die. A tremor wracked his limbs, nearly causing him to fall over. A bottle of shampoo he had been clinging to fell to the tiled flooring, not that he was in any rush to chase after it. 

Skylar had work tomorrow, maybe getting back into normal would help get his mind off of things. Perhaps not being alone would help. Pierce seemed sweet enough- as creepy as he was- but Sky wanted someone he knew with him. Why did his heat have to be starting soon? He doesn’t want his alpha friends knowing. Those doting twins would be conjuring up some kind of plan as soon as they caught whiff of his heat. 

The water felt nice, he grounded himself. Worrying, panicking over what was out of his control wasn’t going to help anyone. He washed himself slowly, just letting the showerhead do most of the work. He’s found if he lingered in the hot steam for a while, the scars on his lower stomach would soften enough to allow him to sleep comfortably through the night. The brand he vividly remembers receiving had once sealed his life as a toy. He would lose his legs, and be sold to the highest bidder. The mere memory causes his stomach to churn. 

Then his handler threw him out when he refused to obey. Tobi wasn’t like most horror stories he had heard about handlers, Saratobe was a monster that loved pain more than sex, more than life itself. Sky was lucky to survive. He had made it out of there by a mere thread- for that he owed Zyane everything, but Zyane went mad. The brand rendered him outside of the common law. He was a toy, anyone could do whatever they wished, and he wouldn’t be able to refuse without facing the wrath of his trainers. 

With any luck, his trainers think he’s dead. 

____________________

That night he laid on the couch, his blankets barely clinging to his feet as he blankly stared towards the television. He couldn’t follow what was happening on the show, he could barely register if he had seen this show before, or was it an infomercial? The voice in the back of his head warned him to call in tomorrow, but he tried to rule it out. He wasn’t going to haplessly mope around, feeling bad for himself, when he needed to work. He needed to keep the roof over his head. 

Like hell was he going to be brought back to one of those shelters. He’d leave the city on foot if that’s what it took. Since it was going to be a long night anway, he fished out his phone, logged into social media, and began scrolling through the thousands of “Wilson” that had been registered. All he could hope for was that his mother kept that creep’s last name. Or, at the very least, left it as a footnote for Sky to be able to find her. 

____________________

The alarm to wake up went off without him ever closing his eyes. Dread settles on his shoulders as he reconsidered going into work for the thousandth time. One day, they would understand. His heat was starting in less than a week, perhaps he could convince them that it was starting to take hold a little early?

He swore under his breath, cursing the day as the golden fledglings of sunrise began to filter in through his curtains. His fragile state got the better of him as he pawed at the tears that had escaped the corners of his eyes. Skylar was exhausted, over thinking, he just needed a good sleep. 

“Reyne?” He croaked when the omega answered.

“Hey, Bud.” he greeted, worry already seeping into his voice. “What’s up?” 

“How screwed would you be if I called in?” Skylar winced at the whine in his own voice.

“Is this about yesterday? I already heard about it from Aida.” some of the worry melted from Sky’s shoulders at the understanding Reyne was showing. “Yeah, we’ll be fine if you need to take a few days. Did you sleep at all?” 

“Um… about that.” Sky chuckled dryly. “I’ll probably be able to sleep now, j’st couldn’t turn off the mind, you know?” 

“Take care of yourself, I’ll just let Grey know we won’t be seeing you until after your heat.” Reyne verbally shrugged. 

“I can’t afford to take that many days off!” Sky managed to fight through his fogged mind.

“Sleep today, we’ll see about tomorrow.” the omega on the other end stated, “We can figure out a couple extra days once everything mellows out.”

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> rage is for the comments~


	51. Aden : 3 : Paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this line is actually fully typed out. Editing is still happening, but rest assured this line will be finished in a more timely manner compared to the previous month or so.
> 
> Also thank you for waiting patiently as all of you have been.
> 
> The beautiful Ino is still chasing me around!

____________________

Everything here smelt like rust. That’s what Skylar kept telling himself, promising himself, so that he didn’t need to think on what the source of this stink was. Blood was everywhere, staining the floors, the bars, oozing from cages, but here smelt like rust. Iron left out on a foggy day was a better mental picture than here, better than the realistic alternative. 

He signed for this. So his mother and brother could get away from his drunken bastard father, Wilson. He signed with the vision of a future for the ones he loved, only to left teetering on the edge of regret: wondering if mother had forgotten about him as he asked her to, perhaps his brother was finally realizing that he wouldn’t be returning. Skylar was deaf to the omegas and alphas crying around him, he had found it ironically true near the start of his stay here: hell doesn’t care about dynamics or gender. 

His door creaked open. Training kicked in instantly as he shifted his weight onto his knees and dropped his forehead to the dripping, ice cold floor of his wire cage. The command was sharp and loud, not even a word. Master had snapped his fingers like summoning a dog and Skylar obeyed. He tried to not think too hard of what was the filth on the cracked stone floor, except his head had to stay dropped, his vision low, only allowed the honor of gazing at Master’s feet. Crawling on all fours, he crept out. 

The omega had no way of knowing what Master had planned for him. Sure, he had ideas, basic patterns Master seemed to have. Nothing was ever forewarned, nothing was ever with consent because he had signed his humanity away.

A relentless grip pulled at the roots of Sky’s hair, his head snapped up, his back arching to follow the agonizing yank. Men surrounded him, that wasn’t anything new. The orange dance of a furnace painted their backdrop, the dark silhouettes of demons leering and gesturing to each other twisted ever closer. 

Memories struck him all at once, the searing shock of red hot iron against such delicate flesh. The stench singed hair and the cackle of the masters around him. Skylar fell unconscious almost as soon as it had begun. All of it far too much for his system to process. 

Sky silently gasped when he was thrusted back into his little studio apartment. His body was still, limp and as responsive as a torn pelt of flour. His home around him slowly grew more familiar. The television was still on, he could see the dancing colors of it shining on his low table. It had to have been muted, which was strange- he never slept with it on let alone had any reason ever mute it. 

He strained to clench his fist once again, no response. It hung limply off the side of the sofa, pale and relaxed. Had he been scruffed? Who was in here with him? Why hadn’t he heard them come in? Skylar was a light sleeper, half the time he woke himself up when he snored, there’s no way he didn’t hear someone picking the lock on the door, or trying to finagle the window open. 

Did Pierce forget to lock the door when he left? Sky was sure he had followed that weirdo out. Skylar had locked the door behind him, then he had checked again before setting up for the night. Television was on… he was reading through his phone…

Where was his phone? It wasn’t on the cushion, if it was pressed under his chest he had grown numb to the feeling. No, there it was, on the stand at the base of his television, across the room. 

Someone was in here, with him. The bastards had rendered him absolutely helpless and left him to figure it out. In the corner of his eye he could see the solid frame of a monster. Master had found him, and he looked fully displeased. Dull cyan eyes barely catching the light from the television, his blond hair pulled up too tight into a bun. The bulk of his arms crossed his chest, his mouth in a set line as if he was made of stone. 

The absolute hate in his gaze reminded Skylar that he wasn’t allowed to look Master in the face, hell, he was only allowed to look up to Master’s feet unless physically posed to do otherwise. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. They found him, they know he’s alive. 

Metal cracked by the front door, the restraining chain lock rattled loosely now that it’s links had been shattered. The scent of overbearingly alpha washed over the studio. Musk and sweat, but there was no sound of pounding steps.

“Skylar?” Pierce’s voice disinterestedly called over the flat. His movements were silent as he glided over the wooden floors. The platinum blond came into view, dispelling the vision of Master. Skylar’s breath heaved heavily, his limbs coming to life all at once as he jerked upright on the sofa.

“Are you okay?” the omega sat at Sky’s side, the warmth radiating off of the man was insane. Across the apartment, closer to the front door, Pierce’s alpha stood at attention. His orange brown eyes flitting over the room. He must have been searching for whatever threat must have been in the room with the little omega. 

Skylar didn’t know how to answer, Master was the type to be able to disappear at the drop of a hat. Was he actually gone? Was he even here to begin with?

“Was it a nightmare?” the close omega nudged, raising a hand to rub a knot in Sky’s shoulder.

“I could have sworn I was awake.” Sky muttered, glancing around the simple home for the thousandth time.

“Sleep paralysis?” Pierce’s mate grunted. “That would explain the scent.” 

“I’m sorry, did I uproot you guys?” Sky blushed, running his fingers through his stingy hair, sweat left it greasy and heavy against his scalp. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you twice in as many days.” 

“It’s been three nights since I came over last.” Pierce frowned just as shallow as he smiles. “Do you have any memory of the last few days?” 

“I… called into work Monday morning… this… morning?” 

“It’s Thursday, Little Omega.” the alpha carefully supplied. 

____________________

Reyne raced from the coffee shop, Grey had just pulled around the back with Skylar curled up in the back seat. With the insistence of Pierce’s alpha, Rin, Skylar had given the two a call. He had just lost a couple day’s worth of time, Sky shouldn’t be alone.

“I called you at least thirty times!” the dark skinned omega snapped with concern. Skylar found himself yanked from the car and crushed in a bear hug. “I told you to call me!” Reyne griped, rubbing his scent right against Sky’s jawline. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, pressed against Reyne’s chest yet again. 

“Did you eat? I bet you haven’t.” the hyper omega chattered, pulling on the smaller’s wrist to pull him into the shop. “I just made a bunch of cakes, you’re about to be stuffed like a turkey, you bastard.” 

Second slice in, the albino twins burst through the shop’s doors. Both tripping over the other. Aden- or was that Aida?- slammed flat palmed onto the counter screaming that Severian had just called him.

“Hey, yeah, it’s me, wanna meet for coffee or something?” Aida exaggerated, “He’s alive and fine apparently, not like he’s been beaten half dead then kidnapped by a rabid, feral alpha at all!” Aden squeaked along with his brother, pale eyes landing on the sulking omega hidden in the far corner of the shop.

“Skylar?” he gasped, running clumsily to the out of the way booth. “You don’t look so good, what’s wrong?” Sky frowned, mentally ignoring the alpha but finding that the albino had wedged himself into the seat with him.

“Just… not feeling well.” Sky smiled fakely, the mask falling away faster than the alpha could pretend to buy into it. “Sevie’s okay?”

“I guess so, he’s comin’ here.” Aida supplied, leaning his elbow on the table as he reached across to touch the back of his hand to Sky’s forehead. It took everything in Skylar to not flinch away. “Have you eaten anything other than shortcake?” he teased carefully, frowning at the lack of light in the omega’s eyes. Skylar pointedly ignored the question by stuffing another strawberry into his mouth. 

More Rowlkin work buddies filed into the shop. Skylar wanted nothing more than to disappear into the booth, dissolve and not need to face anyone. The friendly bantering circled him, each one sounding more surprised by Severian’s re-emergence than the last. 

No one outwardly pointed out that Skylar was scenting like an omega in heat. He was swallowing down the whimpers that wanted to bubble up, doing his best to ignore the heat that undoubtedly reddened his cheeks. Graciously, no one mocked him for it. 

____________________

Seeing that purple haired bastard made the awkwardness worth it. He looked mentally worse for wear, but his wounds seemed to have vanished. The lanky yet muscular figure was poked, prodded, and tugged at from all angles, his patience and sanity waning quickly as the group around him pestered. 

“Would it suit you guys better if I just got naked!?” He finally snapped, his mouth drawn in a hard line as his fingers pinched a headache that was forming between his eyes. Sky ambled forward, finding those impossibly pretty violet eyes landing, almost lovingly, on him. 

“Are you actually okay?” Sky mumbled, pulling Severian into a hug, one that the alpha did not resist. Sev dropped his nose into the crook of Sky’s neck, and drew a shaking breath. 

“I just really want to rest.” the alpha admitted weakly. Sky pulled back, taking the alpha’s wrist and escaped into the back room with him. Skylar’s wanted nothing but to hide and sleep, this would give them both an excuse to do just that. 

____________________

Skylar never expected to fall asleep against the chest of an alpha, especially so close to his heat. Severian didn’t seem bothered about his scent, in fact, he didn’t acknowledge it at all. Perhaps that was why Sky slipped so quickly under. 

The omega was ripped from the deepest sleep by a hand pulling at his clothes. Panic blinded him, his voice hitched to a scream of garbled meanings. He struggled fruitlessly against the assailant. Voices swarmed the room, each one barking for everything to stop.

“Who did this?” a furious, very alpha voice commanded through the fog. Severian was the one restraining Sky, his face so furious that tears threatened to fall from his lashes. Skylar could feel the cold air and shocked glances on his brand. The mark that renders him absolutely helpless to whatever anyone wanted to do with him.

“Who did this to you?” Severian demanded again, his palm smoothing over the rough skin, his other hand fisting Skylar’s hair to keep him up. There was only one name in Skylar’s mind. 

“Kisaki.” He tried to say, how it came out was unknown to him. There was too much noise around him. Master is the one that did it, but the only name he’s ever heard was his own, “Tallon” and the Queen’s, “Kisaki”. That must have struck a nerve in the purple alpha, he released the omega quickly after, what must have been a thousand thoughts clearly ran through his mind, each one fighting for the front and center.

Skylar just wanted to go home.

____________________

The twins ended up dropping Skylar off again, both of them following him into the studio. Sky just flopped onto his couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling as the warmth of heat was growing absolutely unbearable in his veins. 

“I’m coming tomorrow to replace this lock.” Aden reported more than inquired. Sky grunted his answer, figuring arguing would get absolutely nowhere. Aida lingered over the omega, his touch smoothing over Sky’s feverish arms.

“You think you’re going to go through a heat by yourself?” he muttered his worry. The omega in question continued to stare up to the blank ceiling. 

“I haven’t been able to have a peaceful heat in years.” he admitted after a drawn pause. “J’st want to have some quiet, it’s bad enough your stinks are going to be in here now.” 

“You can’t blame us for being worried.” Aida challenged.

“I’m going to be horny, not dying.” Sky snorted curtly, throwing himself into a sitting position and fixing a glare at the albino. He squeaked a handful of half syllables before dropping his shoulders and shutting his mouth in defeat. 

“If you guys wouldn’t mind, before you saturate the air  _ more _ .” Sky waved towards the door, he knew his cheeks were flushed and his own scent was spiraling out of control. The last thing he wanted was both of the lovestruck alphas rendered unable to control themselves. 

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	52. Aden : 4 : Boogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update. method to madness, I swear!
> 
> Beta'ed by the beautiful Ino!

He may have underestimated how unbearable heat was without an alpha. Over the years, he’d always had alphas. Multiple of them pressed themselves on him, making his skin crawl and his stomach churn with spite and disgust. Being alone was a curse in a completely different way. Determined to contain himself as best as possible, he had several layers of clothes on. The tightness of them dug into his flesh and rubbed his pale, sensitive skin raw. Skylar couldn’t let it bother him. There were alphas in his apartment complex that wouldn’t think twice about “aiding” a lone omega in heat.

  
Aida and Aden were due to show up at any moment, those insufferable bastards. They promised to fix the chain lock and the door handle of the front door. Rin had to kick it in, as much as it was a pain, he was probably better off because of it. Both for Pierce’s presence and the excuse to sneak a scent of an alpha and hope that’s enough to reduce this miserable fever.

  
His chest was heaving, his body so hot he was surprised he couldn’t see his breath puffing in the air. When the expected knock finally sounded from the front, he didn’t even think twice about opening it for the delinquents.

  
Blond hair up in a tight bun, dull and deadly cyan eyes, mountain for a body, and a scowl etched on his face: Master was standing in the hallway with his eyes fixed on the wretched omega. Skylar yelped pathetically, attempting to slam the door in the face of the monster. A solid foot wedged between the door and the jamb, the smaller man scrambled back, grabbing a knife from one of the drawers of the kitchen, to wield the cheap, flimsy steel as though it were a real weapon.

  
“Imagine my surprise when I saw you were still alive.” Master tsked lightly, a cold smile showing off his twisted fangs. Master’s slow, casual stroll into the studio pushed the omega further back, the shaking knife in Skylar’s white knuckled grasp all but disregarded. The beast glanced around the small space, a slight shrug as to say “not bad” tugged at one of his muscle bound shoulders before those piercing cyan eyes landed on his toy once again. “You’re alive. And you have your legs… so where’s my kid?”  
The omega choked back tears, his body moving on its own as he tried to put as much distance as he could between himself and the alpha.

“You’re the one that killed them.” he muttered through ground teeth.

“Excuse me?” the beast barked.

“You’re the one that killed them!” Sky shouted, his crying unchecked. “When you threw me away, in the fucking dumpster, you killed my baby!”

“And here you are, in heat, ready for the next, like a good little pet.” Master sneered, motioning towards Sky’s sweat soaked hair and lust blown pupils.

“No.” Sky braved, biting his lip until it bled, “I’d rather die than go back with you.”

“That can be arranged, but you seem to forget, you don’t have a say in this, remember?” The alpha chuckled to himself, actual amusement reaching his eyes. Skylar screamed in protest again, his fists coming up to pull at his own hair as he prayed this was another nightmare.

Severian leapt out of seemingly nowhere. The knives he brandished in each hand found home in the base of Master’s muscular neck. The much larger alpha roared, his skin rippling with the shift as he turned into a decrepit monster. A fresh rage filled his now golden eyes as his claws came up to strangle the purple alpha clinging to his back.

Skylar ran. Cowardly, insufferably weak, he fled into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Crashing from the two alpha’s fighting was heard just on the other side of the far too thin wall. Skylar wedged himself between the toilet and the tub, his limbs shaking and his mind too far into a panic to think clearly.

He could hear Master yelling, those heartless commands and demonic growls that only he could conjure. After a particularly solid crash against the far wall, things settled. Everything grew far too quiet. Skylar refused to do something as brazen as open his eyes. The knife was in his white knuckled fists. Only the sound of his rasping breaths filled his ears. Master was outside that door, there was no way someone like Sevie could win against him. As soon as that door unlatches, he was charging and assaulting all he could before turning it on himself and ending all of this.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	53. Aden : 5 : Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the derp twins walk into quite a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you a few days ago that the updates would be coming more frequently, well, here we go.
> 
> Beta'ed by the beautiful Ino!

____________________

“Alright, Numbskull.” Aden rolled his eyes, lifting the crinkling plastic bag into his brother’s line of sight. “Be honored I’m bringing you with me, don’t be bothering the hell out of Skylar.” Aida scoffed, shoving his twin’s shoulder playfully.

“Sky’s in heat, I’m going to make sure he’s eaten  _ something _ . As far as we know he’s only had two of Reyne’s heavenly shortcakes this whole week.” Aida’s knees bounced in the car as he was waiting for his brother to get all of his tools and junk together. 

“Play. Nice.” Aden tsked, waving a finger as warning before emerging from their car. 

____________________

The twins were hit with the wave of panic filled scent at the same time. Neither even glanced at the other, Aden dropped the bag to the ground, and they both bolted down the hallway towards Skylar’s gaping doorway. They had shifted by the time they shoved past each other into the apartment. Furniture was thrown around, a body sized hole was embedded into the drywall closer to the living room’s side of the studio. 

“Sky!” Aden called in his gravelly voice, echoed by his twin’s. They pawed through the rubble, finding remnants of blood, but it didn’t scent of omega. Aida was the one to try the bathroom door while Aden threw open the closet, scanning over the floor to see if he had managed to hide.

Of course, the bathroom was locked. Vibrant red eyes met each other’s. Skylar wasn’t responding to their voices. What if he was hurt? Was he unconscious behind the door? The boys screamed for the omega once again. Their fists pounding on the fairly flimsy door. Skylar’s whimper reached their ears, urging them further.

Aida shoved his brother out of the way, revving himself to boot the door open. The wood frame cracked loudly as the door slammed open with groaning hinges and revealing Skylar where he had wedged himself. 

Aden gasped at the sight, his senses assaulted by Sky’s panic riddled, blood tinged scent. Aida stumbled into the shallow space, hands out to pull the omega out of his hiding. A feral scream erupted from the omega’s throat. He burst forward with the kitchen knife in both hands as he swung blindly at the alphas. Both of the albinos sprung back, out of range. Skylar continued to scream threats, lunging, but never reaching either of the boys. His eyes were blank, his body was shaking. Just as suddenly as he had started attacking, Skylar stopped in the center of his studio, his head low and the knife held in a white knuckled fist.

As soon as the knife turned in his fist, the thrust going for his own throat, both albino alphas were charging towards him. Aida held onto the weapon brandishing wrist as he tried to get the omega’s focus on himself. Aden was behind Skylar, his palm wrapping around the omega’s scruff, tightening when Skylar didn’t stop resisting their efforts. 

That blade finally hit the floor with a thud. Sky fell to his knees, held up between the alphas as the twins just stared at each other, as if the other would know what to do. 

“We can’t leave him here.” Aida winced.

“Do you think he actually wanted to kill himself?” Aden’s lips trembled, pulling the one he wanted as his mate closer to his chest. Skylar was effectively scruffed, hopefully the scent of friends would pull him out of this hellish mindset. 

“I think we’re bringing him to our apartment, at least until we find out what happened here.” Aida, normally the childish half, had a point. 

“I can drive, if you wanna sit with him in the back seat?” Aden.

“Of course, come on, before he comes to and yells at us again.” Aida.

____________________

Aida didn’t let Sky as much as touch the floor once as he stood in the main room of their apartment. Aden stood at the omega’s side, carefully tugging at the layers Skylar had buried himself in. 

“Oh, fuck. Sky, what did you do?” Aden hissed, the wounds from the fabric rubbing against his skin were deep and raw. Most of the omega’s chest seemed void of flesh. 

“I’ll bring him to my room.” Aida announced, only to be blocked by his twin.

“He’ll get an infection in your room!” Aden challenged, “Bring him to mine.”

“I have more nesting supplies.” Aida.

“You have more filth, no one wants to be in there, not even you.” Aden.

“Clean freak.” Aida.

“Hoarder.” Aden.

They both huffed, glaring daggers at each other until their duel was cut short by a keening whine from Sky. He was coming out of the scruffing, they really should have him set up by then.

“My room has the attached bath.” Aden reasoned, earning a snort from his twin, but Aida relented. 

____________________

Sky looked so small in the alpha’s bed. He was nude now, those skin ruining layers were carefully removed, and replaced with the softest throw blankets the alphas owned. Despite what they offered the defensive omega, the only response they were getting was the omega’s low, warning hiss. Eventually they took the hint, and set up on the outside of the bedroom to stand guard over their recovering charge. 

Skylar couldn’t stop shaking, normally he would shove the blame of it off on coming out of the scruff: that white noise, freezing tingle that runs over the body as nerve some back. He couldn’t just brush off that Master had found him. How long had Master known he was alive? Surely he would have come sooner, if he had known sooner, right? Could he live with himself if he put the twins in harm’s way? The idiots outside the door would probably do anything to keep him safe, but at the cost of their own lives. As much as Skylar didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to ruin other lives as he fought. 

Master would get what he wanted in the end anyway, regardless. Severian had saved Sky’s ass the last time. Now he doesn’t even have a clue to where Sev had gone. Both of the alpha’s were missing by the time the twins arrived. Logically, Sky knew that Severian was in Master’s grasp, but the thought curdled his stomach too much to bear. 

Skylar was just a play thing, a gift to Master from that vitiligo bitch, Kisaki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you for your continued curiosities  
> Rage is for the comments~


	54. Aden : 6 : Reverse Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden and Aida have a proposition for Skylar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about the time the post writing depression is starting to kick my hide. I'mma miss these little jots.
> 
> Beta'ed by the beautiful Ino!

____________________

His phone lit up on the side table, previously he hadn’t even noticed that the albino derps had even thought about grabbing it for him. It was reporting a message from social media, the happy dancing little neko envelope displayed in the corner of the minorly cracked screen. 

“Ling, is that really you?” 

Ice and heat chased each other through his veins. “Abbigail Billows” mother of “Garrett Billows” and “Skylar Angel” had messaged back. She couldn’t use Sky’s actual name as part of the agreement, Sky had to disappear from the earth, but she kept him in her thoughts always. 

“Hi, Mom.” he typed back, shaking worse and fighting the tears of joy that wanted to blind him. 

“How are you? Are you okay? How are you on here?” she couldn’t seem to make up her mind of what to ask first, so she sent all the the questions as a stream. Sky smiled to himself.

“Facechat?” was the last one. Skylar frowned, knowing full well he looked like shit.

“Next time. I’m not decent.” he answered. 

“I wiped your bare baby ass of diarrhea, where was the  _ i’m not decent _ sign then?!” she bantered back. 

“I got away from them.” Sky typed out, reading it over a few times, because he’s never really thought of it before. He always felt like the whole city was staring at him, knowing fully of what he was and what had happened. Thus far, Severian was the only one to actually recognize what the brand on him meant, and it infuriated him. 

“I just really want to go home.” 

“Garrett and I left the city. Left the state actually.” she tagged on after clearly hitting the enter key too quickly. “You have a bedroom in our new house, I was told you would be able to leave after so many years, they didn’t give me a timeline though.”

‘ _ They tried to kill me’ _ lingerd in his message box. ‘ _ They’re still looking for me’ _ he couldn’t bring himself to type out. 

“I’ve been through a lot.” Sky resorted to, “a change in scenery would be nice.”

“Indiana is super nice,” she began to ramble. “Its so different here compared to there. Even their traffic isn’t as aggressive.” 

“I’m kind’a in heat now.” Skylar begrudgingly admitted, “Once this stink is off of me, I’ll see about getting train tickets closer to there, if you wouldn’t mind picking me up.”

“I would drive back out to that god fuck city to get you, Ling.” Skylar could hear her snort through the screen.

“Omega’s can’t drive,” He pointed out.

“Indiana we can.” she countered. 

“I love you.” she sent after Skylar’s slight pause, “We miss you, Ling. Look forward to seeing you again.” 

“I love you guys too.” he was back to fighting tears. “How old is Garrett now?” 

“17, 18 two months from now.” she supplied. Sky hadn’t seen his baby brother since he was 9. Almost a decade had shaped his little brother into someone he probably wouldn’t even recognize. 

“At least I’m just in time to bring him to his first strip club.” Skylar teased. The string of “You are not!” flavored messages almost brought a giggle up out of the miserable omega. 

____________________

Aden padded into the room, balancing a couple plates on an open palm and a glass of juice in his other hand. He looked apologetically towards the omega, setting the things down on the nightstand.

“I’m just bringing you food, Little Omega.” he cooed, seeing the nerves in Skylar’s eyes. 

“Thank you, both of you.” Skylar forced his voice to work. 

“Don’t even worry about it.” Aden smiled. “We care about you, Sky. Even though you scent like a bakery exploded, we can in-fact-ively control ourselves.”

“Thank you.” Skylar didn’t what to stay. The look on the alpha’s face was one that should be directed towards a basket of kittens, or someone one loves more than the world. It made Skylar uncomfortable.

“I…” Sky started, “I’m… planning on leaving.” 

“Of course, Aida and I can fix up your apartment, half of it was us anyway.” Aden rambled quickly, he didn’t understand what Skylar ment.

“I mean… the city, the state as a whole. I’m… leaving.” the omega’s voice went dry on the last word, absolute hurt and panic flashed on Aden’s expression before he could school himself. 

“Aida and I wanted to ask you… after your heat but… if there isn’t time.” the alpha’s ears laid flat on his head, his starkly red irises diverting from side to side, never really landing on Skylar. He barked shortly for his brother to come in. Aida thundered down the hallway, probably thinking something was wrong. He questioned the sight before him, padding at a much more controlled volume into the room. 

“Sky’s moving out of state.” Aden muttered, the same expressions washed over Aida. 

“But…” He chirped, turning towards Skylar. 

“We want to be your alphas.” Aden offered, his hands stuffed into his pockets because he didn’t know what else to do with them.

“Between the two of us, we can do anything for you.” Aida nearly shouted, “We can protect you, believe me, we  _ want _ to spoil the hell out of you.” 

“It’s just… if we don’t say something, we’ll always regret it, you know?” Aden still couldn’t look Skylar in the eye, his blush darkening even the tips of his elongated ears. 

“Give us a thought. I mean… Alphas have multiple omega’s all the time. Why not the other way around too?” Aida, unlike his twin, tried to search Skylar’s face for the answer. Sky only curled tighter into himself.

“I… haven’t seen by brother in almost ten years.” the omega whimpered. “And if I stay here, I’ll always be looking over my shoulder.” 

“We understand.” Aden.

“No, We don’t!” Aida.

“ _ Yes _ , we do.” Aden.

“He’s going to be  _ gone _ !” Aida.

“And we’re going to miss him.” Aden.

Aida stuttered a breath before frustratedly screaming unintelligibly. The twin stormed out, disappearing into his own room.

“Forgive him. He’s a child sometimes.” Aden frowned. “We’ll support whatever choice you make, Sky.” the alpha braved a watery smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and tucking the blankets around the omega a little more. 

“Know that we’ll miss you, a lot. And promise to keep in touch?” 

“Of course, there’s a lot of people I’m going to miss dearly. I just can’t bring myself to put all of you in danger with my presence.” Skylar found it so much easier to talk to Aden compared to the explosive twin. 

“Why would you think you put us in danger?” Aden asked honestly, his fang chewing thoughtfully into his lower lip.

“Master found me. That’s why the studio looks the way it does.” Aden’s already pale complexion iced over as Skylar spoke. “Severian saved me… I don’t even know what happened to him because of it.” 

“Severian’s disappeared before, came back alright.” Aden offered shallowly, worry working the muscles in his throat. “Let’s give him a chance, we know how much good search parties did last time.” the alpha silenced for a moment, thoughts rolling around, “We’ll even rotate shifts so he still has his job when he gets back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	55. Aden : 7 : Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with everyone one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this one. It's almost over, my ninjas.

____________________

The rest of Skylar’s heat was god sently uneventful. He snuck a few showers inbetween the worst of it, spending most of his time curled up in Aden’s bed and ignoring the fact the the rest of the world exists. Mother was filling him in on the happenings of the last lifetime, every so often asking Sky about what had happened with him. He artfully dodged the questions every time. 

Grey and Reyne took the news better than the twins. The tall, lanky omega refused to release Sky from his crushing hug all the while tears threatened to breach both of the omega’s lashes. Aida couldn’t look Sky in the face ever since. 

Aden promised his childish counterpart would come around eventually, but the guilt of doing this so someone that clearly cared greatly for him couldn’t be outweighed by the lingering feeling of doom that hung over the city. Skylar wanted to cut all ties. He would get away from Master, even if it took him leaving the nation. Grey tousled Skylar’s hair every time he noticed the omega falling too far into his own thoughts. 

“You know. Indiana isn’t all that far from here.” he offered on a quiet breath. “We can go over and visit you for a day, and still make it back in time for opening.” 

“I guess so. It’s just I’ve grown up here, there are a lot of people I knew for most of my life that live here. Most of them probably don’t even know that I’m alive still, if they remember me at all.” Skylar wiped his hands on the apron of his uniform, his blue eyes deepening from over thinking again.

“You found your Mom online, I’m sure you can find them too. Besides, most people prefer text over voice anymore anyway.” Grey nodded to a customer that just entered the shop, watching them passively as the alpha set up his computer in a booth. 

“I think I’m going to miss you two more than the albino derps.” Sky smirked, “But, gods. Don’t tell them I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m horrible with secrets.” the alpha shrugged, escaping into the back room before his words had time to sink in. 

____________________

Skylar arrived at the Rowlkin, flanked by a fauxly distant Aida. The albino alpha stared pointedly a the ground as the two were walking, answering anything the omega said with curt grunts more than actual words. As childish as he was, Skylar tried to not take any offence by it. Aida was just turned down by his crush, no one has a good week after that. 

Yaro, the hyperactive, slacker host greeted them enthusiastically. He threw his arms over Sky’s shoulders, snuggling him in tight as he bounced from foot to foot. Aida growled under his breath, but caught himself quickly. 

“Three day countdown, excited?” Yaro tipped his head, his toothy grin full of trouble.

“I am, Mother’s been blowing up my phone all the while.” Sky nodded, lifting the offending screen with twelve notifications currently from the said woman.

“She misses you, I mean, of course she does.” Yaro teased, pinching Sky’s cheek, “You’re the cutest little cinna-bun in the world after all!” Skylar grunted his disapproval, swatting half heartedly at the offending hands. 

Ryan stopped by the front, his face contorted with confusion as he pulled his phone- he  _ totally _ doesn’t have- out of his apron pocket.

“Holy, fucking, chirp nuggets.” he whistled. “Guess who just texted me.” all three of them tipped their heads, Skylar moved closer, trying to read over the top of Ryan’s arm. 

“The houdini himself, Severian Fuchs.” he whistled again, lifting the screen for Skylar to nose over. 

“He’s okay?” Sky gasped, “It’s been three weeks! Where the fuck has he been!?” 

“I’m telling him to prove his existence by coming here.” Ryan snorted, dropping his phone back into his pocket quickly as he glanced around to check for Manager’s prying eyes. 

____________________

They knew Severian was coming, they didn’t realize he was coming with someone else as well. The purple haired alpha had lost a concerning amount of weight, his head hung low and defeated, and at his side was a beast of an alpha. His dark skin pulled taut against bulging muscles, his shirt was pulled to the limits of its seams. His sharp eyes were gentle only when the landed on Severian, clearly trusting no one else. 

Sev didn’t say a word, only ambling forward with his eyes downcast. Skylar’s breath was stolen from him when the alpha dropped his head onto the omega’s shoulder, and hugged him loosely. Sure, Sev’s hugged Sky before, but he’s never once initiated the contact before. Even then, he was always awkward… tense. The alpha seemed so much smaller, meeker than the ghost of his overly flamboyant self.

“What happened? Do I need to kill the alpha behind you?” Sky muttered, his own mind racing to his own experience with Master. Was Severian now subject to the same fate?

“I’m fine now.” Sev smiled weakly. “I’ve known Seth for years, he’s just a big o’l marshmallow lump.” Skylar wrapped his own hold tightly around Sev when his voice cracked. 

“I’m leaving in a few days.” He muttered, “I can take you with me if you need it. Master doesn’t give up.” He could feel the alpha’s purple gaze studying him, Severian’s throat drying as a touched smile cracked his lip.

“Neither does Seth. I’m okay, Sweetheart.” 

____________________

Most of the coworkers waited for the two to separate before pulling and prodding at Severian relentlessly. Each one demanding to know what had happened, who the fuck was the meat-head bodyguard he had trailing behind him?

The only peace Severian was going to get was when he finally broke free and announced he was going to use the bathroom. Seth, silent the whole time, stood and raced to the alpha’s side when he stumbled down the few steps to leave the bar. 

“Oh, my god.” Aden drawled, “He’s an omega.” The entire group had their eyes on Aden then, most of them furrowing their brows in confusion. 

“Think about it.” Aden waved the metal shaker in the vague direction of the disappearing couple. “Disappeared for awhile, comes back with a shiny new alpha.”

“So he made a friend, admittedly it’s weird for him, but a turn of events that might actually help.” Ryan shrugged, “He’s been an alpha for as long as I’ve known him.”

“Skylar didn’t freak out on him,” Aida grumbled. Eddie jabbed the sulking alpha in the ribs, silently telling him to knock it off. 

“That’s true actually.” Aden pointed, “Before your last heat started.” A look of realization washed over his face, quickly followed by guilt. “That’s why he wanted to see you. Sev called up, asking where you were, he  _ needed _ to see you.”

“Three weeks is a long fuckin’ time to be in heat, Dude.” Eddie countered, leaning on the bar. 

“Not if you’ve been on suppressants for god knows how long.” Aida breathed. 

The blissfully unaware couple returned after a few moments, Severian clearly just had a pep talk in the back, but he looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

“Now that I think of it.” Ryan thought aloud. “I’ve never seen him shift.” 

“Don’t worry.” Aden purred, smiling conspiratorially, “Your secret is safe with us.” Severian tensed, a look of fear widening his pupils. Seth moved behind him, his large hand encasing his shoulder. 

____________________

Skylar stepped off the train onto the shockingly empty tarmack. His bag was heavy on his shoulder, all of his clothes and only a handful of mementos from friends he’s left behind. A greying woman sat with a young man at her side. His knees were bouncing erratically, her sapphire eyes were scanning over the fleeting merger crowd. 

Garrett found Skylar before Mother did. The younger omega nearly knocked his brother over, bumping into a gentleman that was stepping off the train behind them. The two held onto each other desperately, all the tears that Sky had been fighting against for the past few weeks spilled out of his control. 

“Do you realize how far out of curfew you are?” the mother growled in faux rage. 

“Love you too.” he purred, squeezing her in a tight hug, not realizing how big he must have gotten since he’s last seen her. She was petite compared to Skylar, her head coming up to his shoulders when she was on her tiptoes. His brother had gotten taller too, the once scrawny omega now looked in him the eye, had put on a bit of muscle too. Little Garrett was so much more daunting now.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	56. Aden : 8 : Brat Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar settles into his new setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned a thing. I had a lot of this pre-written, so I had the chapters pre-mapped out. I don't think it updated anyone when I was actually publishing the bits though. Let me know (the couple of you subscribed) whether or not you got an update, I'm curious~
> 
> This chapter has changed the most out of them all, Ino hasn't checked it over yet- she's probably going to murder me- but I think this version of it is better off anyway.

____________________

It took weeks for Skylar to settle into his new life. The new city, if one could call it that, and the new mindset that he didn’t need to check over his shoulder with every step was overwhelming at first. This time Garrett and his mother were there at his side, and no Wilson or Handler to put a drunken wrench in the system every few steps. 

One day, he was running a shopping errand for his mother. The store was quaint enough, just a few odds and ends things that normally tied over the nearest neighborhoods between large shopping hauls. Admittedly, he wasn’t paying too much attention to where he was going. His phone was gleaming up at him with messages from the alphas back in the city. 

Aida apparently was finally pulling his head out of the fog he had been in lately. Aden was just checking in, seeing how Sky was taking to the new scenery. Ryan had sent another picture of a sketch he was working on. Eddie was too busy rambling on about the drama of the Rowlkin and of how adorable Jay’s baby girl was to notice Sky hadn’t actually answered in the last half hour. 

Skylar turned the corner of an aisle, his basket hooked in the crook of his elbow, nose to the phone. He bashed himself into another. The alpha fell back onto his butt, Skylar stumbled, yelping and attempting to not land on the alpha he had just knocked over.

“I’m so sorry!” Sky bleated, catching himself on a display. “I’m sorry, that was totally me.” He didn’t hear the alpha’s response, so when he finally caught his balance, he turned to help the stranger up. His hair had grown out, and he’s lost a severely concerning amount of weight, but the nearly seven foot tall alpha on the floor had the same striking eyes. 

“Z….zyane?” Sky stuttered, frozen with his hand held out to help him up. The both of them were petrified where they were, just realizing who they were looking at. 

“I’m sorry.” the alpha choked, “I’m probably the last person you want to run into.” 

“What… what happened… to you?” the omega couldn’t look past the dramatic difference in the once proud Zyane. He was so much more meek now. Almost like he was an omega. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what I did.” He began to ramble, speaking fast as if his window of time was slamming shut. “I should have just told you the truth. I thought I could protect you, then explain everything after we were out of there. But I was just a jackass to you.” 

“Told… me the truth?” Skylar raised a brow, the tension in his shoulders starting to ache.

“A guy- Tobi- tried to  _ buy _ you from me. He wasn’t stopping, he was threatening to set up assaults. After you were… after… I couldn’t bear it. I’m sorry.” 

“To...bi?” the omega tested it out skeptically. “Blond hair… built like a mountain?” Zyane nodded, only to wince at the fear his answer brought to the omega’s face. 

“He was my master. The one who trained me, who… branded me.” Sky’s voice squeaked at the end, his arms wrapping around his torso. “You didn’t tell me someone was trying to  _ buy me back _ ?”

“I didn’t realize.” Zyane cried. “I’m sorry, gods. I love you Skylar, I still do. I always will. Didn’t want to… become the monster on you.”

“You think we could start over. Just like that?” Sky snorted, his hackles raised on the back of his neck.

“I could do coffee.” Zyane smiled pathetically. “Or I could go fuck myself. Either works for me.” the omega studied the alpha closely for a long moment. He could see the hope draining from Zyane’s eyes the longer he took to judge if the alpha was bullshitting him or not. 

“I… no. Zyane I’m sorry, don’t even look at me in that tone of voice!” Sky straightened himself glaring down at the beanpole alpha. Zyane curled in closer to himself. A pathetic whimper wheezing from his throat. 

“Do you even realize what you did?” Skylar gained courage as he went. 

“For what it’s worth, I love you.” the alpha sighed, pulling himself up but the slouch in his shoulders made him look nearly two feet shorter than he was. 

____________________

_ Ducking Cafe _ was a “ma and pa” styled squeak toy of a place. The place slapped Sky in the face with the scent of coffee grounds as soon as he neared the front door, only growing stronger as he entered. It couldn't be that bad. 

A handful of people were already there, occupying most of the bar height tables -which looked toy sized next to some of the residential alphas. Some of the patrons looked a bit more put together compared to the crowd he was used to seeing in Reyne and Grey’s shop. The alpha behind the counter stood to greet Sky, capturing the omega with a bright smile before he even had the chance to approach. 

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” the alpha tipped his head, vibrant, almost yellow eyes fluidly searching over Skylar’s face. “I’d recognize a cutie like you.” 

“Yeah, haven’t been around for too long.” the omega shrugged, distracting himself with the display of goodies to the left of the counter. 

“What brings you here?” the alpha prodded.

“You lured me here with coffee.” Sky bantered, earning a short bark of laughter from the barista. 

___________________

“You’re back!” the scruffy barista shouted a few days later. Sky and Garrett had returned to the shop, just to have somewhere to relax for a bit before tackling another round of job hunting.

“What can I say, I’mma sucker for coffee.” Garrett preened, Skylar lightly ribbed his little brother. Mylo wiggled a brow at the comment, twisting around at the sound of his name. Almost stumbling over his own feet, Mylo smiled apologetically towards the omegas before jogging to the back room.

“Didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend already.” Garrett teased, Skylar groaned a bit louder than necessary.

“He isn’t my boytoy.” the older rebuked, poking the younger dead center of the forehead. 

____________________

Mylo leaned on the table the two were sharing, Garrett’s knowing smirk growing with every passing second. 

“Do you gentlemen have plans for dinner tonight? I know an amazing place a little down the road.” the alpha blushed, his genuine smile bright with pearly fangs. 

“I’m swamped later, but Sky’s free, aren’t you?” Garrett spoke too quickly. If looks could kill, Skylar had just murdered his brother in public.

“I would be honored.” Mylo urged, a bratty, grateful look reaching his eyes.

“I..i... “ Skylar stuttered, red tinting his ears as he glanced between the two. “I don’t have a say in this do I?”

“He’s offering free food, just take it.” Garrett shrugged. “Besides, I’ve known Mylo for years, he’s not half bad if not a little stupid.”

“I’m not  _ that _ stupid, pebble brain.” the alpha gasped.

“Can I choose my dates for once?” Skylar growled, curling a bit into himself in the booth.

“Of course, go, get free food, if you don’t like him, we’ll find you another sugar daddy.” the younger omega new how big of a brat he was being, but the appalled look on Mylo’s face was worth it. 

“Okay, fine.” Skylar exasperated. “But this place better have stiff drinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next batch, don't worry we haven't disappeared completely
> 
> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities~  
> Rage, as always, is for the comments


	57. Kurt : 1 : Patter (story 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been practicing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. I have a goal of having this one update daily. I have a head start on the typing, let's see if I can do it again.

Today had been particularly difficult. Quintin leaned into his alpha’s chest. Between the thoughts and flashbacks that swirled in his head he wanted nothing more than to crawl into the nearest hole and never emerge. Jovan’s calm and persistent presence had helped a lot. He patiently sat with his quivering little mate as Quin desperately clung to his shirt. There was little he could say, because there was little for him to go on. Sure, the markings on the littlest one’s body screamed of a hellish past, but Jo could only make assumptions. Something told him that assumptions wouldn’t serve much good.

The television was happily buzzing on about some cooking competition, casting dancing shadows over the bundled couple. Jo had taken off of work to be with his little kitten, not that he could ever tell Quin that. Leaving him in this state of mind felt worse than sin, Father always understood anyway. Night had set in hours ago, not that either of them had anywhere to be. They just stayed nested on the couch together, Jovan running his fingers through Quin’s long hair as his omega teetered on the ledge of staying in control of his mind. 

“You know I’ve got you, right?” Jo mumbled behind the shell of Quin’s ear, he hummed a soft chuckle when he saw the goosebumps flood over Quin’s arms. The little blond purred, turning his head to press a kiss on one of Jo’s encasing arms. 

“Do you want to try talking again?” the alpha offered, pulling Quin tighter into an embrace when he felt the tension rise in his omega’s body. “Only small words, only if you think you’re up for it.”

Quintin’s silence was all the more overbearing, then. He whimpered, buried his nose into Jo’s side and pretended that the world didn’t exist. Jovan only mumbled soft reassurances as he resisted the urge to pull the omega out of his poorly planned hiding spot. 

“Alpha.” Quin muttered clearer than Jovan was expecting. The alpha felt a jolt of adrenaline flood his veins as his heart threatened to hammer out of his chest. Quintin’s voice was a meek and shy sound, but he sounded like every bit of an angel Jovan saw him as. 

“Alpha’s here.” Jovan growled possessively, the warm rumble vibrating through his chest. Pride and excitement danced in his expression, the mix almost scaring little Quin back into a bashful silence.

“Have you been practicing alone?” Jovan rumbled as he pressed a string of kisses against the crest of the littlest one’s head. 

“Voice b-bad. M… mah-sir mad.” Quin tried, hating how excited Jovan looked to hear him, even though he was struggling through the words. Anxiety would only make it worse.

“ _ Master _ ?” realization washed over Jovan’s expression. He hissed out a curse as he sat up on the couch, dragging the omega up with him. 

“Someone would be mad at you if you talked?” He clarified, holding Quin’s chin in a steady hand to keep him from shying away again. The blond nodded, screwing his eyes shut and wiggling to escape from Jovan’s hold. Jo released him, only after he was sure Quin wasn’t about to hit the floor. 

Quintin escaped to the farthest corner of the room, kitty cornered between the lizard tank and the bookshelf. He was all but balled up, wringing his hands as he darted his sight back and forth over the room. Jovan’s seen this happen a few times, most of which ending in a nest wedged right in that very spot. He wondered if he should be starting to gather some supplies for his omega to indulge in. 

Jovan quietly waited for the littlest one to come back to himself. He’s only made the mistake of pulling him out of the corner once. At the time he had it in his mind that Quin had hurt himself, and was regressing to somewhere he felt safe to nurse the wound. Quintin was fine physically, but the panic that ensued immediately afterward was hard to watch. 

“This small.” Quintin’s voice earned Jovan’s entire attention. He had pulled his legs up tighter against his chest. Jovan slowly approached, kneeling by the slight gap his mate had wedged himself into.

“Box… safe.” the omega’s brown eyes were blown with nervousness. He had pulled himself smaller than the opening. 

“You hid in a box?” Jovan tried to keep the rage out of his scent. The task seemed impossible the more his mind was conjuring up scenarios. 

“Kept.” Quin muttered, absently running a hand over the wood finish of the lizard’s tank stand. “Pets… stay caged.” 

“Come out of there.” Jovan snapped before he could catch himself. Warm brown eyes locked to his face, fear paling his skin and arresting his voice back into mutters and chirps.

“Please,” Jovan tacked on pitifully, “You aren’t a pet to keep caged, you aren’t like the lizards, Kitten.” 

“Us… four omega. Pets.” Quin forced out, staying put in his corner.

“There were four of you guys?” Jovan ran a palm over his face, realizing a touch too late of how out of control his alpha scent had gotten. 

“Quintin, babe. Please. Relax for me.” Jo knee crawled closer, holding his hands out for the other to take, “Let me help you.” 

____________________

Jovan laid on his back, his little mate curled up under his arm in their bed. The spotless room was illuminated by the little lamp on the side table as a courtesy for Quintin’s sanity. His kitten had fallen asleep a few hours ago, the alpha was left lying there with a dangerous cocktail of hurt and rage simmering in his chest. Quin had barely shared even a fraction of his past and he was already set to tear the fucking bastards in half for what they had done. Not just to Quin, there were three others there with him. 

They took his voice, they took his sense of safety. Quin’s gotten better sleep than he used to, now that the lights were kept on during the worst nights, and now that he had an alpha’s scent that he trusted cuddling up against him. Jovan nosed into his omega’s sweet, gentle scent. Warm vanilla greeted him, along with a barely audible purr. 

Whatever had happened before was over now, Jo had Kitten now. There was a clause somewhere about letting an alpha off the hook if the fight was over one protecting their mate. He may just need to make use of that clause. If the fucks could use clauses to trap his Quintin in a hell, he should be able to use the same language to put an end to their fuckatry.

Quin’s body jerked, his head raised quickly as his sleepy eyes blinked open. The scent of fear wafted in the air for a moment before he remembered where he was. 

“It’s okay, Kit.” Jo purred, nuzzling warmly into the crook of his omega’s shoulder. A purr started, along with a light, almost bubbly giggle. Any rage the alpha was harboring fled at the sound. His kitten was working on getting his voice back, probably practicing all the while Jo was gone at work. It was starting to show, or his omega was finally starting to feel safe enough to speak again. Either way, it sent a warm shot of adrenaline through his veins everytime his little mate muttered even the simplest word. After nearly a year of silence, worry, and error, he was grateful for everything his Quintin wanted to share with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosity and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	58. Kurt : 2 : Tight Lipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin regrets admitting he can speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to acknowledge Ino yesterday... I'm sorry.  
> The most beautiful woman in the world is still trying to keep this chaos in order.

____________________

Jovan felt when Quin woke the next morning, the two had stayed entangled during the night. When the little omega tried to move his alpha’s sleep heavy limb up and off of himself Jo tightened his hold. 

“Not today.” the giant grumbled, pressing a kiss to Quin's confused expression. “You're staying in bed.” 

“Why?” he breathed. Jovan found himself smiling down at Quin's sleepy face and god near purring at the gentle sound of his omega. 

“I've threatened this how many times? Just rest while I get breakfast ready. “ Alpha promised, but showed no signs of actually getting up. Being pampered sounded appealing, but habit had Quin’s muscles aching from being idle. Not to mention he was fairly certain that Jovan had already fallen back to sleep. 

The littlest omega tried to weasel out once again. His petite frame floundering under Jo’s giant, muscled arm. With some stubbornness, he managed to pop himself out of the cuddle hold. 

His escape wasn’t noticed for another two hours. Jovan roared sleepily from the back of the house, by then Quin had breakfast ready and was already half way done with his second cup of tea. The omega purred his good morning, pointedly ignoring the unamused glare Jovan was sporting. His hair was up in tangles, a good portion of it caught on his straight horns again, and his grey eyes were half lidded and void. His good intentions were ruined by his first love: sleep.

“I’m sorry, Kitten.” Jo eventually muttered through the steam of his mug of coffee. Quin purred out of habit, shrugging his shoulders as a sign that he didn’t really mind at all.

“I have today off too.” the alpha sighed, looking over his little mate’s disinterested posture. The worry that his Kitten didn’t want him around for the day sparked, spiraling his mindset into a whole case of unrealistic what-if’s. Jo realized that Quin had been chirping for his attention, those almond eyes searching the alpha’s face. 

“I can go do something with the guys, if you would rather?” Jo decided to ask plainly. The confusion on his Kitten’s face told him his worries were unfounded. Quin stood, itching nervously at his throat and tugging at the high collar of his sweater. He glanced towards Jo a few times, abortedly half stepping towards the kitchen as he tried to wrangle his thoughts into some sort of order. 

Whatever was going on, he must have made up his mind by the way his shoulders stiffened and he forced his feet to march over to his alpha. The tiny, almost doll like, omega braved a look in his alpha’s eye as he stood between the much larger man’s knees. Jovan blinked a few times, stunned into silence because Quin had never done anything like this before. 

Quin took a shuddering breath, bracing himself to pull his shirt up, over his head. His marred body on full display, his long, barely tamable hair tossed and twisted over his shoulders and coating his back. The little freckled man was gorgeous, not only in spite of everything Quin though was a flaw, but because of everything Quintin had survived. Jovan found Quintin’s gentle, kitten like innocence to be one of the most resilient things he’s ever had the honor of seeing, it was one of the many reasons he’d fallen in love with Quin. 

Expectant eyes studied Jo, who was still oblivious to  _ why _ any of this was actually happening. He had seen Quin nude before, practically every time was by the omega’s hand. The alpha shifted his weight, leaning forward a bit and letting his hot, calloused fingertips seek out Quin’s dainty little palms. The omega was starting to blush under the intensity of Jovan’s gaze. His freckled nose began to crinkle the way it always did when he’s about to change his mind about something. Quin was about to abort whatever mission he talked himself up for. Then the barely there scent reached Jovan. He deepened his breathing, pulling Quin closer and nosing against the thin skin along his clavicle. 

“You’re going into heat.” the alpha noted, his hands never stilling on his omega’s back, one of his palms moving to support the base of his little mate’s skull. Quin’s heats had been irregular at best. Unlike most that either get them every month or every other month: Kit can get his every four to five, except for that one time, twice in the same. Once they arrive, they’re generally brutal on him. Sex easily sends him into a panic attack, but being left unaided leaves him emotionally destroyed with what might very well be a form of hysteria.

The shy nod from Quin was absolutely endearing to Jo. The alpha growled playfully, pulling Quin into a close hug, going as far as trapping Quin’s legs by latching onto him with his own. 

“It’s not here yet.” Jovan purred into Quin’s shoulder, sneaking another not so subtle sniff of his omega’s sweet scent. Alpha could feel the smaller’s shake of his head,  _ no _ .

“Hows this?” Jovan started, pulling himself away and forcing a half innocent smile on his face. “You are getting better with talking.” Quin saw where this was going, and instantly tried to clam up on himself. 

“Kitten. We need to talk about it. How can I help you? You can  _ not _ tell me the last one was easy. I don’t know what you need from me.” Jovan pouted, adjusting his hold to the both of Quin’s elbows to better look his love in the face. “Is there something I do that reminds you of that bastard?” 

Quin dropped his head, screwing his eyes shut and wrinkling his nose. He wanted nothing to do with that kind of conversation. All of it was uncomfortable for him, he just wished he could have all the bits removed and not deal with being an omega. Forego all the kid bearing and “motherly instinct” that go along with it, if that is what it took to not need to look back on what had happened. Instead, his body threw the fact straight in his face at random increments. 

“Quintin.” Jovan commanded as gently as the voice would allow. His omega snapped his vision up into his alpha’s eyes as an instinctual reaction to the tone. “Kitten, I need verbal consent for what you need from me.” the alpha seemed almost lost, his eyes flickering between Quin’s and his now mute lips. 

“If you don’t tell me, I can only assume you want to be left alone.” the last sentence sent a spike of fear through Quin. The little omega felt the drip of dread chill down his neck, his mind churned slowly between absolute fear and desperation. He stuttered a weak syllable, one that didn’t really carry any meaning. Jovan still clung to it as a good sign, a dopey, hopeful smile spreading on his face. 

The two ate their breakfast in silence. Quin took his time, almost to the point of his food going cold. The bulky alpha sighed, resting his head on a palm propped up on the table by his elbow. His kitten was going to be difficult with this, which would only end up hurting the both of them. Not that Jo could blame Quin at all, but shelling up like this isn’t going to help get the omega anywhere. 

“How long have you been working on speaking?” the alpha prompted, hoping beyond all to hear his mate’s light, timid voice once again.

“Month after Gene... found me.” the omega had a haunted look in his honey brown eyes. It only squeezed Jo’s heart tighter to witness. 

“That’s a long time.” Jovan forced a smile. “Really resilient aren’t you?” The blond sunk further into himself, his hands twitching to grasp the dirty dishes as to use them as an excuse to escape the conversation. He shouldn’t have spoken at all, let his alpha live as they had. Jovan wouldn’t want him after he’s learned what exactly had happened. After all, his own mother didn’t want anything to do with him after the fact. 

“Babe?” Jovan prompted again when he noticed Quin’s grow even more distant. The smaller man flinched at the sound, a small whine grinding between his teeth. The omega refused to look his alpha in the face. 

“I’m sorry, for all of this.” Quin’s high pitched voice was soft, just as soon as the sentence ended, he stood abruptly and began to gather the dishes. Anything the alpha said after that was ignored. Quin retreated deeper into the kitchen, head ducked low as he cleaned up their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience~  
> Rage is for the comments!


	59. Kurt : 3 : Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jovan's at the end of his rope, his patience has run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ino's MIA, if anyone is to see her, give her all of the cookies and hugs! Hope you feel better soon, Beautiful~<3  
> (also forgive all the mess ups. I caught a few but I also have been staring at the same thing for far too long.)

____________________

Jovan took the hint, figuring he just needed some space to think. Why his omega chose to stay mute when he clearly didn’t need to be baffled him beyond all, but whatever the reasoning is- his Quin would come around eventually. There were a couple errands he needed to do anyway. The little blond, who was currently hiding in the bathroom with the excuse of a bath, was in no mentality to face the public right now anyway. 

The alpha knocked on the locked door, frowning at the sound of his omega panicked splashing on the other side.

“I’m going out for a little.” Jovan explained. “Be back in a little, okay?” 

“S… sure.” the barely there answer wasn’t missed. After so long of chirps and silence, even this was a moment Jovan would cherish. 

____________________

The alpha let himself into the apartment, surprised by the marked lack of the chain lock being… locked. Jovan padded across the undisturbed apartment, the television was the only sound. An overdone, cliche S.W.A.T show had come on, filling the air with the occasional gunfire but mostly indiscernible grunts and shouts from the decked out alpha actors filled the space. 

He set the groceries on the island, everything from the morning had already been put away. A mug was on the counter with a tea bag, unwrapped but never steeped, sat alongside. Of course, Jovan found that weird. Quintin was a blooming addict to nearly anything tea related. Him leaving it half finished was alarming. 

“Kitten?” Jovan called into the back of the apartment, but not a sound answered him. The door was unlocked. Did Quin leave? Why would he have left- his heat was coming on… his heat was coming. Had another alpha scented him?

“Quintin!” spurred on by his own thoughts, Jovan bolted down the hallway, looking into each room quickly. Nightmares of the night he and the other two moved into this very apartment flashed through his mind. How utterly helpless his omega was in his arms. Quin scruffed and bleeding because some monster wanted to give him a  _ lesson _ . 

The apartment the omegas were sharing had been ruined by Quin’s fight, though. Guilt spun in Jovan’s gut, wondering if Quin was afraid to dirty  _ Jovan’s _ home. Did he not feel as safe here as the alpha thought? Kit always did keep the house absolutely immaculate- was that for another reason other than that’s just how Quin is?

Oh god, he’s been a horrible alpha, hasn’t he?

Jovan’s heart thundered in his chest, as he paced the length of the apartment for the fifth time. Quin wasn’t here. 

Quintin had left, or he was taken. He was on the precipice of his heat. The omega’s most vulnerable time, his omega’s hardest time to mentally handle. Jo couldn’t imagine his kitten alone like this. Out in the city somewhere. What if he falls in the grasp of handlers? Jovan wouldn’t be able to get Quin back if that were to happen!

Jovan’s panic filled scent flooded the air, overriding any sign that Quin had ever even lived there. The alpha couldn’t stop the tears that were threatening to breach his lashes. Fear and uncertainty strangled him with enough strength to spot his vision. Did Quin leave willingly, or does Jovan need to tear a few heads from shoulders?

____________________

The cold mug of water sat undisturbed on the island. A pale metal teapot sat on the stove, the burner still on. Jovan’s jaw tensed at the sight. If Kitten had left willingly, he wouldn’t have left the stove lit. He wouldn’t have forgone his final cup of tea. Something had gone wrong. 

The noise from the television was driving the alpha crazy. Parts of the show were significantly louder than others, omega’s screaming for the main character valiant heroes to come for them before the unthinkable happens. It mercifully shut off at the press of a button. Jovan tossed the remote back to the sofa, turning to pace to the kitchen. He needed to turn off the flame. 

The air was too thick in the home, everything too silent without Quin’s thoughtless humming. Jo needed to start getting a plan together. Something had to be done, and soon. His body had shifted without his consent. His eyes were blood red orbs, his fangs were much more pronounced, not to mention the taloned claws that were his hands at the moment.

A muffled sob sounded from somewhere. Jovan’s sensitive ears perked up intensively, his large frame spinning in place as he held his breath. He’s already been through the house three times already… where was he hiding?

“Babe?” Jovan’s gravely plead was met with more silence, time dragged on, the alpha’s sight flickering around the home desperately. There it was, another contained cry. The tower of a man stalked along the counters. Freezing once again when he came to the sink. He stood dead still, head tilted as he silently begged for Quin to make another sound. His own scent ground like sandpaper over his senses every time he dragged the air in a vain hope of being able to pick out the sweetness of his omega.

____________________

The little blond looked pitiful where he was crammed. His thin hands gripped tightly over the sides of his throat, physically trying to muffle his scent, his lower lip bleeding from where he had it pinned between teeth. Jovan didn’t know what to do with himself. The alpha was knelt on the tile floor just gazing into tiny cabinet under the kitchen sink where his mate had hidden. Tears streamed the omega’s blotched cheeks and his bare feet had already tried to fruitlessly jam himself further back into the small space. 

Jovan stopped himself, but all he wanted to do was pull Quintin out of there. He rolled a low, protective growl in his chest, his sight never lifting from his kitten. The little omega seemed confused as to where he was, his mind was trapped somewhere distant, leaving everything else floundering to make sense of it all. 

“Quintin,” the alpha hushed, he couldn’t handle this much longer. “Baby, please.” His love wasn’t acknowledging him at all, instead muttering incoherently as he tightened his grip over his scent glands. 

“I’m here now, it’s only me.” Jovan pleaded. He braved a ghost of a touch on Quin’s tense forearm. He whimpered loudly, curling into himself tighter. Jovan could smell the blood those short, dull nails were starting to draw at the nape of his neck. 

“You’re going to end up scruffing yourself, Sweetheart.” the alpha continued in the most gentle voice his shift would allow. “Come on out, I’ll bring you to our nest… would you like that?” The alpha’s next attempt of approaching the panicking blond sent the omega into a frenzy. He screamed in an airy, heartbreaking voice. His feet kicked out as a weak attempt of retaliation, but the omega dropped bonelessly shortly after. His eyes were dilated to the point black consumed his iris, his mouth sagged, and his shoulder slid solidly onto the back wall of the cabinet. Quin had just scruffed himself.

“I know it’s scary, Kitten.” Jo couldn’t help the hot, heavy tears that dripped down his face. He loved his broken angel so much, it was violently painful to see him in so much distress. As carefully as Jo could, he lifted Quin from his hiding. His small frame fit perfectly in the lap of the concerned alpha. Jovan’s murmurs never fully quieted as he thumbed over Quin’s fragile flesh. 

“I’m bringing you to our nest,” he explained even though he was unsure if Quin was able to hear him or not. “I’m going to hold you until you come back to me, okay?” 

____________________

Quin’s sweet scent returned long before he had the courage to admit he was able to move. The omega started by only shifting the weight of his head slightly, feeling the muscular build of Jovan’s chest under his cheek. Thick, powerful arms wrapped surely around him, holding him protectively. It was like the alpha wanted to hide him from the world. Even from the slight movement, a purring growl started low in Jo’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” the omega mumbled, feeling the alpha tighten his hug around his slender chest. 

“None of that.” Jovan chastised lightly. “We’re staying like this.” his warning sounded whole hearted and serious. “Until you’ve told me everything that’s happened.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	60. Kurt : 4 : Fevered *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin has his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points at the ( * ) thingy 
> 
> So most of this was not betaed, by no fault of Ino. I just didn't share it with her. I'm super shakey on scenes like this and I literally wanted it to go out nearly a week ago, but I just now bit the bullet and got it done. Updates should be coming more regularly now that this is done.

____________________

Quin spent the next half hour just trying to convince himself he could do this. Jovan wasn’t Mother. Jo wouldn’t send him back to the handlers, no matter how filthy he was as an omega. All the while Quin was wrapped up in his thoughts, Jovan was quiet. He absently hummed every so often, his thick fingers detangled a couple locks of Quin’s long hair, but the alpha was remarkably patient. 

“Gene saved me from the shelter on Victorson.” the omega’s words finally tumbled out quickly, as if he would lose courage if he took just a second too long. Jo bit against an immediate reaction. He instead nosed into the top of his mate’s head and pressed a reassuring kiss.

“They closed that one down a couple months ago… glad you got out of there.” he rumbled carefully. Quintin nodded mutely, his lips losing color from how much inner turmoil was bubbling under the surface. 

“They almost killed me.” his voice squeaked with the admission. “A couple friends were trying to get me out… they tried too hard, the handler threw me out a window with a noose.” The violent shudder that twitched Jovan’s muscles scared the omega. The alpha’s thoughtful grey eyes instantly burst into a burning red. Jo apologize in a hushed, demonic voice. Quin could feel his alpha’s grasp on him shift ever so tenderly just for the alpha to convince himself that everything was okay. Quin was safe now. 

“Are they why you have a hard time speaking?” Jovan thought aloud, whimpering when his kitten shook his head “no.” The omega promptly fell silent again. Alpha, following his better judgment, kept silent as well. The haunted look in his love’s face was enough to prickle his eyes with tears, but he would let him have the time he needed. The love of his life was about to go into another heat, Jovan convinced himself he needed to know this to better help Quin. All he wanted to know was if he had been doing something wrong. 

“I’m dirty.” Quin heaved on a sudden hitch of breath. “I don’t even know how many…” the omega’s courage crumbled out from under him. Tears streamed his cheeks, his nose turning rosey, and his lips pulled into a thin line. Jovan rolled onto his side, laying Quin on the bed carefully. He was mentally spiraling towards a panic attack, if Quin should drop… 

“Whatever it was, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” the alpha’s voice dipped into a command, just to be sure he was heard through the fog of Kitten’s racing thoughts. 

“Sometimes I was drugged. I… couldn’t do anything.” the smaller man muttered, whether or not the realization helped or hurt was yet to be seen. 

“I’m right here, Sweetie.” Jovan coaxed, pressing kisses into every inch of skin he could reach. “Are you having a hard time staying here?” 

“Shen was more… service.” Quintin thought aloud. “Master… was practically all sex.” 

“It was you against two alphas?” Jovan barely remembered to keep the rage out of his voice. He couldn’t cradle his mate close enough, couldn’t press his lips hard enough. He wanted to know, he wasn’t ready to face it, however. 

“Shen ruled with obedience, Master with pain… Master’s the one who cut my throat. Shen was the one to not let me die.” the omega’s words took a moment to sink in. Jo was fighting against the knee jerk reactions: ones that would undoubtedly scare his love back into silence. 

“Have I ever reminded you of either one of them?” he carefully questioned even though he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the answer. 

“Master liked to interrupt my chores.” the sentence came too quickly. Guilt pushed Jovan over the edge, hot tears breached his lashes and landed wettly on Quin’s face. 

“I’m sorry.” Jo’s voice cracked. “You know I don’t see you like that. I  _ love  _ you.” He was propped up on his forearms, his mate caged under his upper body. Honey warm brown eyes swam back and forth between the past and the present. Jovan’s dulling red irises still flickered around the omega’s face, studying every little change of expression. 

“You know I don’t mean  _ that _ .” the alpha purred, “You can tell me no, anytime. Doesn’t matter ‘how far’ we’ve gone or what we’re doing. You have the power to stop me.” Quin smiled shallowly, still refusing to focus on his alpha’s face. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be having this conversation. If Quin could have his way, he would be able to just ignore that everything had even happened at all. 

“Shen lost interest in me,” the omega whined, “Things got worse when Shen no longer cared.” 

“How did you get out of there?” Jovan prompted, carefully watching as the stress lines danced along Quin’s round face.

“Raid. Soldiers came. They took all of us.” 

“So they got those bastards.” Jovan sighed optimistically.

“I don’t know.” Quin’s lip trembled. The alpha lowered himself pressing a strong kiss to his Kitten’s plush lips. 

“I love you.” Jovan growled carnally. “Never forget that.” 

____________________

Quintin clung to his alpha’s bare chest. The smallest blond was sweating from the fever that was heat trying to overtake his body. His shyness was costing him sanity, Jovan wasn’t going to offer anything other than his chest as a pillow without input from his omega.

The little one was panting as he clearly was having a stern, silent argument with himself. Jovan lazily scratched circles in his kitten’s scalp, the light sweat from heat starting to dampen his pale, blushing skin. Quin refused to hold his alpha’s eye contact for longer than a few seconds at a time, even as it was clear he had something to say. 

“Alpha.” he whimpered, promptly biting into his lower lip as tears sprang to his eyes. Jovan shifted his touch carefully, cupping his mate’s delicate face.

“Tell me, Quin.” the alpha rumbled warmly, his own skin was itching from the lack of contact with his love. 

“Help me… please, Alpha.” Quin’s voice shook horribly. Fear debilitating him as his clutching fingers were trembling in their holds. Jovan’s heart broke at the sound. His powerful arms pulled the smaller man up closer to himself, letting the petite omega sit up on his abdomen. The alpha growled darkly, palming Quin’s tear streamed cheek to lead him closer for a tender kiss. His omega melted at the touch, hope seemed to spark another spike of fever in the omega’s feeble body. 

“Alpha’s here.” Jovan cooed, letting his lips trail over Quin’s sharp jawline. “I'm here and I've got you.” The growl of possession in Jovan’s throat sent shivers over his omega. Feeble arms latched onto Jo’s strong shoulders as desperation urged Quin to wrap his knees around his alphas waist. 

Jovan’s strong hold gently cupped Quin’s scruff, the fiery heat from his fever burning up into his palm. The coos in alpha’s throat bubbled up as he chased Quin’s fluttering pulse with gentle love bites. The soft, desperate sounds that purred from his Kitten spurred him on, his touch growing more sure. Quin’s arousal fit perfectly in Alpha’s palm, the weeping member pulsing as Quin’s shattered voice began to beg. 

Jovan couldn't’ help his instincts of pulling his omega under him, his muscular frame curling around his petite omega. Quin’s honey brown eyes were blown beyond sight. His nose was dusted ruby, his full lush lips teasingly staring up at his alpha. 

Jovan growled lowly, assaulting his love with a harsh kiss and pressing his touch into Quin’s sensitive flesh. Quin’s mewl was sinfully captivating, robbing Jovan of his self control. The sweetest scent of slick found his nose, his mouth watering at it. Large, sure fingers trailed down Quin’s tensed belly, smoothing over the underside of his shaking thigh to lift it out of the way. 

“Kitten, may I?” Jovan’s voice barely escaped through the gravely tone. Quin’s blush had spread from his nose, over his ears and down his chest. He was the perfect little saintly angel for a devil like Jovan to devour. Quintin’s little pucker swallowed Jovan’s fingers greedily. The relief in the blond’s cry sent a cold shudder over the alpha’s senses. His Kitten was here, with him. He wasn’t afraid. 

Jovan lapped at the tears that escaped the corners of Quin’s tightly closed eyes. A shy shame was lingering in the back of the omega’s thoughts. Even though he knew Jo. He knew his alpha wouldn’t turn this against him. A gasp ripped from his throat as soon as Jovan found that sensitive little bundle of nerves. Quin’s dull nails clung ever tighter into Jovan’s sculpted shoulders, his breathing hitched with every movement. 

“Relax, Quin. I’m here.” Jovan purred into his omega’s ear, Jovan’s rough palm pressing the omega’s slender knee nearly up to his chest. Their bed creaked under their shifting weight, Quin’s trembling grasp wrinkled the spread beneath him. 

Jovan murmured nonsense as he worked a second finger into his love. Quin covered his face, his skin bright aflame, and his speech rendered to little more than whimpers and pleads. Jovan’s touch left the source of his slick, a pang of fear spiked through him only to be snuffed back down by the feel of his other thigh being moved. Jovan gazed down into his eyes, his gentle kiss pressing coolly on Quin’s swollen cheeks. The blond was about to whimper as a plead, but the heavy feel of his alpha’s arousal laying beside his own reassured Quin that Jovan was going to hold true to what he had said. He was going to be taken care of. 

The slow slide of flesh, heat, and slick had Quin shaking. If his alpha wasn’t holding him in place, his body would have jolted away without any input of his own. Jovan’s protective growl purred as he was seated. His hold moved from the underside of his love’s thighs in favor of cupping Quin’s shoulders, a strong palm supporting the base of the fragile little skull under him. 

His pace as slow at first, just basking in the beautiful song he could wring from his precious mate. The way the shame slowly melted from Quin’s expression as he lost himself to his alpha. He kissed along the smaller one’s fluttering artery, the roughness and ridges of his scars had soften over time. Perhaps Quin would eventually have nothing to hide. 

Jovan’s grip tightened as he felt his omega squeeze around him. The intense fire that was his Quintin’s warmth drove him mad. Without knowing exactly when it had happened, his body had begun to ravage into his tiny, fragile mate. 

Quin’s moan was more like a yelp when Jovan’s knot caught onto his womb. It took all that Jovan had to still himself. The omega’s cries never quieted as long as it took for Jovan to grasp for control of his tightly wound muscles, and to not thrust his hips in hopes of pressing deeper into his mate as his seed spilt. 

Only after the alpha was ready to collapse down onto of his little mate did he realize that Quin had finished some time earlier. He was overstimulated and flinching with every breath. A warm spread of selfish pride burst into the alpha’s chest, his fangs gently nibbling along Quin’s rosey shoulder.

“Better?” He grumbled teasingly. Quin halfheartedly slapped at Jo, his arms were too noodley to do any more than that. 

“Come here and snuggle.” Jovan grinned. Nesting his nose right into Quin’s sweet angelic vanilla scent. His love was panting and boneless, the slight glare of half lidded eyes the only thing he had the energy for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	61. Kurt : 5 : Long time no see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jovan and Quin go to Athena's first outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a hard rut in writing.   
> I'm just motivated to write other things. I'm sorry about going MIA. soon enough other things will start poping up.

“Jay’s bringing Athena to that coffee shop, if you want to go.” Jovan offered over a slice of slightly stale morning toast. His omega perked up instantly, his smile splitting his cheeks. Little Quin had fallen hard for the tiny alpha princess. Jo's used her more than a few times to pull Quin out of a mental rut. 

“There’s going to be a lot of people there.” Jovan warned, “We don’t have to go if you’re not up for it.” 

“I want to…” Quin put on a brave face, even forcing his voice to be a touch stronger than normal. His heat had finally, mercifully, passed and he was honestly getting cabin fever. If he had to stay another day cooped up in the apartment he might just lose his mind completely. Jovan smiled, messing Quin’s hair with a palm before pressing a kiss to his love’s forehead. 

“I’ll be ready in a few, why don’t you go get dressed?” Jo’s gentle words cooed, earning a warm purr from his omega. 

____________________

Quin wasted no time bouncing across the already half full shop, straight to Gene and Jay. Athena was bouncing in Eugene’s arms, but before long the determined smaller omega had her in his own grasp. Jovan greeted them with little more than a smile and a nod. Most of the people in the place he could recognize from the hospital before, but he and Quin didn’t spend nearly enough time at Rowlkin to actually know too many of the faces. The alpha squeezed his way to the counter to order something strong in caffeine in order to help him handle all of the madness. 

Quintin was beaming over Athena and how pretty she was, showing her off as if she was his own. Jaydon looked exhausted. He most likely needed some time to catch up on sleep, maybe get a couple more good meals into him. Gene didn’t look much better, but he had Jo’s dad, by extension Gene’s work dad, constantly checking in and forcing him to eat. 

____________________

About an hour or so into the meet up, Quin had lost custody of the little princess. Jaydon was pressed between Gene and a couple work buddies in a booth, a younger alpha named Ryan had the baby in his lap at the time. Jovan couldn’t help but place a protective hand on the lower of his love’s waist, just as a habit from being surrounded by so many alphas. 

“Bonafide alpha?” one of the coworkers skeptically raised a brow. Gene coolly tipped his head in regard. 

“Not only that, I’m gonna’ be getting my license.” the skunk haired newly deemed alpha announced.

“Like… driving?” another man leaned on the table.

“Yeah, what’s so strange about it?” Gene nosed into Jay’s hair, his barely audible purr soothing his mate closer to sleep. 

“You get road rage from the trunk.” one of the albino alpha barked, earning Jay’s attention.

“Trunk…?” Jay sleepily questioned, “Why the hell were you?” he cut himself off, furrowing his brows at his suddenly red faced mate.

“He doesn’t only look like a skunk, let’s just say he’s lucky we didn’t make him walk home.” the other twin grinned, his eyes alight with mischief. 

“I was getting irked, because you were hitting all of the bumps and slamming the breaks at every chance.” Gene was compelled to defend himself. His dark irises holding no malice, however. 

“Trunk. Rage.” the first twin teased. 

“You driving has got to be the plot of some horror movie somewhere.” a third alpha Jovan couldn’t name called from the next table over, where Athena was currently socializing. 

“Shut up, Sevie.” Gene shouted, “No one asked you.” Sevie feigned hurt with expert dramatics before letting a smirk cross his face. 

A late wave of workers arrived not too long afterward. They seemed to be the kitchen workers, most of them smelling of grease and smoke as they chanted their greetings. Quin was starting to feel the effects of socializing, so Jovan got up to tell the other two that they were going to get heading. 

Just as he turned back around, he saw a slightly more built young alpha wrapping his arms possessively around Quin. A warning growl bubbled up in Jo’s throat before he could fully grasp what was happening. Both the strange alpha and his omega had tears in their eyes. Not to mention, Quin was clinging to this stranger like he was a lifeline. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Jovan barked, placing himself bodily against Quin’s back and pulled the smaller omega flush against himself. 

“Tequila, do I need to kill this fucker?” the alpha ignored Jovan’s warning, both alpha’s were starting to show signs of shifting. Piercing red eyes bore into each other, silently promising murder. Quin floundered between the two, his voice arresting all over again. Insistently he pressed on the two much larger alpha’s chests as to shove them away from the other. By then the rest of the shop was watching what was happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!


	62. Kurt : 6 : A Familiar Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurtis and Quintin finally see each other for the first time in years. Jovan has trouble controlling his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. clearly i took a bit of a vacation from posting. I have been working on other things in the background, so keep an eye out for those. But I'm not dead. and I've found the motivation to try to finish at least this line out. one more chapter or so. then we'll see whats left and were my motivation is.

____________________

“Tequila.” the stranger growled, “Is this the fuckwad that  _ bought _ you?” 

“What?” Jovan snarled, “ _ No,  _ I would never- Quin, what is he talking about?” Quin looked like a puppy that had just gotten kicked. His voice was completely arrested from the stress, his breathing even was labored. 

“Gods, what did they do to you?” the other alpha whimpered, pulling Quintin out of Jovan’s hold and wrapping his arms around the fragile little man possessively. 

“I’m just so glad to finally have you back, Q. You don’t fucking know what we’ve been through trying to find you, Punk.” Jovan held back his impulse to punch the brazen alpha. Quin seemed happy to see him. Perhaps they were friends before all of this?

“My name’s Jovan.” he finally ground out, tapering back his simmering shift.

“Kurtis.” the younger responded, “You sure I don’t need to kill him?” Kurt turned back to the omega in his arms. Quin shook his head ‘no,’ sparing Jo from the wrath of the pitbull looking kid. The shop had grown silent as they watched the scene unfold. A couple of the larger friends were standing a touch closer, ready to separate the two if the need arises. Little Athena, not to mention a couple other omegas, were in the vicinity- they couldn’t risk anything accidentally becoming of them. 

“Who are you to him?” Kurt prodded, just how comfortable Quin seemed when snuggled under the stranger’s arm was unnerving to Jo, but he kept quiet.

“We’ve been dating for touch over a year now.” Jovan pointedly bit out. “And you are?”

“We had a thing, before that fucking night from hell happened. Just… so fuckin’ glad he’s alive.” 

Quintin wasn’t really listening to the alpha’s conversation. Hound’s scent was so warm, so familiar. He was purring, curled up in his own little world for a moment. He remembered longing for this exact touch, this exact moment of quiet and safety. Wrapped up in this alpha’s oversized biceps. How long had it been? Three years, going on four, since he had last seen this dofus. Quin finally felt like he had returned home, for the first time in literal years. 

Jovan had a strange look on his face when Tequila remembered that he was there. The omega was all but rolling in Kurt’s scent, his normally stuttering purr found the will to be strong and steady. Jealousy isn't a look that befit Jovan, but who could bring themselves to blame him?

His purr stumbled to a halt, shame and fear coiling dangerously in Quin’s chest as he wanted nothing more than to disappear into himself. He’s missed Hound. He’s known Hound for years: and if that fucking hell of a night never happened, they would realistically be mated right now. Jo had to understand… at least a little bit of that… right?

“You lay a hand on him, I swear to fucking god.” Hound growled ominously, his hold only tightening around Quin.

“I would never.” Jo bit, more to argue than to defuse the situation. Hound locked eyes with the much taller rival and rubbed his cheek right along Quin’s jaw line, scenting him heavily. Jo’s muscled visibly twitched, but he restrained himself to only growling. 

“You’re stinking up the place!” a voice pierced their standoff. “Calm the fuck down, Cuckwads.” Gene. The bicolored beta had his husband all but in his lap, Athena pressed between their chests. 

“If I have to get up, both of you will be gutted and strung up like fucking Carp.” he continued to threaten. It wasn’t surprising to anyone that out of the lot of alphas in the room, he was the only one brazzen enough to actually speak up. Kurt had an incredulous look on his face as his sight cut over to the threatening beta. Jovan almost snorted at the concept.

“Don’t bother hiding behind the counter.” Jo shrugged, forcing some of the tension out of his shoulders. “The skunk vaults like a demon freerunner.” 

“That sounds like it comes from experience.” Kurt also visibly tried to ease the intensity his muscles were wound at. 

“Does.” Jovan finally was able to sit in a booth, a smirk played across his features as he remembered the last time Gene tried to kill him. “Twice he’s gone feral at me, last time he almost won.” 

____________________

Quin and Kurtis visited long after most of the rest of the group had left. Jovan quietly gave them space, mostly passing the time by answering emails he’s been putting off for what seemed like forever. Jay and Gene had left a bit over an hour ago. Eventually, Kurtis admitted that he had work in the morning, and that he should be going. 

The two hugged for a half an hour straight after that. 

The car ride home was quiet. Quin was cooped up in his own thoughts, but his purr vibrated infrequently with what seemed to be a passing memory. Hound’s scent was still clinging to his little omega’s skin. It was driving Jo crazy, the fact Quin was so placidly curled up against another alpha was like someone slowly skinning Jovan alive. 

He’s trying to be supportive. 

____________________

“You love him.” Jovan spoke plainly as Quin just came out of the bathroom from washing up. His tiny frame was in nothing but one of Jovan’s “long lost” workout shirts. His honey brown eyes widened as if he had just walked in on a murder. 

“I could tell. You know… you aren’t actually  _ stuck _ with me… right?” Jovan was trying to be supportive. It hurt like hell to offer Quin such an easy way out, like Jovan was stabbing at his own heart. Quin’s been trapped for more than enough of his life…

“If you want… I can give him a call. Tell him he has a chance.” the alpha was shaking, despite how he fisted his claws to hide it. Quin’s soft chirp was heartbroken. He bounced towards his alpha, wrapping his arms firmly around his alpha’s chest.

“Do you want me to?” Jovan ignored the gesture, frowning in frustration. The omega shook his head ‘no’ stuttering something before snapping his mouth shut.

“I know you can talk, Quintin. Use your fucking words would you?” that was a command, Jovan’s never done that before. The smaller blond collapsed to his knees, fearful tears brimming his lashes.

“I...i-i.” he tried. Stuttering horridly as he felt his throat close in on itself. 

“Fuck. Quin. Kitten, I’m sorry.” the alpha realized too late what he had done. Jovan collapsed at the little omega’s side, his giant hands unsure as he tried to gather his love in his grasp. 

“I’m sorry, shit. Come ’ere.” Jo growled to himself, tucking Quin against his chest and rocking them both where they sat on the floor. Littlest omega was trying to stay strong, but the tears kept falling. He had made his alpha angry. The man that had gone out of his way and uprooted a major portion of his life for a rejected, scarred,  _ used _ omega: the least he could do is be a good loyal omega. What was he thinking hanging on Hound the way he was!?

“Kitten,  _ look _ at me,” when had Jo moved them up on to their nest? Quin was wrapped in a blur of blankets and alpha. His nose tucked against Jovan’s sharp jaw, luring him back from his thoughts with that familiar musk that was safe. 

“ ‘sorry.” he managed to squeak. The arms around him only grasped tighter. 

“I should be the one saying that.” Jovan’s voice was a worried rumble. 

“I… love you,” Quin’s voice wanted to die in the middle of the syllables. He couldn’t let that happen. He  _ needed _ to convince his alpha that he was still important to him, he had to try to fix what he had done.

“Love you too, Kit.” He looked almost taken aback by the little words. Granted that was the first time Quin’s found to the voice to say it… wasn’t it? “I’m sorry, I just… shouldn’t have acted like that. “ The omega shook his head, ignoring whatever else his alpha was trying to convince him of. All he wanted to do was curl up into this nest that was built around them and sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued patience and curiosities! 
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	63. Kurt : 7 : We'll be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jovan regrets. Kurt makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This line took way too long to write. I'm cutting it here. Unless a riot starts, this is the end of Quin and Jovan's story. 
> 
> . . . 
> 
> I've already done my mourning.

____________________

His blood still felt like it was humming. Quintin was alive. Not just alive, well, safe, and back in Kurtis’ world. He couldn’t count the sleepless night he’s endured because of the fact that he had failed the only person in this world that meant everything to him. Tequila didn’t really look like he had aged at all since that night. The scars that mar him are gut wrenching, and his shattered, once ever hyper voice was barely recognizable, but Quin was still in there. The little vodka loving, closet pothead omega with more than enough ambition to make up for his size was still in there. Hound was standing outside his apartment building, the city passing him without notice and the wind picking up with the river’s chill, searching through his contacts for a number he hadn’t needed in a year. 

“Vagner speaking.” the gruff man chimed, Hound almost collapsed into an indecipherable sob of relief. It was real, the fact that tonight was actually real was finally starting to settle in. 

“I found him.” Hound managed, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes once again. “Quintin’s safe. We’ve got him.” There was a heavy, relieved sigh on the other end of the call, followed by the symphonic words of another language’s blessing. 

“Where is he?” Damien prompted, the noise around him shifting, as if he was walking through a hospital of sorts. 

“He’s got an alpha. He seems nice enough if I’m merciful. He doesn’t deserve Quin if I’m honest.” Kurt wrapped his arms against the chill of the air, the solid brick of the building pressing reassuringly against his back.

“Don’s going to be ecstatic.” Damien purred, “I don’t know how you fucking pulled it off, Kid, but good work.”

“The nightmare is finally over.” Kurt muttered, ignoring how quickly he, as an alpha, was rendered to tears multiple times today.

“What time is it there, like four in the morning? We’ll keep in touch, go get some goddamned sleep.” Damien chastised, Hound was sure the alpha was showing his italian heritage by waving his arms around.

“Its only two thirty. But yeah, I stopped for a few drinks, starting to feel ‘em.” the younger man shoved himself off of the wall, shuffling his tired feet as he fumbled one handedly with his key ring. 

“Be safe, Kid.” 

____________________

Quintin had himself curled up on the large living room couch, his knees tucked under him and the bright yellow leopard gecko named Oreo lizard waddled from palm to palm in the omega’s lap. He was humming softly to the little buddy, every so often the lizard’s emerald green eyes would flash up to Quin’s face. Her thin pupils focusing for a moment, and her black and white speckled tail curling cutely around his thin wrist. Jovan hadn’t really worked with them prior to Quin moving in with him. Now the little buddies seemed to love coming out of their cage to socialize for a little. 

“Kitten.” Jovan’s voice was timid as he spoke from the kitchen.

“Hm?” the omega peaked over, quickly returning his attention to Oreo, who was suddenly very active. She must be done socializing, so Quin stood to return her to her friends in their containment.

“I’m sorry about how I acted yesterday.” the larger alpha dug his toe into the tile beneath his feet, his large hands folded on the counter in front of him as he seemed to be willing himself to not to bolt. 

“Tis fine.” the omega smiled, guilt over the last twelve hours still fresh on his mind. 

“Quin, really. I-...” Jo took a breath and crossed the distance between himself and his love. “I shouldn’t have… he’s a good friend of yours, and I… just. I shouldn’t have been such a prick.” Quin purred lightly, curling his arms around his alpha’s strong waist. 

“J’st. I can.. Visit?” Quin’s little question shattered Jo’s heart, he wanted to scoop his omega up from the floor. Snuggle and kiss his love into oblivion until he forgets to be afraid. 

“Of course. I’m not here to control who you see, Kit. Kurtis seems like a chill guy, I’d love for you to go out and socialize.” Jo didn’t stop himself from peppering Quin’s hair with little kisses. He held the squeaking omega until he was satisfied with how every inch of his omega’s face was dotted with little teasing smooches. 

The omega managed to hook a hold under the alpha’s nose, pushing him just out of range. Just barely. 

The two giggled between each other, their wrestling match severely one sided. Quin was getting better but he still had a long way to go in order to hold his own against Jovan. 

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!
> 
> Rage, as always, is for the comments.


	64. Oliver : 1 : Rain (story 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's back home in Rouge River England. The adjustment is slow, but all he wanted was to put all of it behind him.
> 
> This is a pseudo continuation of Donato's line. Basically following the first omega (Oliver) after he gets to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas!
> 
> I don't know for how long, but we are back in business!

Home still didn’t feel the same. Pa and Dad were themselves, as much as one could expect them to be, and May was an ever loving fountain of joy and youth. Still a shadow lurked over the shops, demons played in the alleys, and paranoia stained his confidence. Oliver was doing his best to move past the previous year. Even then, he couldn’t bare to walk down the street he had been attacked on. The very street he took daily to get to work: meaningless to say, he’s no longer at the record store. 

Donato had tried to set him up with some shrink. Looking back- he should have taken the help. He just wanted to get all of it behind him, and talking to someone every week about the very thing he was trying to forget seemed counter intuitive. He was home. He was safe. He had made it through the nightmare. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. 

Oliver was currently sitting in his room, although it felt like it was his in some previous life. He had memories of here. In some of them he was happily fiddling with a new game or a new puzzle, others he’s busy throwing a temper tantrum by throwing anything that wasn’t nailed down. Over the past year, his temper has settled down significantly. His previous self probably wouldn’t even recognize him, if he was honest with himself. He was acting more like a traditional omega now. Meek, quiet, subdued: those two bastards had managed to break his spirit. He had accepted death far too quickly, now it’s hard to know when to pick up the fight for life again. 

For what felt like the longest time his hair was coming back in the most silver hue of grey. He had a lighter brown hair before all of this- but his nerves hadn’t gotten the memo that it was over quite yet. Marie Antoinette would be proud. 

Days were blending together like they had in the barn. Time was a thing that had just existed, there was no reason for him to keep a track on it’s passing. He was at the mercy of those around him, regardless. 

His alpha father was the one that mostly got him out of his room. Out in public was a sketchy endeavor, but he was getting much better at his trips to the living room. The pristine room around him was starting to fill with the morning sun. Warmth from the golden rays danced across his bare legs as his void eyes studied the shimmering shadows on the wooden floors beneath him. Like clockwork, Oliver heard the heavy steps of his father coming up the staircase down the hallway.

Three courteous knocks echoed in the quiet room. Oliver didn’t want to flinch, he tried to ignore that he had. It was Father, it was always Father, there’s no reason to be afraid. His scent betrayed him, fear was tainting the otherwise oddly stale room. 

“May I come in, Olie?” Father’s voice was gentle, despite holding his ever present tone of being an alpha. Oliver didn’t answer: he was focusing to hard on not panicking. 

“Pa’s working on waffles downstairs, wanna get dressed and join us?” His father was presenting it was a question. Oliver knew that he was being told what was about to happen, still, having the illusion of a choice was nice. Olive hated how much he would much rather sit in the quiet of his room than go downstairs and have a meal with his family. He had changed, as much as he didn’t want to, he wasn’t the person they knew him as. May still had lost her older brother: he hated the look on her face every time she realized that. 

The blond alpha crossed into the bedroom, stubble still speckling his face and concern down turning his lips. Oliver obeyed silently as he was handed clothes from his closet. The outfit was plain enough, just a pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt with some god awful logo across the front. Dad smiled once he was finished, threading fingers through Olie’s still growing hair to fix some of the sleep tousled locks.

“Feel better?” he prodded, “Looks like you missed your shower last night, let’s try not to forget tonight, hm?” Oliver nodded apologetically, earning a pat on the shoulder and a nod of his father’s head. 

“I’m going to get May up, meet you downstairs?” he chirped the lie. Oliver knew May was awake. She was probably still in her room only by Father’s request. This had to be some kind of ploy to help Oliver not feel as helplessly broken as he was. He ignored how much he could read into his Dad, and turned to mechanically move down the hallway. 

____________________

Pa was standing over a sizzling skillet, toaster waffles all set up and at the ready on the other side of the counter as he was prodding at popping bacon. Oliver sat himself at the kitchen table, a plates and a glasses of orange juice already set out. 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Pa sang over his shoulder, placing a glass lid over the rebellious skillet before pacing over to wrap his arms around his son’s shoulders.

“Good morning- good morning- good morning!” he continued to sing, ending each one with a kiss in Oliver’s bed messed hair. “Supposed to rain today, that’ll be good for our garden.” the omega chirped, “Maybe if we’re lucky it’s thunderstorm so we can have sundaes!”

Right, that was a tradition wasn’t it? Before Great-Grandmother passed away they would always go over to her house for ice cream every time it stormed. Mostly so she wasn’t alone, but it was still nice and cozy to curl up with each other while the skies opened up outside. 

Oliver forgot to answer, instead he just sat with a ghost of a smile on his lips as memories from what seemed like a past life drifted over his thoughts. May ran into the kitchen, wrapping her arms wound Pa promptly. Her words were hyper and far too fast for Oliver to keep track of. She left the omega’s side and promptly sprinted over to Olie and wrapped him in a just as enthusiastic hug. Olive nosed into the crook of her neck, his little sister literally vibrating with her purr as she smiled broadly. 

____________________

Just after lunch time the rain had started. Oliver was set up in the living room, a book he’s continuing to put off open to the first page in his lap. The garden May and Pa had been working on consisted of over-sized leaves mostly. Fledgling colors of the youngest summer blooms were starting to peak out, within a few days the whole fence line would look like a scene straight from Alice in wonderland. The vibrant greens were only more saturated as the rain cascaded down the stalks. Heavy, wide drops drooping the weaker plants while the broad elephant ear like leaves barely even noticed the extra weight. 

They put the little paradise perfectly in view of the wide window. He was warm in the plush chair, a thick blanket wrapped around his curled legs. The house was quiet, Dad and May had gone out on a shopping trip, Pa was somewhere around here. He was probably working on a painting upstairs or curled up with his own book in one of the crevasses of the house. It was quiet, but this was a peaceful quiet. Nothing like in that barn: he could get up and walk away if he needed, there was someone here to help him if he found the voice to ask for it. Oliver actually had a window to see the outside world from. 

Nothing like the barn. Why couldn’t he convince himself of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience
> 
> Rage, as always, is for the comments~


	65. Oliver : 2 : Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not horridly late. also we are not edited at the moment. so. that's a thing we're just going to have to deal with as it happens...

____________________

May purred her return, her hair was wet from the rain, but her shirt had survived under her coat fairly well. The light weight of her tiny, barely teenage, frame curled up on the chair with her older brother. May fit under his arm perfectly, her warmth literally vibrating with her happiness.

“Wanna help me with homework?” she crooned, “You’re so smart.” Oliver hummed slightly, a frown creasing his brow as his eyes stayed fixed on the garden just outside.

“Don’t know if I can.” his voice was rough from disuse, but May beamed at the sound.

“Of course, you can!” she thrilled, bouncing up from her spot and running towards her room. She always did have a ton of energy, however, Oliver didn’t have the stamina to keep up with her any longer. 

The omega stayed in his spot as May sprawled out across the living room’s rug with her books and papers around her. Most of the time she was flipping through her music instead of actually working, but Oliver was just happy to see she was entertained. Pa and Dad were in the kitchen, their talking was low and rhythmic as they lovingly cooed to each other. 

He was lucky to have such a happy family. He was lucky to have both his parents so in love with each other that he never as much as worried for either of their safety. Even when Dad went into a rutt, everyone was fine. Everyone would stay safe. 

Why wasn’t his anxiety calming down? He was fine. Oliver was back home in the familiar scents and sounds of his nesting grounds. He just… really needed to pull himself together. Olie had spent all of his rebellious energy in the first sprint of the hospital, not realizing this was a lifelong marathon. 

____________________

The same pattern repeated itself, over and over until time was just another blurr. Oliver was comfortable in the peaceful stagnance of such a thing. Surrounded by the ones that loved him, safe in his childhood home. No strangers or foreign commands barking over his head: it was easy to slip into the monotony. 

Familiar morning sun danced on the floor of his room. Dad must have been running late, maybe he had slept in? The house felt quiet, as if he was the only one contained in it’s wall at the moment. Oliver hadn’t done more than sit up as of yet, his pale legs uncovered and his silver hair unchecked from drying against his pillow all night. 

Did they leave? Did they give up? Oliver’s paranoias weren’t helping him settle his ever present anxiety. HIs family would never do such a thing to him. He  _ knew _ that. He could also get up onto his own two feet and go check the house himself. Just as the thought crossed his mind, paralyzing fear chased it back. Old fears of being caught and punished, although unfounded anymore, worked like chains vicing him to his bed. He would wait. Dad would be here soon, come up to check on him with that stupid, endearing, dopey smile on his stubbly dad face. 

____________________

Too much time dragged by. Oliver was losing his ability to think straight as he nervously stared a hole through his closed bedroom door. He could leave. There was nothing physically there holding him to his bed. Demons dancing in his head mocked him for his needless cowardice. This was a self inflicted prison. Surely, his family wouldn’t be angry if he walked downstairs and joined them without their invitation. They were family, it was practically his duty to be a pain in their arses!

That familiar knock pierced his thoughts. All the chaos settled at once as soon as his father’s voice started to call from the other side of the still closed door.

“Olie, there’s a guest waiting downstairs for you, do you need help getting ready?” his dad didn’t open the door, instead he quietly waited for a response. A guest? It was probably a face from the past, someone that was wondering if he had turned into his old self yet. 

“Oliver?” his dad tried again as the omega’s silence dragged on. The door clicked open and the worried glance of his alpha father’s eyes peaked around the door. “Doin’ okay in here?” The alpha was clearly taking note of Oliver’s lack of progress. Still sat up in bed, still only half dressed in his bed clothes like Pa had left him. Oliver’s hair standing comically from not being combed out last night nor today. 

“Come on, Bud. Let’s get you put together, alright?” Dad slipped into the room, that nervous, dopey smile already in place. 

____________________

Oliver was dressed in another set of sweatpants and a tank top. Pa and May were already downstairs, both of them looking towards someone else who was standing a slight ways into the kitchen. Nerves creeped up Olive’s spine as he reconsidered his ability to do this: he wasn’t the person whoever was around the corner was expecting. 

Dad placed a reassuring hand on Olive’s shoulder, nodding to urge him forward from where he hadn’t realized he had frozen in the middle of the staircase. Oliver’s lead filled legs groaned at the effort. A whimper wanted to wheeze from his pinched throat, wishing he could just go back upstairs.  Alphas and omegas alike had come over to visit before, each one calling themselves friends. Oliver had yet to recognize any of them. Why would this one be any different? This was going to be awkward, and taxing, and completely unworth it. 

Oliver kept his sight on Pa as he was pushed more than led into the dining area. His shoulders were bound as iron rods, his heart fluttering like a wounded finch: but all he could do was mechanically sit himself at the table, and pray he didn’t have another panic attack. Pa had that sickeningly encouraging smile on his face again. Dad was still lingering at his side as Oliver still refused to look over the stranger in the kitchen. Didn’t matter “how long” the alpha- definitely an alpha- would have claimed to have known him, like every other time, Oliver would have no memory of the man. His parents would have that sickening tone to their voice as they apologized for him, and he would just have to focus on breathing until he was somewhere safe to fall to utter bits. The omega didn’t like visitors, nor strangers. The last strangers he’s met in this town ruined him. 

“ _ Bonjour, Chérie _ .” the voice cooed. Everything froze around Oliver. His blood clogged in his veins, and his thoughts reeled as he snapped his sight over to the visitor. Dark wisps of hair still hung familiarly over his forehead. Warm, chocolate eyes smiled honestly as the frenchman leaned back on the counter by the fridge. He was dressed nicely, at least he looked more groomed than he did in the hospital. The dress shirt was tucked neatly into light cream slax, even his dark shoes were freshly shined. 

“Matteo?” Olive choked. He blinked a few times, the world rushing back at him as he realized how closely the other three were watching him. He whined then, all the anxiety bubbling out with nowhere else to go. Matt was so proud of him for being brave, for being the  _ strongest _ he’s ever worked with. Now he was nothing but a step above catatonic. Matt was going to be so disappointed with him. Oliver screwed his eyes shut and curled into himself, unable to face the frustration that was surely in Matteo’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!
> 
> Rage is for the comments~


	66. Oliver : 3 : Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've regressed back to square one, but Oliver isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn, I think this is a new tag for this line. At least, that's the vibe I'm getting from these two.

____________________

A panic attack wasn’t how he wanted Matteo to see him for the first time, but he couldn’t help it. His throat tightened on him, his sight narrowed as if he was thrown into a tunnel with only the dimmest of lights at the farthest end. Vaguely, voices were reaching for him. All of them were familiar, but the one that pierced through the mental chaos the most was laced with a romantic roll. 

Fingers laced through his hair, a warm rolling growl was sounding from the chest he was lead to lean his head on. Most potently, the sweet, honeycomb like scent of mangoes was the strongest right here. Warm, safe: Oliver found that the air around him didn’t seem nearly as thick. The stress that burned his shoulders was finally starting to melt away. Someone had him, they were cooing to him in his ears and he felt a strong, sure touch along his collarbone. Matteo all but had Oliver on his lap. One arm curled behind the smaller omega’s back to cup his head securely against his shoulder while his other hand expertly searched out that heavenly gland. 

“Oliver?” Pa tested. The older omega smiled worriedly when Oliver blinked his eyes open. Matteo still had him fully supported. 

“You back with us, Olie?” Father rumbled, his blond hair messed from him running his hands nervously through the short locks. 

“ _ Ma chérie. _ ” Matteo hushed, “ _ Take your time _ .” english, Oliver gasped, his pupils dilating as the realization that Matteo must have been working on his english. It was romanticized with his thick accent, and it was clear he didn’t have the entire dictionary down, but… They could actually have a conversation now. Forgetting to answer anyone, Oliver turned into Matteo’s chest and clutched helplessly into the alpha’s fine shirt. 

____________________

He didn’t realize how long he had stayed there. Oliver didn’t even realize when Matteo had moved them, lifting him in his arms and gliding effortlessly to the large couch of the living room. May tinged of nervousness, but Matteo’s alpha scent overpowered most of the other three in the room, even as May was curled up right under Oliver’s feet. 

Oliver slowly raised his head, not wanting to leave the warmth of his long lost alpha. Matteo was back… for how long? Why was he here? Did his family call Don and complain? Oliver was too much of a burden, wasn’t he? He should have stepped it up, at least pretended to be getting better-

Matteo’s hand came up and pressed Olive’s head back down with a hush. Father questioned what was going on. The warm, sinful rumble of Matteo’s voice answered smoothly. Alpha knew his thoughts were getting away from him. Matteo was having him just be still, giving him more time to be safely vulnerable so it would be easier to pull himself together later on. 

The television was on, not that Olive had enough functioning brain cells to figure out what was playing across the screen. May was still by his feet, her hands tucked under his ankles as she leaned into Matt’s shoulder. Pa and Dad were lounging close to each other’s sides, Dad looked like he wasn’t actually watching the tele at all, instead blatantly studying Matt’s every move. The alpha Father was having a hard time adjusting to the fact of another alpha, a stranger no less, being so close to his pups, but he was keeping himself remarkably civil. 

____________________

Matteo leaned slightly, humming a gentle warning as he shifted Oliver onto the couch. Dad grunted his question as Oliver whined the loss of Matteo’s warmth, but the younger alpha smiled warmly and pointed towards the kitchen before silently padding away. May purred childishly once she had her older brother to herself. The two omegas had promptly curled up into a warm knot on the cushions. Pa was purring as well, his cheek pressed on his husband’s shoulder as the thin omega was wrapped around his alpha’s strong arm. The younger alpha returned with a glass of water in hand, but made no effort to separate the resident’s pups. Oliver was significantly taller than May, so she was practically concealed under her older brother’s protective torso. He had both Oliver and Father’s attention as he sat next to the siblings, setting the glass on the low table. With an almost trained finesse, Matteo leaned back on the couch and stretched out a protective arm on the back pillows of the seat. Their alpha Father bristled slightly, but again remained remarkably civil. 

The episode on the television had changed twice before May remembered something abruptly. The younger pup haphazardly jolted herself, and consequently her brother, up and off the couch. Everyone in the room watched as she scattered up the staircase, leaving Matteo to try to catch her tossed brother. 

“ _ You are okay? _ ” his accent curled even the english words into sin. Olive found himself staring up at him, still in shock that he was actually there. After a beat, the omega realized the room’s attention had shifted onto himself, so he nodded mechanically. His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he straightened himself on the seat. Matteo noted that his shoulders were back to being rigid beams, the omega’s breaths were quick and short as well. Was he fighting off another panic already?

“ _ Olive?” _ the alpha coaxed, running his touch over the said omega’s forearm. Oliver flinched at first, his sight snapping over Matteo’s carefully placid face. After finding whatever he was looking for, he turned towards his parents and mumbled a deflated ‘sorry.’

Pa was the first to wrinkle his nose. Father was the first to scoff the notion away. Matteo waited a beat, just waiting to observe if anything more would be said. When Oliver was left hanging with his emotions bare, Matteo lifted the silver haired omega’s sight from where it had landed on the floor. 

“ _ All is bien. _ ” he purred carefully, frowning as he realized he had slipped into another language. “ _ Safe here, oui? _ ” Oliver nodded into the alpha’s warm palm, his eyes blinking shut as all he wanted to do lately was sleep. Olive’s sight fluttered back open when the cool press of the water glass found his lips. Matteo hushed carefully, urging his charge to drink. 

He hadn’t realized how painfully dry his throat had become: a part of him had forgotten that he had the power to get something to drink. He drank obediently, although he wanted to guzzle the whole glass quickly. Alpha watched him, kept him from drowning himself. His alpha Father was quickly approaching his limit of civility. 

“He can drink that himself.” the darker voice make Oliver flinch. Matteo pulled the glass away and rubbed warm circles in the omega’s boney back to settle the coughs that tried to rattle his ribs. 

“ _ Takes time… to learn. Normalcy. _ ” Matt carefully strung the explanation together, turning his attention back to solely Oliver. His gentle fingertips brushed over Oliver’s jutting cheekbones. Despite the consistent meals, the omega couldn’t seem to keep weight on him. With a gentle smile, Alpha wrapped Olive’s palms around the cold glass. 

The intent and permission was clear, but Oliver never lifted it back to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you for your continued curiosities and patience~
> 
> Rage is for the comments!


	67. Oliver : 4 : Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life... that's all I've got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Ninjas! How are we doing? 
> 
> (don't look directly at the flaws)

____________________

The time after dinner was a quiet affair. Matteo hadn’t let Oliver out of his sight. Even from across the room, he was quietly observing the usual interactions between the withdrawn omega and his adoring family. It wasn’t that they were doing anything to hinder Olive at all, the omega had most likely grown accustomed to having Matt near him most hours of the day. When he came home, the constant support had fallen away to a hands off approach: Oliver just doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“ _ Tomorrow, maybe we can go for lunch. _ ” Matteo had approached his charge’s Father. The blond studied the younger carefully before sucking a breath.

“He’s afraid to leave the house.” the alpha admitted. “If you can get him out, sure.” 

“ _ With your permission? _ ” Matt smiled when Father nodded. Although he didn’t miss the concerned wrinkle in the older’s brow. 

Oliver was still sat were he was placed in the living room. Matteo remembered how he would have to try to keep up with the ever disappearing and chatty omega, seeing him this way was raising all of the alarms within the alpha’s chest. He wasn’t disappointed, but it was painful to see Oliver like this. 

“ _ Ma Chérie. _ ” he cooed as he paced towards the kitchen, crossing the main vein of the house. Oliver snapped his attention towards the man, his train of thought shattered midstream. 

“ _ Need anything? _ ” the gentle alpha prompted, waiting patiently as the omega took a moment to register what was asked of him.

“N-no… I… thank you.” he stuttered, only to curl tighter into the ball he was rocking himself in. Matt didn’t push any further and just continued his path to the kitchen. He was offering to help Pa with cleaning up. If he was going to be spending the nights in their house, the least he could do was help out a little bit. 

____________________

Matteo had rejoined Oliver on the sofa as to keep the quiet omega company. The sun had long since set, and the tired lines were starting to show under the quiet omega’s eyes. Matt took the time to take Oliver’s hand into his lap. Strong fingers massaged into the limp flesh, gooseflesh raising as the alpha took advantage of the little bundle of nerves there. 

“ _ Shower, soon? _ ” Alpha offered, “ _ Take time to relax, feel better clean, I can massage you after. _ ” A blush overtook Oliver’s pale skin. Matt couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from the sight. Oliver’s sight fidgeted between Matteo’s chocolate irises, his nose growing ever rosier. 

“ _ Sound good? _ ” the alpha grinned, lifting the palm in his lap for a chaste little kiss. He motivated the smaller into standing, staying close to his side when his steps proved to be unsteady. Slowly, Oliver padded his way up the staircase. Only a few steps in, his knee gave out from beneath him. Matteo had his arms wrapped around the smaller torso before his knees even had the chance to touch the ground. A hush automatically started to whistle between his teeth, the alpha curling Oliver’s fragile sanity into his supporting arms. 

“ _ Breathe, _ ” that cursedly smooth voice whispered. Oliver wanted to cry, he wanted to apologize for being such a waste of this alpha’s time. Dad has had to carry him up stairs more nights than not. His legs just couldn’t handle his weight, but his habit of not moving around wasn’t going to help. Granted he could only handle collapsing helplessly to the floor so many times. 

Oliver found himself set on his bed, the sweet scented alpha carefully looking over his frame with gentle, fleeting touches. 

“I’m okay.” Oliver muttered. A heartbroken smile crossed Matteo’s expression. His fingers moved up to fix a couple stray strands of the omega’s silver hair before he turned to glance around Oliver’s practically untouched room. The only thing out of place was his bed that was unmade. 

“ _ Bed clothes? _ ” he questioned as he stood, was Matteo always this tall? Oliver shook his head “no” and proceeded to just flop over onto the mess that was his nest. The alpha’s nose wrinkled with concern at first, that quickly dissolved into a snort when he realized this was just Oliver being stubborn again. 

“ _ Come, shower. _ ” He chirped again, hauling the omega back into sitting up. “ _ Rest after, Smelly. _ ” The disgruntled groan from the omega brought a smirk back to Matteo’s face. There was the stubborn mule Matteo remembered from the center. Always making his job more complicated than necessary. Perhaps his family was just afraid of pushing too hard? These kinds of situations didn’t exactly come with a handbook. 

____________________

With Olive grumbling in the shower, the alpha found himself stepping out of the steaming room to give the omega some privacy, only to find himself face to face with Oliver’s alpha Father. The younger flinched at the questioning rage behind the older’s set jaw. Light eyes narrowed dangerously as the Father crossed his arms across his broad chest. 

“ _ Shower? _ ” Matteo squeaked, feeling like a sweetheart being caught while climbing through the window. A disbelieving grunt snapped from between the larger alpha’s teeth. 

“Would you leave Little Matteo alone?” Pa frowned, pacing up the staircase with a basket of laundry in his arms. He glanced over to his husband, visibly deflating the longer he was held under the omegas insufferable glare. 

“He’s helping.” Pa cut off the alpha’s protest before he could even start. “Let him do his job, alright?” The alpha rolled his eyes, giving Matteo another once over before mechanically backing away. 

“Don’t mind him, Sweetie.” the omega smiled broadly, “He’s always been a grump.” Matt smiled helplessly as the omega winked playfully. 

____________________

Oliver’s hair was still dripping as he shuffled his feet into his room. Matteo had fixed the omega’s nest, the alpha was now sitting at the edge of the mattress with his ankles crossed. He purred the omega’s arrival as frightened irises found him. Alpha crossed the room smoothly, wrapping his arms around the smaller shaking torso. 

“ _ Proud of you. _ ” He muttered against Olive’s hair, pulling him against his chest and letting the omega nose against his scent. They stood for a moment in silence. Oliver was actively trying to control the breathy bursts his lungs were allotting him, Matteo patiently ran his fingers through the silver locks, gently detangling as he did.

____________________

As promised, Oliver found himself half tucked into his nest and laying on his belly. He could barely make out the silhouette of Matteo as he was leaned over his side, warm hands running over and kneading into tense muscle. The omega still had his shirt on, which played as an inhibitor towards Matt’s intentions, but soon enough the alpha figured it out. At first the omega’s nerves were on fire. The pain of tension so old and steadfast being physically removed from its home. Then Oliver realized he was actually starting to wilt under the alpha. His thoughts had grown hazy as his once tight lipped groans where being muttered haphazardly.

The younger alpha slipped off the mattress once Oliver’s breathing had evened out to something peaceful. Just like that, the insomniac omega had slipped under into a much needed rest. Matteo’s red ringed eyes studied every detail of Olive as he tucked the blankets just so around those smaller shoulders. 

____________________

Oliver woke with his heart in his throat and his limbs unresponsive at his sides. Darkness was glaring at him from every corner, the shadows, themselves, were disgusted by the sight of him. Air was hot lead as it clogged in his throat, searing his lungs. He wanted nothing more but to cry out. The demons wouldn’t let him, they taunted with voices only he could hear by chanting garbled nonsense. The worst one always took the form of the younger captor. He would stand by the doorway, his greasy smile twisting his face into something wretched. 

He’s made it through this before, the thought managed to worm it’s way through the white noise. He’s survived this before, he just needed to hold on until it passes again. This ends, this always ends. Oliver was mentally screaming at himself to move, or to at least utter  _ something _ .

With a yelp that sounded embarrassingly like a young pup stubbing his toe, Oliver broke the spell and jerked up in his bed. The room was empty, the only scents around him was his own, Father, and fadingly Matteo. His hands fisted in the blankets around him as he waited for the trembling to subside. He must have bit himself during the course of the episode. Iron coated his tongue and warm wet felt as if it was dripping down his chin. 

He continued to curse his own stupidity as he blindly fumbled over to his nightstand to turn on the small lamp. As light flooded the room, sure enough red had stained his arms and the pillow he was lying on. It nearly coated his fingers when he lifted the digits to dab at his tender lip. 

Annoying, stupid, worthless: can't even go to sleep right!

Oliver forced his feeble legs to take his weight, the effects of sleep still not completely worn off as he zombie shuffled forward. He needed to clean up. He needed to be able to do something right. This was just a trip to the bathroom. Even a fuck up like himself couldn’t get this wrong.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!


	68. Oliver : 5 : Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides to go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter, I'm almost back in the swing of things?

____________________

Oliver found himself leaning heavily on the white quartz bathroom counter with is head cradled in his shaking palms: just breathing in, and out. He’s bitten himself before, but not this badly. Or had he? His mind could just be jumbled from the happenings of the day.

Blood long since seeped through the tissue he held against his lips letting crimson drip over his fingers to the counter below him, but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. The air in this room was as thick as lard for no good perceivable reason. Olive didn’t want to make a mess of the rest of the hallway, so he stayed. His barely recognizable reflection mocked him. Hollowed eyes with dark bags accenting how much weight he had yet to put back on. He doubted he would ever be able to become any semblance of a healthy weight again. Oliver didn’t have the gull to admit it, but he barely ever was able to keep his meals down.

“Ollie?” Pa’s voice startled the dazed omega. “You alright in here?” The silver haired man scrambled to stifle the bleeding from his lips, wide hazel eyes landing on his omega dad as soon as the older’s screams echoed in the cramped tiled room. There was no doubt that everyone in the house had woken up at the sound. Oliver clambered backwards, falling over the lip of the tub and wedging himself awkwardly in the basin. Pa chased after him, shouting the entire way.

Dad breached the doorway within seconds, the sleep mused alpha scraping his sight over the scene as the demand of “What is wrong?” was caught between the gravel in his throat. Smeared blood and the zing of panicked omega only urged the alpha to lose himself to the shift further. Father shoved his way forward, pulling his husband into a hold for a moment, just looking him over to be sure he was alright. Pa attempted to swat him away, Oliver was his only concern.

Matteo joined the chaos just as Father ripped Oliver up from the basin. Father’s possessive scent was pricking both of the omegas’ eyes with the potency, his clawed hands carefully running over the delicate, torn flesh of his son’s swollen lip.

Matteo had managed to stay as his gentle human form. Even his voice carried placidly when he announced his approach. Father turned towards the stranger with a snarl, Pa winced at the harshness of how Father shoved the both of them behind himself, as if he needed to protect them from the younger alpha.

“ _I understand,_ ” Matteo smiled placatively as he ever so subtly bared his neck in submission. “ _May I see to Oliver?_ ” Father bristled, everyone in the room staying absolutely still until the older alpha snorted to himself. Father turned to gaze over his shoulder, down at his son that had crushed himself back in the farthest corner of the bathing basin. He drew an exaggerated breath, fisted his claws at his sides, and sidestepped for Matteo to walk through.

Matteo cooed carefully as he sat on the lip of the tub. Silver hair was plastered to the crumpled man’s forehead as red distorted his jaw. The younger alpha searched the claustrophobia inducing enclosure for the small cloth, finding it hanging by the dormant spout.

“ _Ma Chérie_?” Matt tried to earn the omega’s attention, but he only curled tighter into himself. Slowly, the younger alpha leaned closer to let his fingers run over Oliver’s wrist. He had his hair in a white knuckled grasp, those silver strands straining at his scalp, and ready to release at any moment.

“ _Oliver, look here_.” the words were airy, light as they left Matt’s throat. Oliver cracked his eyes open, blown pupils gazed blindly towards nowhere in particular. The alpha’s warm hand lifted Oliver’s pointed chin ever so slightly. He pressed the soft cloth over the source of the slowing bleeding as he let the rolling growl start in his chest. Oliver flinched, a keening whine cutting the tense air of the bathroom.

“ _It’s only I_.” Matteo whispered as continued to clean Oliver’s face. Olive found himself leaning into the alpha’s touch. His trembling limbs fought to be closer to his alpha, the one that always seemed to know how to pull him away from all the nightmares. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to his forehead when he pressed himself up to Matteo’s body. The younger alpha easily lifted his omega to set him on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

“ _Wish to talk_?” Matteo offered, rinsing the now orange towel under the running tap. Oliver stayed quiet, gazing blankly at the wall in front of him. Matteo shared a thoughtful glance between the two hovering parents before he moved to kneel before their dissociated son.

“ _Olive_ ,” he coaxed on a breath, “ _Going to clean, then_ -” His words were interrupted by Oliver’s sudden hug. He grasped onto Matteo’s shoulders like a lifeline that had been fleeting away, leaving the alpha to stare wide eyed over the omega’s shoulder.

Pa grappled onto Father’s arm before he could lunge forward. A hushing purr resounded from the omega father as he tried to keep his husband from interfering. Matteo turned his head slightly to nose against the omega’s fearful scent, his arms wrapping tightly around the frail torso.

“ _Tu vas bien, mon amour_.” he sinfully muttered. Oliver shivered as he was cooed to, the omega hiding his face in the crook of Matteo’s neck. The scent of mangoes piercing through every dark thought that wanted to lurk in his awareness.

“Will you two be alright if I take him to the other room?” Pa questioned, already shoving the bulkier alpha out of the cramped space.

“ _Oui, we will be fine_.” Matteo smiled up at the two as they paced out into the hallway. Oliver still had a vice hold on him, his arms even shaking from the strain of keeping his alpha so close. Matteo just stayed still for a moment, scenting the omega and letting the smaller man take a few moments to get his mind back in order.

____________________

“Don’t go.” Oliver pleaded, freezing his alpha as he was reaching for the blankets at the foot of Olive’s bed.

“ _I stay_.” the alpha promised when he remembered what he was doing. Oliver needed a nest, but for now, they had the few blankets that were kept on his bed. Perhaps tomorrow he could help Olive turn his room into a nesting ground. Matteo found himself wondering when the last time any of the omegas of the house had built a nest was. Sometimes alphas took it as a personal offence. Their omega’s couldn’t stay happy enough just under their protection as they needed to fall back on instinct. Father was a bit abrasive, but he didn’t seem like the time to throw a fit over something like that.

“Stay.” Oliver bleated again, the terror reaching his eyes. His alpha looked pained as he promised, again, that he was staying. Hazel irises fidgeted with whatever thoughts were lurking in the omega’s mind. Matteo’s touch began to wander, seeking out those sensitive bundles of nerves to help Oliver relax once more. He wanted to ask what had happened, how had Oliver hurt himself, and why was he hiding in the bathtub of all places. The omega needed to calm down, first and foremost.

“I’m sorry.” Olive blurted, nerves at their peaks, his pupils were barely pinholes as his sight flickered around his alpha’s face. “I’m sorry, but-” Oliver cut himself off, leaning forward as he had before when he stole the hug in the bathroom. Matteo moved to oblige him, finding the omega’s lips pressed to his own. Matteo hummed his shock, arms frozen mid movement and floating in air, eyes wide open and staring. Oliver had a worried crease in his brow, but he didn’t pull back for a beat. His lips parted sensually before a painful wince contorted his expression. Oliver wanted nothing more than to disappear into the bed sheets.

“I’m sorry.” he repeated, covering his face with his bony hands and bracing for whatever recoil would come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	69. Oliver : 6 : Snuggle Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, and its short. but i'm working on things in the background i swear

“I’m sorry.” he repeated, covering his face with his boney hands and bracing for whatever recoil would come his way. 

Matteo gave himself a moment to recover. His hands were claws hovering just over his lap, dubious of what was next. He was going to tuck Oliver into bed, make sure Olive felt safe, and coax him to talk. 

Seemed like Oliver had his own agenda. Matteo’s cheeks burned with timidity of how badly he wanted to chase the omega’s kiss. His alpha side he had ignored for so long hungered for nothing more than to pull the omega’s palms from his crying, stress contorted face and take command with a lavishing caress of his own. Instead, he stayed where he was, frozen as his thoughts ticked between what he craved and what was expected of him. 

It thoroughly broke his heart to see how Oliver had regressed from where he was in the center. Arguably, Matteo knew his feelings for Olive back then, but he had to behave, he had to do his  _ job _ . Even now, there were so many  _ rules _ he should be abiding by, but here he was. God, Matteo wanted to claim the little omega. Make sure he understood that he would be safe right here with him. Matteo would never leave his side again.

Oliver apologized for the thousandth time, shoving himself off the far side of the bed. Decrepit legs barely supported his retreat, Matteo was forced to pull himself together quickly in order to chase after  _ his _ hysteric omega. 

“ _ Mon Amour _ .” Matteo pleaded, “ _ Come, all is well _ .” All was not well for the omega. He considered the chances he had of recovering without Matteo’s help. It had almost been a year since he’s been home and the only progress he’s made has been in reverse! Oliver felt in his bones that he had just royally screwed his only chances. Matteo wasn’t here for the reasons his omega mind wanted. He had to have been here for work. Oliver needed to know, he needed to hear it from Matteo’s mouth.

“Why are you here?” the omega ground out, afraid of the answer as much as he needed to convince himself that his fantasies weren’t founded on anything. Matteo’s brows met over the bridge of his nose, a look of concern and confusion swam over his expression, flickering rhythmically back and forth behind those sinfully chocolate eyes. 

“ _ I was worried _ .” he pronounced carefully, speaking slowly so that his accent wouldn’t distort Oliver’s understanding of him.

“Lying doesn’t befit you.” Oliver growled, tears breaching past his long lashes. 

“ _ Missed you, wished to be sure you were okay _ .” Matt managed to keep his steady, soothing voice. If there was a lie in there, he was hiding it seamlessly. Oliver wasn’t sure if he had actually been convinced, or if he was just so desperate that he would believe anything: but he nodded to himself as he gave into Matteo’s underlying promise. Oliver’s legs crumpled beneath him, causing him to sink as a heap to the floor for the alpha to scrape up if he so cared. 

Oliver’s head was spinning. The pounding pulse in his ears was far too loud for him to hear if the alpha had called for him or not. The world had turned upside down, he felt as if he was moving, but couldn’t put a finger on whether or not it was Matteo carrying him, or if vertigo had finally claimed him fully. Oliver was done fighting, done playing pretend as the well adjusting survivor. He had spent all of his energy in an early sprint, leaving no motivation for the rest of the marathon. 

____________________

Oliver wasn’t sure if this was just because he had made Matteo promise twice that he wouldn’t leave, or if this was just how the alpha actually felt; but waking up with his head on Matteo’s shoulder and the both of them curled up on Oliver’s twin sized bed was something straight out of the omega’s fantasies. 

Then he remembered that last night had actually happened. Not only did he wake the entire household, he had flat out kissed Matteo. The look on the alpha’s face revealed turmoil Matt had previously kept perfectly hidden. Oliver didn’t know what all of it ment. Could it be that he actually had a shot with the frenchman alpha of his dreams, or was Matteo planning to escape on the next flight out?

Even in his sleep, Matteo seemed to know just what Olive needed. The alpha growled lowly in his throat, shifting just enough to curl his arms around the omega, pulling him in for a close hug. His face was slightly scruffy from the afternoon shadow that clung to his jawline, but other than that, sleep and smoothed out his features- making him look even younger than he already did during the day. 

____________________

The morning sun began its daily ritual of dancing in the window. Oliver, for once, wasn’t entranced by the light as it morphed on the floor of his room. There was a chest under his cheek. The slow rise and fall of the man’s deep breath, and the steady, leisurely beating of the sleeping alpha’s heart. Olive couldn’t remember a time when he woke with Matteo like this. Never in the morning, never had they slept like this overnight. 

Oliver was afraid that he was still dreaming. Why would Matteo be here in England, let alone lying here to serve as the broken omega’s pillow. There were no demons, no sleep paralysis plaguing him: just the warm presence of Matteo. 

The alpha shifted in his sleep, just a slight readjustment of his shoulders that were growing stiff on him. His arms came up to wrap around the omega’s shoulder, unconsciously pulling him more flush against his side. The purr in Oliver’s throat surprised himself. The utter safety he felt here, like this was how everything was supposed to be.

Oliver closed his eyes once again, tempting sleep and praying that it would feel like forever before he would need to move again. 

____________________

Pa knocked on the door softly as a warning that he was about to enter. Matteo had since rolled onto his side, Oliver’s head tucked snuggly under the alpha’s chin as they were both dead to the word. 

“How is he?” the blond alpha questioned quietly, moving towards his smirking husband.

“Let them sleep, would you?” Pa bantered, closing the door before the alpha could get a glimpse inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience~  
> Rage is forever for the comments!


	70. Oliver : 7 : Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Matteo go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hit a hard brick wall with this one. Kind'a on a side note, anyone that knows what ACEN2019 is, well it's coming up soon and yours truly is going, but I only have my costume half ready. I've been crafting like a madman for the last week. Writting has suffered because of it, I'm sorry.
> 
> also, unless something slaps me, i think this is the last chapter of Oliver.

____________________

Oliver blindly gazed at the palms in his lap. Matteo and he were in a morning diner, the post church rush just starting to filter in around them. The waiter had already come and gone, the alpha flickering his sight over to the two every time he passed. Matteo was sipping at a cup of bland coffee, his voice low and gentle as the two maneuvered small talk and pleasantries. 

Oliver was outside: out in actual public with more than just a couple people buzzing around him. It felt like all of their eyes were burning into his skin, but every time he braved to look up- no one had actually been gawking. So he kept his focus on his thin fingers and the sinewy muscle of his palms. Matteo prompted him for a couple questions but Oliver didn’t have the brain capacity to respond. 

“ _ Olive _ .” the alpha’s voice carried louder than it normally had, the omega blinked as he forced focus on the other’s worried expression. Self consciousness crept up Oliver’s spine, a whimper slipped from his tense jaw as he realized his food had been set in front of him. How long had it been there? It was at least long enough for the waiter to have disappeared into the ever shifting crowd. 

“ _ Look at me _ .” Matteo prompted, leaning across the small table and holding out both of his hands for the omega to take. He did. Oliver leaned in closer to his alpha, loving the warmth of the man’s fingers as they securely laced through his. 

“ _ Hello there _ .” his genuine smile flashed, “ _ How are you _ ?” Olive frowned, huffing frustratedly at the idea of talking in circles. 

“ _ Lying doesn’t befit you _ .” Matteo echoed Oliver’s earlier words, causing a visible flinch in the omega. 

“Being outside sucks” Oliver griped through grit teeth. His little flair of a temper quickly extinguished at Matteo’s concerned hum. 

“ _ Want to take food to go _ ?” the alpha smiled softly when his omega realized what he was doing. Oliver felt utterly stupid and humiliated that he couldn’t even eat in the corner diner without causing trouble for everyone he’s with. 

“No, its… I’ll be fine.” with that he stubbornly stuffed a piece of egg in his mouth.

“ _ If uncomfortable, we can leave _ .” Matteo offered, earning one of a former Oliver’s signature eye rolls. The alpha was sure that the silver haired mule across the table didn’t even notice what he had done, but it warmed his heart to see little bits of the former omega peak through every so often. 

____________________

Olive and Matt had linked arms as they were walking through the omega’s home town. The crisis at breakfast had been averted, but Olive’s thoughts kept going in circles. He wasn’t sure if Matt was pretending to not notice as to not bring attention to his charge, or if he was just focused on getting Oliver home before anything did come of it. 

The omega sucked a breath to steady himself and turned abruptly into an alleyway. Matteo yelped as he was dragged along, finding Oliver clinging to both of his wrists and tears brimming the omega’s eyes.

“About last night…” he started, worrying his lip for a second longer before blurting. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Don’t leave, please, I’ll stop. You don’t have to-”

Matteo stepped impossibly closer, his coffee stained, soft lips pressing against Oliver’s as his ever gentle palm wrapped the side of the omega’s neck. Oliver’s purr was impulsive, Matteo’s warmth and talent lead the omega into melting against the strong chest before him.

“ _ No worry, Olive. All is fine _ ?” the alpha growled, peppering the omega’s face and trailing down his jaw with little kisses.

All was more than fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for your continued curiosities and patience!  
> Rage is for the comments~


	71. Forgotten Scenes : Eugene :

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there are a couple scenes I just full on forgot to put in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, couldn't bring myself to write more for reasons in the end notes.

His black and white patterned hair was messed on his head, drowsy, coal dark eyes were half lidded as he gazed down at his bundle of joy. Athena, the little redheaded pup, cooed as she laid on his forearms. Jay had finally fallen asleep. He needed a lot more sleep than he was actually getting. Gene would gladly stay up with the tiny alpha if it meant for his omega to finally rest. 

Gene sat on the rocking chair of the nursery, the small table lamp casting a soft glow over the room. He smiled down at her wrinkled face, her nose scrunched up in some silent hissy fit she was debating on throwing or not. The beta’s voice was soft in a deep, soothing hum. Cooing for his little angel to fall back to sleep in the pitch black hours of the night. 

Athena threw her chubby little arms in a fit stubbornness. Gene teased her with a smirk, bantering that he must have been the worst Daddy in the world to be putting the Little Queen to bed. It was still sinking in that this wasn’t a dream. He had never realized how much room he had in his heart, the angst panda felt like he was going to burst if he had to acknowledge how hard he had fallen for the little sprout.

Athena gurgled, her nose wrinkling once again. Gene let a low, happy purr vibrate in his chest. Regardless of how long this was going to take to put Athena back to sleep, the beta was enjoying the moments.

His newborn popped a little mouth bubble, her ever closed eyes starting to crack open. Gene’s throat tightened as he met his daughter’s gaze for the first time. Coal black eyes gazed back up at him. Athena was the perfect, seamless mix of Jaydon and Eugene. She was beautiful, perfect even, and all theirs to hold and protect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.
> 
> Eugene Griffith became one of the favorite characters of the series. He was heavily based on an actual person I knew, and loved as a dear friend. Well. He's passed away suddenly and without much reason. Scotty Griffith will forever be loved and missed for his fiery attitude and his limitless compassion for those around him. His smile could light up even the worst days, and he was more than willing to fight for who and what he believed in. 
> 
> We love you, Dude. Things just won't be the same anymore without you.


	72. Easter Eggs and Explanations : Skylar :

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have made the executive decision to end this series in favor of working on other works. Hence why the chapters promised are no longer 100.
> 
> In the last few chapters I'll be re-reading each of the lines, pointing out moments that I either tried to do a thing, or hid something in. At the bottom of each chapter I'll be stepping back and critically judging myself as to see what worked and what I need to work on next time.
> 
> Mind you this is a very selfish thing to do, and I know this isn't going to be pretty to look at.

_Skylar Part One_

: Zyane :

Chapter One

“This is why I want to move out to the country. Far away from this nonsense with my beautiful omega. My little wifey. When ever I find them…. When ever I meet them, I should say.”

_ He fixes himself, but this is a small slip of how Zyane sees his future mate. _

“The other emails were my usual suspects of commissions. Book covers, character design, one that peaked my interest was a concept art for a passive post-apocalyptic game where you played as a zombie. In development of course, probably some small budget programmer group considering they were coming to me for the design.”

_ Hello little reference to Surge! _

“The scent of alpha was carried particularly strongly on one of the breezes, even Felon bristled at it. My expression set to a snarl without my permission as I narrowed my attention to a man that had just turned onto the street farther up from us. He was walking away, his head low for an Alpha- hands jammed into his pockets. This was the heart of the city. Seeing questionable things wasn’t all that unusual. Maybe he was just cold, maybe he had just committed a drug trade. I didn’t care enough to find out… His stench was too potent to have done anything legal. Thankfully he turned off the street within the length of a block.”

_ Kinda’ convoluted, but This is Tobi’s first appearance. Note how Felon doesn’t like him. _

“He had been scruffed, fucking hard. Teeth broke skin along the back of his neck- rendering him completely helpless.” 

_ First sign and only sign of someone biting an omega to scruff them, suggesting the one who did it -Tobi- is more animal than the average man. _

Chapter Two

““He’s awake?” I breathed, suddenly very aware of our position, the soft breath that washed over my scent gland… “Scruffing is terrifying if you’re not with someone you trust.” Reyne whimpered. “You can do absolutely nothing, but remember everything.”... “No.” my voice dropped into a command. Felon stopped, looking up at me in defiance, but let me continue with dressing the boy… “Watch what you’re doing.” Grey warned, his voice dark. I raised a brow, turning to see if I could find the reason he was suddenly so hostile towards me. Reyne was sheet white, clinging to the side of Grey.” 

_ Zyane is an idiot and completely oblivious to the ‘common knowledge’ of omegas: despite him being set on having as a ‘wifey’ one day _

““Finally got yourself a decent fuck?” he smirked lustfully towards my omega. “When you’re done, send him my way, would ya?”... “Fuck off.” I snarled, my eyes burrowing into the vaguely familiar man.”

_ He’s 100% brought home a prostitute before. _

“I tried to convince myself that I just wanted to look over his wounds as I carefully removed the offending articles.”

_ Good job: doesn’t even notice that Skylar has a brand until Skylar points it out later on. … or is that a writing mistake? … MOVING ON! _

Chapter Three

“...I should warn you, many of the shelters are just glorified brothels: in plain english...”

_ Words from a social worker. Also the shelters don’t get much better as the series progresses. _

Chapter Four

“She led me to a room, on the bed was a bundle of white sterile blankets with little more than a tuft of black hair sticking out by the head of the bed… “There’s clothes on the counter.” A male nurse nodded to the plain sweat pants and shirt, “He won’t let anyone near him to get him dressed.”...”

_ Skylar’s trying to nest. _

“...“Are they going to take my legs?” he somehow looked hopeful, his face nuzzled a little closer into my palm… “No.” I barked, instantly regretting-”

_ It shows much later in the book, but this and the later brand show that Skylar and that omega that will later be a footnote in Severian’s line could have easily switched places if this hadn’t have happened. _

Chapter Six

“...“I’ve been to the shelter on Rickener.” his voice was so soft that I almost missed it. He had been to a shelter before? Doesn’t that mean he’s been red before?...” 

_ No, but it does suggest how Tobi got a hold of him. _

“...“I’m a whore. I was willing, they said they would pay my family enough to take care of my parents and my brothers for their lifetimes.” the blend of sulfur and spice must be worrying someone outside the building. Someone was yelling up at the offending odor… “You are my omega.” calm the fuck down Zyane.”I will take care of you- I will kill anyone that comes near you.” the words felt natural…”

_ You know. He tells Zyane about him having a family and declares that Sky is his instead of offering to help him find them. Totally the ‘good alpha’ reaction. _

_End of Skylar Part One_

_Skylar Part Two_

: Felon :

Chapter One

“...The shop itself was only slightly busy. Only a few recognizable regulars that hid out here until their train arrived dotted the tables…” 

_ Not clearly stated but there is a solid chance Aida and/or Aden are in the shop right now. They state blatantly state that they sit in the coffeeshop to wait for their train later on. _

“...“Not exactly- Shallow is soo much better. It isn’t just straight up stockholm syndrome. “ Reyne’s eyes flickered between the two of us before he noticed the morsel of cake that Grey was holding out for him… “And you two would have experience in this?” Zyane pulled his blushing omega close to his hip-”

_ This is a personal jab to myself, because I view Sky and Zyane’s relationship as stockholm syndrome. _

“...“A what?” the alpha’s voice cracked, his odd colored eyes trying to focus on the screen Sky was holding out for him. A beige patterned snake was pictured- his nose turned up adorably like a little spade...“He’s a hognose. I want one named Noodle.” Sky was beaming. “Maybe his full name will be Darius the Danger Noodle.”...”

_ Personal easter egg in all honesty. Darius the Dangerous is the nicname/screenname of a good friend.  _

Chapter Two

“Was Zyane just turning into another one of those alpha bastards that dance the line between love and abuse? This society turns alphas into monsters. Which in turn feeds the system all over again. A part of him wished that this system of alpha and omega just didn’t exist to begin with. Would things have been easier? Or would there just be another method of dividing people needlessly?”

_ At this point Zyane almost critically examines himself, but quickly turns all of the blame on everyone else around him. Also a small jab on our reality is slipped in: even though we don’t have this blatant of dynamics people still marginalize others. _

“...this is why he wanted to leave the city. They would. Despite if Skylar wanted to or not. They were going to leave…” 

_ Zyane’s losing it. _

Chapter Four

“...“What if I’m pregnant? What if I lose another baby?... would you even accept another alpha’s pup?” once he started speaking- he couldn’t seem to stop. The thoughts that have been swirling his head finally found a way out…”

_ Note Skylar doesn’t say anything about aborting the pup, nor not wanting the baby. _

“His hands pressed weakly against the other’s shoulders. Reyne only looked mildly concerned, pressing the wrists into the fabric of the bed… “Let me have control, little omega.” the dark voice sounded demonic to Sky’s ears…”

_ This is between Ryene and Skylar. This little scene hints at an alternative dynamic between Grey and Reyne- if the earlier conversation about swinging didn’t raise a flag. Also Ryene is going into heat: his mind is centered on continuing until he hears a safeword. A concept that is foreign to Skylar. _

“... “There’s a morning after pill- how about I go get it for you? It supposedly takes two days for an omega to even officially conceive- there’s still time for it to take effect.” Zyane’s mind was working a touch better now that Grey had gotten some caffeine into the system... From the look on Sky’s face: either he never knew such a thing existed, or he’s never thought of it as an option.”

_ Skylar never actually answers this question. Later on he’s only concerned on with whether or not the pill would kill his pup. _

Chapter Five

“The conversation was innocent enough: by standards of an alpha talking to an omega. The name of Aida was in the contact, followed by a couple ghost emojis….”

_ Hi Aida! _

“ ...“I thought you would be more aware of strange alphas.” Zyane’s voice managed to soften a little. The tone bordered concern, causing guilt to fill the little omega...”

_ Again, Zyane finding a way to blame another for his behavior. _

“ ...He fought a wince when he came across a ball gag. Why would Zyane have one of those?...”

_ This is when Skylar sneaks into the bedroom to try to find his cellphone. It was confirmed in the first part that it had been years since Zyane had a boyfriend/girlfriend. Unless he’s into some self bondage- this solidifies that he’s had prostitutes at the very least somewhat recently. _

Chapter Six

“ ...The omega was able to eat, sleep, he wasn’t in fear of being beaten on a daily basis like his previous life. Relatively: yeah, he was safer here… Zyane was his alpha, after all…”

_ This is probably the most broken minded quote from the whole series, from what I currently recall. Skylar has accepted Zyane as the best he was going to get and the previous training under Tobi has only been reinforced for him to think of himself as a piece of property. _

“ ...not wanting to hear that his little brother was now a breeder was the only reason he was too afraid to contact them… Now Skylar sees how stupid he was for that…”

_ Skylar finds the one thing that would keep him fighting for the rest of the series. He wants to see his family again, and wants to know that what he went through was worth it in the end.  _

_End of Skylar Part Two_

_Skylar Part Three_

: Aida :

Chapter One

“ ...Aida pulled his phone back out- tapping to find that news article. “You said he’s from Indiana, yeah?...”

_ Just placing the note here that it does say that Zyane is from Indiana pretty early on. _

“Gene pulled a set of metal handcuffs from within a wad of clothing. He stuffed the iron against his nose, his eyes widening… “Blood.” Gene barked, holding out the set for everyone to see…”

_ Wonder where/why Zyane would have those? Skylar’s never seen them- wouldn’t bleeding on a pair of handcuffs be important enough to be a scene in this kind of storyline? _

Chapter Three

“Something would happen that pushed him to a ledge: only to be found by another alpha- or in this case, alphas- until that falls apart into a nightmare… Rinse and repeat.”

_ This sentence right here is the main reason why Skylar turns down the twins later on in the series. He became fed up with trusting others to save him and selfishly decides to take things into his own hands.  _

“ ...“Why don’t we move Sky to the back- less… out in the open?” Sev started to search for words. “So it doesn’t feel like the world is watching.” Severian decided that was the best way to phrase it… “Sky I’m borrowing your coat.”... “You just want to get Zyane’s stink off of it don’t you?” Grey accused while standing sentinel. Sev shrugged innocently, digging through his pant pocket for his keys… “Something like that.”... ”

_ Severian lies by omission in the coffee shop, we see in his line what he’s actually doing. But he’s hiding his nature in the rest of the storylines.  _

Chapter Four

“Grey appeared in the doorway, his movements stayed slow and careful as he greeted the two omegas… “Thought I heard voices.” he hid his lips in his beard, moving just a step or two into the room. “I made pancakes. If anyone’s hungry.”

_ If I’m not horrendously mistaken, Grey is the only alpha that can actually cook. _

Chapter Five

“ ...“You wanna’ go lay down? Grey and I can go out for a little if you want the place to yourself?” Reyne voice was barely over a whisper. To his surprise, a nervous shiver flooded the omega under his hold… “Not alone.” Sky sounded like he was pleading...”

_ Skylar is stuck in the mindset that he would have to sit in a closet, in the dark, if he was left alone in the apartment. This isn’t the case, but it’s barely been 24 hours, he’s allowed to have some time to adjust. _

“ ...Sky never saw a shift that wasn’t fueled by anger. At least- he hasn’t seen an alpha shift, then proceed to not tear something in half. Sky thumbed the thickened strands of Aden’s hair curiously. The straight locks feeling almost like a bristly dog’s coat more than human. Then he noticed that the alpha’s ears had changed as well. Soft, almost like velvet, fuzz coated the lengthening ear lob. It was so soft it tickled Sky’s fingers- that was the exact reason Sky couldn’t stop playing with it… “It’s so innocent.” Sky chirped…”

_ These two are unwittingly helping Skylar regain some sense that not every alpha in the world is out for his blood. The fact that they shifted, but did not start threatening him, is the main reason Skylar gains the courage to ask them to borrow their phone. In relative comparison to asking Grey or Reyne.  _

Chapter Six

“Mom left. She would never leave Garrett behind. They were safe- hopefully- somewhere away from Wilson. That was all Skylar needed to hear… “Fuck you too.” Sky’s words were stronger than they had been in a long time…Without that time regime that Zyane was enforcing. Skylar didn’t want to be the perfect little house omega- he was actually quite terrible at it. Zyane made sure to point out each one of Sky’s short comings, but that alpha wasn’t a problem anymore… Sky sniffed again, pawing at the under of his eyes to try to tame the smearing pigments. He could hear the pathetic whimpers from the duo at the door. His puppies were getting separation anxiety... ”

_ At this point Skylar really finds himself. The twins are thought of as Puppies instead of Masters. He finally was able to tell his father to go fuck himself, and he knows that his mother and brother were safe somewhere else. Whatever he does at this point doesn’t put anyone else in trouble- and how much worse could it relatively get from him fighting? _

_End of Skylar Part Three_

_Skylar Part Four_

: Aden: 

Chapter One 

“ ...“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Sky drawled, “you’re pregaming a little hard if you can’t figure out that much.” Scotty, Ten-point, sauntered up to the forming group, his brows raised at the collection of glassware… “Did I hear something about ‘pregame’?” he smirked, shooting the bartending twins a glance… “Don’t look at us.” Aden… “Those are all server fuck-ups.” Aida…”

_ The twins talk for and finish each other’s thoughts very often. Yes, it is cliche for twins to do this, but their original design is a person with D.I.D (dissociative identity disorder) with Aida and Aden being the respective personalities. It’s hard for me to think of them as anything else while writing with them. _

“Skylar leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes at the idiots around him. Eddie did a quick “drive by” dropping off a plate of mozzarella sticks, courtesy of a cook in the back, Kurtis… “Coitis sends his regards.”...”

_ Hi Quintin’s Kurt! Nice to see you conveniently have a job in the mc’s restaurant too. _

“The shifted creature was dangling on a fire escape, a second just as feral alpha was taunting the other from down on the street….” 

_ This is another heavy handed crossover with Skylar’s and Severian’s lines. Note that the description of creature was used to describe the shift. All of the other alphas- when they shitf- is a partial change compared to most ABO works, just their ears, eyes, hands, ect. Tobi (the one on the fire escape) has a full body shift, which is unusual and scary for even the ones that are used to shifting.  _

“ The dark skinned officer turned his gun on the charging creature, blood seeping from the beast’s wounds with every firing of his weapon… The rabid, giant alpha carved claws into the cement as he charged. Wild, glowing eyes fixed to the offending police. Everyone that happened to be near the squad car was thrown back with a sweeping limb. Startled screams, and terrified chatter overtook the once spectating crowd. Pedestrians fled every which way to escape the madman. The feral alpha fixed himself at the side of the car, his legs alone longer than the car was tall. Glass shattered as his claws pried experimentally along the seams of the roof of the car. Gunshots went unnoticed by the decaying creature as he proceeded to rip and bend the roof of the squad car up and towards the front hood. Severian was unresponsive in the backseat, his pale, blood streamed body littered with shards of glass and remnants of splintered metal… Skylar couldn’t breathe as he watched the mangy, rabid alpha lift Sev from the back seat. Sev fit so well in the creature’s palm, he looked more like a child’s doll than an attitude slinging alpha…”

_ Hi Geovanti, you know. You could have been a bit more civil about this right? _

Chapter Two

“Pierce, his neighbor, was on the other side of the couch and looking Sky over with a strange, concerned look on his face. The creep was an omega, at least… They must have gained his neighbor’s attention. The strange man stank of his alpha, and his unnaturally colored eyes blinking too infrequently to be healthy, but for some reason this was better than letting an alpha into this apartment...” 

_ This is more of a side note than anything, maybe in the next line of ramblings it’ll be soidified. But Rin- the train reck ending of Severian’s line- Pierce is Rin’s husband. _

“Tobi wasn’t like most horror stories he had heard about handlers, Saratobe was a monster that loved pain more than sex, more than life itself.”

_ Now. replace Tobi with Severian. _

Chapter Three

“ ...wondering if mother had forgotten about him as he asked her to, perhaps his brother was finally realizing that he wouldn’t be returning…”

_ We get the answers to his delirious questions later on, but the thought of his family has always been his driving reason to keep fighting.  _

“His body was still, limp and as responsive as a torn pelt of flour. His home around him slowly grew more familiar. The television was still on, he could see the dancing colors of it shining on his low table. It had to have been muted, which was strange- he never slept with it on let alone had any reason ever mute it….”

_ In this scene where he wakes up from a nightmare, he’s woken up into a bout of sleep paralysis. Which can get horrifying, very quickly. _

“ ...“Are you okay?” the omega sat at Sky’s side, the warmth radiating off of the man was insane. Across the apartment, closer to the front door, Pierce’s alpha stood at attention. His orange brown eyes flitting over the room. He must have been searching for whatever threat must have been in the room with the little omega…”

_ I was careful to describe only alpha’s as ‘insanely warm.’ Peirce is described as an omega, true, compared to Rin he is, but by all standards of the city. He is an alpha. Also. Hi Rin, thank you for not coming into the apartment. _

“With the insistence of Pierce’s alpha, Rin, Skylar had given the two a call…”

_ Never mind, he is named here. HI RIN! _

“Seeing that purple haired bastard made the awkwardness worth it. He looked mentally worse for wear, but his wounds seemed to have vanished…”

_ In the group titled Jovan, it shows Jo beaten all to hell, but he’s healed up over night because he’s an alpha. That carries over to this line too. Which is why Severian’s miraculous healing is basically over looked. They assume he’s a weaker alpha for it to have taken longer… more spoilers to come in his line. _

“Severian didn’t seem bothered about his scent, in fact, he didn’t acknowledge it at all…”

_ Severian’s only sexually attracted while in the act of murder. So the scent of a living partner would do nothing for him. _

“...those piercing cyan eyes landed on his toy once again. “You’re alive. And you have your legs… so where’s my kid?”...”

_ This is when Tobi finds Skylar in his apartment. Tobe rattles off everything he was responsible for Skylar having gone through in a single sentence to just watch the rebuilding omega crumble back to square one. _

Chapter Five

“Skylar was just a play thing, a gift to Master from that vitiligo bitch, Kisaki…”

_ Note that Skylar described Kisaki as Vitiligo: a skin condition that causes pigment to end up patchy.  _

Chapter Seven

“ ...“Oh, my god.” Aden drawled, “He’s an omega.”... “Now that I think of it.” Ryan thought aloud. “I’ve never seen him shift.”... “Don’t worry.” Aden purred, smiling conspiratorially, “Your secret is safe with us.” Severian tensed, a look of fear widening his pupils. Seth moved behind him, his large hand encasing his shoulder…”

_ Okay one, Aden is wrong, Severian is not an omega, but they are correct in their observation that he has never shifted. Sevie is a beta, just like Gene. Two. the phrase of “your secret’s safe with us” is terrifying for someone like Severian. Who, mind you, does not think they think he is an omega. His mind is spiraling over all the the assignments he has done. _

Chapter Eight

“Ducking Cafe was a “ma and pa” styled squeak toy of a place...”

_ As a placeholder I typed the name as “the fucking cafe”. So. that evolved to Ducking. _

_End of Skylar Part Four_

____________________

What do I think?

Skylar is a fairly forgettable character that gains most of his interest in the form of the types of people surrounding him. If we didn't know who Severian, or Gene, or any of the other host of characters were, this would feel like a snail's pace journey to an anticlimactic return home. The only two antagonists are Zyane and Saratobi: both of which Skylar does not handle himself, instead staying helpless until someone comes to rescue him. Saratobi (Tobi) is the only one that sort of poses as a threat, but he reveals himself at the near end, and very briefly, lending his reign of terror to feel unwarranted. Which in a way ruins Saratobi's character despite he, himself, being more developed and warrantedly horrifying in other writings (none posted as of yet, I'm working on that!)

Multiple lines of romance open up for Skylar, but all of them lead absolutely nowhere. Granted not every main character _needs_ a love interest, but other characters are putting so much effort into gaining his attention when he himself does very little to earn that center stage position. Arguably the most character defining thing Skylar does is done off screen some time in the past, and he spends the rest of his book hanging back and letting things happen around him. 

A broken spirit does not mean that the character them-self has the excuse of sitting out in their own book. 

I would give this line a letter grade of a D. Some things worked, purely because the other lines existed, and most of the Skylar centered plot points ended up absolutely nowhere. An okay read for when there's nothing else to do- but it's in rough shape. Could be bettered by a more thorough editing, and more Skylar centered character building.


	73. Easter Eggs and Explanations : Eugene :

_Eugene Part One_

: Jovan :

Chapter One

“Regardless of scent, alphas and omegas were easily distinguished. Alphas had demonic horns-” 

_ The fact that alphas have horns is honestly a footnote in the grand scheme of things, as one would notice, the reference to horns drops away completely in some stories. It serves as a concrete way of distinguishing a hard line between Omegas and Alphas in this particular thread- because betas will be sprinkled in later on. _

Chapter Two

“Eugene was fussing over a pan, grumbling to himself over something of his own doing…”

_ Gene has joined the ranks of alphas being unable to cook. _

“ ...“Going home alone?” the greasy cook purred. The red head tried to snarl with all the resolve an omega could muster. Fat fingers twisted in his fiery curls, “Come to my place? Or the alley way, for that matter.”... “

_ The cook is based on something that actually had happened to me. Except my greasy bastard was a skinny beanpole of a man. I could have broke him in half easily. Instead he found himself on the ground in a wrist lock. This is why girls should take self defence ladies- it works! _

“ ...“You can’t fight… can you?” Jay braced himself as soon as the words slipped out. An alpha that couldn’t fight would be picked off by others. This man would be dead by daylight…”

_ Easter egg! Dead by Daylight is a multiplayer game that I would highly recommend.  _

“ ...“The fuck are you thinking!?” Gene snapped, his eyes gone wild. The black irises suddenly very demonic. Without really thinking, Gene turned an accusing finger toward the spectorly alpha, “Don’t you fucking try a thing!”... “

_ Eugene’s eyes are black because the potent pigment hides that his eyes turn a shade of red when he’s pissed. Its brought up again later on. _

Chapter Four

“ ...“You’re the one that is scaring him!” Jovan raised his voice for the first time in a long while. He use to use his commands flippantly- but then he saw how they affected the omegas he use to take for granted. Jay dropped to his knees at the sound- his pupils wide as dinner plates…”

_ This scene is mainly here to show how quickly a command affects an omega. _

“ ...“Go.” Jovan dipped into a command. The omega didn’t drop…”

_ This is between Jovan and Eugene when Gene comes back from work early. Commands have and never will work on a healthy beta. _

“ ...“Don’t think you’re going to carry me around like some fucking princess.” Jovan knew Gene couldn’t hold his tongue for long.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ve grown rather attached to my eyes.” that bratty smirk was back on the alpha’s face as those grey orbs flashed over his shoulder…”

_ Just noting this little bit of foreshadowing. _

Chapter Five

“Morning came too early. Jovan was slumped onto the floor by the couch with Eugene sleeping in the most unflattering position possible. Little Quin was the first to wander around the sleeping apartment…”

_ Quintin always has been a morning bird. One of the dying breed of rare creatures… I don’t function well in the mornings, can you tell? _

“ ...“You’re going to do whatever you want anyway, aren’t you?” Gene sighed, finally dropping his gaze to his mutilated omelette… “Fruity or chocolate?” the alpha’s smirk was back. Gene had to restrain himself from flinging his glass of juice at the smug expression…”

_ This is the morning after they first met Jovan. Gene threatens but ultimately doesnt. In Quin’s line, Quintin actually chucks a glass of water and Jovan makes a comment of how Quin is spending too much time with Gene. This is where that comment comes from. _

“ ..."If you start treating us like some kind of harem, I swear to fuck!" there's the fire-breather…”

_ I got so many comments on how Gene was acting like a Tsundere. Not exactly- he just genuinely does not want to be in any form of romantic relationship with Jovan. I knew it seemed cliche at the time, but there really wasn’t another way for him to express himself of not wanting a relationship other than saying ‘no’. Personally, I think that reflects a lot on our entertainment media. _

Chapter Six

“Jovan ended up staying past close- Geo and he were cleaning up the mess of an overturned soda crate…”

_ Hi Geovanti! _

“Quin was breathing shallowly, border lining a morbid peacefulness. His pulse was thrumming wildly, however, as if his heart couldn’t keep up with the hormones that were plaguing this omega…”

_ This is when Jovan found Quin right after the attack. It’s never pointed out blatantly, but he’s been scruffed.  _

Chapter Seven

“Jaydon’s words were steady and calm as he tried to coax the little one off of his mental ledge. Jovan almost felt useless as the kitten clawed at Jay’s clothes, his voice sputtering only more desperately… “Gene,” he managed after a labored attempt…”

_ Fin is the one to have attacked- we’ll see him later on. He was also gloating on what he would do to the other two in the apartment as he was tormenting Quin. Which is the reason Quin is freaking out over Eugene. _

“ ...“Think you fell in love?” the one on his left banterd… “Pain doesn’t swing that way, big boy.” right… “Hell, you think he’s good. You should see him when he gets a hold of another omega.” left… “

_ Foreshadowing: Gene -aka Pain- isn’t into alphas. _

Chapter Eight

“A buck skin blond alpha with curved ram horns stood center stage with his arms stretch out over the crowd…” 

_ This is Fin. I’m just pointing out that he’s been described with Ram horns- it’ll make more sense in Severian’s line later on. _

“He bent to lift Gene off of the stage, leaving him bound and gagged because he knew very well the type of protest this little omega was capable of. He did huff angrily but he was powerless to keep the alpha from princess carrying him out of the club… “If I untie you, will I be allowed to keep my eyes?” Jovan looked over the shaking omega...”

_ The only safe method of princess carrying Gene.  _

Chapter Ten

“ ...“It’s good to meet you, Misses.” Gene glanced over to the older alpha, “Dont’ even give me that took- you aren’t the first to meet me while I’m in the buff.”... “

_ Like Jaydon perhaps? _

_End of Eugene Part One_

_Eugene Part Two_ 

: Eugene :

Chapter One

“ ...“I smell like beer and armpit.” Jaydon whined a touch too loudly as they were walking down the half filled sidewalk…”

_ The exact way I described how I smelt when I worked in the bar. I’ve since moved on to a “better dining” now I smell like Grease and Onion.  _

Chapter Two

“ ...“You look like a panda, by the way.” Jay spoke off handedly as he continued to rub lazy circles into the hand Gene had over Jay’s arm… “A sexy panda?”... “You forgot to take off your makeup again, didn’t you?”... “Shut up.”... “

_ Only a handful of characters regularly wear make-up in this series. Each of them have some kind of secret. _

“ ...“Who are you, and what have you done with Eugene?” the omega accused while pointing the flat head screwdriver at the offending deflated skunk. The accused barked a laugh while he tried to arrange himself to shave… Jay watched with a critical eye, as the razor returned Gene to his babyfaced self…”

_ Gene is one of the only omegas shown to need to shave. It’s also explained later on that omegas generally have a hard time growing facial hair. Another notch in the “He’s not an omega” counting stick.  _

Chapter Three

“One Gene vaguely remembered being called Sev took hold of Gene’s forearm. His unnaturally purple eyes looked as if they were filled with worry...”

_ Hi Severian! _

“Two more alphas dressed in disheveled server uniforms glared at first. As soon as the twins realized who they were looking at they both tripped over each other to knock on the door they were defending…” 

_ Hi Aida and Aden! _

“ ...“Not many- but there’s a narcissistic dipshit with a mustang right by the door.” Sev frowned with disgust. “If you want, I could totally knife the idiot, probably deserves it.”... “That would be our ride.” Gene rolled his eyes. “Narcissistic Dipshit” fit Jovan quite nicely actually… “

_ Not necessary Severian. No one too his threat seriously at the time, I can promise you he was. _

Chapter Four

“ ...“You ever think of leaving Chi-town?” Jay questioned as he tried to turn on the lightswitch with his elbow…”

_ Possibly the only time their city is actually named. Chi-town is a nic-name for Chicago. _

Chapter Five

“ ...“PICK POCKET!” a young voice called over the crowd. Eugene’s fingers twitched before he forced himself to keep them passively at his sides. People around him made the same visible effort to not check their wallets, phones, whatever they had on them…”

_ Actual method used by pickpockets to learn where you’re keeping your goods. Don’t fall for it! _

“ ...“Mistake hand sanitizer as lube again?”... Gene took a moment to process that little tidbit. One: that had been one time. Two: how the actual fuck does Jovan know about that?...”

_ Still makes me giggle. _

Chapter Six

“The phone buzzed again in Gene’s palm. This time from “Severian”... “If Skunkhead doesn’t give you a straight answer, you can crash at my place.”... “

_ Don’t take up that offer. _

Chapter Seven

“In unison, they groaned around the mouthfuls of sad oatmeal, glancing at each other as if telepathically debating if they should open the door…”

_ Sad oatmeal, so Gene cooked again? _

_End of Eugene Part Two_

_Eugene Part Three_

: Aida :

Chapter Two

“ ...“Lets go. Follow me.” Gene barked on a controlled breath. They didn’t have time for the little omega to deal with the knot tangled in his thoughts…”

_ I don’t remember if I pointed this out before. But this is where Gene actually uses a command on Skylar. Gene doesn’t realize it, however. _

“ ...“Down.” the alpha growled darkly. Gene tipped his head in defiance, his fist landing firmly on that smug jawline…”

_ Commands continue to not work on Gene. _

Chapter Three

“Eugene didn’t even want to look in the mirror. He knew he probably looked like a terrible off-brand of Kiss. His skin would throw it’s hissy fit later on in the form of a riot breakout…”

_ Still wearing makeup, still has a secret. This time this is him unwittingly getting his honey pregnant. _

“ ...“Mama and Daddy?” Gene snorted. He wasn’t there all that often yet he ends up the Dad of a restaurant staff… wait… “They love you.” Jay purred, a smirk playing across his expression. Gene caught Jay’s prickly chin between fingers, finally lapping at that teasing blob of tomato…”

_ Foreshadowing! With a side of “he has an alpha trait.” _

Chapter Five

“As soon as Gene felt something touch him- a snarl that definitely belonged on an alpha ripped from his throat. His grip tightened around his mate, his lip lifted as if his canines were about to shift like an alpha’s… “It’s okay,” Senior whispered repeatedly until the omega eased just a hair. The elder’s palm slipped over Gene’s eyes, pulling him flush with the alpha’s muscle bound torso. Jovan Senior has had to do this a couple times with alphas. It’s a way alpha pups who just discovered shifting would be handled when anger was getting the better of them…”

_ Jovan Sr totally knows what’s going on. _

_End of Eugene Part Three_

_Eugene Part Four_

: Jaydon :

Chapter One

“ ...“You’re such an alpha.” Jaydon smiled, his omega was actually taking better care of him than most devoted alphas. He couldn’t bring himself to complain, but that didn’t spare Gene from the teasing…”

_ I went overboard with the foreshadowing didn’t I? _

Chapter Two

“ ...“You sure you’re good?” that kid’s voice called into the office, what was his name? Geo?...”

_ Geo’s a good boy, he would totally help if he could. _

“ ...“Don’t drop.” Aida barked from the other end of the call, “I got Jay to the hospital, he’s going in for the delivery now.”... “Where? Which one? Is he in labor? Are they okay?” Gene forgot how to work his legs in his rush and sprawled flat on the tile flooring, his phone clattering away… “God blessed, Jesus, Dad. Did you just drop?” the voice demanded as he retrieved his phone… “Fucking Gravity. Where are you?” the soon-to-be father bolted into the hallway…”

_ That’s not the Drop Aida was warning about, but … I think that still counts? _

Chapter Four

“Allen looked like someone who subsisted almost entirely on energy drinks. His dirty blond hair was styled like he had just gotten out of bed, and his dull blue eyes were underlined by dark circles, but his smile was broad and genuine…”

_ Allen’s based on an actual dude that actually subsides mainly on energy drinks. _

Chapter Seven

“ ...“Considering I met you while you were skinny dipping in the gym’s pool.” the redhead mumbled into his liquor, the look on Gene’s face told him he had heard…” 

_ To clear up any confusion about who else met Gene in the buff. _

_End of Eugene Part Four_

____________________

What do I think?

This bit of toned down chaos follows the lives of a mated couple, Jaydon and Eugene. Except for the one bit of overlooked, not really warranted, violence Gene shown towards Jaydon in the first line, they have a chemistry that shows why they are together instead of a "this is just how it is" type of approach. The characters are like-able even though Jay tends to be lost in the background during certain sections of the writing. T he main antagonist boils down to the riggers of society with a sprinkling of named characters and individual emotions spread throughout. Fin plays in the background but his presents actually feels impeding during the first section with some actual repercussions to his behavior. I f one was to ignore the other stories: this one seems to be able to stand on it's own fairly well. Slow paced in chunks, more of a leisurely read with a hint of rush in spots. 

Personally, Gene and Jay ended up being my two favorites to write. They have grounded personalities, and can easily turn mundane situations into something more playful, or -as with Jaydon- showcase a darker emotional side of life, even though everything is going "right."

I would give this one a letter grade of B. The characters felt solid, most plot points served some kind of purpose in the larger view of things, and it has the ability to stand as it's own piece unlike my recently reviewed Skylar line. Not to say that there are bits tucked away that belong in other storylines, but they're more naturally hidden, and still serve a part in the couple's life instead of being a footnote. Pacing needs to be tweaked a bit, and, like most things I write, could be better served with more heavy handed editing. I personally can't overlook how Jaydon gets periodically pushed into the background in his own book- and not by the lack of his own actions, it's just shaky writing technique. 


	74. Easter Eggs and Explanations : Donato :

_Donato Part One_

: Donato :

Chapter One

“ ...“Nǐ juédé tā xǐngle ma?” one voice questioned barely over the radio. A muffled grunt answered. The voice was dark despite the words almost sounding like bird’s songs…” 

_ The two kidnappers are speaking Mandarin. I’m sorry to anyone that actually speaks mandarin. _

Chapter Three

“What sounded like gunfire ripped through the barn. The omega dipped into unconsciousness at the fear. His mind fleeting dangerously away from him. Why would anyone do such a thing?”

_ This isn’t gunfire. The sound is the helicopters coming in for landing. _

“ …“Ho bisogno di un fottuto medico!” the muscle bound man barked over his shoulder. “Gesù, cazzo.” he muttered lower, his hands splayed as he turned back to the omega…” 

_ The rescuers are speaking Italian. I also had a hard time figuring out the dialog throughout this series because a lot of languages have similar words to english. I wanted to leave as little clues to what was going on as possible. _

Chapter Four

“ ...“Non parli italiano, giusto?” that timid side of the alpha shown through the tone of his voice, the syllables pronounced delicately. “Pouvez-vous comprendre le français?”...”

_ This is Matteo’s introduction. In his first sentence he’s speaking in Italian, while in his second he’s speaking in french. He continues the pattern of talking to the doctors in Italian and speaking to Oliver and Don in French throughout the line. _

“His hazel eyes were sunken in. He had freckles once upon a time. Now his skin was ghost white: dark circles commanded over his protruding cheekbones. His jaw stuck out too far beyond his hollow cheeks. His once styled hair was chopped irregularly by sheep shears, just short enough to keep lice out.”

_ He hasn’t had the chance to shave since being rescued, and he’s been in captivity for almost a year, but he has no facial hair. He’s a bonafide Omega. _

Chapter Eight

“ ...“They won’t hurt you here.” Oliver hushed, the promise echoing his own fear from when he first arrived… “You don’t know that.” He answered, voice cracking. He was shaking, tallying off the alphas yet again…”

_ Hello Wesley. _

_End of Donato Part One_

_Donato Part Two_

: Damien :

Chapter One

“ ...“Lǎn fù.” the same man growled, the omega’s eyes raised to his master…”

_ The term in mandarin means “slut” and is what the omega has been trained to think of as his name, even though he himself doesn’t know the meaning of it. _

Chapter Ten

“Adam sat Wesley on the bathroom’s counter. He purred carefully as he ran his fingers through the omega’s stubble. He wanted to offer to shave Wes like he normally did-”

_ Facial stubble, evidence for Wesley to be a beta! _

_End of Donato Part Two_

_Donato Part Three_

: Riccardo :

Chapter One

“The tiny omega didn’t have a chance against the alpha, he was being beat for no fault of his own, and he didn’t seem to have a voice to stop it…”

_ Hello Quintin. _

_ Wow… I really didn’t do much in this one did I? _

_End of Donato Part Three_

_Donato Part Four_

: Dennis :

Chapter One

“ ...“Jackson, I swear to god. You’re going to turn up fucking dead!” her rage was warranted in her eyes…”

_ Jackson is Quin’s last name. It was honestly very difficult to not use Quin’s name out of habit in the beginning chapters of this. _

“ ...“This one’s for you, Mugen.” the omega mumbled with a self satisfied smile as he saluted the far poster…”

_ Mugen is one of the main characters from Samurai Champloo. Go look at him and tell me he doesn’t seem like the time that would 100% be a pothead in modern times. Also, Quintin’s a little anime nerd. _

Chapter Two

“ ...“Speak again and I will kill you. Omega, you fuck up again and I’ll bring you right back to the brothel. Only damn thing you’re good at is presenting your slut hole.” Her voice barked ferally…”

_ Remember the note much earlier on about the one line being repeated later on? Well, here it is.  _

Chapter Four

“He stood at the counter, a small steak knife in a white knuckled fist. A carrot was half mutilated before him when he felt those rough, filthy hands start to wander his chest.”

_ Quin has a panic attack and drops while he’s with Jovan in a chapter. This is the scene he’s having a flashback to and is the reason he drops. This is also when Quin’s throat is cut and he loses most of his ability to communicate.  _

Chapter Five

“A heavy shoulder slammed into the door to his room. If being silenced could ever be called a blessing, this was it, he breathed raggedly through his nose as he gripped tighter to his knees. Another merciless blow rattled the door, a sharp crack accompanying the alpha’s challenging banter…”

_ This is immediately after Quin locked the doorway with a chain lock. This scene spurs on his impulse of locking the doors at every given chance, and why he panics so badly when they are rattled. _

Chapter Six

“ ...“Jag har dig.” he chopped his syllables awkwardly with a smile tugging on half of his face…”

_ This is from Dennis’ introduction. He speaks Swedish. _

Chapter Seven

“ ...“Can you write?” Don questioned, not fully releasing his hug. Tequila took a moment to think it over. He’s been out of practice for… how long had it been? Even when he did force himself to practice, it was barely legible, even for people without dyslexia…”

_ He admits he had dyslexia _ .

Chapter Nine

“ ...“Kurtis Russell, you called me like six times in the past few days.” the voice was groggy, as if the alpha had just woken up for the day…”

_ Does Hound seem a bit more familiar now? Sir Kurtis of Rowlkin. _

“Quin never thought he would have to ask someone if they were an alpha or an omega: but he couldn’t figure out what “Gene” was…”

_ Quintin knows whats up. _

“ ...“If you would give us some time to prepare them-” the handler choked off as he found himself under Damien’s glare once again… “I’m not trusting you near anyone.” his growl caused the omegas to flinch. “Come on, Sweeties, we’re leaving.”... “

_ This is Damien giving the handler’s a hard time after Quin vanishes. Let’s just say Damien makes the right call by not letting any of the others disappear into the back room to be “prepared.”  _

_End of Donato Part Four_

____________________

What do I think?

This entire line manages to be one of the fluffiest things I've written while still having the backdrop of some war mangled, socially split world. The refuge serves as an oasis for omegas in this world and personally, I think they're doing a pretty good job of it. Donato is a likable character, being bouncy and having a few quirks that set him apart from the sea of characters around him. I had a hard time not making the alphas seem like the same person under a different name when it came to their behavior. To combat this I managed to weave a little bit of their personal lives in when I could. Like Jo (ch Donato) works at night because, despite how much he wants to help, he's very intimidating to the omegas. Gabriel (ch Damien) is a student, hence he works only at night and most of the time he's studying during it. Adam (ch Damien) was a soldier there in Italy, and Matteo (ch Donato) is from France. The ever popular Riccardo (ch Riccardo) is an EMT that has signed up to help the refuge if he's needed- also a Spaniard. 

As a whole, this stands on it's own very well. The only thing tying it with the rest of the series is the fact one of the omega's they rescue is Quintin. Even with that, one could read this and the other separate and still understand the story going on. The emotional pay off wouldn't be as strong, but it's still passable. Since this is a later written vein of the series, I feel it's more solid than the previous two I've reviewed. There are still a sea of typos, and it's pacing can be reworked a bit, but as a whole, I'm not utterly ashamed of this one.

I would give it a C. Even though I was trying to dilute the understanding most readers had of what was going on by mixing so many different languages, which worked: it's ugly to look at. There are other, prettier ways, but bone headed me wanted the ones speaking another language to actually be having conversations that drove the plot. They're still in there if one should want to research the words, but the time it would take is ridiculous and tedious for something that's supposed to be a fluffy line. If it was a wartorn landscape, and things were happening that risked death, _maybe_ this format would work; but we're in fluffy land Donato.


	75. Easter Eggs and Explanations : Severian :

_Severian Part One_

: Severian :

Chapter One

“Severian’s Queen couldn’t have that, now could she?”  
 _Severian refers to Zen as Queen most of the time. Kisaki is another word for Queen, just as a side note._

“One by one he opened the boxes: finding dead bodies in each one. The stink began to turn festering. Enough so that Severian had almost decided to fuck it and leave… A metal cage was concealed within the cardboard. A man was hunched on all fours, blond matted hair, yellow piercing eyes, a golden mask hugging is face from ear to ear, nose to chin…”  
 _The packaged dead bodies were being used as Dakota’s food while they had him captive._

“Severian had a black silk mask of his own, his eyes were concealed with black sclera contacts. His hair was tucked under in a formfit cap just under his hood. As long as he doesn’t talk- this man would have no idea who he is. He wouldn’t be able to identify him later on…”  
 _Severian goes through so much effort to conceal his features because he has such stand-out traits. Purple eyes- though theoretically possible in actual genetics- is incredibly rare and would peg him as the suspect within seconds. Sclera contacts can be removed._

Chapter Two

“ ...“Enjoy ‘ze show?” Seth questioned as he came downstairs…”  
 _Seth is Arabic with a strong accent, he was actually a challenge to write with some words- so his dialog had to be tailored accordingly._

“ ...“Heard from Zen?” Seth eventually questioned as he flopped down on the abused yet functioning couch…”  
 _Note that Seth does not refer to Zen as Queen nor Kisaki._

“ ...“In ‘zis line of work, I am going to be long dead before age even ‘blays a factor.” The scowling man threw a hand in the air- gesturing to all of everything around them…”  
 _Oh, Seth. I don’t like this kind of foreshadowing._

“ ...“Lookin’ out for you because I love you.’.” Sev mocked the other lightly before lifting his keyring…”  
 _This is the only time those three little words- I love you- will be uttered by Severian, and it’s towards Seth._

“Her irises were unreactive and red due to contacts, her hair was painted black today. Her skin was uneven shades of pale from burns she had received a lifetime ago. Her appearance changed so frequently- fluctuating between outrageous to inconspicuous…”  
 _This is Zen’s introduction. Remember me using the character wearing makeup as a way to show they’re hiding something?_

“ ...“There's a man called Finn Drovers.” she snarled, holding up a picture of some blond haired, bloodshot eyed drug dealer… “Tattoo on his neck, looks like a ram’s head.”... “  
 _So does everyone recognize Fuckwad Fin now?_

“ ...“Look, I don’t care how many people you ask- Pain doesn’t work here anymore.” the bartender looked legitimately pissed off…”  
 _This little easter egg is in here mainly to give a time stamp on the scene in relativity to the rest of the series. So, shortly after Fin attacks Gene and Quin, Severian has been sent in after him._

Chapter Three

“Finn sucked a breath- Sev was pretty convinced he was about to pull a ‘Banner’ and turn into a green rage baby.”  
 _Hulk reference!_

Chapter Four

“ ...“Clean.” He barked, dropping a bar of soap with a thud. The man forced his limbs to take his weight. Severian purred a praise as he watched the under-groomed skeleton fumble over the slippery bar…”  
 _It’s a bit of a stretch, in hindsight. But we see Skylar kept in the cage while under his master, which is reminiscent to how Severian keeps his toys in the cellar. Also the line up of how he wants them fight-less and obedient._

Chapter Seven

“Once he snapped a picture, he giggled happily to himself as he waved for Dakota to continue. He barely even cared of how the man had ended up dead and in his living room. A backpack was thrown against a wall, the fabric of it utterly ruined. Perhaps it’s just a case of a photographer wandering too close to Severian’s house?... Maybe the man worked for that other bitch- the leader of where he had found Dakota. Either way, He was very dead now- stopping Dakota would mean nothing…”  
 _This is the first time Severian blatantly disobeys and lies to Zen. Where his training starts to unravel._

Chapter Eight

“Severian was impressed by the lack of noise the initial assault resulted. The younger of the two had their new toy in his large hands. Tape was already fixed over the man’s mouth, his throat was being threatened by a knife. Not a single partier noticed the two stumble across the street to Severian’s alley. Even through the drunken haze, the hostage had enough sense to struggle like hell. He managed to dig a heel into the foot of the elder. That only earned him a hard smack with the side of a glock”  
 _The two, younger and elder, are the same two that kidnapped the other four omegas, including Quintin. Now- the question is do they have other hostages somewhere caught in a barn, or were they just starting over?_

Chapter Nine

“ ...“His name is Geovanti,” Dakota ignored the idignate slur that Geo promptly hissed. “He’ll get bored in about ten minutes and leave.”... “  
 _Hi Geo! Yes this is the same Geo that’s been peppered into the background of the other stories. He looks different, for a reason that would be later explained._

_End of Severian Part One_

_Severian Part Two_

Chapter Two

“ ...“I killed you.” Sev accused, biting the inside of his mouth to see if this was some kind of dream, nightmare? Dead don’t come back. Zombie? Another Geovanti? Was it some kind of android that was being sent to his house as a way to fuck with his sanity?...”  
 _This takes place the morning Geo returns after being dead the first time. The little “New Android” bit was actually an obscure easter egg for “Detroit: Become Human” considering every time Connor is killed- they send in a new Connor. And yes. It messes with Hank’s sanity._

“ ...“I’m not drunk enough to deal with you.” Sev hissed…”  
 _I say this statement almost daily._

“ ...“they just sat forty three, two top, Lit and dirty shirley. You got it?”... “  
 _I know it’s utterly mundane to include normal jobs in with a story. But I still don’t regret it with Severian. He’s living a double life- one as a sadistic, barely controlled assassin, the other as a run-of-the-mill waiter. How violently different he comes across while still clearly being himself is still fun for me to explore. P.s. Lit is how Long islands show up on the server’s computers and a dirty shirley is just a kiddie cocktail with vodka._

Chapter Three

“ ...“Okay… here we go. Come on legs- I need you.” he hyped in a growl…”  
 _Again, something I say almost daily._

“He had a prostitute or a boyfriend, either way- it was against his whole political campaign. What ever he was doing: it sounded like a terrible knock off of some snuff porn…”  
 _Snuff is recording a murder for my innocent minds. It sounds like he’s killing someone- just keep that in mind._

“ ...“Well, there are two of them now.” Sev groaned at the sudden wave of dizziness that washed over him. Doc told him this would happen, but it still felt like shit… “What? Did you get him fuckin pregnant or something?” Zen bit her tongue immediately after, motioning for him to continue…”  
 _Hehe, because you know… Dakota’s an omega. No? Just me? Okay…_

Chapter Four

“Judging by this whole ordeal- no one would really cry over the parrot’s disappearance…”  
 _This is Severian thinking about Zyane. Note that he also calls Zyane a parrot, similar to the high as balls Skylar._

“Out of a morbid curiosity, Severian edged closer to Sky. His blue eyes were underlined with dark circles, when was the last time the thing slept?”  
 _This is when Severian is meeting the rest of the group in the coffee shop after they find Skylar. Note that he’s referring to Skylar as a thing. As Severian’s sanity slips in and out, he refers to people and ultimately himself as things and it. Seth and Skylar are the only two that are consistently he and them’s after a certain point. Showing that Severian still has a soft spot for the two._

“An early winter storm had kicked up, sleet was assaulting the outside. Thank god he had parked inside the garage today. He didn’t feel like trying to pry his doors open to get to the ice scraper. That was always a pain… Green. Deflated and demonic at this point, but a green headed six foot something was standing across the street. Severian could feel the gaze burning into the shop. Unchecked windows surrounded them, open for the shadow to observe to his heart’s desire… Would Zyane really be that stupid?”  
 _Two comments, Severian uses the excuse that he left his car windows open as to why he’s stepping out. He’s parked in a garage. Two: the whole reason he spaced out in the other line is because Zyane was there, but he wants Zyane to himself._

Chapter Five

“ ...“Had a little fight with gravity.” Sev chuckled darkly, that iron taste of blood souring on his tongue. Skylar forced himself up from between his bodyguards. Brilliant blue eyes fidgeted on Sev’s face. The smaller one’s fingers balled up the closest fabric he could reach- pressing it up against Sev’s bleeding… “He did this, didn’t he?” Sky’s voice was haunted, Severian could feel the quakes though his touch… “No, Howard will never be a problem again.” the promise was natural. Being studied by Sky’s gentle presence made the self inflicted nosebleed totally worth it… “Are you sure? I don’t want you guys in danger because of me.” Sky was so innocent it was almost painful to watch… “I promise.” Sev purred, sniffing his head clear, if only Sky knew the kind of defenders he had…”  
 _Skylar knows more than he’s letting on._

“ ...“Who are you and what the actual fuck have you done with Severian?” Em half chuckled…”  
 _Severian’s showing human emotion, which the ones that are used to him are baffled by._

Chapter Six

“The giant white head of the pit bull wedged in the opening, abruptly changing to a snarl at the sight of the visitor. Sev scoffed at the greeting, granted- the dog had a good judge of character.”  
 _Remember in the first ever chapter that Felon didn’t like the stranger- same reaction with Severian._

“ ...“I have connections for places I can send him. Places I can guarantee they will be safe. They’ll actually help him recover and live a half normal life.” Zen pointed at the door Lance had disappeared through, “It’s the only reason he’s still here, actually. In light of the recent events- I was hoping to send them both together.”... “  
 _Zen is referencing Donato’s place of work here. Whether or not she was lying- as we’ll see what becomes of at least one of the two- or if her hand was forced to act differently is still up in the air._

“ ...“There’s a lot of war in the world.” Zen sighed, reading something off of Severian even he himself couldn’t pick up. “Thousands of people are victims, many times victims become monsters if they’re left alone.”... “  
 _She is talking about Severian in the last sentence. He doesn’t realize it._

Chapter Seven

“ ...“What the fuck do you mean ‘enjoy the visitor’?” He snarled louder than ever. Severian’s blood ran cold. Who was he talking to? How did they know he was there?...”  
 _Stan is actually on the phone with the Kisaki Kumori, not Zen._

“His wrists dangled beneath him cuffed and scarred- swinging freely. He had some weight, not nearly enough. Sev found himself holding the kid in the air with a perfect view of just how legless he was. His hips followed the curve of his pelvis, dipping down to his crotch. Nothing else…”  
 _The kid is a “breeder” and is exactly what Skylar almost became._

“Why did this feel familiar?”  
 _Because Severian came from the same place the kid had._

“Fuck everything and just get out. He’s been able to do it once, he can do it again… again?”  
 _This is a slip where Severian’s escaping with the kid from Stan’s apartment. He says again because this feels similar to how Seth had gotten him out of Kumori’s grasp._

Chapter Eight

“Kid? He looked like he was twenty something… maybe twenty four or five if he had to guess. Sweat laden mouse brown hair, heterochromatic green and brown eyes, his nose had an unnatural twist from an old break, the obvious of no lower limbs. In the tuck of his abdomen, that sensitive little patch just over his genitals sat a brand. The mark looked familiar- like seeing an old advertisement for something he forgotten had existed… “KS” was within the design…”  
 _KS stands for Kisaki’s Servants. And the kid is actually another character named Shun. I’m working on his stand alone story right now- and that should be starting to post soon!_

Chapter Nine

“ ...“You’ve been through a lot. It’s hardened you so you can do your job well.” her voice was as smooth as ever…”  
 _Zen is speaking just as much about herself as she is about Severian._

_End of Severian Part Two_

_Severian Part Three_

: Geovanti :

Chapter One

“He swore if he heard the word “Gimpy” one more time he was going to go full on postal.”  
 _He is called Gimpy in another line._

“Who would ever suspect a guy with fucking crutches to be the one to have murdered someone so skillfully? He could practically lick the fuck’s face as he was slitting its throat, the officials would look at him once, think ”Huh, weird” and move on.”  
 _I didn’t realize it at the time, but apparently there’s a pattern of threatening to lick faces when a beta is stressed out. (Gene in the hospital waiting for Athena to be born)_

“ …“Somethin’ sum ‘bout a Queen?” Why was Geo talking like that? How much had the child had to drink? The filthy thing was leaning its head on Severian’s shoulder. Creepy yellow eyes batting too-short lashes at the assassin… “I will put another bullet in your head.” Severian growled, the threat was met with a giggle… “You know? The first time I ever died was cuz’ they put an icepick in my brain.” Geo slurred, “right through ‘they eye. ‘Undictable, they said. Delusional, ‘hey said.” the creature’s expression dropped. It’s eyes fidgeting off in the corner of the room as if something was standing there. Its voice never completely silenced, it was just mumbling to itself at this point…”  
 _Geovanti, among other things to describe him, has schizophrenia, and this is him having an episode. He says that his birth year is in 1927, and he looks 14, during that year of his “first death” is the time lobotomies were very common for schizophrenia. His first death was from a failed lobotomy._

Chapter Two

“Lance tipped his head, something out of character- Fuck, it’s even starting to show Sev sympathy. Sev hardened his gaze as best he could, ignoring the towering figure…“You have no faith in me.” Lance’s voice tsked on a lower breath. Severian stopped fighting all at once. An unfitting, too wide of a smile crossed Lance’s expression...He (Severian) took Felon’s collar in a trembling fist, hearing Lance’s voice growling under his breath… “I’ve got it, shut up. I’ve got this.”... “I’ve got this, Just go.” it jerked it’s head abruptly…”  
 _I tried to make this a bolder note of being out of character- even though this is before Geo reveals himself as a shapeshifter. That isn’t Lance._

“ ...“Take a drink, Sev. It’s not the greatest cure- but it’ll at least get’cha off the floor.” it tipped his head, “And stop worryin’ ‘bout Lance. ‘Es fine, Zen knows what actually happened.”... “Lance? How the fuck would you know that!?” Severian wanted to slam that feeble body against a wall, the damned thing was wily , though. It would probably be on the other side of the house by the time Sev had the chance to chuck its crutch at it… “I’m almost offended that you didn’t… ooh. Right.” Geo waved like a flightless bird…”  
 _“Zen knows what actually happened” lends to the fact that Severian’s Queen knows more about things like Geo and Dakota that she’d let on. Also explains why she doesn’t completely seem shaken by the fact of Geo not staying dead._

Chapter Three

“ ...“I’ll go tell Kurt you’re here.” Jay hummed, nuzzling into Sky’s shoulder before disappearing down the aisle… “Kurt?” Sev questioned, pulling Sky a little closer as to get his turn to greet the little ball of energy. Sky yipped at the sudden closeness of those intense violet eyes… “He always makes me free food.” Sky explained, “Super sweet, kinda’ a jerk at the same time.”... “I know a guy like that.” Sev chuckled dryly…”  
 _Hi Kurt! And the “guy” Severian’s hinting at is Geovanti._

“Familiar luminescent yellow eyes floated within an alleyway across the street. Geo? How the hell did Geo get out this far?”  
 _I was careful to use yellow eyes for Geo, Dakota, and Tobi compared to the red alpha eyes in the rest of the series, since they are a different breed._

“Flashing lights filled the alley entrance as a squad car blocked the alley. Lance approached the little group, ahead of the rest of the army…”  
 _Ever think it was kind of convenient for Lance to be the first to the scene? Tobi up there in the fire escape was sent by Zen’s boss, with the detail of returning with Severian. Lance was coming to pick up where Tobi left off after he was chased off._

Chapter Four

“ ...“What the fuck are you?” Sev growled, wondering if he could summon enough strength to bash the creature against a wall… “Alpha.” Geo chirped, “I told you.”... “  
 _Okay, before the pitchforks come up. Clearly Geo and Dakota aren’t your average alpha/omegas. I approached them as the ones that fathered the species of ABO. The originals, in a sense. Delta is a term given to a shifter higher than an alpha in some other writings, if it helps make more sense that way, you can think of Geo as a Delta, and Tobi/Dakota as Alphas. Making most of society a hybrid of something like Geo and regular humans. In one of the lines… Eugenes? -I think- it says that omega’s resemble their ancestors (humans) while the alphas look like demons, and this took place over 100 years. It would be almost forcefully quick, -should have given myself more time- but it is a theory of how Alphas/omegas even started._

“(Geo) prodded a finger against Sev’s tattoo. “They screw it up or something?”... “The hell are you talking about now?” Severian snapped, he lifted the pillow to look over the black and white design… “Awfully lumpy,” Geovanti wrinkled his nose, still petting an unwelcome finger over the flesh…”  
 _A lumpy yin yang tattoo cover up in a world of brands? Severian’s tattoo is covering a symbol very close to Skylar’s, actually._

“Geo cracked its neck, the glow of those yellow eyes was the first to dim down. Dying, muddy green eyes replaced demonic gold, greasy oil black hair faded to a mousey brown, and most notably, Geo got taller. It was still a thin, lanky, too young of a bastard, but it looked more like a twenty something year old. All told, Geovanti now looked stunningly plain. Just an unkempt young adult that could use some more meat on its bones…“You have a job?” the bark of laughter snuck up on Severian, it didn’t know which way was up anymore… “Eternal life doesn’t come with eternal money.” the creature half smirked… “  
 _The descriptions of Geo in the other lines makes more sense now doesn’t it?_

Chapter Six

“... “I’m already dead, what difference would it make?” Severian sneered , stuffing an almost full handgun into his waistband… “You aren’t,” Geo tried to catch Severian’s arm, finding himself thrown back to the ground…”  
 _Severian’s talking about the person he used to be being dead. He doesn’t recognize himself and every purpose he was given prior have fallen though. It’s fairly heavy handedly shown that he was a super confident, narcissistic personality that has been rendered to sitting on the floor of his hallway drinking beer with someone he’s convinced will eventually kill him. Now that even his home- his safe place- has been ruined, there’s nothing left for him to lose._

“A thin mask, half of Zen’s face, laid reverently on a silk in the center of the set up. Makeup and brushes each had their own place along the edges. Severian lost track of time as it studied the details of the prosthetic, perfectly emulating the finer lines and details of a woman…”  
 _Zen’s mask means that half of what she has done is genuine while the other half has been assigned._

“ ...“You should run.” Zen urged, her struggles subdued for a moment. “She thinks you’re dead. Tobi has a new target. You should run while you can.”... “  
 _I’m just using the first sentence because I don’t feel like piecing all of it together. Zen is genuinely shocked that Severian is alive, and at first she is relieved. Despite everything- she doesn’t hate Severian, and she sees that he has a chance to get out of this lifestyle for good. As the scene progresses she realizes that Kumori- her boss- will eventually figure out that Severian’s alive, and torture her back into submission for letting him go. Her turn in aggression toward Severian is her effectively commiting suicide by him._

Chapter Seven

“Tobi was thinking about taking the arm. The realization settled heavy in the pit of Severian’s stomach… “Why bother going through the trouble of fixing a disposable toy?” Severian had once said, “Just cut off the useless bits and move on.” A disposable toy: thats how far it has fallen…”  
 _This scene is mostly present to push the similarities between Severian and Saratobi, but also to show the internal progress Severian has made to return to a more human being._

Chapter Eight

“ ...“I’ve got you, Sevie. ‘Sis time, I’m doing ‘sis right.” God damned if that wasn’t Seth’s voice…”  
 _Remember Zen’s comment on how victims become monsters when left alone? This is the other half of that conversation. This time Seth is going to try to do this right._

Chapter Nine

“...Seth’s alive. It never realized how much it had missed that fucking jock. Something about him made Sev breathe easier. It’s anxiety seemed to quell everytime it felt his gaze burrowing into its back. It fought down a smirk every time it caught Seth watching it just a touch too closely. Maybe for the next half hour, it could pretend everything was over...”  
 _One, note that Seth is a he while Severian is an it. Two, ever wonder how someone with basically no grasp on positive human emotion would tackle the fact they may have a crush on someone? Here you go._

“ ...“ ‘ow long ‘ave you been an ‘it’?” that question, in such a tender voice, was not what it was expecting…”  
_Still one of my favorite lines in the entire 170 chapters. Seth knows and sees straight through Severian’s walls. He notices the little nuances that means his (husband in most stories) crush is slipping back into the trained mindset._

_End of Severian Part Three_

____________________

What do I think?

Severian is a bit more nostalgic for me than one would want to believe. The story builds up the characters fairly well and keeps a pretty good balance of fast and slower paced scenes. The main problem I have with this is the ending. It is one of the most anti-climatic endings to ever be associated with either Severian, Geovanti, or Kumori. The barrier I had in this is the fact that is was part of a bigger series- so that I couldn't wipe the city out in usual Kumori-esk fashion because there were other things going on that it would have severely affected. If this was a purely stand alone story, it would have ended very differently. I plan on revisiting this kind of concept eventually, just next time I'll be sure that there is no other stories running in the background. 

My personal favorite is how Geo just slips in so naturally into the other lines as a background character. He's painfully innocent if not completely naive, despite his age (born in 1927) and what the kid has been through. The story could have been better served with more Seth and Severian interaction time: but that might just be out of habit. Sev and Seth are husbands in most of the things they show up in together. 

I would give this line a C. Most points docked off from that horrible ending. The editing feels a bit more solid compared to the others, mostly because of the beautiful Ino, and the use of unusual pronouns help push a certain mentality without it being super over bearing. Over all, Severian's stories just need to be a stand alone thing so that the chaos can unfold naturally.


	76. Easter Eggs and Explanations : Surge :

_Surge Part One_

: Surge :

Chapter Three

“ ...“My name’s Lance.” he chuckled, swearing under his breath…”  
 _Hi Lance, glad to see you actually have a part that shows your personality._

Chapter Five

“Right, the survivors wouldn’t touch the water. Surge proceeded to remove his shirt, dropping it to the dirt. The three loudly questioned what he was doing. Surge fearlessly waded across the tide…”  
 _Okay, convoluted, but. Surge’s zombie mindlessness tends to back off immediately after he goes into the water, the progressively come back until he goes back into the water again. I probably could have made it more clear in the writing, but that was the impression I was going for._

“Beautiful yellow flowers peppered the small meadow. Their blooms were enormous. Strong stalks holding the plant proudly- looking more secure than majority of the trees that littered the area. Surge almost forgot the whole reason he was coming this way to begin with… He tore his sight off of the pad of heaven, only to be greeted with that oily layer coating the water. It seemed worse here than it had farther down the stream…”  
 _No, Surge, it’s just the oil slick everyone’s afraid of is the cure to this whole epidemic._

Chapter Eight

“Deeper into the forest line, Surge came across a pile of zombie bodies. A… pile. A weather worn farmhouse was squat in the condensed area, what may have been fields were now a maze of trash and barbed wire. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air- Surge could pick out scents of the living among it. Scared, easy targets; like the boy he had to force himself to walk away from. The oldest, most permanent scent here was undoubtedly alpha. Angry, hostile, this was his land… Surge quietly moved to the pile of bodies. Finding that most of them were under decayed, but each one was missing limbs. Some more than others, but the cuts were uniform. Just as Surge dug his knife into the ribcage of an easily accessible corpse, an enraged howl echoed from the house. Changing plans, Surge pulled at an arm that hung limply from a wedged dead. He would take the limb with him- screw that… Screw this whole place…”  
 _This is what happens when Severian is given free reign on taking toys._

Chapter Nine

“That creature looked like a gargoyle. His eyes were eaten by red, no irises were left as the glowing orbs narrowed on the escapee. Another roar shook the earth, his steps carving into the terrane. His chest and forehead was bleeding from where the soldiers had struck him. The thing didn’t seem to notice…”  
 _Hi Seth._

Chapter Ten

“Surge was too busy studying the scarred back of the pooch.All the open wounds from the rain had scarred over. But that’s impossible… The dead don’t heal…”  
 _The main reason of Scritches isn’t so much as foreshadowing of Surge being able to heal, but to push that animals will drink from contaminated rivers more willingly than humans. Thus animals will have a higher, in theory, chance of surviving this than humans._

_End of Surge Part One_

_Surge Part Two_

: Scritches :

Chapter One

“ ...“Sorry, but we had to do something to stop him from drinking that water.” Garrett explained with a nervous chuckle. “We didn’t think it would cause you any trouble.”... “  
 _Scritches is healed because he was drinking the water._

Chapter Four

“ ...“He’s going to drop.” Cynthia warned lowly…”  
 _Vic’s a beta~_

Chapter Six

“ ...“Drink this. It’ll help.” Lance shifted to the side, reaching for something on the nightstand. Pearlescent fluid was in a tightly sealed vial. It looked so much like the contamination in the rivers that if someone told Surge that it was the same thing- he would believe them. The thing tasted like absolute shit, but even if it killed him it would mean the pain would stop…”  
 _It is… have I beaten that dead horse enough?_

_End of Surge Part Two_

____________________

What do I think?

Surge is a nostalgic baby for me, I've had this character for... 15 years now (at the time of writing this)? He's a good baby boy and I couldn't resist the temptation of typing up another story with him. Okay, with that out of the way. 

This is purely a stand alone piece in this line up of chaos, and it was a blast to write. The pacing felt pretty good while re-reading everything, albeit some of the ideas just come out of the left field with little to no substance to support the plot point in the story. The main characters are likable and fairly well put together, with a couple of the background characters leaving more to be desired, ( _Fox_ ). The grammar was surprisingly solid, to my partially numb mind, as I was re-reading the series. Word repetition is a problem for some chapters and a Thesaurus would have been a wonderful tool- note to self, thesaurus.com is still free and does not make you a cheater. 

I would give this a letter grade of B. The story is solid, it's entertaining to read, and it accurately gives the impression of the world around them without bogging down with the mundane daily tasks that would normally be associated with world building. I still enjoy the implications of the psychological side of surviving an apocalyptic scenario and will be returning to this soon enough with another series dedicated solely to a similar post-hell situation.


	77. Easter Eggs and Explanations : Quintin :

_Quintin Part One_

: Quintin:

Chapter Two

“Quin smiled nervously, holding the little purple thing up higher…”

_ Quin’s fixation of collars branches off of his time with his friends on navy pier.  _

Chapter Three

“Quin stuttered his broken purr as permission for the unsaid question. The sound shuddered to muteness as Jovan carefully measured his strength. He knew the second his omega fell limp, his scent cut off all at once…”

_ With all the focus on how the omega’s system is used against them, I wanted to show at least one healthy relationship. Scruffing can be used as a way to help someone relax, or to stop them from struggling when they have an imminent need for medical attention, not just for being taken advantage of. _

Chapter Four

“Quin could have sworn he saw a stain of red in those deadly dark omegan irises.”

_ Another thing slipped in to show Gene wasn’t purely omega. _

“Jovan instinctively sprung from the booth as Quin chucked a stout glass of -hopefully- water at his alpha. Jovan laughed heartily, making some comment about Quin spending way too much time with Gene.”

_ In their first line, Gene threatens to chuck a glass of juice at Jovan. Quintin actually follows through. _

Chapter Five

“ ...“Gene de-fuzzes?” Aden barked a laugh at the mental image of the ever grumpy goth fussing over leg hair…”

_ I’m beating a dead horse at this point. _

“ ...“I’m pretty sure having a reverse harem isn’t high on Skylar’s bucket list.” Eddie shrugged, earning heated glares from the twins. “Don’t give me that-" Eddie continued to snort, "We’ve all seen how Gimpy looks at Sky.” The said silent patron suddenly turned sheet white. His violet eyes flitting over the crowd with a snarl of rejection on the tip of his tongue…”

One, no a reverse harem isn’t anywhere on Skylar’s bucket list. Two, Severian hates that nic-name. Three, Hi Severian. Glad you could make it- and act all civil. 

Chapter Six

“Quin flashed the cleaver he had in a thin had, using the- way too big- knife to aggressively chop away at carrots. The unsaid warning of “I’m too busy for your games” left fully ignored. Warm, greedy hands snaked from behind the omega. Jovan’s hot breath on his nape as his fingers tried to infiltrate the bottom of Quin’s shirt…”

_ Now that we know all of Quin’s story, it should be easier to see how this lines up with how Quintin lost his voice and, honestly, nearly died in a similar situation. This is what causes him to drop later on in the scene. _

_End of Quintin Part One_

_Quintin Part Two_

: Kurt :

Chapter One

“ ...“Voice b-bad. M… mah-sir mad.” Quin tried, hating how excited Jovan looked to hear him, even though he was struggling through the words. Anxiety would only make it worse… “ Master ?” realization washed over Jovan’s expression. He hissed out a curse as he sat up on the couch, dragging the omega up with him…”

_ This is the first whole sentence Quin mutters to Jovan, the third word is a butchered form of ‘master’. Of course Jovan was going to panic over it, he didn’t know if Quin thought of him as master of if he was talking about the past.  _

Chapter Three

“Jovan padded across the undisturbed apartment, the television was the only sound. An overdone, cliche S.W.A.T show had come on, filling the air with the occasional gunfire but mostly indiscernible grunts and shouts from the decked out alpha actors filled the space…”

_ This is where Jovan ultimately finds Quin hiding under the sink in the kitchen. But his panic attack has been sparked by the television show- due to the sounds being similar to the day he was rescued from the farm. _

“His eyes were dilated to the point black consumed his iris, his mouth sagged, and his shoulder slid solidly onto the back wall of the cabinet. Quin had just scruffed himself…”

_ This was actually an answer to one of the questions lovely Ino had. “Can omegas technically scruff themselves?” and yes, they can. _

Chapter Four

“ ...“So they got those bastards.” Jovan sighed optimistically… “I don’t know.” Quin’s lip trembled…”

_ Quin and Jovan are talking about the two that kidnapped Quintin. And to answer their question, no. but Sevie did.  _

Chapter Five

“ ...“Who the fuck are you?” Jovan barked, placing himself bodily against Quin’s back and pulled the smaller omega flush against himself… “Tequila, do I need to kill this fucker?” the alpha ignored Jovan’s warning…”

_ Jovan, meet Kurt. Kurt, Jovan. Okay, to put in perspective. Jovan just learned that his Quintin was used as a pet and kept in an itty bitty box by unknown alphas. Kurtis’ last knowledge of Quin was that he had disappeared from the handler’s in the city- was told that Quin was dead, and was never able to see the body. They’re fighting on the same side in the war- the two idiots just don’t realize it yet. _

Chapter Seven

“ ...“I found him.” Hound managed, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes once again. “Quintin’s safe. We’ve got him.” There was a heavy, relieved sigh on the other end of the call, followed by the symphonic words of another language’s blessing…”

_ Donato drops at the end of his line because he lost Quin to the handlers. This is more to be able to leave all of them, Dennis, Damien, and Donato, off on a good note. They tried hard, and deserve a good ending.  _

_End of Quintin Part Two_

____________________

What do I think?

Quintin branches off of Donato's series before anyone knew who Don was. I'm proud of our little nugget for being as brave as he is considering what he had gone though, but he's one of the most loved of the character arcs so I may be a bit partial. Quin and Jo are the only couple we see most of their relationship- from the start to the happy little honeymoon phase. Little one is trying to figure out how to function in the new environment without the ability to clearly communicate with anyone around him (you know sign language exists right?). He faces most of his mental turbulence with the help of a gentle, if not a bit stupid, alpha named Jovan, along with his two eternal protectors Jaydon and Eugene.  Outside of the usual mistakes I tend to make, his fluffy domestic life is a breath of fresh air compared to most of the other series' parts. Quin faces a couple personal demons, but the outside world is no longer a threat to him while he's at Jovan's side. 

I would give this bit of it an A. That's being very generous, honestly, but with some of the points and the broad spectrum that Quin's story shows I can look past the stupid mistakes that tend to rear up. I'm going to miss writing Quin, Jovan, Gene, and Jaydon in particular: and I'm thinking of pushing a followup series of them around the time Athena's a tweenager and perhaps a check up on how Quin and Jo are doing? 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. It's over for now. My heart is crying!
> 
> Okay, so I'm working on more, always more. If you subscribe to my name you won't miss out on anything~   
> I do love these characters too much, and will most definitely be continuing them within the nearer future. There are four other things that I have been working on in the background of posting all of this. They've been put on the back burner for too long and it's time for them to be taken seriously by me. 
> 
> Keep an eye out! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you forever for your curiosities and generous support!  
> Rage is forever for the comments~


End file.
